Relaxation Fantization
by lonely-Umbreon455
Summary: Sequel to 'Not So Relaxing Vacation'. Itex is back and wreaking havoc. The Flock and Mezon experiments must fight enemies from outside and within. I suck at summaries. FAX of course
1. Prologue

**Okay, here's the prologue you've all been waiting for! It's sort of dark, but I need to start out that way. This is the sequel to ****Not So Relaxing Vacation**** so if you haven't read the previous one, I suggest you do. If you don't, you'll be a bit lost. Okay, really lost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the original plot. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. I'm just a fan. If I did own it, I wouldn't need to write a fanfic because Max and Fang would be together already. Seriously, I'm sick of waiting!**

**Claimer: I do own this story and characters like Hunter, Lucky, etc.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It's late at night and the sky is clear. In the middle of a dense forest is a large house with a statue on top. The statue looks like a dog and watches over the house. It acts as a sort of guardian for all who sleep peacefully within the house's walls.

I'll let you in on a secret. That statue is really a large grey, wolf-dog hybrid. That dog is me and for some strange reason, my eyes are distant and colder than usual. My name is Hunter and in case you don't know I'm an experiment, tested on by an organization called Mezon.

If you think about it, Hunter is an intimidating name. It implies that I go around slaughtering the innocent for no reason at all. That's not true. I've only killed once and that was to protect those I love. I did it for the survival of those I care for so deeply that it hurts. No, I'm not like that. At least, that's not how I used to be. I'm not exactly sure what brought about this change.

A peaceful smile creeps onto my face as I think about those asleep beneath the roof I'm currently sitting on. Even they have changed over the past couple months. Not by much, but it's still noticeable.

Max is now sixteen and in a few more months, Fang will be as well. Iggy's adjusted to our home quite nicely. In addition, Ella, Valencia, and Jeb have moved in along with the Flock. It seems our bizarre family is growing.

A puff of white is released into the cold air as I let out a sigh. I contemplate my situation as I gaze up at the full moon. The full moon has always been something that fascinated me to no end. It's like it calls to me. I feel stronger on nights like this.

I'll let you in on another secret. As much as I hate to admit it, it's also a night I'm most vulnerable.

When the Mezon scientists altered my DNA to make me a fighter, it's like they put a whole new being inside me. It's like my dark side that I keep locked away. Maybe it's behind my sudden change in attitude.

Anyway, my evil side seems to become stronger on the night of a full moon. Sort of like how crimes are more frequent during a full moon.

Now that I think about it, I didn't start acting strangely until Rex took control over my body a while back. He's also the one I killed. Maybe he's somehow involved in my current situation. It would make sense. Rex was always telling me I have darkness within me just like him. Maybe he's fueling that darkness.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I can't just jump to conclusions. I need solid facts before I can deal with this properly.

Whatever the reason, I haven't told anyone about this problem. If they don't know, the knowledge can't hurt them. They don't need to carry the burden. Yeah…I know. I'm pretty stupid for a genius. (Not that I'm bragging.)

I think back to when I killed Rex. The emotions I experience while doing so are foreign. I feel happy, but why would I find enjoyment in murdering someone? The very thought was always something that repulsed me. I never would've guessed I would end up the type of being that would find pleasure in killing someone, even if that someone was Rex.

When I did it, I felt a twinge in my heart and my stomach knotted up. At the time, I hated my self more than ever. Now, I feel different. I don't feel nearly as bad and looking back, I feel happier about it than I should. The fact that I enjoyed it is frightening. But what's even more frightening is that I want to do it again.

I wince and my hands shoot to my head. I did not just think that! Now, I hate myself again. See what I mean about two different beings. And now, I'm starting to lose control over the bad one. Whatever this thing is usually sends me an impulse of pain when I don't do something it wants. Like when I began questioning my task to kill Rex. But now, I'm feeling pain whenever I think bad thoughts. Is my good side becoming repressed while the bad takes over?

I close my eyes tightly and bite my lip. My sharp fangs easily break the skin and draw blood. It isn't the same since it's my own, but it'll have to do. It'll sustain me for now. It's all that I can do to keep myself from going completely crazy.

I'm careful to not let the blood drip out of my mouth. If it mixes with my fur, it'll produce a red stain. The last thing I need is for everyone to become suspicious.

My eyes open again to be met by the orange sphere in the middle of the night sky. Oh, how I love it. Still, I find myself loathing it at the same time. The full moon used to be calming, but now it strengthens my inner demon, calling it out to be unleashed upon on the unsuspecting world. Yet, I can't resist its temptation and sit on the roof to gaze at it every time.

My eyes sight an object in the sky. I focus intently on it, but it's difficult to make the dark figure out against the night sky. I can just make out movement similar to a bird flapping its wings. All I can do is assume it's a large bird and shrug it off.

I hear a distant chuckle. It borders on becoming a full out laugh. I tense and strain my ears because it sounds sick and twisted instead of friendly. I scan the trees as if my life depends on it, which it very well might.

Then a familiar scent reaches my nose. My brother, Lucky, emerges from the trees and walks towards the house. I eye him carefully the entire time. Something's off and I will find out what.

* * *

**Lucky POV**

I can't sleep so I decide to wander around the forest for a while. I've been feeling strange lately and I think the crisp, night air might make me feel better. I was expecting to hear the sounds of the nocturnal animals as I walked. What I didn't expect was to be attacked during my late night stroll. But what can you do. Sometimes you just have to take whatever's thrown your way.

I hear a rustle in a nearby bush to my left then a twig snap on my right shortly after. Suddenly, a wolf jumps into my path. The sight surprises me because there aren't supposed to be any wolves besides my family around here.

While I'm distracted by the wolf in front of me, another lunges at me from behind the bush. I narrowly escape a deadly slash to my throat. I'm again surprised when I see strange abnormalities on both of the wolves' backs.

When they rush at me again, I instinctively slip into a defensive position. I bound away then fight back. During the fight, I'm hit with a sudden realization. My vision goes slightly red and I no longer feel like I'm in complete control over my actions.

One of the wolves stands upright and I don't hesitate to jump on its back. I'm vaguely aware that the abnormality has a feathery texture as I grab the creature's head. I give it a twist and I hear a sickening crack.

As the being falls to the ground, I land effortlessly on the ground and turn to the other. I snarl menacingly and it realizes it can't finish its task alone. It grabs its partner and flees.

The redness remains in my vision as I sniff the grass. When I find what I'm searching for, I give a twisted laugh. I lick the crimson liquid from the blades of grass. Tasting the blood of my victim fills me with pleasure.

Is this how Hunter felt when he killed Rex? If only the other creature had stayed then I could've killed that one as well. It's probably for the best though. I wouldn't want two corpses laying the forest for everyone to find.

I give another dark chuckle. It's louder than my last. I turn around and start heading back to the house.

As I walk, the redness of my vision slowly fades and the happiness I was feeling is replaced by self loathing. I just murdered someone and I wanted to kill someone else as well.

I emerge from the forest and I can feel eyes following my every move. I know Hunter is sitting on top of the house, watching me.

Am I finally becoming like him? I've been expecting it to happen for a while now. I didn't last nearly as long as he did. I killed someone on my first change while he's transformed for years and lasted up until a few months ago. Even then, Hunter killed Rex in his normal state.

The Mezon scientists altered my DNA just like they did to Hunter. They wanted us to become their personal fighting machines. Their change is now just starting to show its affect on me.

I pass a window and look at my reflection. I'm not very surprised when I'm greeted by long, sharp canines that are covered in blood. I had honestly been expecting it. My fur is slightly darker than usual, but it's my eyes that have drastically changed. They're a familiar, reddish gold. The thing is I'm not used to seeing them on myself.

I stare at my reflection. Although its expression is an evil looking one, its hidden details give away what I feel. There's a shadow of an expression that matches my own: fearful.

Some time passes before I return to normal, but I remain motionless. I feel disgusted at myself because deep down I want to spill more blood. I want to see the life of my victim flicker out of existence.

My now brown eyes widen in panic at my thoughts. There must be something I do to fix this. There has to be a way to cure us and whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out.

I sigh and look up towards the sky. The stars twinkle brightly as the moon shines down. If only there was a shooting star I could wish on, then all our problems could be solved. Then there would be no need to protect everyone from Hunter…and myself.

I look over my shoulder into the forest. The Flock wouldn't have to worry about what attacked me back there either.

A shadow passes over me and my heart rate automatically accelerates. I slowly turn my head towards the being standing a few feet away from me. His silent arrival makes me start even though deep down I knew he would come.

Hunter is standing with his arms crossed as he looks down at me. This stance is one that shows superiority, especially when I'm on all fours. When he's like this, it means he wants answers without any funny business.

My brother's intense stare makes me wish the earth would open up and swallow me up. His eyes are sharp and rarely miss even the tiniest of details. I instinctively recoil slightly under is scrutiny.

Hunter's studying me as he awaits my answer to his unasked question because he doesn't need to speak for me to know what he wants. He sighs almost inaudibly and asks "Is everything okay?"

I nod mutely because I don't trust myself to talk. He quirks an eyebrow and watches me suspiciously. Fearing he knows what happened, I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and attempt to give him an answer.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make a few rounds. You know make sure all is well and everything's in order."

Hunter doesn't seem satisfied and continues to interrogate me. "Do you have anything to report?"

Knowing it's best to be professional right now, I close my eyes and bow my head in respect as I respond. "Nothing out of the ordinary. If you wish, I could continue patrolling."

My lie doesn't seem to go unnoticed by my older brother, but he doesn't pursue the issue. Instead, he too acts professionally, assuming his role as a superior in our pack. "That's alright. I've got it covered. You should go back to bed. I'm sure you'll sleep just fine knowing everything's alright."

My heart stops when I hear his last sentence. I can feel myself beginning to panic and quickly erase all expression from my face.

Hunter smiles at me before saying "Star is good company so the comfort should knock you right out. I have no trouble falling asleep when I'm lying beside Angie."

Immediately, I begin to calm down. Hunter walks forward and offers a grin. He tousles my ears like any older brother would. "Sweet dreams, little brother," he teases before leaving just as silently as he arrived.

I give another heavy sigh before entering the house. I may not get much sleep, but I can't stay outside forever either.

* * *

**Yeah, so I might not be updating this one as frequently as you'd like (or I'd like). I've got a lot of things on my plate. Check my profile it you want to know the details. I've also got another fanfic I need to keep up with and others that I haven't written yet that keep nagging me. I would also like to get a job.-starts cracking up-I'm sorry.-wipes tears of laughter-Like that'll happen anytime soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

"Come on, Max!" Angel cheers.

I really don't know how I got into this situation. One minute, the Flock (minus Nudge) was relaxing by the lake and now, I'm in a weight lifting competition against Fang. I think it has something to do with him saying he's stronger and me being too stubborn for my own good.

Sweat has formed on my brow as I push the dumbbell up for what seems like the millionth time. This is a real pain. If only I kept my mouth shut then I'd still be relaxing by the lakeside. Instead, I'm finding myself losing to Fang. As much as I hate to admit it, Fang is stronger. Let's face it, he's gone head to head with Ari on more than one occasion and he _is_ a guy. The fact that he's a guy is also to my benefit. I inwardly grin at the thought.

"Maaxxx," Angel whines.

She's read my mind and I instantly regret thinking those thoughts with her around. If my face wasn't already red from the strain of lifting the weights, it'd definitely be a noticeable red now.

Hearing her tone, Iggy laughs knowingly while Gazzy has a confused expression on his face. Fang, however, seems impassive as always. It must really help that he has the ability to control his emotions.

I find salvation when footsteps approach the fitness room (we're having the competition there). Ella and Nudge enter and greet everyone before collapsing on an open bench. I silently thank God as I place the dumbbell to the side and tease them.

"Tough day at school?"

"You have no idea," Ella grumbles.

I should probably explain this. Mom, Dad, and Ella now live here with the Mezon experiments as well. Ella and Nudge attend a school in a nearby town. Gazzy and Angel go to a different one and come home a little earlier. I really don't like separating like this, but they do need an education. Iggy, Fang, and I are pretty much lost causes so we decided to skip out on attending school. Besides, hiding our wings would become increasingly difficult with gym and all. Also, our last experience with school wasn't a very pleasant one. CoughLissacough.

We've really started to have normal lives these last few months. A daily routine that doesn't involve running for your lives from erasers and whitecoats is really enjoyable. It's great to get three real meals a day, a nice bed to sleep in every night, and all that other stuff.

My thoughts are disrupted when the door opens to reveal a grey half dog, half human. (Hey, I never said our lives were completely normal.) Hunter is one of the Mezon experiments we live with now. He can shift between a dog and a human form like his siblings Lucky, Olivia, and Toby. Their mother, Kiska, and another experiment, Rollo, can also transform. All of them prefer not to become human, but have to deal sometimes.

Some of the other experiments like Star, Buck, and Angie can't transform into complete humans. They're more like talking dogs that stand on two feet. Apparently, they weren't altered the same way. Hunter often claims that those who can transform are actually more flawed than those who can't. I've never asked why, but the question has always plagued me.

Hunter chuckles when he sees Ella and Nudge. I know just as well as he does that they're over exaggerating.

"At least it's Friday and you've got the whole weekend to be lazy," he comments.

Nudge immediately brightens up and starts rambling about what she wants to do this weekend. I roll my eyes at her cheerfulness. I tune her out and turn my attention to Hunter again. I don't like the smirk playing on his lips as he gazes at me.

"What?" I ask warily.

He gives a wolfish grin before saying "You should enjoy the weekend as well. Monday is the start of a new week for you, Iggy, and Fang just like the younger ones."

"Yeah, but we don't have school," I argue.

He's quiet for a moment before he replies "I suppose you're right." The fact that Hunter's grin grew after his comment has me worried. What is he planning?

Suddenly, Hunter turns his head to look at something down the hallway. A moment later, a miniature version of him comes sliding into view before crashing into the larger dog.

I almost forgot. Hunter and Angie have four puppies named Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara. Although they got a lot of attributes from their father, they have been affected by their mother's genes. Other than some physical appearances, none of them are able to transform into complete humans. At least, not yet.

The older raises an eyebrow at his son who is sprawled out on the floor from the collision. Ty gives us a smile as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Then, he turns to his father and says "Grandma wanted me to tell you that Dr. Lowman is here."

A frown appears on Hunter's face from the news and mumbles incoherently. The only thing I can recognize are the words 'stupid', 'why', and a sarcastic 'great timing.' It's obvious that he isn't glad that Dr. Lowman is here. Usually, he only comes to give Hunter a check-up and run tests. I didn't like doing it back at the School so I know how much Hunter dislikes it when he's free.

Apparently, Dr. Lowman wants to make sure Hunter hasn't been seriously affected after his encounter with Rex a while back. He almost killed himself to protect everyone and had a serious wound to the chest. It's healed now though and Hunter's back to normal. I don't really know why these examinations are necessary because there's never anything wrong.

After Hunter and Ty leave, I turn to the Flock plus Ella. "Let's go back outside and enjoy the day."

Everyone agrees in their own way. Fang catches my eye and smirks at me. Before I can comment, Angel grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the door. I follow quietly as we leave the house. We weave through the forest until we reach the lake.

It's March and since we're near Chicago, it's still too cold to go swimming. The area is a nice place to chill out though. I don't really get a chance to because as soon as the younger kids leave someone grabs me from behind. The action makes me jump, but I calm down when I hear a familiar chuckle.

"You were going to lose," Fang murmurs in my ear. His hot breath tickles me and a shiver shoots down my spine.

I turn in his hold and cross my arms over my chest irritably before giving him a small glare. "I was _not_ losing."

The smirk returns to his face making me glare harder. He shrugs and mutters "Whatever."

His smirk hasn't faded and I'm fully aware that he hasn't removed his hands yet. There's a suggestive glint in Fang's eyes leading me to roll my own.

I turn around to walk away, but Fang doesn't allow it. Instead, he takes a seat on the ground, pulling me down with him. I scowl at him from over my shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

"We'll settle the competition later," he murmurs as he leans back against a tree with his eyes closed.

I cross my arms and glare at him again until one of his eyes opens a crack to look at me. Fang lifts his hand and reaches for the necklace I'm wearing. It's the same one he gave me for Christmas with the winged pendant.

"I'm surprised you wear it so often. I don't think I've ever seen you without it on," he comments casually as he observes the charm between his fingers.

There's a reason he's doesn't see me without it very often and that's because I only take it off when I'm sleeping or in the shower. I never would've thought I'd wear jewelry, but this is an exception. It represents not only me, but the flock as a whole.

Fang leans back again and his eyes drift closed. I sigh quietly before resting against him. I feel his hand rub circles on my back between my wings. The action immediately makes me feel sleepy. My comfortable position only adds to the effect.

The sun warms my skin and its rays are soothing. It doesn't take long for my eyes to close as well. I unconsciously snuggle into Fang with my head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms tighten their protective hold around me as he sleeps.

I can hear the flock and my sister somewhere in the distance. All is peaceful and I have nothing to worry about. As I think of my family, my hand comes up to my necklace and my fingers brush it gently.

Suddenly, something cold and wet is dropped on me and I shoot awake. It's gotten a little darker and I look around frantically before I resister no danger. Actually the only person around is a straight-faced Fang, who's standing before me with a bucket that's contents was just poured on me.

Fang's been practicing his ability to control his emotions. Even in a situation he finds hilarious, he can remain deadpan. Unfortunately, he can't control _my_ emotions and right now, I'm _pissed._

"FANG!!!"

I lunge at him, but he disappears into the shadows. Damn him and his powers. Why did he have to get powers that prevent me from killing him?

I glare as I walk forward in search of Fang. The moment I look check over my shoulder, he appears in front of me and I crash into his chest. He grips me tightly before giving me a quick peck on the lips. He doesn't stay long and disappears as quickly as he came. It's smart on his part to hide from my wrath.

I hear him chuckling as I storm back to the house. Something's up with that boy. He's opening up a little more. Not a lot, but the flock's taken notice. It's hard not to when you've been together forever and know each other better than you know yourself.

I grumble as I close the door behind me. The back door leads straight into the kitchen so I take a seat. My aggravation is clear on my face, but that doesn't stop someone from addressing me.

"Not all moments can be perfect," someone murmurs quietly beside me.

My head snaps in the direction of the voice and I find Rollo sitting to my left. I didn't even notice him due to my frustration.

The red wolf doesn't meet my eye. Instead, his gaze is fixed on a bottle in his hands. When he tears his stare away from the bottle, Rollo glances in my direction with a small smile. It's nothing like the normal wolfish one he normally gives.

My instincts as leader immediately kick in and I ask "What's wrong?"

His mouth twitches and I know he's fighting back a small laugh. "Did you know Hunter's examination is currently taking place?"

I nod in response to his question and my heart rate increases. Did something happen? Did Dr. Lowman find anything wrong?

Seeing my expression, Rollo says "He'll probably get the same results as always. But something's been bothering me lately."

His eyes appear distant as they go back to staring at his drink. The wolf lifts the bottle and takes a sip. As he does so, the smell of alcohol reaches my nose. It doesn't surprise me that much. I've seen some of the older members of the household drinking, even Dad (yeah, I've continued to call him that).

Still, the look on Rollo's face worries me. Generally, he's laughing with the others when he drinks, but today he's alone and appears serious. I wait for him to continue which he does eventually. His tone is serious as he speaks.

"Hunter's tests go perfectly fine whenever Dr. Lowman comes over," Rollo begins. "After he leaves however, Hunter doesn't act himself. The change isn't all that noticeable to you, but since I've been around him my whole life, it's obvious."

I understand exactly what he means. I was just thinking the same thing about Fang a few minutes ago. I watch as Rollo's eyes close tightly and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it, Rex. Even in death you cause trouble," he mutters to himself.

Rollo sighs heavily as he rests his head on the table. He seems to be thinking about something. A puzzled expression crosses his face for a moment before he shakes his head. Rollo glances at me from the corner of his eye and I give him a questioning look.

In response, the wolf laughs and lifts his head. A familiar, wide grin spreads across his face as he says "I'm being ridiculous. I'm just overanalyzing the situation because of what happened back then. Everyone's behaving a little differently. It's hard to let go and relax even when all is well. I apologize for making you worry."

I don't see any reason for him to apologize. I move from my seat to sit directly across from him. Now, I can observe his behavior as we talk.

We converse for a while and my anger towards Fang is nearly gone. Then, I remember what Hunter mentioned earlier about Monday being a start of a new week. I take this opportunity to ask Rollo about it. His grin returns, but he refuses to explain.

I frown as I think all the Mezon experiments are in on the situation. They keep secrets among themselves. They don't share many personal things about themselves.

I suddenly remember something I've wanted to know for a while. Hunter has never explained the flaws that the more altered experiments have compared to those that weren't changed as much. None of the experiments expand on the issue.

I just notice Rollo tense slightly as I contemplate asking him about the flaws. He appears to be dreading my discussion and the moment I open my mouth to ask, Rollo stands.

"Why don't you enjoy the weekend? I heard something about going to the zoo. I hope you have fun," he says before leaving the room.

My mouth is still open from when I was preparing to question him. I sigh and close it as I slouch down in my chair. Of course, I don't get a chance to find out anything important. They always avoid the topic and I'm stuck in the dark about these things.

I realize that Rollo left in such a hurry that he forgot his drink. As I pick up the bottle, I try to understand what's so great about alcohol. I give it a sniff before holding it at arms length with a disgusted look on my face. I'll never understand why something so foul smelling is so appealing.

Since Rollo didn't take care of the beverage before he left, I'm stuck with the job. I'd hate it if one of the younger kids accidentally took a sip. I pour the liquid down the drain before searching for the flock. I haven't seen them since this afternoon before I fell asleep.

A distant bang is heard and I groan. I head in the direction of the sound knowing I'll find at least Iggy and Gazzy. They're definitely going to hear about this. I know I've told them more than once not to set off bombs in the house.

* * *

**I'll probably be a little slow on my updates from now on. School is taking up a lot of my time and my personal life is sort of suffering from it. I'm also working on other stories as well. I'm try to do my best to make good chapters that you'll enjoy and that means I've got to read and reread my work several times. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I read another Maximum Ride fanfic the other day. There're two new characters in it. It's funny. They mentioned the first one's name and I was like 'Hey, I used the same name in another fanfic I'm writing.' Then the second name was brought up and I thought 'What the heck? How can someone use two of the same names as me in one story?' I know it's not that big of a deal and coincidences do happen, but I just thought it was strange. One of the character's appearances is similar to mine also.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Hunter POV**

An irritated sigh escapes me as I wait for Dr. Lowman. I've chosen to stand because the moment he enters he'll ask me to take a seat and I can't remain seated for the entire time I'm in here.

I investigate some of the drawers and inside I find different tools. I pick up a particular one to examine it more closely. The silence in the room is suddenly broken by the sound of the door opening. Reflexively, I make a snap movement and I can feel the atmosphere become one filled with fear.

"Christ Hunter. You could've killed me," Dr. Lowman says. His voice wavers as he speaks.

I turn around to discover the tool I had been holding a moment ago imbedded in the wall right beside Dr. Lowman's head. There's a thin cut on his cheek and a bit of blood dripping down the side of his face. He's doing his best to hide the pain and I feel a twinge of guilt and somewhere deep in my being, another of delight. I give him an apologetic look before turning my gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. Instincts you know. You caught me off guard and I acted out of panic. I've been a bit paranoid lately," I explain. Although it is true, I still feel ashamed of my actions as I grab a bandage for him to put on.

Dr. Lowman nods in understanding and gestures for me to sit on the bed. I avoid meeting his eyes as I follow his orders. Now is not the time to argue, especially since he's suspicious that there's something wrong with me. My behavior is already going to make this examination more thorough than the others.

"I don't understand…I can't find anything," Dr. Lowman says after the seemingly endless inspection.

I roll my eyes when he rubs the back of his head in thought.

"I heal at an incredibly fast rate. It's already been months so there're no physical problems for you to find. I could've told you that from the start and you wouldn't have wasted my time," I snap.

"But you'd have to be in some sort of pain to be this irritable," he argues.

I grit my teeth and force out "I'm telling you. There's nothing physically wrong with me."

I can see him making a mental note of my behavior. I know my snap remarks surprise him. He's so stupid and clueless that my anger grows.

We're silent until my ears pick up the sound of an explosion. Since the check-up is over, there's no longer any reason for me to stay. I stand and head for the door. Dr. Lowman makes no motion to stop me. From what I can read in his mind, he's too busy trying to figure out why I've changed from the Hunter he used to know. I throw the door open and slam it behind me.

"Moron can't put two and two together," I mutter as I glare at the door. I've been quick to anger at times, but no one bothers to do a proper investigation on why that is.

I storm down the hallway, grumbling under my breath as I go. "_Physically_, there's nothing wrong during my tests. Seriously, I couldn't give a more obvious hint than that without just coming out and saying it."

I would just tell them, but every time I open my mouth to do so or even consider the option, a surge of pain erupts in my skull. Normally, I can take any amount of pain someone deals me. If it's so strong that I'm not willing to deal with it for a good cause, that's really saying something. Therefore, I have no other choice than give as obvious hints as possible.

"The only way they'd find anything is through psychological examinations, but they haven't even considered them." I had to scan the thoughts of several Mezon scientists to learn this. I don't understand what the world is coming to nowadays. Since when have scientists been so stupid?

I make my way towards the area I heard the explosion come from. I turn down a hallway to see Rollo coming towards me. He laughs and gestures for me to follow him. Usually, I'm the one giving orders so I hesitate to follow him.

"We're not needed. Max is already taking care of it," he explains.

"Aa…Since it's one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs, I trust that there wasn't too much damage."

My companion smiles and replies "No harm done. If anything, those two will have a few bruises after Max is finished with them." His expression changes into a teasing one. "Now you're a different story. I expected you to be done earlier."

I snort at the comment. "I swear, Mezon's standard for scientists is lower than it should be."

We enter the kitchen and I see Rollo's expression falter from the corner of my eye. I give him a look and he clarifies.

"I was talking to Max earlier. She was going to ask a question I wasn't all too comfortable answering so I left. I'd been drinking a beer and forgot it. Someone cleaned it up," he pouts.

I roll my eyes, but the effect is ruined by the smile on my face. "So where's Lucky?" I ask as I take a seat.

Rollo sits across from me as he responds. "He went to get dinner with Buck. Should be back any minute now."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Your mom wanted me to stay behind in case anything happened so I couldn't keep an eye on Lucky. I tried to talk my way out of it, but I couldn't without revealing that you asked me to tail him," the wolf explains.

After my encounter with Lucky the other night, I've asked Rollo to keep an eye on him. My brother is already being careful around me so I had to ask someone else to help me. I don't want to get the rest of my family involved so Rollo's the only one I trust for the job.

My ears perk up when I hear the front door open. From the way his ears twitch, I know Rollo is aware as well. The door closes and so does my conversation with Rollo.

'We'll continue this later,' I send to him through a mental link. His nod acknowledging that he heard my thoughts is barely noticeable.

"What'd you get?" I ask when Lucky enters the kitchen closely followed by Buck.

"Pizza," Buck answers.

"Not just any pizza. The best pizza in a 15 mile radius," Lucky proclaims proudly. "We got pepperoni, sausage, green pepper and onion, a supreme—"

He's cut off due to noises coming from upstairs and my eyes widen. Rollo stands and backs away from the table. The grin on Lucky's face falls and he looks at the ceiling.

"Oh crap…" he mutters.

"Code Green!" I call as I pull Rollo over to the wall. Understanding the situation, everyone takes proper action.

Immediately, Lucky and Buck place the pizzas on the table and move against the wall. We hold our breaths as the pounding of running feet is no longer above us and is coming closer. The smell of food draws everyone into the kitchen and soon the table is surrounded by beings who are acting as if they haven't eaten in days.

Experiments and humans alike sit around the table to eat dinner together. Max continues to scold the Gasman and Iggy for setting off the bomb. They appear to be only half listening which is sort of amusing.

Rollo, Buck, and Lucky look to me with pleading expression. I chuckle and nod. My head barely moves and the three are already swarming the table.

Instead of joining everyone, I study each individual closely. No one bothers to observe the behavior of others when food is placed in front of them. Besides, I'm not all that hungry anyway.

Iggy and the Gasman seem to already be disobeying Max's orders with a quiet discussion about materials they can use for their next bomb. I turn my gaze to Max to see if she realizes what they're doing. I almost laugh at the sight. She's glaring intently at Fang who is easily ignoring her and calmly eating his dinner.

The sound of my name reaches my ears. It's a mere whisper, but my sharp hearing is able to catch it. My eyes search for the source and stop at Valencia and Jeb. Watching them subtly, I notice they take a peek at me every so often.

I strain my ears to catch they're conversation, but the other discussions around the dinner table drown out everything. I can't even read their minds because the thoughts of everyone else come through as well.

Attempting to ignore them, I look away and my gaze lands on Rollo. I can see that he too is watching Valencia and Jeb from the corner of his eye. At least I'm not the only one who realizes responsibility never ends. It's one of the reasons I trust him so much. Rollo may be a goof, but outside my family, he's the most reliable and sees a job through to the end. I've never seen him take a break when someone has given him a task.

Feeling my gaze, Rollo turns his head slightly to look at me. Understanding my concern, he shrugs calmly and goes back to his meal. I feel some relieve because he's not tense and uneasy.

I look over to Lucky and I feel my eye twitch slightly. I understand that he loves Star and all, but I really don't need to see them flirting. I don't think they realize they're even doing it to be honest. Flirting is high on my list of things that are nauseating. It's enough to make me lose what little appetite I have.

I quickly avert my attention somewhere else. My gaze falls on Fang once again to find a slightly disgusted expression gracing his features. I inwardly chuckle. It seems he picked up on the emotions of Lucky and Star thanks to his power. I almost feel bad for the kid. Almost. I mean come on, how can I feel bad for the boy who can make himself not feel disgusted while I'm stuck dealing with it?

Relieve flickers across Fang's face, but it's gone so quickly, it's hard for me to determine if it was ever there to begin with. I'm guessing he used his ability to fix his situation. Now, I don't feel bad for him at all. If anything, I envy him at the moment.

Dinner is soon over and two of the people try to slip away unnoticed. "I said no more bombs!" Max shouts after Iggy and Gazzy as they hurry out of the room. "It's not like we need them anymore anyway."

Lucky seems to shift uncomfortably at the statement. A short burst of pain prevents me from dwelling on it though. My eyes glaze over as I hold back a shout as my head throbs.

"Let them have their fun," Fang calmly states.

"Let them have fun?! They have plenty of fun. I just don't want them blowing the house up. If anything, you should be on my side," Max retorts.

All he does in response is stare at her lazily. Max's glare from earlier returns before her face becomes composed. Max smiles sweetly at him which confuses everyone witnessing the argument.

"Fang, remember what you did by the lake?" she asks innocently.

The boy shrugs carelessly in response, but his eyes never leave Max. Suddenly, Max's fist connects with Fang's stomach. Jaws drop in shock as Fang's hands cover his stomach. The punch isn't too hard, but enough for him to feel it and remind him, as well as everyone else, not to mess with Max.

"Well, that's pay back," she says before leaving the kitchen.

The room is filled with a stunned silence before Toby yells "What the hell just happened?!"

The shout snaps me out of my astonishment and my mind immediately seeks an explanation for what happened. I notice Fang come out of his shock and his jaw clench before he storms off after Max. He appears to be having some trouble keeping his emotions hidden.

'It's like those two are…well, PMSing for lack of a better word,' I think to myself. I'm hit with a realization and just need to confirm my suspicions. I give Angie a look and she leads the younger members of the household out of the room.

Once the room is clear of innocent and curious ears, I ask "Jeb, how often do mature Avian Americans experience a flood of hormones?"

"About every three months."

"Well, I think that explains why those two are acting strangely."

I hear Rollo groan as he lets his head drop to the table. "This is just great. Now we've got to baby-sit," he complains.

I laugh and place a hand on my friend's shoulder. "Aa, it's worse than baby-sitting. We've got to keep an eye of two teenagers who will have trouble keeping their emotions in check and their hands off each other thanks to hormones flooding their systems."

"Thanks cause that's what I needed to hear," he grumbles.

I feel bad for putting so much stress on him. I'll have to find a way to pay Rollo back later. Once things settle down again that is.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

After I punched Fang in the stomach, I took refuge in my room. Fang isn't the type of person who will just let these kinds of things go. He's more likely to do something now since we're both starting to go through heat again. I took me a while to figure it out, but everything makes sense now because whenever I look or think of Fang, I get that tingling sensation. It explains why we've been acting so out of character for the past week or so.

As I sit on my bed, I hear someone clear their throat behind me and spin around in alarm. I'm surprised to see Hunter outside my window. I didn't even hear him open the window.

"Can I come in?" the grey wolf asks as he holds on tightly to the windowsill.

I nod and he scrambles in. Hunter falls and he chuckles sheepishly. "I'm not used to crawling through windows to enter a room. Normally, I use the door, but I figured you locked it."

Hunter stands and brushes himself off as I say "Yeah, I didn't want to cause trouble if Fang came in so I locked it."

I bring my knees to my chest and hear Hunter sigh as he takes a seat beside me.

"I understand that you have mood swings due to the hormones flooding your system, but you really shouldn't have hit Fang," Hunter says softly.

I remain quiet and unmoving so he continues. "I know you weren't happy with what he did, but you need to think before you act. I've learned a lot in my lifetime. Years ago, I found happiness just like you. I found love and became dependent on that individual."

The way he said 'love' is strange. It's not how I had imagined he'd speak about his relationship with Angie. It doesn't sound like he truly means it. I choose to ignore it, hoping I'm just hearing things.

"Yeah, you'd go to the ends of the Earth for Angie," I state.

Hunter turns to stare at me. He laughs quietly to himself before asking "That's true, but when did I say it was Angie?"

From his amused facial expression, it's obvious that shock is written all over my face. I guess that would explain why he didn't sound like he meant it when he said 'love.'

"But you said you found love and you love Angie!" I'm not sure why I'm responding this way. Something tells me it involves my phase again.

"You never let me finish my story. Love comes in many different forms as I'm sure you're aware. You've experienced a few yourself after all. Of course I love Angie, but that doesn't mean I hadn't had a girlfriend before her. After all, you dated a boy named Sam while Fang went out with a girl named Lissa. At least, that's the information I received."

My teeth clench at the mention of the Red-haired Wonder. My gaze becomes a glare and I mentally strangle the girl. Who did she think she is kissing Fang?!

Chuckling brings me out of my thoughts. "No need to feel jealous, Max. Remember, Fang loves _you_."

The statement cheers me up. I'd rather hear it from Fang himself, but I'll probably need to wait for him to settle down first.

"Anyway, my story is important so let me finish before you jump to conclusions. So it wasn't Angie, but another experiment. We were so happy. She was the first being outside my family to care for me beyond friendship."

There's no emotion in Hunter's tone as he begins the story once more. I can already tell that what comes next isn't the happy ending. The sadness doesn't appear to affect Hunter however and he continues. He must have moved on and is happy again.

"One day, she learned that I have wolf in my blood. For some reason, many dogs see their wild cousins as evil. Her instincts reacted no differently and saw me as a threat to her own survival. Anyway, she left and I fell into a deep depression. I began to see myself as a threat to all I cared for. No one would be safe if they got close to me. My world seemed to have ended."

I'm not exactly sure what any of this has to do with my situation, but I don't interrupt Hunter. I think he just needs someone to listen to him. He pauses and looks down at the floor. The wolf seems to be deep in thought.

"Time passed and I didn't seem to be making any progress," he murmurs quietly.

He appears so helpless right now and my mothering instincts kick in. I scoot closer to him and rub his back comfortingly just as I would any member of the flock if they were upset.

"I remember the day I started getting better as if it was yesterday." A small smile spreads across his face as he thinks back. Hunter closes his eyes as he remembers the event and I stop my actions.

"I was sulking in my room as I had been every other day for about a month. My mom had sent yet another experiment into my room to check on me. I turned to them so I could send them away when I realized I'd never seen this experiment before."

Hunter laughs and says "I had been such an idiot. Immediately, I stood up and almost fell over in my haste. If I didn't have fur, they would've seen my flushed face. They laughed at me and I stood up straight. I had to let them know I was one of the most powerful experiments in Mezon."

Hunter looks over at me. "We have the need to be respected by all," he explains as he rolls his eyes. "It's like an obsession."

"Anyway, this experiment treated me equally to anyone else. I expected them to be fearful like so many others. I grew curious and began hanging out with them more. Eventually, I memorized their scent and even the sound of their footsteps. I knew all of their habits."

Hunter grins at me and says "I think you can guess the end now."

I nod. "So, Angie was able to help you. What was the point of telling me this story?"

"You're happy with Fang now, but your world can change in an instant just as mine did twice. That change can be for the better or worse so live life to the fullest while you can. Who knows what tomorrow may bring so don't take Fang for granted now. You shouldn't go around hitting your boyfriend for simply having fun. You don't want that to be the last thing you did to him should something terrible happen," Hunter explains.

I take a moment to let the information I just received soak in. It makes sense and I feel a bit guilty.

"Well, that's all I had to say. Now you just need to talk to Fang," the wolf says as he stands.

"I'm going to use the door this time if that's alright."

I don't move as he opens the door. I vaguely register him tell someone "She's all yours. Just keep it PG. There's a 6 year old mind reader here after all."

The door closes and after a moment, I feel the bed dip. Reluctantly, I look to my left to see Fang lying beside me. His face is calm as lays with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

I stare at him for a while until he lazily opens his eyes. They're empty of all emotion and I just wish he would do something, anything. I'd even deal with him yelling at me.

"Do something," I say in frustration.

Fang raises an eyebrow before sitting up. He bends down and places a kiss on my forehead. I blink once, twice.

"What the hell?!" I practically shout.

"You said do something so I did," he states.

"Fang, I freaking punched you in the stomach. I expected you to be a little madder!"

"Looking back, I realized that we're going through…our phase again. You're anger was a side effect so why should I be upset over something you can't control?" he asks.

His logic makes sense, but I find it a tad annoying. "You still had to be mad that I punched you. Just take out some of your frustration on me already!"

Fang gives me a strange look before asking "Are you sure?"

I give him a look that says 'yes, just do it already.' I'm surprised when he smirks and am caught completely off guard when Fang's lips crash to mine. With the force he's using, I know my lips are being bruised.

This isn't exactly what I had in mind. I guess he's frustrated in more ways than one. I'm not complaining though. Hell, I want to see this Fang more often!

* * *

**No POV**

After dinner, Ella caught up with Gazzy and Iggy. She figured she should keep an eye on them for Max.

They are walking through the halls when Iggy suddenly sticks out his hand. Ella and the Gasman stop and hear talking inside a room to their left. Inside, a discussion is going on between Lucky and Rollo.

"Have you noticed how strange Hunter's been lately?" Lucky asks.

Rollo nods solemnly before responding quietly. "Of course I have. Hunter's like the brother I never had. I notice things about him just like you do."

"Yeah well, I think someone needs keep a close watch on him. He's already closing up to everyone. I need you to figure out what's going on with him. Will you do that for me?"

There's silence between the two experiments. Outside the room, Iggy is straining his ears to catch any sound.

"Sure. I'll do anything for you guys. I won't let Hunter fall apart," Rollo replies dutifully.

Before Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella can react, the door opens unexpectedly and they are spotted by Lucky and Rollo. The shock on Lucky and Rollo's faces makes it clear that they're worried that their conversation was overheard.

There's silence in the hallway as the two groups stare at each other. Every so often Lucky will fidget uncomfortably. When a scent reaches their noses, they cover their faces.

"Holy crap!" Rollo shouts as the Gasman acts embarrassed.

"Jez Gazzer!" cries Iggy as he fans the air.

One of Gazzy's 'gifts' replaced one awkward silence with another. He murmurs an apology. The group walks a little down the hallway and away from the stench. After a moment of choking and gagging, they can all breathe properly again.

"Alright you guys. You should probably be off to bed," Lucky suggests before leaving awkwardly.

A smirk slips onto Rollo's face and he turns to Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy as soon as Lucky is out of sight.

He leans closer to them as if to tell them a secret. "From what I've heard, you guys are going to go to an amusement park tomorrow. Roller coasters and rides that make you dizzy and want to vomit," Rollo whispers to them. "Not to mention the overpriced food and beverages," he adds with a laugh.

The wolf straightens and says "There's also talk of going to the zoo. I think someone's trying to get on your good sides. Anyway, you didn't hear it from me."

With that, Rollo departs. The news he told them fills them with excitement. Gazzy immediately rushes off to share this newfound information with Nudge and his sister. This leaves Ella and Iggy alone in the hallway.

"I'm going to go say good night to Mom. 'Night Iggy," Ella says cheerfully before heading in the direction they came.

"Yeah, 'Night Ella," Iggy responds as he hears her footsteps retreating.

Instead of going to his room however, the pyro ventures through the halls. He hopes to catch another conversation. The discussion between Lucky and Rollo has left him feeling uncomfortable and he needs to find out more information.

Unfortunately, Iggy doesn't come up with anything to ease his mind and reluctantly goes to his room. Collapsing on the bed, he lies there silently. He's excited about going to the amusement park tomorrow, but lately the behavior of the Mezon experiments is making him feel restless.

With a sigh, Iggy turns on his side and attempts to fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright guys, I need some suggestions. As I was writing (or typing, whatever), I realized that Iggy could really use someone. I mean he was happy in MR 2 when Tess hung out with him. I sort of feel that he needs someone. I'm not saying I'll do it, but I'll consider any suggestions you have. Unless they're completely crazy. Still send crazy ones though. Maybe they'll get my own ideas flowing. Besides, they're good to see.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, Snow Day!! Actually, I'm not all that happy about it. First, I got up early and took my shower, which woke me up completely, only to find out that I don't have to go to school today. Then I had to baby-sit my annoying brother and neighbor (that means I sit by the computer all day and 'listen' to them rambling. Not as bad as Nudge though.) I also have homework due Monday, but I didn't bring my book home to do it because I was going to bring it home today. Whatever, at least I got to work on this chapter for you guys!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Believe it or not some actually inspired a few ideas for this story. They were either a good foundation to build from or I already planned something along those lines. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

I'm pulled into consciousness against my will by giggling. I open my eyes only to hiss and close them again. Damn sun. Why does it have to be so bright? The giggling increases and I pull my blanket over my head.

"Max, you guys look so cute!" Angel squeals.

Nudge manages to work off of Angel's sentence and begins rambling. "Yeah, I wish you got together sooner 'cause then we'd see you like this more often. I bet you don't want to get up, but you gotta because we're going to the amusement park today. I can't wait to go on all those rides! I'm going on the highest first, or maybe the fastest. Either way, I gotta make sure not to eat too much. Oh! We haven't had breakfast yet and I'm soooo hungry."

Angel finally puts a hand over Nudge's mouth and I can hear myself think again. Reading my mind, Angel says "You're welcome, Max." I can hear the smile in her voice.

Okay, now what was it that they were talking about? 'You guys look so cute together.' What the heck does that mean?!

It's at that moment I realize there's an arm wrapped around my waist and I'm not alone in my bed. My face flushes and I'm grateful that my head is still covered by the blanket so Nudge and Angel don't see it.

Fang had never left my room last night. Well, that would explain why I was so warm and comfortable, not to mention tingly. Something small jumps on the bed and sits on me. Unfortunately, no amount of warm or comfort will keep me calm when my blanket is pulled from my face.

I growl in annoyance as Total licks my face to wake me up. I pick the little dog up and pass him off to Angel.

"Get out," I grumble to them.

Nudge immediately starts protesting. She really wants me to get ready so we can go to the amusement park. Angel's eyes flick to somewhere next to my head and before I can question her, she uses her free hand to drag Nudge out of the room.

I mutter unintelligibly as I turn over. I flinch when I find myself looking into Fang's impassive eyes. Well, that explains what Angel was looking at.

"Good morning," I say with as much false cheer as I can manage which isn't much.

Fang quirks an eyebrow at me. I refrain from biting my lip and ask "How long have you been up?"

"Heard squealing."

All I do is blink at him. That's all he has to say. He's definitely returning to his normal…Fangness.

I escape from his hold and grab some fresh clothes. Feeling a gaze on me, I peek over my shoulder to find Fang sitting up on the bed and staring right at me. I give him a pointed look and he responds by rolling his eyes before getting up and going to his room.

I quickly get ready then make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I'm starving and I just know there's going to be something good to eat.

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I find myself sitting in my room, bored out of my mind. The pups are off playing with Total, Toby, and the flock. Angie is probably with Star and Olivia as they scold Rollo, Lucky, and Buck for another bet.

My hands seem to be acting on their own accord as they twist a multicolored cube. Once I've mixed up the Rubik's cube enough, I study it for a moment before closing my eyes and concentrating. Once I finish calculating, my hands begin twisting the puzzle in order to solve it. I told you I was bored.

After solving it for what seems like the hundredth time, I chuck the cube into the corner in annoyance. I stare at the mirror across from me and take a deep breath. When I do, an appealing scent reaches my nose. I instantly begin salivating and when I look in the mirror, I notice my pupils dilate.

It's then that I realize just how hungry I am. My stomach is rumbling incessantly. Lately, my appetite has been MIA so I seek out the food that has made it return. Of course, my search brings me to the kitchen and I regret leaving my room when I discover what food I desire.

My eyes go wide when I see that sitting on the counter is the meat that will be our dinner. The problem is that it's still raw. I quickly glance around to see if anyone has noticed my reaction to the meat. Thankfully, I'm all alone.

My mouth is still watering and I find myself just barely starting to lean forward. I want to taste it. Correction, I need to. My actions alarm me and I bite my tongue in hopes of snapping myself out of this state. A bit of blood fills my mouth and keeps me sane. I can't let this _thing_ take over and if tasting my own blood helps me then so be it.

I can't bring myself to move and continue to stand in front of the meat. After a while, my eyes drift closed and I wonder what's happening to me. What am I becoming?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Max enters the kitchen to discover only one other occupant. Hunter's eyes are closed and his hands have formed fists at his sides. She greets him, but he doesn't acknowledge that he heard her.

She approaches him and reaches out to touch him. Sensing a hand nearing him, Hunter reflexively snaps at the threatening hand. His movements are quick and his teeth pierce Max's skin.

The attack caught her off guard and she cries out in pain. Hearing her distress, Jeb and Valencia rush into the kitchen later followed by Fang who ordered the rest of the flock to stay in the other room. They are greeted by the sight of Max holding her bitten hand and an apologetic Hunter.

The scene as well as the fact there're more hormones than normal in his system immediately make Fang respond in an aggressive manner. "What the hell?! What's the matter with you?!"

Although Hunter is aware of why Fang is so protective of Max, Fang's reaction makes his own anger rise.

"It was an accident," he hisses angrily. His voice rises as he continues. "Living in Mezon since I was little taught me a lot. My actions are merely my survival instincts kicking in. I felt threatened and therefore I reacted. I'm sure you would've behaved in a similar fashion!"

The two glare at each other before Hunter makes an exit. Valencia gets to work on treating Max's hand as she asks what happened. After she explains, Rollo enters the room with a sigh.

His expression is solemn as he stares towards the floor. Rollo had witnessed the exchange. He had seen Hunter look around to see if he was being watched. It was then that he realized that Hunter's problems are greater than he first thought. Hunter had used only his eyes instead of every sense available to him and didn't notice Rollo's presence as the wolf spied on his superior. He'd been so sure that he'd get caught too. Hunter's slipping up and it scares Rollo.

His eyes travel up to meet the gazes of each person in the room. Rollo's gaze falls on Max's bleeding hand then shifts to the meat on the counter.

'He was definitely acting defensively, but was he defending himself…or his prey?' the wolf thinks to himself. The thought brings a tug to his heart.

Rollo forces a small smile to his face and attempts to cover up for his friend. "Being experiments has screwed us up mentally. The moment we sense anything that could possible be a threat, we act on it. We don't take the time to think things through or find out that we're safe. It can save your life sometimes, but then there're times when mistakes are made."

Silence meets his explanation so he resorts to moving the uncooked meat from the counter. He steps in something wet and looks down at the floor. He spots a couple drops of blood close together.

Rollo's eyes narrow and he bends over to examine them. He closes his eyes as he sniffs the crimson liquid to focus better. A confused expression crosses the red wolf's features as he opens his eyes once more.

'Max's blood doesn't smell like this and if it did, it shouldn't be _here_,' he thinks to himself.

Rising, Rollo goes through the event in his head. He stands exactly how Hunter had then looks down to see the blood directly below. He moves his head over to the point where Max's hand had been bitten and finds more below it. He crouches once more and smells the strange blood mixed with that from Max's wound.

Rollo wishes he could deny the evidence and reluctantly moves to Max's side. He inhales deeply and finds small traces of Hunter's blood on Max. Gritting his teeth, the wolf bows his head.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

Max's hand comes to rest on his head. "Don't worry about it. Not everything can go perfectly. Accidents happen," she replies.

"I don't see why you should apologize," Jeb adds.

Rollo inwardly sighs while he outwardly smiles. "So, are you going to ride the roller coasters too?" Max asks to change the subject.

The wolf replies by shaking his head. "I've got some work to do," he says. He grins up at Max and Fang before adding "Have fun for me though, alright."

With that, Valencia and Jeb start making breakfast while Rollo, Max, and Fang talk. **(Well, Fang wasn't really talking, but you get the idea.)** Soon, the others are coming in as well and before you know it, everyone's chowing down. Even Hunter, who apologizes a few more times, but much kinder than earlier.

During breakfast, Rollo feels a gaze on him. He looks up and meets the individual's eyes. They're staring at him meaningfully and Rollo's eyes shift to Hunter before the wolf gives a barely noticeable nod.

Breakfast continues on as normal. That includes 'gifts' from the Gasman, rambling from Nudge, Angel giggling from things she read in people's minds, food fights from the pups and Toby, and scolding from the adults because of said food fights.

After the meal, the flock prepares for the day. The others follow soon after. Rollo waits for the individual whose eyes he met earlier then falls into step beside them.

"I need to talk to you," he says in a low voice so only they can hear.

They nod and say "I figured. We'll have to continue this later though." Rollo nods in understanding and the two part ways.

Rollo then spots Hunter and pulls him into an empty room. Bowing his head in respect, he says "I have a report, sir."

"Continue."

"Yesterday, Lucky pulled me aside and asked me to keep an eye on you. He's suspicious of something," Rollo states.

Hunter appears thoughtful for a moment. "So what do you plan to do?" he finally asks.

"This turn of events has opened up a door for me. I can now get closer to Lucky and figure out what exactly is going on with him. There's definitely something and we both know it."

Hunter looks at him expectantly and Rollo hesitates to share his feelings. "I don't like this one bit," he begins quietly.

"My loyalties are to you first because you're the second-in-command and Lucky is below you in rank. But I'm not sure how much longer I can take it," the wolf admits. "It's started between you and Lucky, but how long will it take until everyone is going behind each other's backs?"

Hunter's expression softens from its professional mask. He places a hand on Rollo's shoulder. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, my friend. Hopefully it will end soon."

With that said, Hunter leaves Rollo alone in the room. The red wolf stares at the door, wishing he could confront Hunter about what he knows about him. He wants to help the experiment that is not only his superior, but his friend and brother. Unfortunately, all Rollo can do now is do as he's told and hope things turn out right.

* * *

**I wanted to put more in this chapter, but I wrote more than I intended to. Therefore, I'll try to fit the rest in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, Snow Day! What is up with this weather? More importantly, what's up with my school? They never give us snow days and there were two this past week. The only thing that can make snow days better is a snow blower. I'm sick of shoveling!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Once the breakfast was over, those who were going to the amusement park parted from the others to pack what they needed. The flock plus Total, Ella, Valencia, Olivia, and Lucky all met by the front door.

"Ohhh…why can't we go?" Blaze whines.

Hunter chuckles and places a hand on his son's head. "Because you can't transform yet and you can't go on the rides as a dog," he replies softly.

The puppy crosses his arms and pouts earning another chuckle from his father.

"Come on sport," Hunter says as he lifts Blaze onto his shoulders. "Have fun you guys."

With that, the group exits the house and goes to the cars. Valencia pulls out a map and unfolds it onto the hood of the car.

"Since we don't have room in the car, the flock will need to fly," she states.

Lucky points to a spot on the map and says "The park is here." He moves his finger to another spot then adds "But we're going to meet up again in a clearing somewhere in this area. It's impossible for you to land without being seen that's walking distance from our destination. Therefore, we're going to meet up just outside the city and take a bus the rest of the way."

Now that the plan has been given, the flock spreads their wings and takes off with Total being carried by Fang after a glare from Max. Valencia, Ella, Olivia, and Lucky watch them for a moment before Lucky and Olivia pull on clothing and transform.

Lucky is wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. His black hair is slightly askew and his look is completed by the dog tags hanging around his neck. Olivia has chosen a camo t-shirt and with tan cargo pants. Her hair is now blonde and tied into a ponytail. Instead of dog tags, she wears a gold heart locket around her neck.

"I get to drive!" Lucky practically shouts.

"Actually, I think the one with the driver's license should be the one to drive," Olivia suggests as she gestures towards Valencia.

"You don't have a driver's license?!" Ella says in shock.

Olivia smirks and says "He tends to drive fast so no one lets him have a license. The day he can legally drive is the day the world as we know it ends."

Lucky glares at his sister momentarily before declaring "Fine, I call shotgun."

Lucky runs around to the passenger's seat and childishly sticks his tongue out at Olivia. The remaining three roll their eyes before piling into the car and driving north to the amusement park.

A few hours later, the group is all together again and getting onto a bus. The bus is nearly empty so they have no trouble finding seats. After a few minutes of arguing, Fang has allowed Max to claim the window seat. When the bus makes a more stops and more people start boarding, Max realizes her mistake.

She is sitting next to the window while Fang is in the aisle. The only problem is that there're a lot of girls sitting close to him. Max shakes her head.

'I'm being ridiculous,' she thinks so herself. 'Just because they're all sitting close to Fang doesn't mean anything's going to happen. So what if there is plenty of other open seats.'

Throughout the ride, Max's eyes continuously flick over to look at the other girls then to Fang's face to read his expression. He's as impassive as ever.

'See, nothing to worry about…hold on. Is she doing what I think she's doing? She is! She's checking Fang out!'

A low growl is heard and Fang peers over at Max. Her hands are balled up into fists and she looks about ready to tear someone apart. Hopefully it isn't him. In a move to calm her down, Fang discreetly moves his hand to hers and gives it a slight squeeze. Her attention is immediately turned to him and he raises an eyebrow at her.

At this, Max rolls her eyes and scoffs. A hint of a smirk appears on Fang's face when he notices that Max's cheeks have gone a little red. Inwardly, Max has determined that she'll make sure she sits in the aisle on the way back.

The ride is over after about twenty minutes and the group walks the rest of the way. The expressions of the younger kids is once of pure joy when the roller coasters are in sight. The looks of their faces are priceless when they're finally inside. Total's tail is going it seems at a hundred miles per hour. They were able to bring him in as Iggy's 'guide dog.'

The rides are fast and the adrenaline rush is addicting. Although it's probably nothing like fighting for your life against a gang of Erasers, it's still exciting. Around lunch time, they take a break and use special tickets to eat at the buffet. They each pile some of everything onto their plates and dig in.

About half way through lunch, a confused expression crosses Angel's face. Max notices and asks "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I wasn't trying to, but I read some people's minds. I could only make out a few words like 'is that them', 'found them', and 'affirmative.' Whatever that means."

Immediately, the heart rates of everyone at the table accelerate. Max does a quick scan of the area and her eyes land on a suspicious looking group. They don't have a supermodel appearance so it's hard to tell if they're Erasers. They don't appear to be threatening, but every so often they peer in the direction of the experiments plus Valencia and Ella.

One brings something long and silver to his mouth and places the end in his mouth. He plays with it using his teeth and suddenly Total jumps in surprise, Iggy tenses, Olivia flinches, and Lucky starts choking.

As Angel pets Total soothingly, Nudge repeatedly hits Lucky on the back to help him. Once he can breathe again, Lucky assures everyone that he's okay and begins eating again.

After lunch, they head to another roller coaster. Lucky stays behind claiming that he doesn't feel too well. Olivia also doesn't go on the ride saying that she should stay with Total in case Lucky had to throw up.

Buying the story, the others get in line. Once they're out of hearing range, Lucky mumbles to Olivia and Total.

"You heard the whistle right?"

"It scared the crap out of me!" Total complains.

Olivia nods and says "I think Iggy heard it too based on the way he reacted. He's hearing is pretty sharp so I wouldn't be surprised."

Lucky stands looks around. He can't see those strange people from before, but he can just pick up their scent. It'll be difficult to track them due to the mixture of other smells though. Just then the high pitched whistle is heard again.

"I'm going to go check it out," Lucky says before Olivia can declare it her job.

Setting off in the direction he heard the whistle from, Lucky makes his way through the crowd. Finally, he finds a hidden area where the scents are strong. He slips into his dog form to better spy on the enemies. He then removes the no longer necessary clothing.

Lucky sneaks towards the group to discover that his theory was correct. The other night he'd encountered two Erasers, one of which he'd killed. Although they appear human, Lucky can make out the lumps on their backs that are their wings.

Again, the whistle is blown and soon after more Itex experiments enter the area. Since Erasers are lupine hybrids, they can hear the high pitch of the whistle and are now using it as their signal. Not all have a canine scent though. Lucky can pick up the smell of felines and possible reptiles though he isn't positive.

Lucky does his best to listen in on the conversation, but it's quiet and he's too far away. He makes a move to creep closer when one of the beings twists his head. A brunette female gestures with her head and one of the Erasers beside her morphs and departs.

Lucky's heart begins pounding against his ribcage as he frantically searches for the missing Eraser. Without warning, a furry foot connects with Lucky's cheek. He stumbles and rolls out of the way when the Eraser snaps his teeth at him.

Lucky continues to dodge the creature's swift movements as the being laughs at him. It slashes at his shoulder and he isn't able to evade it fast enough. The thin cut bleeds slightly and the sight of his own blood fills Lucky with rage.

The Eraser grins cruelly at Lucky before Lucky rushes at him and chops down on its collarbone. Before it can howl in pain, Lucky's hand is wrapped around its throat and crushing its windpipe.

"How long has it been since Itex was rebuild?" Lucky demands as red seeps into his vision.

He releases his hand so the creature can reply, but it remains silent. Lucky kicks the Eraser's legs out from under it and it lands on the ground. He pushes his foot on the Eraser's chest.

"If you don't answer my questions, you'll regret it," Lucky snarls.

The Eraser's eyes widen as he notices that his opponent's eyes are now a reddish gold color.

When the creature doesn't respond fast enough, Lucky says "Fine. Have it your way."

The foot that was on the Eraser's chest is moved to its throat. As more pressure is applied, the Eraser's struggles become more desperate. During the whole ordeal, Lucky stares impassively at it. His eyes are cold and seemingly lifeless, but a flicker of life appears momentarily when Lucky sees his victim's own life depart.

The fight has lasted a while and Lucky needs to return to the flock, Valencia, Ella, and his sister. They will all be waiting for him. Lucky goes back to the spot where he hid his clothes and dresses before shifting to his human form. As he walks back towards the group, the redness of his vision fades.

He's greeted warmly when he returns and he goes with them to the next ride. He's nudged by Olivia who's walking beside him. She points to his shoulder with a concerned look. Looking down, Lucky sees that blood from his wound is dripping down his arm.

"It's nothing. People around here can be brutal and I got shoved into a wall when I went to the bathroom," he lies as he grips his cut.

Olivia sighs and nods before walking ahead.

* * *

Rollo walks up a staircase and turns down a hallway. He's arranged a meeting with someone since the house is nearly empty. He follows a crack in the wall with his finger and when he reaches a bump, he moves his hand up to touch a hidden button. A secret staircase falls from the ceiling and Rollo climbs up before closing the passage behind him. 

He walks to a door with two small holes in it at the end of the hallway. Using his claws as a key, he turns the lock ninety degrees. He reaches for the doorknob, but instead of turning it he slides it to the other side of the door. Finally, he turns the knob and enters the room.

Rollo goes to the center of the room and kneels before the one he had shared the look with earlier at breakfast. He bows his head in respect and says "I've come with a status report."

* * *

**Oh, who's Rollo talking to?!? Wait, I know so why am I wondering? In case you don't remember, Rollo shared a look with someone at breakfast and told them afterwards that he needed to talk to them. They said they'd discuss it later and now it's later. Well actually, the next chapter will be the actual discussion and revealing of the individual's identity. I wanted to put it in this chapter, but then it'd be way too long. So now you need to wait for the next one.**

**Alright, I thought I'd share this. My teachers are making me take practice tests for the ACT. My math teacher gave me eight packets to do. They were only about 15 questions, but this is what gets me. The tests were on things like geometry, pre-algebra, and basic algebra. I'm in **_**Pre-Calc Honors**_**!!! Taking these is an insult to my intelligence! Alright, I'm done venting.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, this chapter is a bit long. I put in a song too. This one's ****Just Like You**** by Three Days Grace. I love Three Days Grace! Their songs go so well with this story too.**

Previous Chapter

_Rollo goes to the center of the room and kneels before the one he had shared the look with earlier at breakfast. He bows his head in respect and says "I've come with a status report."

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

The room is a bit dark and Rollo can just make out the outline of the room's other occupant in the shadows. The creature steps forward into the light to reveal her grey fur. Before Rollo, Kiska nods her head and waits expectantly for him to begin his report.

"Lucky and Hunter are not themselves which you obviously know if you gave me this mission. Lucky is fearful, but of what I'm not sure. His thoughts are blocked from me most of the time and when the wall his down while he sleeps, his dreams are confusing. All I'm able to get are strong emotions of fear."

Rollo pauses for a moment to allow Kiska to process the information he's given her. She nods her head in understanding a few times as she thinks over the situation. Once done, the grey wolf gives Rollo a look saying he can continue.

Rollo takes a deep breath before going on. "Hunter has other concerns. His mood swings are definitely something to be worried about. He's struggling internally from what I can gather. He's acting on instincts and is hurting others. He almost accidentally killed Dr. Lowman with some sort of instrument in the examination room. Then, he was staring at raw meat on the counter and bit Max's hand when she reached out to him. I'm not sure it was a reflex for his survival or to protect his 'prey.' Also when I checked out Max's wound and the area in which it was given, I found traces of Hunter's blood. That alone is strange, but I also don't know how it will affect how Max's hand heals. Who knows what the addition of even the smallest amount of Hunter's blood in her blood stream can do?"

Kiska holds up a hand to stop Rollo. She needs time to process what was just said. Her hand comes up to her head as it aches slightly. Receiving so much information at once is starting to give her a headache. The duties and stress that come with being the leader of this household are beginning to spiral out of control.

"I'll make sure to have an analysis performed to see how Max's body is reacting to the blood that's invading it," she finally responds. Kiska gives Rollo a nod to signal that he can carry on.

"Both Lucky and Hunter know there's something wrong with the other, but are too focused on covering up and solving their own problems to fully commit themselves to helping one another like they normally would. Instead, they send me out to spy on one another."

Kiska sighs. "I see. Your observations are much appreciated and I'm sorry for involving you. It's becoming increasingly difficult to watch every member of this household with the necessary scrutiny and I'm grateful for your help"

Rollo offers a small and somewhat sad smile. "Don't thank me. I'm glad to do it. You guys are the only family I've ever known and I will do everything in my power to keep it from falling apart."

The room falls silent and seems rather intimidating. The silence seems to echo off the walls and add to the tension. Rollo bites his lip in thought.

"There's one more thing," he murmurs as he remembers his epiphany during his conversation with Max the other day.

Kiska gives a nod in encouragement. Rollo takes a deep breath then continues. "I had a realization the other day. Back on the ship a few months ago, Rex attacked us with an army of Erasers and Flyboys. There were many, but nowhere near the number required to capture all of us. At first, I was concerned because I had believed Itex was destroyed by the Flock. Once we defeated them, I didn't think much more of it because I didn't understand why there'd be such a small army after us if Itex was back and could create far more. I figured a couple of Itex experiments had survived termination and Rex gathered them as troops in his plan."

The red wolf's voice wavers and he shakes his head. He must continue his report because who knows what would happen if he didn't. This information is probably already overdue anyway.

"Then a few days ago, an image from Hunter's thoughts showed a strange bird that appeared to be carrying something. At times when I scan Lucky's mind, I get flashes of a fight with strange creatures. I though they were part of some dream he had until I thought back to the ship. I'm starting to believe that Itex is back. It'd explain the images I've seen, but then why wouldn't Hunter or Lucky tell us? That's what's throwing me off."

Rollo's expression is confused as he tries to come up with an explanation. He peers up at Kiska to find the alpha's face is an angry one. For a moment, he thinks she's irritated with him, but then realizes that her anger is towards her sons. Kiska is wondering when they became so blind and irresponsible. It's so unlike them to behave this way.

Rollo decides to give his leader more information to help get her mind off her boys. He quietly says "Rex said he had a mission to bring the Flock back. Something about studying the result of reproduction between Max and Fang. He also said that he wanted us Mezon experiments. It's unknown what purpose we'd serve for Itex if he succeeded."

Rollo's expression becomes one of fury. He's glaring hard at the floor and gritting his teeth. The shadows on his face add to his intimidating appearance.

"All of this is that bastard's fault," he growls darkly. "I should've put an end to Rex before everything got out of hand. Hunter was fighting his instinct to kill him for so long. I should've listened to my gut and taken care of Rex myself when I had the chance. I could've done it so easily too. Mezon had no need to alter my DNA because it's already part of my nature to kill something that threatens my own existence. Rex was a threat to not only me, but all of you. Yet I held back because I wanted to be as kindhearted as Hunter, the brother I never had and always strove to be like."

Throughout his speech, Kiska studied his face. She could clearly see the wolf's sharp canines. He was probably itching to sink his teeth into an enemy at this moment. The action would ease is anger towards not only Rex, but himself as well.

"It's not your fault," Kiska says quietly once Rollo finishes his rant. She hopes to comfort him before he does anything foolish and possible dangerous.

Rollo looks up at her with a baffled expression. She's smiling slightly at him and her eyes reflect kindness. For a moment, Rollo thinks that this meeting is the most the alpha's openly displayed her emotions. At least, the most he's seen.

"Rex had been alive even before you took your first breath. I spent years with him and had always detested that insufferable ass. If anything, I deserve the blame. I did nothing and everyone had to deal with Rex because of it."

The red wolf inhales deeply before heaving a sigh. The room becomes deafeningly quiet once more before Kiska ends it by addressing her subordinate.

"Thank you Rollo. You've been very helpful. Since you've been working so hard, you have the rest of today and tomorrow to do as you wish. Spend some time with the others and maybe go with them to the zoo tomorrow."

Instantly, Rollo begins to protest. "I can't do that. I must continue my mission."

The rest of his argument remains unspoken when Kiska gives him a stern look. "You need a break," she states. "You will take the next few days off. That's an order."

Rollo smiles and laughs quietly to himself. "If that's what you wish, it shall be done," he jokes before bowing his head and turning to leave.

Suddenly, he stops and peers over his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you going to do about this?"

Kiska considers her options for a moment before replying. "I'm going to tell their father who will then relay the information to the Mezon scientists."

The younger of the two quirks a brow at her. "Why not just tell the scientists yourself?" he asks curiously.

"Lucky Sr. is their father and has the right to know what's going on before the scientists. Since he's working alongside them, I figured he might as well be the one to share this newfound information," Kiska calmly answers.

Rollo smiles slightly and turns his head back towards the door. He closes his eyes as he speaks. "Of course. I see your logic."

As he leaves, Rollo says over his shoulder "The others should be returning from the amusement park soon. Since I will be off-duty, someone needs to remind either Valencia or Jeb to check out Max's hand."

Kiska pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'll take care of it," she murmurs before dismissing Rollo again.

Finally, she's left alone in the room. Unfortunately, there may now be more on her plate then she can handle alone. Unknown to her, however, is the fact that the situation is becoming worse at the very moment.

* * *

A bored expression plays on Hunter's face as he lounges on the roof. He's taking a break from everyone and soaking up the sun's rays. The Flock, Valencia, Ella, and two of his siblings are still off at the amusement park. His pups and Toby are playing with the Xbox they got for Christmas and Angie is out with Star. He hasn't seen Rollo or his mother since breakfast and Jeb is off doing who knows what. Personally, Hunter didn't care as long as he could have some time to himself so he could relax.

As Hunter faces the baby blue sky, he stares at the clouds as they pass by. His hands are behind his head so he's comfortable. Hunter focuses some of his energy and a strange sensation slowly makes its way down his spine. The blue sky starts to turn red as do the clouds as he allows red to seep into his vision.

He's been at this for a while know. The wolf has given up on fighting the darkness within him and is now working on controlling it. If he can call upon it at will, he believes he'll be able to keep himself from transforming as well.

Slowly, he forces the red back and he returns to normal. This self-assigned mission is hard work and Hunter's growing tired. In the back of his mind, Rex's voice speaks to him over and over.

You have darkness within you just as I do. There's no fighting it. Let me guide you to power, just like I was trying to when you were younger. You can achieve the same greatness as me. Become just like me, Hunter, the voice quietly presses.

Rex had told him that so many times and now it's burned into Hunter's memory and breaching his thoughts. Hunter inwardly snorts.

'Become like you, huh?' Hunter thinks to himself.

Flashback-Months earlier during the battle between Hunter and Rex

Rex maintains a steady flow of verbal assaults that only increase Hunter's rage. Hunter had been planning on ending the fight quickly. Now, he wants to draw it out and make it as painful as possible. The battle continues and more blood is shed. None of it is that of a friend though.

Max catches a strange glint in Hunter's eye. It's as if he finds pleasure in all this violence. Max turns to Lucky to see a hint of fear on his face, which doesn't surprise her. She remembers seeing the same glint when Hunter had gone crazy and transformed. But this time instead of being in the reddish gold eyes of a killer, it's in the caring blue ones of a friend. The thought is scary that Hunter may no longer be the Hunter they're familiar with. Then again, it may just be that they will finally have freedom and peace once this is over. After all, Hunter's eyes are still blue.

A crackling noise fills the room as Hunter prepares his next attack. The all too familiar energy sphere that Hunter drove into his own chest is now forming in his hand. He seems to only use it in serious situations to protect those he cares for deeply.

A wicked grin spreads across Hunter's face that no one except Rex can see. Rex's eyes widen and he murmurs something under his breath that only Hunter is able to hear.

"You're becoming just like me," he says. Rex seems both proud and terrified. The fear significantly outweighs the proud however.

Hunter flinches at the comment before a crazy grin comes to his face. During the whole thing, everyone was holding their breaths, thinking nothing was happening. Hunter leans in slightly and whispers "Don't tell anybody."

Suddenly, Hunter raises his hand and drives the white and black orb into Rex's chest. Yells of pain echo through the room at a deafening volume. Hands shoot up to cover ears as the shouting continues before dying with its source.

Hunter stares at the corpse of his enemy impassively as his friends lower their hands. He removes his hand from the body and it drops to the ground now that his hand is not supporting it. He's splattered with blood and a larger amount of the crimson liquid covers his hand.

End Flashback

'Ever since that day, I've been different. More powerful. I like it,' Hunter thinks to himself. Deep down, Hunter feels like he's grinning and chuckling evilly. He shrugs it off however. It's the darkness within him. It's not how he truly feels. Is it?

Hunter shakes his head to clear his thoughts and what he said to Rex before he killed him pops into his head. He once again finds himself with an internal conflict over how he actually feels. 'I'm not sure why I said that. I don't want to become just like that jerk.'

He smirks as a song comes to mind. It's perfect for what he's thinking now so he sings it in his head.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

_  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

The cruelty Rex had shown him had only increased the younger dog's hatred towards him. The way the older dog had pretended to be Hunter's friend for some time was infuriating. It was insulting for Rex to undermine Hunter's trust and end up stabbing him in the back. The idiot had made a terrible mistake when he betrayed Hunter and his family.

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you 

Rex thought he was so smart and all were inferior to him. He was a fool. Hunter and his siblings were molded by Mezon experiments to be the ultimate creature they produced. They were superior no matter what Rex wanted to believe.

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you 

The only way Hunter could become as bitter and merciless as Rex is by not having a heart. Rex's heart was black and cold. He allowed himself to be consumed by evil and thought it made him more powerful. He was wrong again. Rex was still weak and he was ridiculous for thinking otherwise.

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you

On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to 

If it takes isolating himself to keep from becoming like Rex, Hunter will do it. Living with Rex in Mezon for several years had affected him both mentally and physically. As much as he hates to admit it, some of what that bastard said he inwardly agreed with. It enticed the interest of his inner darkness. Now, he'll live alone if that means he can be rid of Rex's influence.

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Rex must've been crazy if he thought he was guiding Hunter. Sure, the dog taught Hunter a lot, but none of it was anything he was actually trying to share with him. Rex was just a thorn in Hunter's side. A nuisance. A wall that blocks his path. Now, that wall is gone however.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

'I'm not going to become like you,' Hunter thinks to himself once he finishes the song.

As he thinks this, a strange feeling overwhelms him. Without him meaning to, Hunter transforms and his vision is a sea of red once more.

Hunter's mouth twists into a sickening smile as he thinks 'No, I won't be like you, Rex. I'm going to be ten times greater.'

* * *

**What did you think of that? Bet you didn't see that coming! I love the part where Rex says "You're becoming just like me" and Hunter says "Don't tell anybody." Of course, Rex couldn't have said anything if he wanted to since Hunter killed him. That part also made me a little said since Hunter sounded evil. That's what I was going for though. Still, Hunter's supposed to be tough on the outside, but a teddy bear on the inside.**

**My friend reads my fanfic and they were sort of freaking out about Hunter turning evil. I'd just like to clarify that Hunter has evil in him because of the Mezon scientists screwing with his DNA. I guess you could call it an alter ego. The real Hunter is just being suppressed at times. He doesn't want to be evil, but can't control the darkness within him as well anymore because it's…growing for lack of a better word.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter that I hope you enjoy! Actually, I don't know if you enjoyed the last chapter because only ONE person reviewed. Come on guys. I need to know if you like this story so I know if I should bother writing it. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Max POV**

It's late at night and I'm out in the forest surrounding the house. I don't exactly remember coming out here, but I feel like I need to be out here. I feel a bit anxious about something as I walk among the trees. My path is lit by the stars and moon in the night sky. Still, it's hard to see what's ahead of me and every step is taken with caution.

I feel as if I'm waiting for something. A piercing cry in the distance breaks the silence and my heart stops. A moment later, a mournful howl sound through the night. I get goose bumps and shivers shoot down my spine.

The howl almost sounds familiar and I begin to worry that one of the Mezon experiments got hurt. At the thought, I hurry in the direction of the howl with adrenaline pumping through my veins. The wind blowing through the trees and the shadows give my run an eerie touch.

Soon, there's a break in the trees and I enter a clearing where a creature is hunched over something. The creature looks familiar with its shaggy, nearly black fur. Suddenly, I'm hit with a terrifying realization.

"Hunter," I try to say. My voice comes out as a growl and I gasp.

The creature snaps its attention in my direction. It's Hunter alright. In his jaws is a chunk of meat from his kill which is lacerated. His mouth is stained with blood and his burning, red eyes bore into my own. He behaves possessively over the carcass. Hunter growls at me, but I find myself understanding him.

"This is my kill," he snarls. "This is also my territory."

Again, I try to say something and again, I find myself growling. I have no idea what I said, but whatever it was has made Hunter even angrier.

"I don't care if you're a fellow wolf. If you don't beat it, I'll tear you apart. You have no business being here," comes Hunter's reply.

His words shock me. How could I be a wolf? I lift my hands to look at them. Make that paws. I have paws and am covered in fur. I feel dread form in the pit of my stomach.

Since I didn't move after Hunter's warning, he rushes at me. I find myself rooted to the spot. His eyes are wild as I stare at him approaching. This can't be happening.

I can't move my body to defend myself. I don't even have the ability to call out for help. All I can do is stare at Hunter as he lunges at me. He's going right for my throat and it's only when I'm a second from death that I can finally scream.

* * *

I jolt awake to discover that I'm still in my room. My heart is pounding and I feel nauseous. The atmosphere is extremely warm and the pressure is closing in. Suddenly, it feels like there's more saliva than normal in my mouth and I immediately know what's coming next. I climb out of bed and hurry down the hall to the bathroom. I just close the door and make it to the toilet before I empty the contents of my stomach. 

I'm so busy throwing up that I don't hear the door open and quiet footsteps nearing me. A hand rests on my back and starts rubbing it. The action is comforting and I inwardly groan when I realize only one person knows exactly what to do to make me feel better.

"I told you not to eat ice cream and funnel cakes after such a big lunch," Fang scolds softly.

All I can do in response in groan. Why does Fang always have to see me at my worst? I didn't mean to wake him up. I guess he felt me get out of bed. That or when I screamed in my dream, I did it out loud too.

I put the toilet lid down and rest my burning head on the cool surface. Fang's hand leaves my back to flush the toilet before it goes back to making circles between my wings.

I stand up and stumble a bit. I grab the counter for support and rest my head on it as I wait for the dizziness to fade. I reach out to grab a paper cup and fill it with water so I can rinse my mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit. My head and heart are pounding in sync as I lift my head slightly to look in the mirror. Instead of seeing myself, I see a fully morphed eraser much like in my dream.

I look down and turn on the water. It's cold as I splash my face with it. After I dry my face, I look in the mirror again. Eraser Max stares right back at me.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and Fang turns me around to face him. His face is as blank as ever, but I can see the concern in his eyes. I look away from him and he lets out a sigh. His arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Promise you'll tell me in the morning," he says.

I nod into his chest in reply. I don't want him to be worried about me all night, but I still need to figure all this out myself. That dream felt so real and was scary as hell. On top of that, I have to deal with Eraser Max again!

Understanding I don't want to leave his embrace, Fang turns off the light and uses his power to make us fade into the shadows. After a few seconds, we're back in my room. I can barely register him guiding me to the bed.

When the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed, I pull away and lay down. I slip under the covers and take a few deep breaths. I feel the bed dip behind me before Fang's arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest again.

"Thanks," I murmur. Fang hugs me a little tighter before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Morning comes too quickly for my liking which means I need to tell Fang about my dream and everything. Instead of waking him up, I decide to let him sleep. I carefully sneak out of his hold and grab some fresh clothes. I then make my way to the bathroom and get ready.

The entire time, I don't look in the mirror. I don't want to believe that things are going back to how it was when we were still on the run. Once I'm ready, I poke my head in my room to see if Fang's up yet. He's facing away from me and his even breathing signals that he's not conscious yet.

Suddenly, I hear something down the hall. It sounds like someone's having a conversation. I quietly make my way in the direction of the noise and stop when I recognize Lucky's voice. Based on the topic, I think it's safe to assume he's talking to Hunter. I feel strange knowing that Hunter's right around the corner. I guess my dream is still affecting me.

I don't understand why they're keeping things secret. If nothing's wrong then they'd be having this discussion openly. I remain hidden and listen carefully to what they're talking about. Something's up and I need to know what it is.

* * *

**Lucky POV**

I've had some disturbing thoughts lately about my current situation. How could I enjoy killing so much? That exact question has brought me to stand before Hunter early in the morning. I need to know if he's having the same problem. From what I know, Hunter didn't find pleasure in killing Rex.

So here I am face to face with my big brother and I'm hesitant to ask him. He can read me like a book and I don't want him to figure out what's going on. Hunter stares at me expectantly and I clear my throat before speaking.

"I was wondering what it feels like before you're taken over by your inner self."

Hunter visibly tenses at my words. This makes me suspicious. Normally, he'd laugh and make a joke before getting serious and giving an answer. Instead, it's like he's putting up his guard because he doesn't want me to know something.

"What brought this on?" Hunter asks. His tone is rid of all emotion.

"I'm just curious. I thought I was going to lose it once and I'm not sure if I held it back or not. It's bound to happen eventually and I just want to be prepared," I reply. Again, I'm lying to his face. It's obvious he knows it too, but he doesn't question me.

"I see," he says quietly. Hunter looks me straight in the eye and says "First, you feel a prickle shoot down your spine. From there, a cold sensation spreads through the rest of your body, flooding your veins like evil itself. Your vision goes red and your true self is put on the sidelines to watch every move you make. You can no longer control your own body."

Hunter's eyes bore into mine as he talks. He tells me the truth because I asked yet I've already experienced the change first hand. He doesn't question why I lied to get the information and it hurts me that he gives it anyway.

"How did it feel…to kill someone?" I can't help, but ask him. It's plagued me for a while. Does he have to deal with the same desire to taste someone's blood as I do?

Hunter's expression is solemn when he replies. "I didn't enjoy killing Rex. I wish there was another way, but I did what I had to."

I hear nothing, but sincerity in his voice. No indication that he being dishonest. Yet, I can't help, but feel suspicious. Part of me hates myself for asking my next question.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

A smirk spreads across Hunter's face for a moment before he becomes serious again. He wears a blank expression on his face and looks straight into my eyes.

"I'm a pink poodle from France who plays with dollies and wears dresses all the time."

Normally, I would've started to crack up at his ridiculous statement. What he said was clearly a lie. Even if he did play with dolls and wear dresses when he spent time with Faith and Sara, it's obvious he isn't a pink poodle and I'm positive he's not from France. We are brothers after all. Yet I can't sense any physical indications (other than the obvious) that what he says isn't true. No increased heart rate, no alteration of his brain waves, nothing. Hunter didn't even crack a smile!

My jaw must've hit the floor or there's some form of shock on my face because Hunter starts talking again.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me. Like how I trust you." Hunter gives me a stern look and it feels as if someone has just punched me in the gut.

How can I trust him? Hunter had pretty much said I shouldn't trust him because I, myself, have been lying to him! Hunter could've been lying on several occasions and I would've never known because he could hide it from everyone. I've lied about the changes I've undergone as well as other things so why shouldn't Hunter. My brother is just better at covering it up than me.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't even notice Hunter begin to leave. It isn't until his arm accidentally brushes mine that I snap out of my thoughts. I turn around to continue speaking with him only to find Hunter clutching his head. Immediately, I try to assist him.

"Stop," he orders.

I freeze before him. "What's wrong?" I demand.

"I can't tell you."

His reply angers me. "Why not?"

Hunter winces and pain shoots through my own skull at the same time. "Can't you see that your pain hurts me too?" I nearly shout in agony.

Hunter squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. If I tell you, it'll only bring more pain."

Hunter opens his eyes and I see his desire to reveal his secret. "Please brother, I know you want to tell me."

Anger flashes in his eyes and he glares at me. "If you want me to tell you so bad, then why don't you tell me your own secret?!"

I feel more pain, but this time it's emotional pain. My brother's eyes soften as the pain slowly fades away. I can see it leaving his face as well as feel it disappearing myself. Hunter gives me an apologetic look before speaking in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry. I will tell you eventually. Right now it hurts too much. I will find a way though."

I decide I should tell him about the Erasers and the fact that I've changed several times and killed twice. "Hunter I-"

He cuts me off from admitting anything. "Don't worry about it. I trust that you're keeping your secrets for a reason, just like I'm keeping my own. Tell me when you're ready. I don't want to hear it now when I can't give you anything in return."

I close my mouth and watch him walk away. He's rubbing his head which I assume is now sore. I wish I knew what's going on. I release a sigh and walk in the opposite direction as Hunter. When I turn the corner, I find Max.

"I guess you heard that, huh?" I feel like an idiot for not realize Hunter and I weren't alone.

She nods in response and I walk with her to the kitchen so we can get some breakfast. We pour ourselves some cereal and once we take our seats, she asks the question I've been dreading.

"What's going on?"

I lift my eyes from my bowl to read Max's face. She has barely noticeable bags under her eyes and I remember something.

"I heard you running to the bathroom last night. Is everything alright?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what's going on around here?" she demands.

My gut tells me to inform Max about the erasers, but my heart says I need to protect them. So far I've been able to keep Itex at bay so for now I'll continue working alone.

"We're just hitting a few bumps in the road. They happen every so often. We can't stay normal, or at least what we consider normal, for too long. Nothing to worry about. Should anything get out of hand, I'll let you know."

I grin at her and she visibly relaxes a bit. "Anyway, you guys are going to the zoo today. I heard from Jeb that you didn't really like it the first time you went."

A puzzled expression appears on Max's face and I quickly clarify. "You dad had been the Voice at the time."

"Oh, right. Yeah, the Flock wasn't all that happy about seeing all the caged animals."

"I suppose not. Still, it's interesting to see animals you would've never gotten the chance to see otherwise and learn about them."

Max shrugs and I can't help, but laugh. "You might as well get used to learning."

Again, I see confusion on Max's face. I inwardly laugh while all I show is a smile on the outside.

'I'm so glad I don't need to get involved. Olivia is going to have her hands full.'

* * *

**Me: Alright before you all go off and say 'Lucky should tell them' and all that stuff, let me tell you that if he does it'll ruin how I'm making the story go. Trust me. I've already planned a ton out and if I change now, it'll take a while for me to figure everything out again.**

**Olivia: Can you please tell me how **_**my **_**hands are going to be full? How am I getting dragged into this?**

**Me: I thought Hunter told you. Don't worry about it. The job suits you.**

**Olivia: What job?!**

**Toby: Who cares. What matters is where the heck am I?! Seriously, when do I come in? Total, Ty, Faith, Blaze-**

**Me: I know I've left some characters out, but there're so many! It's hard for everyone to be in at the same time.**

**Toby: As long as I get put in somewhere.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Whatever. Back to the story. I need a few suggestions about what animals to focus on in the zoo. I need to do some research for later in my story. Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's been a while. (For me at least.) I'm getting hit with writer's block more frequently. Sorry about the rambling at the end of the last chapter. I get pretty crazy when I'm tired. I was either tired or high on something and I stay clear of those sorts of things. Hell, I won't even take medicine when I'm sick!**

**And just so you know, even though there're other people involved in the story, I'm going to be including them when I say the flock since there're only going to be two characters not actually part of the flock. It's easier for me to write it this way.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person POV**

A yawn alerts Lucky and Max that someone else has woken up. They turn to face the doorway and see Angel rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she enters the kitchen. In her arms is her beloved bear, Celeste, and Total is at her feet, following her obediently.

Max smiles to herself. It's amazing how Angel could look so…well angelic. Her name really does suit her.

The six year old makes her way to the table and takes her seat beside Max. She hugs her bear tightly as she rests her head on the table.

Shuffling is heard as the Gasman lazily makes his way into the kitchen as well. He plops into his seat next to Angel. His little sister shifts so now her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder.

The pair is radiating innocence, causing Lucky and Max to smile. The atmosphere is incredibly peaceful and is one of the things Max loves about living here. There's no more fear and there's a sense of security. No wondering where their next meal is going to come from or if Erasers are going to attack any second.

Max stands and gets the two bowls of cereal since they're too lazy to do it themselves. Besides, she misses being the mother of the flock.

Eventually, everyone has come into the kitchen and eaten breakfast. Afterwards, those going to the zoo prepare their things. Max uses this time to tell Fang about her dream and Eraser Max.

All he's able to tell her is that it was only a dream. Although he can't explain why Max is seeing herself as an eraser again, Fang finds a way to ease her mind.

"You're still worried about Itex. You've done all you can right now so use this time to relax," he says evenly.

All Max has time to do is nod in response because the rest of the flock and Ella have arrived at the door. The group shares a look.

"Um…who's coming with us?" the Gasman asks.

"Yeah. I don't think we're going by ourselves. We don't have the money. Well, I guess we could always use Max's card, but I'm pretty sure someone else is supposed to come with us. I wonder if this zoo will have the same animals as the other one we went to. I hope there's some different-" Nudge rants before Iggy slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Actually, I'm coming with you guys."

They turn to find someone in black jeans zipping up a red jacket with thin white stripes going down the sleeves. It takes a moment for them to recognize the person as Rollo. It's been a while since he's been in his human form, but his wolfish grin gives him away. He can never seem to make his canines appear normal and his chestnut hair is slightly messy, just like when it's fur.

"Well don't just stand there, let's get moving," he says lightheartedly. "Just because it's my day off doesn't mean I like to slow down," he adds with a chuckle.

"How are we going to get there?" Max asks curiously.

"I'm driving, of course."

In the back of the group, Ella panics a little remembering what happened between Lucky and Olivia the day before.

"Do you even have a license?" she questions nervously.

Rollo glances over his shoulder. "Hey, I haven't gotten pulled over once. I'm a good driver."

"You don't, do you?" Fang asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I don't even have one of those dog license tags, but I'm driving anyway so deal with it."

The ride starts out with the Flock and Ella holding on tightly to anything in order to ensure that they don't fly around in the car. Once they're certain that Rollo can actually drive pretty well, they relax and enjoy the trip.

After about an hour, the group has paid and is standing at the front of the zoo. For a moment, they just look around since they have no clue where to go first.

Suddenly, Max feels something tap her arm. She turns to see Rollo smiling and holding out a neatly folded map. She appears confused briefly before taking the map.

"I figured you should be in charge of the map since you're in command," Rollo says bluntly. "Unless, you've forgotten what it's like to be the leader over the past few months."

Max feels a bit relieved to know that Rollo isn't going to be bossing them around. She's grateful that she'll be able to act like the leader she was when they were on their own. It's good to know that some of her responsibilities haven't changed.

After some discussion, the group heads towards the bears. The younger kids drag Rollo off to get a closer look while Max and Fang hang back a little. Max's sister is smiling and talking almost as much as Nudge as she describes the sights to Iggy. Max even sees the corners of Iggy's mouth turned up. The fact that Ella is leading him by the hand goes unnoticed by not only Max, but everyone else including the pair themselves.

Max is filled with joy seeing her family so happy. She still feels a tad nauseous seeing the enclosures however. So many memories flash through her head of the dog crates at the School.

"How you holding up?" Fang asks beside her as they all walk through the zoo.

"Not as bad as Central Park Zoo. I don't feel like I'm going to throw up," she replies.

Fang nods silently as they enter a building. The hallways are small and the rooms are dimly lit. Max feels a bit claustrophobic and is somewhat relieved when the halls widen as they pass different animals.

"Oh! Look at the otters! They're so cute and their fur looks so smooth. It says they like to play and swim which makes sense since they have a pool. Did you know otters eat crayfish and turtles and frogs? I would hate to eat a frog…" Nudge rambles.

From the corner of her eye, Max spots some people looking in their direction and her senses automatically go into hyper drive. Max taps Fang's arm to get his attention and gestures towards the people. He gives a tiny nod in understanding and the two move the flock out of the building.

The individuals who were watching them don't follow and Max feels sort of foolish. Her paranoia is getting in the way of having fun. By now, they've seen about half the zoo and its lunch time. To appear normal, everyone orders a regular size meal from one place, eats it, and then goes to another restaurant and gets more food.

A strange sensation falls on Max halfway through her last burger. Again, she feels like someone's watching them, but this time, she feels angry. She looks up to see a group of girls at a table not far from them. A quiet growl escapes her throat and she unconsciously scoots closer to Fang when she realizes they're eyeing him.

Rollo peers up from his pizza when he hears the growl Max emitted. He can understand that she'd be a tad protective, but this behavior seems strange to him. There's no reason for Max to act this way when it's clear that Fang loves her and thinks of no one else. Although Fang would never admit it, it's quite obvious.

The situation becomes even more bizarre when Max begins hugging Fang. The flock is certain they can hear her murmuring "mine" under her breath.

Fang looks down at the girl holding him around the middle. Max nuzzles him before looking up. Her face is closer than he realized and without warning, Max's lips have claimed his. A few jaws drop at the display. Angel giggles as a look of horror crosses Iggy's face.

"Oh, come on! Stop showing me this Angel. It's times like these that I'm glad I'm blind. Come on, there's tongue. I don't want to see this," Iggy complains as he squeezes his sightless eyes shut.

Sure enough, Max somehow forced her tongue into Fang's mouth. Angel pouts as she stops sending Iggy mental images. Rollo drops his head into his hands and shakes his head.

'I suppose this is somehow caused by Hunter's blood being in Max's body,' he thinks to himself. 'The same damn possessiveness is taking affect.' With a sigh, he stands and clears up all the food. "So much for my day off," he mumbles under his breath.

By the time he returns, Max has removed herself from Fang and is just blinking dumbly. After a moment of silence, she finally speaks up.

"What the hell did I just do?" A hint of a blush forms on Fang's face as he looks away.

"We'll discuss it later. Let's just look at the rest of the animals," Rollo suggests as he massages his temples.

While passing a few enclosures, Angel speaks up.

"I feel sorry for all these animals. They're all locked up." She lowers her voice slightly and adds "Like we were."

"They aren't all that bad off," Rollo comments. "They don't struggle to survive. Their food is handed to them and they're safe. Any illnesses can be taken care of."

"But they aren't free like us," the Gasman states.

A sigh is heard from Rollo. "No, they're not."

He turns down a path and the others follow him before they find themselves in front of the wolf enclosure. Whether or not Rollo led them there intentionally is a mystery.

Rollo puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stares at the wolves as they roam their enclosure. Two spot them gazing at them and trot over. The canines meet Rollo's eyes and some sort of connection allows them to realize Rollo's heritage. The wolves attempt to communicate with Rollo and the experiment finds himself understanding them thanks to his wolf blood.

'Why are you with humans?' one asks him.

The other growls its question. 'Why do you take their form? Have you no pride?'

Their words cut Rollo deep and his eyes sadden. Again, he releases a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Max asks him.

Rollo's eyes don't leave the wolves as he speaks. "You wanted to know how we more altered experiments are flawed didn't you Max?"

"How did you know?" she asks in surprise.

The chestnut haired 'man' laughs quietly at her question. "A little birdie told me," he replies as he taps his head.

"You read my thoughts," she realizes.

"Aa." Rollo pauses and his eyes meet those of the wolves again before he lowers his gaze. His hair covers his eyes as he tries to hide his emotions.

"I can't tell you everything right now, but I will tell you this. We have no place beside humans. We are different and treated like dirt when in reality we are superior to them. Our behaviors are unusual compared to those of normal people. No matter how hard we want to fit in, we can't blend into society. We're too unnatural."

There's silence as the flock watches their friend suffering internally. After a brief pause, Rollo finishes.

"And our animal counterparts don't accept us either." With that said, Rollo turns and walks away sadly. The flock share looks before Rollo calls to them. "Come on, there's more to see."

They quickly catch up and Rollo apologizes. "No point dwelling on the past," he says with a smile. "My life is good now and that's all that matters. I have you to thank for some of that."

Next, they enter the reptile house and it too is dimly lit. Immediately, Max becomes edgy. She always hated snakes and now they're in a building full of them. She stands in the middle of the room while the others get as close to the glass as possible.

Max can see Rollo biting his lip as Gazzy points out different snakes. He's clearly uncomfortable so Max decides to save him. Once she has gotten him away, he thanks her repeatedly.

"You don't like snakes either, huh?" she asks.

Rollo shivers. "No, they creep me out."

The two sense something behind them even though they're sure the place was empty when they came in. They didn't hear anyone enter either. It's bad enough that they're surrounded by snakes, but now they're even more anxious.

A soft footstep is heard behind them and Max slips into a defensive stance. Rollo on the other hand lets his paranoia get the better of him.

Sensing danger closing in, he whirls around and grabs someone's wrist. Rollo twists the guy around and pushes him against the wall, holding his arm behind his back painfully.

The man is around 25 years of age and can be described as tall and slim. The man sticks his tongue out a bit. It's split and resembles that of the snakes in the room.

Hearing the commotion, the rest of the flock has prepared for a fight. The man makes a sound similar to a hiss. The noise stirs up even more fear in Rollo and Max. Still seeing that he's a normal person, Rollo releases him.

"Sorry dude," he apologizes. "Having someone so close behind me freaks me out sometimes."

The man seems to buy the lie and smirks. "It's alright. By the way, cool contacts."

He's noticed Rollo's amber eyes even it the dimly lit room. Thankfully, he assumes they're that color due to contacts. Being so close to the man allowed Rollo to see his eyes.

"I could say the same about yours," he replies.

The man's eyes clearly stand out in the dark. They're almost yellow in color. They flash with some emotion (joy perhaps) at the compliment. He smiles and walks over to one of the panes of glass which separate him from the snakes.

An invisible weight seems to be lifted from the chests of the flock as relief floods their systems. What's probably most reassuring is the fact that Angel hasn't said that the man was thinking about attacking or capturing them.

The group remains in the building for a few moments before leaving. They didn't want to appear as if they were uncomfortable around this guy despite how true that was. Once safely outside, Rollo starts trembling.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," he murmurs.

Iggy gives him a strange look as if to say 'are you serious.' Ella pokes Rollo in the side making him jump a bit.

"Don't do that," he complains.

The day is pretty much spent so the group makes their way to the car with Ella teases Rollo the entire way about his fear of snakes.

"Come on, give me a break! I had to be tough my whole life and now I'm getting crap for having a dislike for snakes," Rollo protests as they reach the car.

Max finds herself agreeing with what Rollo says. Despite the fact that she's supposed to be Invincible Max, she does have a problem when it comes to things like snakes and dog crates or other small spaces that make her feel claustrophobic.

"Dislike! You were scared!" Gazzy argues.

Rollo doesn't respond ant there's silence for a moment. Then, the Gasman starts mimicking Rollo's voice and acting afraid. It causes the group to laugh at Rollo's expense. When Gassy continues his act and hides behind Angel for protection, everyone bursts into an even greater fit of laughter.

Rollo grumbles incoherently under his breath as they all pile into the car. He's starting to wonder if he would've relaxed more if he just stayed home. His day off definitely didn't go as planned.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughin' it up. At least, I'm not the one who's going to school tomorrow," he retorts.

"Neither do we!" Iggy states.

Rollo smirks and peers over his shoulder. "Actually starting tomorrow, you three are going to start getting some schooling," he remarks as he gestures to Iggy, Max, and Fang.

"Why do the three of us need schooling?" Max asks as Rollo starts driving them home.

"Your parents believe that it would be good to understand the world around you and have a proper education which the others and I agree with. An education is a necessity in this world so there's no way you three are being excluded," he replies without his eyes leaving the road.

"That's why you've been so nice to us this weekend. You were sucking up to us by taking us to the amusement park and zoo," Iggy realizes.

"You better sleep well tonight," Rollo suggests. After contemplating for a moment, Rollo adds "Just a heads up, your teacher will probably be in a foul mood tomorrow."

The wolf is bombarded with questions which he responds to with just a smug grin. He succeeded in getting their minds off his 'fear' and that's all he really cares about right now.


	10. Chapter 9

**I hate to say it, but I'm personally not all that fond of this chapter. I needed something to put in here as a bridge so I could finally get to the good parts though. Also, I thought I'd throw in a bit of my knowledge on psychology. Man I loved that class! It was so easy. Too bad I don't have it anymore.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The ride home from the zoo had definitely not been as enjoyable as the ride there. Only five minutes into the drive and Rollo was already regretting telling Max, Fang, and Iggy that they'll be home schooled starting tomorrow. The three are protesting to no end. Actually, Max is doing all the complaining since Fang couldn't really careless and Iggy can't get a word in edge wise.

"You can't be serious!"

Rollo's been ignoring her for a while now and is at the end of his rope. Having had enough, Rollo shoots Max a glare that immediately silences her. She crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from him to look out the window instead. A reflection of her scowl can be seen on the glass.

Rollo takes one hand off the wheel and brings it to the bridge of his still human nose. All the complaining has given him a headache and he pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Finally, I can hear myself think again," he grumbles as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Everyone can hear Max's reply of "You could at least keep your eyes on the road."

The wolf rolls his eyes before finally discussing the topic. "Look, I had no part in this decision. If you want to argue about it, talk to your parents because I have no say in the matter. Don't shoot the messenger."

With that, the issue is dropped until they arrive back home. Immediately, Max storms off to find her parents, leaving the others to stare at her retreating back in confusion.

"It's not that big of a deal," Iggy comments when he no longer hears her footsteps.

Nudge nods her head in agreement. "I know! It's not like she's being forced to wear makeup or a pink dress or-"

Rollo tunes the girl out as he makes a mental note of Max's strange behavior. He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and starts moving towards the house as he shifts to a more natural form.

He makes his way to the kitchen where he grabs a beer from the fridge. He turns around and is surprised to see Hunter spacing out in the other room. Rollo's face shows confusion for a moment before he grabs another beer. As he does so, he tries hard to listen to Hunter's thoughts.

He's once again surprised to find that Hunter hasn't put up a very solid barrier to block his mind. Through the holes in the other experiment's guard, Rollo catches bits and pieces of his friend's thoughts. They're strange thoughts that make no sense to him whatsoever.

As Rollo attempts to eavesdrop on his mind, Hunter tries to figure out a way to tell the others about his problem. Just coming out and telling them would only bring him unbearable pain and writing it would be no better. No matter how hard he tries he can't come up with a way to let out his secret. It's impossible for him to trick his own body. The only way he could let everyone know would be by showing them and there's no way he'd do that. It's far too dangerous.

Hunter can vaguely register something being held in front of him. He can recognize the aroma which he personally finds sickening, but reaches out to grab the bottle anyway. He takes a sip of the drink without his eyes ever leaving their spot on the wall.

An amused chuckle is heard beside him, breaking Hunter out of his trance. He glances next to him to find a grinning Rollo.

"Jeez Hunter. What's up with you? Normally, you'd be biting my head off for even thinking about offering you alcohol."

"I'm a bit stressed," the grey wolf replies. He releases a sigh before adding "I just want to be numb for a while."

Again Hunter turns to Rollo, but this time he actually notices what he's wearing.

"Nice outfit," he snickers sarcastically.

Rollo peers down at his attire. It looked pretty good on him earlier, but now that he was covered in chestnut fur with the ears and tail to match, he did look a bit strange. Rollo rolls his eyes at his friend before standing and taking off his jacket.

"Whoa, Rollo! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think of you that way," Hunter says in mock alarm. "Maybe I'll find you more attractive after a few bottles," he adds teasingly.

The reply to Hunter's comment is Rollo's jacket hitting him in the face. As the red wolf starts to angrily walk away, Hunter calls out to him.

"Watch the language."

"I haven't said anything," the other replies through grit teeth.

"We've got a six year old mind reader in the house. If you're going to curse mentally, put up a barrier. Don't ruin Angel's innocence."

Rollo grumbles a "fine" before quickly scanning the room. When he sees no one else around, he quickly gives Hunter the bird before leaving with Hunter chuckling.

* * *

Monday morning is incredibly peaceful compared to the day before. Although not everyone is awake yet, there's still chattering at the table as the Flock eats breakfast. Max remains silent during the meal, but an irritated expression shows on her face. When she had spoken to her parents yesterday, they'd made logical arguments that she couldn't fight. Despite how much she'd rather not learn algebra or chemical elements (seriously, when would she ever need to know that stuff), she'd have to suck it up.

In fact, the only negative comment that was heard so far that morning was Iggy grumbling "Bite me." He's always a tad grouchy after he wakes up though.

Lucky smiles to himself as he takes in the scene before him. His friends are enjoying themselves and are comfortable just being them. This is what he wants to protect. This moment of peace that lightens the entire atmosphere. Seeing the Gasman imitate Rollo as he makes fun of his fear of snakes. Hearing Nudge and Ella discuss the boys in their classes. Seeing Angel discreetly slip Total a bit of her breakfast.

All of this makes Lucky's lips twitch as his smile slowly becomes a grin. He will protect this with his life even if it means not telling the Flock that Itex is back. He wants so badly to see this happy scene again and again, almost as if he needed it to live.

The scene is ruined, however, when Olivia enters, dragging Buck by the ear. Lucky frowns to himself as he thinks 'That I can live without.'

As her boyfriend apologizes repeatedly and makes quiet pleas, Olivia marches up to Lucky.

"Why didn't you tell me I have to start teaching today?!" the white dog demands. "I'm completely unprepared!"

"I…um…well you see…" Lucky stammers. Apparently, he didn't reply fast enough because his sister throws her hands up in aggravation.

"You're no help at all! How could you keep me in the dark?! I found out hardly a minute before my students did." Max, Iggy, and Fang remain silent. They think it's best not to tell Olivia they actually found out about this the day before. "How am I supposed to come up with lesson plans in such a short amount of time? What am I supposed to teach them?"

It seems that they've forgotten that there're others still in the room. Buck is grateful for this because Olivia has finally released her hold on his ear.

"Math, science, history, English…" Lucky says in response to her question. "The basics that they'll need in everyday life or should know because the topic has a high chance of arising. Telling them what they'd like to know couldn't hurt either."

Before the siblings start fighting, Hunter enters the kitchen. Seeing the two angry, he calms them down. Once they've taken their seats, he hits Buck upside the head.

"You were supposed to keep quiet for a reason. It would've been me being dragged by my ear if you hadn't said anything," Hunter scolds halfheartedly.

Feeling eyes on him, Lucky peers up at the faces of the flock. He gestures with his head towards Olivia then points his index finger at his head and rotates it in small circles.

"I can see you!" Olivia snaps without glancing up from her plate. Lucky stops making the 'crazy' gesture and smiles sheepishly. Max holds back a laugh at their immature behavior.

After breakfast, the younger flock members and Ella head off to school and Olivia takes her 'students' outside for their lesson. Jeb has decided to accompany them so he knows Olivia's teaching style and what they'll be learning. He can also give advice if necessary. Iggy, Max, and Fang get comfortable on the grass while Olivia tries to come up with a plan on the spot.

Finally, she lets out a sigh and says "Obviously you don't want to learn math, science, or any of that other crap Lucky mentioned. I don't think we should just jump into anything so quickly either. I guess I could ease you guys into the learning experience by working off a question."

They seem pleased to hear this and spend some time learning about things they actually care about. Somehow, they get into discussing the flock's bonds.

"Despite the age difference, Iggy's really close to the Gasman because they share common interests and Gazzy is Iggy's eyes. That relationship has brought them closer then say Nudge and Fang who are opposites in almost every way imaginable," Olivia explains. She smiles and adds "You're all still close because you understand each other and grew up together. Like they say 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together.'"

"That was such a bad joke," Max says as she laughs anyway.

"Yeah it was, but it's true. Those who are alike stand by each other through thick and thin. It may even develop into something more than just mere friendship because of similarities as well as repeatedly seeing that person. That would be one opinion for how Max and Fang's relationship started," Olivia clarifies.

"But they have major differences too," Iggy points out as if Max and Fang were no longer there.

Jeb peers at Olivia in wonder. He's curious as to what her response will be.

The white dog is quick to respond. "If two people are exactly the same, they'd drive one another nuts." She turns her head to address Max and Fang directly. "Sure you have your differences. Fang rarely speaks more than a few words at once and never really expresses his emotions. Max isn't a chatterbox, but she talks significantly more. Still, you're more alike than you realize. You're both sarcastic and short-tempered at times."

"Not to mention, stubborn as hell," Iggy murmurs jokingly. This gets laughs from Olivia and Jeb who try to hide it while Max and Fang waste their glares on the blind pyro.

"You have similar interests," Olivia continues through her laughs. "Not only that, but you've also been together for years and that's led to an attraction."

Jeb finds himself torn between amusement and protectiveness when he sees the reactions of the couple currently being discussed. Sure he approves of them, but Max is still his daughter.

Although Iggy seems the most interested in the conversation, Fang is the next to speak. "But Max has also been around Iggy for years and sees him as only a brother."

Max can't help but notice the glance Fang shoots her as he makes his comment. There's also a hardly detectable amount of resentment in the way he said Iggy's name. In hopes of calming Fang's uneasy mind, Olivia states the reasoning.

"That's true, but there's an explanation. Iggy is a pyro and makes bombs with Gazzy all the time. Max doesn't approve of this and is the one to discipline their behavior. They care for one another the way siblings would because that's the way they act towards one another. Also there're neurological reasons."

Jeb immediately knows what she's going to bring up as Olivia turns her head in Max's direction. "No offense to Iggy, but your bird instincts tell you that he isn't a suitable mate since he's blind. These instincts don't really have an affect on how you see him, but they do exist and are somewhere in your unconscious."

"Interesting observations," Jeb says to Olivia. She shrugs and replies "It's part of psychology."

A look of hurt crosses Iggy's face. Olivia's voice is gentle as she attempts to cheer him up.

"It may sound mean, but the fact that you're human makes up for your seemingly hurtful instincts. You have emotions that your avian part can't even begin to comprehend. The bird within you cares only about survival and the passing on of its genes and looks only for the best mates. Your human part sees the actual components of people, good and bad. That's why I have no doubt in my mind that there're people in this world that will accept you no matter who or what you are. Although my brother and Rollo may disagree, I believe there're humans out there that are more compassionate than we give them credit for. It just takes a bit of work to find them," she says softly.

Iggy's hands close into fists and his knuckles turn white. "People pity me because I can't see. Even if someone saw passed that, they'd think I belonged in a freak show because of my wings alone."

Olivia rests a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You're wrong. You may be blind, but you're still better than nearly all the other guys in the world. You're a great cook, can pick any lock, make bombs out of anything, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Trust me when I say there're better people out there. The whitecoats are only a handful of the bad in billions. Don't let what my brothers say about the world get to you. They grew up knowing most people felt only hatred towards them so now they think the same goes for everyone else in the world. I'm sure the School has led you to think the same thing, but that's one of the reasons I'm teaching you guys. I'm helping you connect with others in the world and make you feel comfortable in it. Everyone has flaws which makes them able to accept the flaws of others."

There's quiet for a moment before Olivia grins and speaks again. "If you're really worried about being at a disadvantage because of your inability to see, I could always help you learn brail Iggy. That would add another skill for people to be jealous of."

She leans in closer so only he can hear. "To be honest, we often forget about your impairment. You'd fit in well with society if you ever were surrounded by people. They see passed physical things and care about who you are as a person. Your personality is what's really important despite how cheesy it sounds."

"You seem to know a lot about psychology, Olivia. What else is there?" Jeb asks curiously.

"Guys are dogs while girls are psycho," she responds bluntly. "I'll explain that one a little later though."

He merely blinks in astonishment at her seemingly random comment while Iggy and Max crack up and Fang's lips twitch as he resists laughing as well.

* * *

**I'll be the first to admit that this chapter was a bit weird. I've got a plan though! Some of this stuff with come up in later chapters somehow…I think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright, the weirdest thing happened to me the other day. Okay it wasn't the weirdest, just unexpected. I was sitting on the couch watchin' the Cubs game (GO CUBS!! I don't care who you are, we're going all the way, baby!) when my cell goes off. I check the little window in the front and don't recognize the number. Alright, no big deal right. Anyway, I flip the phone open and say hello. What do I get in response? Well, I'll tell you. It went a little something like this…'Hey this is Max.' I sat there going over in my head 'Who the heck is Max? I don't know anyone named Max, do I?' Anyway, back to the call…'I'm just calling to tell you'…well it was something about global warming; the flock; and the website and I just sat there thinking 'What the hell's going on?' I still don't know who did this, but I have a few pretty good guesses. Still, I enjoyed the call. I got a few laughs when my parents sat there staring at me since I answered the phone and didn't say anything for a while.**

**Okay, one of my friends wanted me to put in a scene they thought would be really funny. I told them I didn't think I could fit it in with my story, but it turns out I unintentionally found a way. On a side note, the name of the song in this chapter is ****Welcome to My Life**** by Simple Plan. Although I, personally, think there's better music out there, this song just fit so well with what's happening in the story. I suggest listening to the song while reading the part of story. This is going to be a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Rollo and Valencia watch as Hunter unconsciously chews on the end of his pen. He's deep in thought and every so often he'll scribble something down on a sheet of paper in front of him. Giving in to their curiosity, the two approach him and peer over his shoulder. The grey wolf appears to be making a list, but what's written shocks them.

"What are you doing?" Rollo asks timidly.

Hunter jots down something else before replying. "Making a list of dreams I've had lately. I figure they have to have some sort of meaning to them."

This time, it's Valencia who asks the question. "What are they about?"

Hunter hesitates momentarily. "Well technically, they're more nightmares than dreams. I'm listing all the ways I've seen myself die."

A stunned silence follows Hunter's answer as the two internally panic.

"What?!" Rollo practically shouts.

Hunter seems to ignore the comment as he calmly continues. "So far there's hanging, lethal injection, electrocution, drowning, poison gas, snake bite, frozen…"

Rollo and Valencia share a concerned look as Hunter continues to rattle off possible ways he could die from his list.

"…burned, buried alive, bomb, spontaneous combustion…"

Rollo does a double take and looks at Valencia. He mouths the words 'spontaneous combustion' and is surprised when the vet moves her head back in forth as a gesture that it's possible.

"…plane crash, struck by lightening, shot by a sniper. I personally don't know if I like the last one or not. Being shot by a sniper would mean I wouldn't see it coming. Quick and painless, but sort of pathetic unlike being killed by a device that directs high-pitched sound waves to a specific target causing their eardrums to burst and painfully killing them." He pauses then adds as an afterthought. "Which, by the way, happened in another dream."

As Hunter proceeds to write 'killed by sound waves' to his list, Valencia and Rollo stare at him as if he were crazy. The wolf doesn't take notice and chuckles.

"Unless of course, it's the only remaining option," Hunter says going back to the sniper idea. "I can't be killed another way so I'm shot by a sniper when I don't see it coming. I suppose there's some pride in that."

"Hunter," Rollo says once he's finally regained his voice. "You're the only one I know who can laugh when discussing his own death. Why exactly are you doing this anyway?"

Hunter closes his eyes and sighs before speaking again. "It's not that I find death funny. It's something that no matter how much we wish to avoid it, it will eventually come. Lately, I've been feeling increasingly uneasy as if something bad is going to happen. These dreams began around the time this feeling began."

"You think someone might kill you soon?" Valencia questions.

Hunter opens one of his eyes to look at her. "As much as I hate the idea, it's always a possibility. You, Rollo, should understand how unpredictable life can be for us. What I'm concerned with at the moment is that Spring Break is next week and I think it would be best if the Flock didn't stay here."

Hunter gives Rollo a stern look and the red wolf nods. "I'll get Buck and we'll start the preparations."

Hunter and Valencia watch as Rollo goes in search of Buck. The vet turns her attention back to Hunter to find him looking at his list again with a frown. She watches as his eyes scan the list before he makes a little star next to a few.

"I'll definitely need to keep a look out for these," he murmurs more to himself than her.

Valencia peers over his shoulder again to see which ones he starred which included lethal injection, poison gas, electrocution, burned alive, bomb, and the sniper. All are possible so she assumes that's why he marked them. She notices that his eyes linger on the last one longer than the others.

"There're only so many times I can cheat death, Valencia," Hunter says quietly. "Who knows when someone will finally succeed."

* * *

**Max POV**

The rest of the week passes without much excitement and before we know it, Friday's here again. For the younger kids, it's the start of Spring Break and Angel practically begged for a party to celebrate. She needed to resort to Bambi eyes in order to convince some of the Mezon experiments though. I found it sort of amusing to see big and tough Hunter cave when seeing her innocent expression. He really is a giant teddy bear.

At the moment, Hunter and Lucky have finished setting up a stage for karaoke. From the corner of my eye, I can see Angel, Nudge, and Ella giggling. They're up to something. Before I can walk over to see what's going on, Hunter calls out.

"Who's first?"

"Fang wants to go first!" Angel squeals.

I immediately freeze in my tracks and shoot Fang a look from over my shoulder. Although his face is as blank as ever, I can tell he's as surprised as I am. Fang seems to be struggling as he makes his way to the stage. I see Ella tell Lucky what song to put on and soon the music starts.

As soon as Fang opens his mouth, I burst out laughing. He's singing to a really high pitched song. I have no clue what the name of it is, but it's still got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. Fang shoots me a glare from the stage and I slowly make my way to where Angel, Nudge, and Ella are giggling uncontrollably.

"Angel, stop using mind control on Fang," I manage to say through my laughter.

The six year old pouts before Fang suddenly stops singing and I know she listened to me. Fang appears to be having some trouble using his own powers because I can see that he's blushing slightly.

"Alright how about a different song?" Hunter suggests into the mic, tearing attention away from a thankful Fang.

The grey wolf appears to be pondering a song when he spots something across the room. He twitches almost unnoticeably before signaling to Rollo, Buck, and Lucky who are behind him. They're stationed at different instruments and will most likely be back up.

"Alright, I know most of you guys in here will understand the emotion in this song. I think it would be best to share it with some others," Hunter states as he gives a firm glare at someone behind us and the music begins to play.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming 

Wow, how true was that. Man, saving the world has put a huge amount of stress on me. There're so many times I just want to give up and have someone else save the freaking world. I mean seriously. Not only do adults have to screw up the world, they screw up the lives of the flock as well. They gave us wings for crying out loud!

Of course, we feel left out. Our lives are so messed up! I know I've had moments where I just wanted to yell as loud as I can. 

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me 

Oh yeah. Being an experiment can really suck sometimes. Sure the wings are great and all, but we're still freaks! People can't even begin to understand what being an experiment feels like.

_  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

I see now what he meant by others relating to the emotion in the song. I can already feel a connection, not only to the words, but to others in the room as well.

At the School, it always felt like the whitecoats and erasers were intentionally beating down on us when we were already down. We felt so helpless. We didn't know how to fly yet and we didn't really learn how to fight until after my dad freed us.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over? 

Apparently, Hunter has let his guard down because soon Angel is sending images to me. They're Hunter's memories which are now flooding his mind as he sings. It's then that I remember, we weren't the only ones who suffered because of scientists.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding 

As Hunter sings the end of next verse, he clutches his chest in emphasis. It looks like he's truly in pain and is bleeding on the inside. I get images flashing in my head in which I'm strapped to a table and am being shocked repeatedly. Then, some Mezon whitecoats inject a serum and start thrashing as it goes through my system.

Yet I feel no pain because they're merely Hunter's memories being projected to me by a six year old who shouldn't be seeing this yet alone go through it herself when she was younger. The strange thing is I can't bring myself to tell her to stop. It's as if I want to know their past.

The entire time, I could see Mezon scientists smiling and hear them apologizing. All of it is fake though. That's obvious.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me 

I see myself in an ever familiar dog crate, but this time I'm in Mezon instead of the School. I can feel that Hunter is battered and broken as he stares into the darkness. From what I can tell, he's still only a puppy. His paws are rather small as he crouches in his cage. I can tell that he feels lonely and lost as he frantically looks around for any form of comfort.

Suddenly, a larger dog comes into the vision and I feel relief. The dog is smiling kindly and Hunter moves closer to them. Then I realize that this dog is Rex. He was the only source of comfort at the time and Hunter was actually relieved to see him. I feel a knot of disgust in my stomach as I notice that the puppy Hunter's tail is wagging.

Then the scene changes and the relief is gone. In its place is pain as Rex deals Hunter a brutal hit. A few years have passed and what used to be Hunter's comfort is now attacking him without mercy. Although his family is somewhere else in the building, Hunter is on his own with no one to help him.

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

At this point, Hunter has jumped off the stage and is slowly making his way through everyone. His eyes have not moved from a single spot during the whole song and now he's walking towards whoever he's looking at.

The memories continue to go through my head like a video. Beating after beating. Torturous tests. All of which I, myself, have gone through with the School.

I remember something Olivia told me a few months back. They sing to express emotions too strong for them to put into words. As I hear Hunter as well as Rollo, Lucky, and Buck sing, I realize that's what they're doing now. They're reliving their hated pasts in order to add feeling to the words.

By now, Hunter is standing in front of someone who I realize is Dr. Lowman. Hunter stares at him almost hatefully as if he's telling the man what he put him through all those years. Dr. Lowman really picked a bad day to visit.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like 

Hunter is trembling as he sings the verse. I can see a bit of moisture in his eyes. The grey wolf grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling.

Back on stage, Toby has joined the others on stage and sings the next verse. His voice is quieter and somber. Just like the small innocent child he appears to be. Just like I would picture Angel or the Gasman.

_  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
_

I feel someone grab my hand and I turn my attention to them. My baby looks up at me with her big blue eyes and I feel a pang in my heart. I pick Angel up and let her snuggle into me. I hold her tightly and do my best to comfort her.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like 

Rollo, Lucky, and Buck pick up again at the end. As they finish up the song, Hunter continues his staring contest with Dr. Lowman.

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life 

Hunter inhales deeply. "Hello, Dr. Lowman. What bring you here?" Hunter asks in a dead tone.

Dr. Lowman's face is sad as he says "You know it wasn't my fault, Hunter. I'm your friend. I wish you would be a little happier to see me."

"You want me to be happy, fine. Hello Teddy or should I call you master? How are you this lovely evening? Please let me take your coat. The trip here must have worn you out," Hunter says with false enthusiasm that is still laced with bitterness. "Oh, master. I'm not worthy to be in your presence since me being one of your experiments automatically makes me inferior to you," he continues even more bitter than before.

"I told you Hunter. I see you as an equal and I wish I could've stopped your torture," the whitecoat pleads.

Suddenly, Hunter's mood changes and his face falls as he looks at Dr. Lowman apologetically. "I know. I'm sorry I always take my anger out on you. Come on; let's go talk in the other room."

Before he leaves, Hunter gestures to Olivia and the white dog walks over to me. Rollo and Buck follow her.

"We're going to have to cut the party short. I'm sorry Angel. You see lately, we've been feeling like something is going to threaten the flock's safety. Since you're off next week for Spring Break anyway, we think it'd be best if you stayed somewhere else just until the danger has passed," Olivia tells me.

"Where will we be staying?" I ask as I try to remain calm.

"I can answer that one," Rollo replies. "Me and Buck built a tree house for you to stay in. It's well hidden deep in a forest and away from the public eye. You should be perfectly safe there," he explains proudly.

Overhearing our conversation, Blaze comes up to us. "But I don't want you to leave," he whimpers.

Buck picks the pup up and places him on his shoulders. "Don't worry. They'll come back. We can always visit too," the Bernese explains.

"I guess living in a treehouse for a few days won't be that bad," I say. We had to deal with worse conditions before so staying in a treehouse should be a piece of cake. Hopefully, the Mezon experiments are wrong though and my flock won't encounter any danger. For now all we can do is hope.

* * *

**For my friend who wanted Fang to sing karaoke, I couldn't remember the name of the song and you never gave it to me so that was the best I could do. I know it's not what you expected, but I did all I could do.**

**Alright, I hope this chapter was better than my last. If not, I'm definitely losing it. Reviews are appreciated, like always. By the way, who can't wait for MR4?!? Hell yea! If I could, I'd be waiting in line right now!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the party was cut short, Dr. Lowman said he wished to perform another test on Hunter. Not denying him, the man places a machine onto the table and sets it up as the wolf stares at him.

"You want me to take a lie detector test," Hunter observes as the man attaches the machine to him.

"Yes," Dr. Lowman replies bluntly.

Hunter finds this whole thing a bit strange. They trained him back in Mezon to take a lie detector test and pass with flying colors when lying through his teeth the entire time. Why would Dr. Lowman ask him to do this if he already knew this? The man was even the one to give him the test in the first place!

Suddenly, Hunter realizes this is the moment he's been waiting for. 'This is my chance to give them clues! If I get caught lying, then Dr. Lowman will know something's going on!'

The man begins to question him and each time, Hunter chooses his words carefully to ensure that Dr. Lowman can interpret the hidden meaning later. Throughout the entire process, Hunter's eyes stare into the scientist's own as they try to tell him something without directly coming out and saying anything.

Realizing that Hunter is trying to reveal something to him, Dr. Lowman presses for more information. Still, there's something that's been bothering the scientist for a while about Hunter's behavior and he hopes to solve it now. He wants real answers and it's about time he got them.

"Do you feel like you've become more aggressive after the incident with Rex a few months back? Do you have strange and almost overpowering urges?"

Hunter reflectively almost lets out a perfectly executed lie to keep his condition secret, but quickly stops himself. For some strange reason deep down, he isn't pleased with this action. Pain flashes in his skull as punishment from his darker self and it shows up on the paper of the lie detector.

In the back of his mind, whispers can be heard. They tell him that Dr. Lowman knows too much. This man is a threat to all the wolf is trying to accomplish and must be taken out. Yet, Hunter doesn't know _what_ it is that he's trying to accomplish. It's as if two different Hunters live in his body, one of which he has no control over and thinks for itself. The other is plotting something in his unconscious while he doesn't have a clue.

A bond had formed between Dr. Lowman and Hunter during the time they were together in Mezon, an unspoken friendship that was based on respect and trust.

Hunter's voice becomes quiet and almost sad as he finally answers the question.

"No."

Dr. Lowman's eyes widen as the needle moves around, indicating Hunter's lie.

* * *

Rollo was right when he said the treehouse was well hidden. It's deep in a forest and impossible to see from both the ground and air. A carving in a tree marks the location so it can be found.

The treehouse itself isn't all that big. It's basically one room large enough to fit the entire flock comfortable. The single room is a safety measure. Everyone would be in the same room and in sight should anything happen.

For the flock, staying in the treehouse is a lot like staying in a clearing or cave, just more comfortable. In the center of the room is a pull-out couch that could be used as a bed at night. That's where Angel and the Gasman curl up with Total to sleep. The others had been given sleeping bags and pillows to sleep on the floor. Like when they were on the run, they eat things like energy bars and every night, they stack and tap before deciding who will take what watch.

Everyone has found something to do. Max often tries to speak to Jeb aka the Voice in order to get an idea of what's going on back home. She hasn't had much luck since Jeb is MIA. The fact that he's ignoring her adds to her frustration.

Being prepared for an attack never hurts so Iggy and Gazzy spend the time creating bombs. This could give them an advantage should things go wrong.

Monday rolls around and some of the Mezon experiments decide to pay a little visit. Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara cheer happily as they burst through the door with Hunter and Lucky close behind. Rollo comes a little while later with some supplies for the Flock and tells them Olivia and Buck will be around later with more.

While the younger flock members and Total play with the puppies, Max asks how things are going back at the house. The response is good. Nothing's happened so far, but there's still an uneasy feeling.

"By the way, how've you been holding up with the whole seasonal flood of hormones?" Rollo asks curiously.

The question catches Max by surprise and she flushes slightly. "Honestly, I forgot about it. I was feeling the sensations about two weeks ago, but it only lasted a day or two."

Rollo nods. "I see. Olivia and I have witnessed some unusual behavior between you and Fang that's why I ask. We've discussed it with your mom and she said that once you return home, she wants to draw some blood to see if anything's wrong."

Max pales considerably at the thought of being poked with needles, but agrees nonetheless. If her mom told her it needed to be done, it was for a good reason.

After the meeting, the Mezon experiments depart and Hunter's puppies pester him enough that he takes them to a nearby park. They see Olivia and Buck there as the two are making their way to the treehouse. While Rollo and Lucky speak with them, Hunter sits on a bench and watches his pups expend their boundless energy.

While the adults have changed into their human forms with the exception of Buck, who's taken his dog form, the pups keep their fur and four legs since they can't transform. At least not yet.

Seeing his children so happy brings a smile to Hunter's face and he doesn't notice a little girl walk up to him until she's standing right before him. He looks down at her to see a goofy grin on her face.

The wolf's gut twists in disgust at the joy radiating from the girl and the whisper in the back of his mind tells him to punish her for straying from her mother and approaching him. But he's so calm and peaceful right now that he can ignore the internal pleas of his darker self. Being so at peace, the little girl's smile reflects off of Hunter's own face as he grins back at her.

"Why do you have grey hair? Are you old like my granddad?"

Her forwardness surprises him, but he chuckles nonetheless.

"No, I'm not old," he replies with a smile. "This is just the way I am."

Putting his elbows on his knees, the wolf leans forward and holds his head in his palms. This girl amuses him for some reason. Her innocence amazes him. If she knew what he was, she certainly wouldn't treat him this kindly. Would she?

A woman he assumes to be the girl's mother approaches them.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. It's strange though seeing such a young man with hair like yours," she comments. His hair may be grey, but his face is still youthful.

"I suppose it is," Hunter agrees with a nod. "This life is difficult though. Some have more stress than others."

The woman continues speaking to him, but when he sees some suspicious people enter the park, his mind focuses on his children instead of the conversation. When the strange people look directly at him then his pups, fear grips him. They begin walking closer to the pups and it isn't until his lungs start to burn that he realizes he's stopped breathing.

Hunter excuses himself from the woman and little girl in order to get the attention of the rest of his family. He takes a quick scan of the park to see several more people entering. They're all dressed the same too.

Realizing they've been discovered, some of the newcomers start to run towards them. They sprout fur and their noses elongate into snouts. Immediately, action is taken on the part of the Mezon experiments to fight the Erasers.

A battle breaks out and citizens' screams of terror fill the park. None of them are actually participating in the fighting however. Punches and kicks connect to various places causing the number of Erasers to gradually decrease. A high tolerance for pain and an adrenaline rush has prevented the Mezon experiments from feeling hurt. They take no notice in the minor wounds inflicted on them.

Throughout the battle, something seems a bit off. The attackers are rather slow and their movements are awkward as if they haven't had a fight before this one. Hunter spins around to find a fist come flying towards his face. Ducking swiftly, the punch goes over his head and hits another Eraser in the eye.

"DADDY!!"

The cry makes Hunter's blood run cold as his head snaps in the direction of his pups. It seems that the pack of Erasers he's currently fighting were serving as a distraction while others stuff Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara into a large sack. An approaching helicopter can be seen in the distance.

Since his attention is now elsewhere, an Eraser finds an opening. A strong kick hits him squarely in the back causing him to stagger forward. This is followed by a punch in the gut. Hunter hunches over and gasps in pain before gritting his teeth and glaring at the Erasers surrounding him. He quickly turns on them with newfound strength and speed which allows the wolf to deal with his attackers quickly.

Breaking through the line of enemies, Hunter sprints toward his captured family. Ty somehow managed to wiggle through the opening so his head and one of his paws are sticking out of the sack.

Thankfully, the other's notice Hunter's dilemma and fight off the Erasers while Hunter goes after the one fleeing towards the approaching helicopter. The Itex experiment is fast and Hunter notes that these Erasers don't have wings as he stretches to reach Ty.

The wolf's fingers just brush against Ty's paw and Hunter no longer cares if other people are around and transforming will blow their cover. Instead, now he's torn between shifting to part dog so he can run faster or remaining human so he can hold on to them properly.

He's soooo close! Certainly it won't matter if the transformed. He'd do it so quickly too. Just long enough to catch up to them before he took his human form again so he could grab on. The task would be possible if he could time it just right!

He hears shouts behind him as he starts to shift into his dog form. Suddenly, he's hit from behind and tackled to the ground. Hunter fights his attackers as they pin him down and he desperately tries to save his children. All he can do is watch as the Eraser stuffs Ty's head back in the sack and climbs onto the helicopter. As it flies away, Hunter's vision becomes blurry as his eyes well up with tears.

"Hunter stop."

Hunter immediately freezes his struggling when he hears Lucky's voice behind him.

"We were caught by surprise. This was a losing battle. For now, we must retreat and fight another day," comes Rollo's voice. The voice of logic and reason that Hunter doesn't want to hear.

Slowly, Hunter looks over his shoulder to discover it's Lucky, Buck, and Rollo who are restraining him. His heart seems to shatter into even tinier pieces when he discovers that it's his own family who stopped him from saving his puppies.

Anger bubbles inside him and he starts to tremble. A growl is emitted from his throat and he starts to snap at them. The clipping of his teeth can be heard as they meet air, not flesh. Again, he struggles against them in a fit of rage. Anything to break free. There's still a chance that he could catch up to the helicopter. It hadn't gotten too far yet.

After the previous run-ins he had with the Erasers, Lucky prepared himself for another situation should one arise. Since he's in his human form and is wearing clothes, Lucky takes a needle out of his pocket.

"Hold him still," he orders Buck and Rollo.

They obey and the Dalmatian injects Hunter with the tranquilizer. It'll take a while for the serum to take effect so Lucky returns to restraining Hunter. Rollo, being the fastest of the three, hurries home to report what happened, but not before telling Olivia to keep all of the witnesses in the park until Angel is sent to erase these memories.

"Why the hell did you have a tranquilizer?" Hunter asks as he thrashes around in an attempt to break free.

Lucky avoids meeting his brother's eyes and realization hits Hunter as if cold water had been dumped on him.

"You knew that Itex was back. That was your secret, wasn't it?"

Lucky refuses to respond although it's true. The shock takes over Hunter and the wolf stares blankly into space.

Once they're sure the serum has kicked in and Hunter's been subdued, Buck and Lucky carry him home. The wolf is still conscious, but he incapable of moving. He's in too much shock. Of course the tranquilizer had something to do with it as well.

The grey wolf vaguely senses himself being seated in a chair while frantic voices participate in a conversation. He can't even feel his wounds anymore. The only pain he feels is to his heart. Nothing seems to make sense to him. How could this happen to him?!

No matter how deep the injury is Hunter can't seem to believe that his family has actually been captured. He refuses to accept this. It can't possibly be reality. This is some sick and twisted nightmare that he'll wake up from any minute now.

But as the minutes pass by and he still doesn't awaken, even more sorrow grips him. Yet he's still somehow aware of his surroundings. He knows that Jeb is sending information to Max via the Voice while Valencia and his mother treat various wounds. He is also aware that the Flock will be coming back soon. He even knows that Lucky currently has a sorrowful expression on his face while Star tries to tell him things will be alright. What Hunter doesn't know is how he's going to tell Angie that their children are going to experience the horrors of Itex.

Hunter is over come with self-loathing as he fights back tears and a choked sob. He should've saved them. Somehow this is his fault. His world is dark now that his light has been taken.

* * *

**Finally, this story is progressing and getting some action in it. The pervious chapters still were important though. Information will come up again and be used.**


	13. Chapter 12

****

Woo-hoo! Spring Break is finally here! Too bad I've got loads of homework for AP US History and I've go to clean. Give me a break damn it! I really wish I could sleep in. I'd sleep until 1 or 2 in the afternoon. I'd do it. Don't doubt me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Flock had returned to the house just a few moments ago. Frantic conversations are being had all around as they try to plan their next move. Max can see Angie staring sadly at Hunter who hasn't moved from his seat at the table. She can see the wolf trembling as his hands form into fists. Listening to everyone around him talking about what happened isn't helping him feel any better.

"Shut up," Hunter mutters darkly.

It's then Max realizes that Hunter is not only shaking from sadness, but anger as well. She can practically see his rage building when the others don't take notice of what he said. She can't blame them though. Hunter had been pretty quiet.

"SHUT UP!" the wolf shouts over the noise.

Now, everyone's turned their attention to him. His outburst has shocked them. Hunter is now standing and glaring at them. Rollo boldly tries to reason with him.

"I know you're upset that we stopped you, but it was a losing battle. If you transformed in front of all those people, you'd regret it later," the red wolf explains as softly as he can. Upsetting his leader even more right now would not be a smart idea. Even a moron would realize that.

"If you allowed me to transform, I would've saved them!" the superior argues in response. "And we would've wiped them out long before any of this happened if Lucky thought it would be necessary to tell us what he knew!" he adds as he directs a glare at his brother.

"This is your fault!" Hunter continues now directing his anger at Lucky instead. "You kept what you knew about Itex to yourself. You didn't warn us."

Dejected, Lucky lowers his head and refuses to meet Hunter's eyes. "I thought I could handle it myself. I didn't inform you because I didn't see why I should get you all worked up. I was taking care of it on my own so you didn't get more on your plate that you needed to worry about. You also said not to tell you my secret until you told me yours."

Hunter's eyes flash dangerously at this. "It still doesn't justify your actions. If there's a fire and people are talking and have no knowledge that there's a fire, you INTERUPT THEM! They'd understand that what you have to say is more important! The point is you kept us in the dark so when we _did_ end up getting involved, we came out as the losers. We don't even have a clue where the hell they went!"

Lucky visibly winces at his brother's words. The others do nothing to stop Hunter's outburst. Hunter glances around before his eyes land on his mother. He holds her gaze for a moment before turning back to Lucky.

"Fortunately for you Mom's here because if she wasn't, your ass would be mine. You should be glad you're still breathing you traitor," Hunter practically snarls.

Finally, Rollo intervenes. "Oh come on now Hunter. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Hunter doesn't answer and turns away. The silence drags on until the Dalmatian decides to speak up.

"I put a tracking device on one of them before they took off," Lucky offers. Hunter's head snaps in Lucky's direction. "I've been carrying some stuff like tranquilizers and tracking devices around just in case something was to happen."

"Congratulations, I think that's the only useful thing you've done," Hunter says sarcastically. He slams his fists on the table causing the other to start at the sudden movement. "Tell me where they are so we can go get them back!" he demands.

"We will get them back, but you won't be going Hunter," Kiska states calmly, despite Hunter's temper.

Hunter isn't the only one whose jaw drops at the statement. Kiska had just denied him from going to save his children.

"You are not in the right mind set for this mission. You will only be a hindrance and will therefore remain behind," Kiska adds to explain her reasoning.

Hunter looks to the others in hopes that they will help him and speak up in his defense. But no one even opens their mouth to protest Kiska's decision.

"It's alright man," Lucky says quietly. Hunter scoffs at this, but Lucky ignores him and continues. "They'll be okay. We'll save them. I know you feel hurt, but-"

"Hurt," Hunter says cutting his brother off. "You think I just feel hurt? You have no idea how I feel?! Don't tell me you understand! I don't want to hear that everything will be alright crap because you don't know the half of it!"

"I know you're suffering and I know it hurts," Lucky pleads. Again Hunter stops him by holding up a hand.

"The closest you could come to feeling what I do now is for you to lose Star," the grey wolf begins as he gestures to the dog sitting beside his brother. "I've been with my children a hell of a lot longer than you've been in a loving relationship with Star. So when you have your own children taken away from you as you watch through blurring eyes as they become even more distant and you can do nothing to save them from God knows what torture because your own family is preventing you from doing so, come see me. 'Cause then and only then will you know how I feel."

Somehow, Hunter was able to keep his voice steady until the very end where it cracked. One of his hands comes up to grab at his chest where his heart would be and he grits his teeth as if in pain. No longer able to remain in control, Hunter squeezes his eyes shut to hold back a flood of tears and leaves the room.

Max eyes are wide after witnessing the argument between the brothers. Never before had she seen Hunter go off like that. Usually their fights were small and insignificant, but this time Hunter had actually yelled and threatened the Dalmatian.

A curse is heard from Lucky as he too grabs at his heart. His head falls to the table causing those around him show concern.

"It hurts," Lucky whimpers as Star tries to comfort him.

Max had witnessed this before. When Hunter and Lucky were conversing in the hallway a while ago, Hunter clutched is head like she herself did whenever she had a brain attack. Soon after, Lucky had done the same thing claiming that Hunter's pain hurt him as well.

Kiska sighs before placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Believe it or not, he's angrier with himself because this happened. He's placing more blame on you to shift it from himself. He's spreading the burden to you as well so the weight doesn't kill him. He loves you enough to believe you understand why he's treating you this way," she says wisely. It's one of those rare occasions where the older experiment shows emotion. Her eyes, which are normally blank and guarded, are now expressing sadness yet understanding.

Lucky stands and mumbles something about the depressing atmosphere before departing. Kiska sighs as she decides to start making lunch with the help of Valencia and Iggy. As they cook, a crash can be heard in the direction of Hunter's room. Everyone is about to go and investigate when Kiska says "Leave them be." Lucky must have gone to make another plea for forgiveness which Hunter didn't take to well.

Once lunch is ready, Kiska orders Rollo and Buck to inform the bickering brothers. They hesitate momentarily before complying. They pass the message to Lucky without a problem, but pause momentarily in front of Hunter's door. Without knocking first, the two enter.

On the floor is a shattered clock. Hunter must have thrown it at the door when Lucky tried to enter earlier. The curtains are drawn making the room appear dark and miserable which suits its occupant perfectly. Hunter is sitting motionless on the edge of the bed and is staring at the floor.

"Lunch is ready," Rollo says once he finds his voice. He's met with silence.

"Come on, Hunter. Things could be a lot worse," Buck comments in hopes of helping the situation.

"Shut up," Hunter retorts without looking up at them. "What the hell do you know anyway? You're not even my brother-in-law yet so how could you know what it's like to lose your children."

Deciding to defend the Bernese, Rollo speaks up. "Just because they weren't our children doesn't mean we don't care about them. We too are suffering."

Again, they're met with silence. Since they've already delivered their message, Rollo and Buck take their leave, knowing there's nothing more they can do.

Back in the kitchen, lunch has already been served. Most are just picking at their food instead of eating it, however. As Max eats, something pulls on her sleeve. She looks down at Angel who's looking up at her with her big blue eyes.

"He wants to talk to you," the blonde whispers.

The statement causes Max to pause her chewing. What Angel said confuses her and she swallows before asking Angel to explain.

"Hunter wants to talk to you," she clarifies.

"Why?" Max asks in surprise. All Angel does in reply is shrug.

Excusing herself, Max makes her way to Hunter's room. She can't help feeling a bit nervous. The wolf had been pretty angry earlier. What if he was going to use her to relieve some of the anger and frustration he's feeling? Hunter has already bitten her after all.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Max knocks and enters the room. Hunter looks up from the floor, prepared to yell at whoever came to bother him this time. When he spots Max, his shout dies in his throat and he stares at her in surprise.

"Angel told me you wanted to see me," she says quietly, not wanting to break the silence.

Hunter does a strange half laugh. "I was thinking that you would be one of the few who would understand my situation, that's all."

"Why did you pick me?" she asks quietly.

"The others can still think logically. I know they care, but they have been beat over the head with the idea of ignoring their emotions. You're the only one who's felt loss and hasn't locked away your emotions. You're the only one that I feel comfortable talking to right now."

Hunter looks down at the floor sadly again. "Right now, I can't bear to be alone with Angie. Would you believe that she's wearing a mask? Not a very good one, but still. She's not showing you how deeply she's suffering. I'd rather die than see how much I've truly hurt her."

Cautiously, Max approaches him and takes a seat next to him on the bed. Feeling the bed dip, Hunter inclines his head slightly to meet Max's eyes. Despite the darkness of the room, she can see the pain written all over his face. The pain he's hiding from everyone else.

"You look dead," Max comments as she looks at his face.

Hunter chuckles quietly and somehow forces a tiny smile onto his face. "I feel dead. Right now the only things keeping me alive are the possibility that they might be all right and that I still have Angie."

"There's something I don't understand." Hunter remains silent, but his eyes tell her to proceed. "Why are you so upset if you can still save them? I know you feel terrible, but I don't understand why you seem to be hurting more than I did when Angel was captured."

"I put every ounce of effort into ensuring that my pups never experienced the life I did yet I still failed. They've known only freedom and now they're stuck in a place worse than Mezon. Living in Mezon was hell for us so how will puppies handle torture greater than what I, myself, and my brothers and sisters have experienced."

Hunter pauses and turns his eyes downward. Max plays with a loose string from the bed's blanket in an attempt to calm her nerves or to ease the discomfort even a little bit.

"They're my own flesh and blood and our love for each other has connected us in a very powerful and possibly unimaginable way. My love for my children grips my heart in a never-ending hold. At times, I think I feel some of their pain because the grip on my heart seems to tighten and make me feel more than a mere ache. I'm guessing you've never felt the same pain before."

With a sigh, Max replies. "No, I haven't."

"I pray you never do. I wish for you to feel the same love one day, but without the unbearable pain."

For a moment, neither one speaks. The silence echoes off the walls and is deafening as the words sink in. Finally, it's Hunter who breaks the stillness.

"Max…" Hunter utters quietly in the dark.

"Yeah?"

The wolf hesitates momentarily before gathering the courage. "I hate to ask something so much of you, but…please bring them back to me."

The fact that the experiment is actually asking her for help is strange. He has always refused assistance in the past, but at the moment, he seems so…helpless. Hunter is so vulnerable right now that it's almost scary.

Hunter is caught off guard when Max suddenly hugs him. He goes as stiff as a board in response to the unexpected physical contact.

"I won't stop until they're back safe in your arms. I promise."

The pledge brings a small smile to Hunter's face as he slowly wraps his arms around Max. He hugs her tightly in gratitude.

"Thank you." His voice nearly cracks as he says those two words.

Max pulls away and Hunter releases her. She stands and starts making her way to the door.

"And Max…"

She stops and turns around at Hunter's voice. He's smiling at her.

"Don't fear developing the love I have for my family. Although it hurts when things go wrong, nothing can compare to the happiness. If bad things happen, the pain is worth it when everything gets better. Don't avoid love if others would die in order to feel it themselves. Remember that everyone will hurt you at some point, but you decide who's worth it by loving them."

After nodding in understanding, Max exits the room. In all honesty, she would've gone after Hunter's puppies even if he didn't ask her. After all the Mezon experiments have done for her and the flock, it only seems fair. In a way, they've sort of become an extension to her family of mutants.

Max sighs before heading off to find the flock. She better inform them that they're going on a search and rescue mission. They'll be heading out tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey, you know that button at the bottom of the page? The one that says 'Submit Review?' Of course you do! Reviews are good. They tell me if you like the story or hate it. They help me become a better writer so they're always appreciated. Even if they say 'you suck and have no talent as a writer.' Sure I'll be upset at first, but I'll get over it and use the advice to get better. So please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be going back and forth between scenes to tie in a conversation to events happening elsewhere. I hope what I just said and the story itself don't sound confusing.**

**Chapter 13**

The night is such a peaceful time and Kiska finds some relief with it. It gives her a chance to clear her mind. The capture of her grandchildren has added to her concerns and stress. Now, she must find a way to get them back, prevent Hunter from doing anything stupid, and figure out what her eldest sons are hiding. All that on top of her regular duties of keeping order in the pack.

Releasing a sigh, the wolf peers over her shoulder at the sound of flapping wings. A moment later, Max lands on the roof and has a surprised expression when she discovers she's not the only one finding peace in the night. Kiska offers a small smile and Max understands she's welcome to sit. Approaching the canine, she takes a seat beside her and rests her arms on her knees.

"You're worried about something." Max doesn't need to ask because she knows the strain of being the leader. You're always worried about something whether it's food, where you're going to sleep, or if someone going to harm you.

"I'm concerned with the fact that we haven't seen Hunter undergo a transformation lately. Instead, he's becoming short-tempered and more violent," the wolf replies bluntly. She glances at Max from the corner of her eye. "I'm also troubled for many reasons by the fact that he bit you."

"It's all right. He didn't do it on purpose," Max says quickly.

Kiska continues as if she didn't hear the comment. "Rollo says he was acting possessive over meat which isn't normal behavior. He also said Hunter was bleeding for some reason or another when he bit you. His blood entered your own bloodstream and that could have negative effects. Have you been feeling strange lately or overeating at all?"

Max thinks for a moment and hesitates with uncertainty. "The other day at the zoo…I did something. I don't really remember what it was though. No one ever told me afterwards either."

Kiska's eyes show slight confusion which can only be seen due to the help of the moonlight. "You don't remember at all?" Max nods. "Rollo gave me a report of what he witnessed almost immediately after you all returned. He said you got incredibly jealous that a group of girls were looking at Fang."

"I wasn't jealous," Max argues quickly.

"Apparently, you remember that much and you _were_ jealous because then you said Fang was yours and you basically made him choke on your tongue. And before you question why I asked in the first place if I already knew, it was because I wanted you tell me and confirm it."

Max, who was in the middle of opening her mouth to ask that exact question, shuts her mouth and stares at Kiska's sudden look of realization.

"If Hunter's blood has given you a condition, you may have passed it to Fang when you kissed him." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kiska's voice remains surprisingly calm and void of alarm. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I highly suggest you let your mother take some of your blood to be tested. That way we can cure anything before it gets out of hand."

At the mention of taking blood, Max internally begins to panic and even starts to feel a bit nauseous just thinking of being pricked by needles. Not wanting to think more on the subject, she quickly and smoothly switches to another topic without committing to getting her blood tested.

"Why does Hunter transform anyway? And why can't he stop himself?"

Kiska turns her gaze out to the forest as she carefully scans the area. As she does this, the wolf contemplates how to describe the situation.

"When Hunter was born, he wouldn't even think of harming a thing despite the fact that he had, above other things, what Mezon scientists like to call the three S's: incredible strength, speed, and stamina. He was Mezon's perfect prospect who had the potential to be their ultimate super weapon. But he didn't want to use his abilities to bring harm to anyone so Mezon once again altered his DNA. They gave him the desire to kill while his true self has the capability to obey orders and strategize. This combination would've made my son nearly invincible, but instead of one being, it's more like two different ones. The halves conflict and thankfully, the good overpowers the evil," Kiska explains.

"But that's not always the case because there're those times, Hunter transforms," Max remarks.

Dejection is revealed in Kiska's eyes as they focus downward.

"Everyone needs to rest," she says quietly. "He puts so much effort and energy into holding his inner demon back that it wears him out. He can't resist the call of darkness forever and his inner evil ends up taking over."

* * *

A thumping sound is heard as Hunter repeatedly bounces a tennis ball off his door as he lies back on his bed. Throwing it towards the ground, the yellow sphere hits the floor then the door before bouncing back to the wolf's awaiting hand/paw. Angry thoughts continuously race through Hunter's head and the rhythmic pounding that greets his ears does little to soothe him.

Suddenly, he catches the ball and doesn't throw it again causing the pounding to cease. The canine sits up and sorrowfully looks at the picture on his bedside table. Angie, Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara are all grinning widely at him.

Hunter feels self loathing for letting them down. He hasn't even spoken to Angie yet since they haven't been able to be alone together. Hunter drops his gaze and he allows a single tear to fall. Soon, a few more join the first and he lets out a groan due to the internal pain and mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion.

Anger joins the sadness as Hunter thinks of his pups being in Itex. He'll make those whitecoats pay for what they've done. As Hunter thinks more about Itex, he's filled with rage and a strange feeling begins to envelope him.

Then a familiar prickle shoots down his spine and his eyes go wide in panic. He grits his teeth and screws up his eyes as he tries to resist what he knows is coming.

A cold sensation spreads through his body like fire and red begins seeping into his vision. Not nearly as much red as there used to be though. Perhaps his dark side is becoming too intertwined with his normal self. Maybe they're starting to become one being.

* * *

Kiska glances up at the moon which is getting smaller with every night that passes.

"One way to explain Hunter's transformations is by relating them to the moon," she murmurs as Max watches with curiosity.

"The moon is the light in the darkness. It continues to shine in the seemingly endless night. There're times when it disappears, but it always returns, ready to fight again."

* * *

Hunter falls to the floor on his hands and knees. His mouth is hanging open as he nearly yells in agony. Somehow, he's able to stifle the shouts so even he has to strain his ears to hear the quiet noises of distress he's releasing.

Slowly, he brings his head up and his eyes land on the picture of his family once more. He feels shame as if they're actually witnessing his transformation. He can't transform with them staring down at him with smiles. More tears stream down the wolf's face as he struggles to resist giving in to the monster.

Internally, Hunter finds himself cursing in every language he knows. English, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese (That's what happens when you grow up in a lab where they stuff your brain with bucket loads of information until your brain is about to explode due to an overload of useless crap. Of course, he really only learned the swears in most of the languages.), and of course, in his native dog.

Suddenly, the pain ends and his sorrow is hardly felt anymore. Hunter is panting as he sits back on the bed. He feels something on his hand and he peers down to figure out the source. Slightly irritated, he discovers that his hand clutched the tennis ball rather tightly while he was in pain. Now it's stuck to his hand because his claws are imbedded in the sphere.

Raising his hand, Hunter studies the yellow ball before forcing his hand open. His claws shred the tennis ball and the pieces fall to the floor. The wolf flexes his hand a few times before chuckling quietly.

Standing, Hunter walks over to his window where he opens the curtains slightly. As he peers outside, he can see his reflection in the glass. Again he chuckles when he sees reddish gold eyes staring back at him.

Grinning like mad, he flops down on the bed and puts his hands behind his head.

"It's good to finally be free again," he says to himself. "I was starting to worry that I'd never get a chance to come out and play."

Suddenly, Hunter feels the wetness of his cheeks and growls in disgust. He brings his hand up and his fingers brush the wet streaks.

"Tears?" the wolf questions as he glances over at the picture beside the bed. A twinge of grief can be felt deep down and he wants to vomit at the feeling. "For them? My other self is pathetic. Clinging to others and loving them."

As he speaks, the words are soaked with hatred and he nearly gags at the word 'loving.'

"Emotions are for the weak. What on earth would you do without me? Thanks to me, you'll become stronger. You're already stronger than Rex could've ever hoped to be. Together, we could dominate the world if we wanted to. You'll never have to deal with this pain again."

Hunter raises and begins walking to the door. He's been locked away for a long time and he could really use some exercise. As he reaches for the door knob, the wolf suddenly stops. He tries to force himself to grab the door knob, but it's impossible to move. The canine tries to move his feet again, but they remain glued to the floor.

"Even now, you still fight me. You don't want the others to discover our little secret that you try so desperately to hide. You fight what you truly are." The wolf can practically sense the good Hunter shaking his head back and forth violently in protest within him. "Why deny who you really are? You're only delaying the inevitable. Just give in already."

The canine finds that although he can't move forward and out of the room, he can go back into it. He glares at the picture of his family as he stands before it. Again, he can feel the emotions of his good half internally. Baring his teeth, he lets out a growl.

"Why do they mean so much to you? Maybe I should take care of them so they no longer interfere with my plans," he considers as a smirk spreads over his face.

He reaches out to grab the picture frame, but suddenly freezes and curses.

* * *

Kiska glances over at Max as she continues her explanation. "Think of Hunter's true self as the moon that's always fighting against the darkness of the night. They appear at the same time like within Hunter, himself. Usually the good, the light, outshines the dark. Then there're times the darkness is too much and it takes over for a while."

Kiska looks back up at the sky and Max follows her gaze. A cloud has moved in front of the moon, hiding it from sight.

"But the moon is still there," the grey wolf continues. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't fighting. Somewhere below the surface, Hunter's still trying to defeat the evil within himself."

At the end of her speech, Kiska is smiling.

"I can't believe Hunter can really fight something so strong. Dark Hunter has monstrous power," Max comments, which makes Kiska laugh slightly.

"Dark Hunter, we'll have to start calling his other self that. It makes it easier to identify which is being talked about. But no, Dark Hunter only gives Hunter the ability to utilize his brute strength for evil deeds. And Hunter has been able to maintain some although very little control so he isn't even using his abilities to the utmost."

Max makes a mental note to never get on Hunter's bad side.

* * *

Warmth floods Hunter's body, relieving him of the cold. He's panting once more and is just grateful that he was able to repress his dark half in time. Sighing, the canine wipes his face to rid it of beads of sweat and dry his tears before going to sit on the bed again.

As he walks, his foot brushes something and he peers down. The pieces of the tennis ball still litter the floor. Bending over to pick them up, Hunter hears soft, familiar footsteps in the hall. From what he can tell, they're approaching the room.

Quickly brushing the torn tennis ball under the bed, Hunter straightens before slowly turning to face the door. He can see someone stop in front of his room due to the light entering from the space at the bottom of the door.

The door opens and his heart gives a little tug when Angie enters the room. Before the door is even completely closed, the mask she's been wearing the entire day falls and her distress is shown clearly on her face.

In an instant, Hunter appears in front of her and pulls her tightly to his chest. Her body shudders as she sobs and he bites his lip as he blinks back his own tears. He knows that if he allows himself to cry right now, Angie will begin to cry even more.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to her. "I failed."

Although her response is muffled by his chest and hard to understand due to her sobs, he is still able to figure it out. "No you didn't. It's not your fault."

Her statement causes him to break down and go off on a rant. "Yes it is. If only I killed that bastard, Rex, earlier. Itex never would've gotten a hold of him. He wouldn't have led Itex right to us. We'd still have them with us and we wouldn't be terrified that something will happen to them every waking moment. They wouldn't be in some hell hole while I sit here doing nothing."

Angie pulls away and grasps his hand. He meets her eyes and finds no anger in them. Although he's angry with himself, she isn't. She gives his hand a slight squeeze as she leads him to the bed. She has him sit before taking a seat beside him.

"I can't believe my mother is making me stay here," Hunter murmurs. "I need to do something. I feel completely useless. I failed them and now I feel like I have no purpose."

Angie bites her lip as she hesitates. "I think your mom was right not to let you go."

Hunter's face falls even more, but Angie continues before he gets a chance to speak. "The flock knows Itex far better than we do. They're our best chance at getting them back. If you weren't so angry and were thinking normally then you would've realized that sooner. Besides if you went after them, fighting might cause you to transform."

The last part she speaks quietly as if afraid to bring it up. "I'd feel better if you were here anyway. I don't want to lose you too."

Hunter's eyes soften at this and he pulls her in for another hug. "Thank you for making me see," he says as he nuzzles her. "I'm sorry." 'For more than you may ever know.'

There's silence for a moment before Angie pulls away slightly.

"If you apologize one more time, I will personally beat the ever loving-"

Hunter starts chuckling which cuts off her threat. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

His eyes widen the moment the word leaves his mouth. "That slipped out. I didn't mean it."

Angie rolls her eyes and lies down. Hunter collapses beside her then props himself up to look at her.

"I don't deserve you."

"Well, everyone else was taken so I ended up with you," she teases. "Although, Rollo's still single…"

Hunter frowns and says "That's not funny."

Angie smiles before giving him a quick kiss. "Then don't say stupid things like you don't deserve me."

"But it's true. I mean come on. I smell like wet dog for heaven's sake!" he whines childishly as he gestures to his tear soaked fur. The remark causes Angie to chuckle lightheartedly and for a brief moment, they forget about their fears.

The laughter ceases and Hunter becomes serious once more. "Don't worry. We'll get them back and when we do, I'll make sure Itex pays for it."

Angie wraps her arms around the wolf. "I know. I know."

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**It's been a while, huh? This chapter is a tad longer than the others. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I've been stressing a lot lately with school and the frickin' ACT garbage. Yeah, I know it's important, but it's such a pain! I've been going to sleep at around 2 or 3 every morning for the past few weeks. I'm surprised I can still function with all this sleep deprivation. Sighs Anyway, I'm working on another story at the same time I'm writing this one on top of all that. I hope to be updating more frequently though. My teachers are starting to take it easy on the homework because of the overload for the ACT (except my APUSH teacher. He's freakin' making the class come in after we take the ACT. It's supposed to be a half day, but my class has to come in. What the he-double hockey sticks is that about?! And why aren't I swearing as much as I normally do?). So yeah, more time to type. Hopefully...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Max POV**

The flock and I are cruising towards a little place called Las Vegas. According to Lucky, that's where the signal for the tracking device is headed. When you think about it, it actually makes sense. The phrase 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' comes to mind and from what I've heard, crazy stuff happens in that place. No one would take notice of anyone that appeared out of the ordinary which would be good for hiding any weird Itex experiments.

_You're getting off course, Max. Go about 15 degrees to the right._

Angling my wings, I easily right our course and I know the rest of the flock has done the same. Although we can't pinpoint our destination, my dad is sure to make sure we don't head in the wrong direction.

Suddenly, there's a squeal behind me and I do an immediate 360 scan of the area. When I don't find anyone attacking, I check the flock more closely. My eyes fall on Nudge who appears to be extremely excited about something. Realizing she's pointing at Iggy, I turn my attention to him. The pyro is showing confusion on his face as he tries to figure out what all the commotion is about.

"Total," the Gasman murmurs as if in awe and I move to fly beside Iggy.

"What?" the dog asks as he glances at each of our shocked faces.

"You've got wings," I reply as I observe the small black wings protruding from his back. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure this is the only thing that I'll be including from MR4.)**

"Really," Total gasps as he twists his head awkwardly to try and see them.

"Quit moving around or I'll end up dropping you," Iggy grumbles as he tries to hold onto the wiggling Total.

"If you did, I could just fly by myself," he argues.

I shake my head. "No, your wings are still too small. You won't be able to fly on your own for a while, depending on how quickly they grow."

Although he isn't pleased by this information, he keeps his complaints to himself. He's already gotten is wish to be able to fly like us after all. It'll just take some time.

_Max…_

'What? Don't tell me I'm off course again. We just got back on track for love of-'

_They've changed directions. Now they're going towards Kansas. You'll need to go left at about 40 degrees._

'Yeah, cut me off Dad. That's a great way to stay on my good side,' I tell him sarcastically.

He doesn't reply. After relaying this newfound information to the flock, we once again change our course. I'm feeling incredibly impatient as we speed towards our destination. I remember how horrible I felt when Angel was captured and brought to the School. After witnessing Hunter's temper, I don't even want to think about his reaction if harm came to his pups. Especially after learning about how truly dangerous Dark Hunter is.

After about 20 minutes of flying without any input from the Voice, I want to smack myself in the head for not considering my super speed. Fang must've seen a strange look on my face because in the next moment, I can suddenly feel our wings brushing on the downstroke.

"What's up?" Let's see, that's two words so he's got only three left. I can hear giggling behind me meaning Angel overheard my thoughts.

"Do you have any rope in your backpack?" I ask bluntly. Fang gives me a look that asks 'what are you up to.' "Well, you see I'm planning on hanging myself. Jeez Fang, relax,"

He rolls his eyes as he shrugs the backpack off in order to search for some rope. Once he's got it, I take it from him and tie it around my waist.

"Okay, I'm going to use my super speed since it'll get us there much faster. Fang, you take Gasser while I take Angel. Ig's already got his hands full with Total so Nudge, you'll have to hold on yourself," I instruct.

Once I'm sure everyone is holding on tight, I take a deep breath and suddenly we're going a heck of a lot faster than a second earlier. I'm not able to reach my maximum speed because of the deadweight of the flock trailing behind me though. It's still better than before and we should arrive sooner with this extra burst.

* * *

Angie can vaguely hear Olivia chatting away as she attempts to keep the golden dog's mind occupied with something other then the concern for her children. Her sister-in-law thought a girls' night out would benefit Angie, but it has yet to help her. Due to the fact that Angie and Star can't take completely human forms, they're in a Mezon bar that's available for the experiments to relax. Angie's currently sitting between Olivia and Star. The two are conversing and hoping that since Angie's caught in the middle they can drag her thoughts away from her grief.

"What's the point of being here? It's not helping. If anything, I feel even worse now. I'm here 'enjoying' myself while they're being tested on," the yellow dog mutters. Her ears twitch and she refrains from peering over her shoulder. "We're going to get a show tonight," she adds quietly so only Olivia and Star can hear.

Olivia takes a sip of her drink and discreetly checks the bar behind her. It isn't jam packed, but there're many bodies. A few cat hybrids can be seen in one corner surrounding a few more advanced tiger and cheetah hybrids. The part dog experiments are scattered around as well as some other experiments that Olivia doesn't even bother to identify since her eyes fall on what Angie's talking about. It appears that these experiments have just arrived since they're standing near the doorway.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence that they're here too. I don't see why there'd be a show though…"

"Olivia," Star says quietly. The white dog turns to her friend to find her gesturing to a white and black dog hybrid that's walking towards them.

"Oh," she replies with a hint of annoyance and amusement in her voice as the dog comes to a stop behind Angie. 'This'll be interesting.'

The guy offers to buy them drinks which they decline. They don't tell him that they have boyfriends or, in Angie's case, a husband. Still, he persists and tries to converse with them. Eventually Angie's had enough and starts walking away. The dog follows her because, apparently, he thinks things will go better now that she's alone. Olivia shoots Star a glance.

"Fifty bucks the guy gets decked," Olivia leans over to tell Star.

"I thought you didn't like betting…"

Olivia grins. "What the guys don't know won't hurt them, right?"

They turn their attentions back to Angie and the guy. He's wearing out the yellow dog's patience and a smirk takes over Olivia's features when he places a hand on her sister-in-law.

A furry, grey hand taps the black and white dog's shoulder. The experiment glances behind him to meet somewhat bored yet at the same time angry blue eyes.

"Sorry dude. This one's mine," the experiment says stupidly which causes Hunter's eyes to flash dangerously.

The dog doesn't seem to notice the danger he's just put himself in and turns back to Angie. She's smiling and he mistakenly assumes it's aimed towards him. He grins back before making another costly mistake. He asks for her number.

BAM

The dog goes flying back as a fist connects to his face. Hunter glares at the nearly unconscious experiment as he stands between the fallen hybrid and Angie. Olivia frowns slightly and releases a disappointed sigh. She'd been hoping for a little more than that. A chuckle is heard beside Olivia and she turns to discover that Rollo has taken a seat beside her.

"You're not satisfied either, huh? I was hoping Hunter would knock the guy out and created a huge scene so I could join in to back him up. That guy had it coming though. Should've paid a bit more attention, the idiot," he says with a grin.

They watch as Hunter growls at the dog sprawled out on the floor. Angie places a comforting hand on the grey wolf's shoulder and Hunter shoots the guy a final glare before facing her. They can see her smile slightly and shake her head at Hunter's antics as their superior rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

At Rollo, Olivia, and Star's feet, the barely conscious hybrid attempts to get up. Rollo gives a barking laugh as the black and white dog whimpers when his efforts only bring him pain. He must've injured his back when he made contact with the floor. His face is bloody, the result of a broken nose. A dark bruise has quickly formed around his eye indicating that Hunter's punch gave him a shiner.

"Oi…You might want to put some ice on that," Rollo calls mockingly to the now black eyed experiment before shaking his head and murmuring to Olivia. "I doubt the punch knocked any sense into him."

Olivia nods, which the red wolf sees due to his peripheral vision, before something else catches her eye and she elbows Rollo to get his attention. She gestures to a fawn color dog with a black muzzle. Immediately, Rollo recognizes the female and he represses a growl. Anger is already bubbling up inside him and he's sure Olivia is experiencing a similar feeling. Casting a quick glance at Hunter, he ensures that his friend has not noticed that his ex-girlfriend is in the bar as well before going over to join her.

Rollo comes to stand beside her, but keeps his eyes on Hunter to avoid meeting her eyes…for the moment. "So you're here too, Chloe. This is a bit awkward isn't it? To think, that could've been you Hunter just decked that moron for," the red wolf comments as he takes a sip of his drink.

The dog peaks at him from the corner of her eye and he's sure he can see a scowl on her face. Judging by her reaction, she must not have realized he was there and Rollo mentally gives himself a point

"Why would I want to be in Angie's place? Married to someone who's part wolf. You're even more wolf then he is."

Rollo pulls back his lips in a wolfish grin and proudly flashes his sharp canines at her. He can almost see her cringe at the sight of them. "Purebred, baby, and proud of it."

Rollo-2, Chloe-zip

She snorts. "You still have an attitude, I see."

"Chloe, you never liked me because of my background, but you loved him. I sorta respected you because I though you cared about him despite the fact that he was part wolf. Then you drop him the moment you find out the truth and hurt him more than I thought possible," the wolf remarks. "You made him feel as if he was lower than worm crap."

He can see a hint of sadness and regret in Chloe's eyes before they become blank. She appears almost disgusted as she watches Hunter hug and nuzzle Angie.

"It was your instincts to protect yourself from something wild and unknown that made you break it off with him. In reality, you still love him, don't you? Behind that mask, you're jealous."

Chloe laughs bitterly at this. "You must be drunk or something because I'm glad, not jealous. After hearing how crazy he can get and then witnessing it myself, I'm glad I got out while I could."

"I can handle my alcohol extremely well, thank you very much. I'm nowhere near being drunk," the canine retorts.

Rollo is inwardly growling at her remark, but outwardly laughs sardonically as he glances out towards his superior. The experiment can be a giant teddy bear one minute and your worst nightmare the next. "He gets even worse you know. A punch is nothing. Hunter's committed murder for heaven's sake!"

Alarm shows on Chloe's face and there's a rumble deep in Rollo's throat. Vaguely, he thinks that he's never growled so much in such a short amount of time. Well…perhaps he had with Rex.

"Jeez, Chloe! You could at least think he had reasons to kill, which he did. He didn't just do it for fun. He did it for the sake of protecting his family." He needs to refrain himself from snarling at her. "His heart and soul are battered and broken. Yet he still has more love to give than you do. He's not the monster you think he is and I'd go to the ends of the earth for him. And I'd be willing to bet that you don't understand why I'd risk so much for him."

She opens her mouth, but he continues without allowing her to speak. Why would he willingly listen to her call him an idiot or throw more insults at him and those he cares for?

"Of course you don't. Why? Because you don't have a single bone in your body that is devoted to loyalty. Because unlike you, we have something, or should I say someone, that's worth dying for and will do so without thinking twice."

Rollo leaves her before she has time to retort. He's sick of arguing with her. If she was a male, he would've hit her by now. He can only remain tolerant of insults to his friends for so long before he snaps. It's moments like these when he curses his wolf instincts. The entire time they told him to avoid her 'cause she's nothing but trouble. It's those same damn instincts than prevented him from blowing up in her face for being so heartless.

The canine massages the bridge of his nose as he inhales deeply. He's getting worked up way too easily. He can thank Mezon scientists for that. Wolves aren't meant to experience such strong emotions, but thanks to the altering of his DNA, he's got to deal with it on a regular basis. Thankfully, he's got control of his temper…for the most part.

Still, he isn't the only one who's been waiting for a chance to tell Hunter's ex off and as he sits beside Olivia at the bar, he can practically feel her joy after witnessing his performance. She'd probably be even happier if she had done it herself. In Rollo's opinion, it feels good to finally get everything off his chest and he wished he'd done it sooner.

He glances over his shoulder to see Chloe gawking at him. Did she really think he'd just take those insults lying down? He inwardly sniggers as he winks at her. The red wolf could swear she turned red under her fur. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he doesn't care because he'd finally gotten under her skin and was able to not only annoy her, but get the last word too.

"Dear God, Rollo. Are you flirting with her?" Olivia teases after catching him wink at Chloe.

The red canine rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me? She and Rex would've made a great pair. I can't stand either of them. Unfortunately, I don't think Chloe's going to kick the bucket anytime soon."

Star takes this moment to give her own input. "I'd have to agree with you there Rollo, but you should consider finding someone. I don't recall you ever having a girlfriend."

The wolf shrugs at her comment. "I live to serve this family. As long as they need me, I will do as they wish and put them before myself, just as they'd do for me. At the moment, things are hectic and I'm needed so I shall remain single. Unlike some, my devotion will not waiver." He pauses briefly. "I've yet to meet someone who can change my mind on this which means I haven't found the right one quite yet. When I willingly put a girl before all of you, then I've found someone special."

Rollo's gaze drifts towards Hunter and Angie. They're discussing something and he thinks it's best to wait until they're finished and had some fun before bringing them back home. Instead, he takes a moment to contemplate Hunter's behavior lately. He has become a tad more aggressive and seems more protective of Angie than usual. Normally, his friend would trust his wife to handle persistent guys on her own and would make a few witting comments that left her pursuers feeling foolish and giving those around a good laugh. Thinking back, Rollo can't recall a time Hunter ever actually gave a physical, not to mention painful, message to those stupid enough to flirt with his wife.

Something in the back of the red wolf's mind is telling him to be on the alert. He had told Chloe that Hunter is battered and broken which is true. Mezon experimentation has left his friend with even deeper scars than his own and Rollo wonders how stable Hunter is mentally. It might be only a matter of time until he completely cracks.

* * *

**Max POV**

By now, we've flown…well technically I've flown a pretty great distance. I step on the breaks and come to a stop. It must've been a bit sudden for the rest of the flock because they crash into my back and wings. Luckily, I'm able to keep hold of Angel and put enough space between myself and the others so that my wings have room to flap. I really don't feel like falling today…although I'm sure Fang would catch me. Still, it would probably be best if I didn't give him a heart attack.

I toss Angel into the air and she hovers next to me as I check our surroundings to try to determine where we are exactly. It's difficult to identify since the landscape looks generally the same. Nothing to give me a clue as to where we've stopped.

_You're about an hour and a half away from where the signal is Maximum. Head south._

I click my tongue, not bothering to respond. I turn back to the flock and tell them what I got from the Voice. We continue flying for about twenty minutes listening to Total's endless complaining and Gazzy singing the constipation song.

During this time, I feel as if something's missing. I wait and ponder what it is. Then I hear it. An intake of breath that will be the doom of all things living.

"Max I'm hungry," Nudge whines.

I inwardly roll my eyes before glancing back at the others. They seem just about ready to fall out of the air. I have no idea why though. I was the one who did all of the flying for a majority of our little trip and I'm perfectly fine with pressing on. I really don't want to stop yet. There's still a lot of ground we can cover.

"We need to stop, Max. You look like you're about to pass out," Fang urges with a somehow toneless voice.

"I'm fine, Fang." He gives me a stern look and I release a sigh. "Look for a clearing to land in."

After a brief search, we make a landing in a clearing near a river. It's starting to get dark so I guess we'll have to stay here for the night. To Nudge's pleasure, we decide to eat first before we set up camp.

After stuffing our faces with protein bars and some fish from the river, the younger kids settle down to go to sleep. I take a seat leaning back against a tree. After a few minutes, I feel myself shift and I start. Something hard yet soft is pressing against my back, but my panic fades away when I realize it's just Fang. Him and his stupid shadows.

I'm sitting between his legs and leaning back into his shoulder now. I feel really comfortable in this position as my head rests at the crook of his neck. As I inhale, I can't help but think 'Man he smells good!'

"Go to sleep Max."

I mumble something and it sounds vaguely like "But I've got first watch."

Fang snorts before replying. "You're exhausted. It's Iggy's turn to be on watch so you're going to sleep."

Shaking my head 'no' stubbornly, Fang sighs. Although my eyes are closed, I know he's looking at me because a puff of air hit me in the face when he sighed.

"You should sleep too," I murmur against his neck.

He shivers slightly in response to my lips brushing his skin as I speak. I smirk to myself before taking a deep breath. I have to repress a moan. He smells so damn good! Oh crap…that tingly feeling in my stomach is back. That's not good.

_Max! You need to put space between you and Fang! Unlike when you're at home, no one's there to stop you if your hormones get out of control_, Dad urges.

Why did he have to ruin the peace? 'In case you didn't know, I'm trying relaxing.'

_Well relax elsewhere_, he hisses in response. That's a great way to get me to listen. When will he learn that order me around isn't going to get him anywhere.

Ignoring my father (Which is hard since he's probably constantly in my head and knows every little detail about what I consciously and unconsciously think of Fang. What I think about my boyfriend should remain in the privacy of my mind.), I settle back into Fang's embrace. I should probably get away from him before I do something stupid. Then again, I'm so comfortable. I guess I'll just have to stay here and hope for the best.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Max POV**

A jolt of pain erupts in my skull, rousing me from my sleep. I clutch my head and mentally swear at my dad for doing this.

Max now is not the time to be upset with me! The signal is coming directly towards you. They know you're following them so prepare for a fight.

My eyes widen as the pain eases away. My movement had gotten Fang's attention so he's staring at me with a concerned expression. There's also a hungry look in his eyes, but I ignore it because there're more important things to worry about.

"Erasers and Flyboys will be here any second. Get the flock up now!" I tell him in a rush as I jump off his lap.

With Fang's help, I wake the rest of the flock up just as the first experiment is within our sight. Several more follow it and it looks like we'll each be taking on three or five each at the most. The group isn't very big, but still unwanted.

The kids snap to attention and instinctively slip into defensive stances just before our attackers land. The Erasers and Flyboys seem to know something we don't because they have amusement playing on their faces.

One of them is a bit overeager to fight and rushes forward. He comes straight towards me, but before I have a chance to make a move, he gets a punch in the face courtesy of Fang.

With that, the other experiments join in and we're involved in a full-fledged fight. Angel is taking on a few Erasers since she can't use her mind control on the Flyboys while Iggy finds his ability to utilize fire beneficial when fighting the robots. I quickly scan for Gazzy and Nudge to find them holding their own as well. Total attempts to help by biting ankles and jumping around to distract our attackers as they fight.

There's a growl and I snap my attention to my own fight. I duck when a fist is aimed at my head and kick the Eraser's feet out from under him. I quickly get up and deliver a roundhouse kick to another.

I've just knocked out my third attacker when someone grabs my wrist. I try to pull away, but my other wrist is caught as well, restraining me. Claws dig into my skin as I try to break free. Another experiment delivers a blow to my gut making me hunch over.

A cry of rage is heard before Fang tackles the Eraser that hit me. Fang pulls back his fist and repeatedly punches him in the face. Taking the opportunity, I stomp down on the foot of the Eraser holding me. Its hold loosens and I'm able to get my hands free. I quickly spin around and chop down on its collarbone. It howls in pain and a pissed expression appears on its face.

From the corner of my eye, I can see a few Itex experiments rush at Fang and knock him over. I'm about to go over and help him when I'm kicked forcefully and collide with a tree. My vision swirls and it's hard to focus. I can vaguely make out Fang struggling against the Erasers and Flyboys holding onto him.

One of them moves their arm and Fang jolts before his movements gradually cease. My heart is pounding and my eyes go wide. What did they do to him? I want to call out to him, but I can't seem to find my voice. The same Eraser that moved earlier draws back his hand and I see the needle. They must've injected him with a tranquilizer. When Fang is tossed over one of their shoulders, I'm jolted back to reality.

"Iggy, they're taking Fang!"

The pyro's head snaps in my direction, but there isn't anything he can really do. He can't see where everyone is and the sound of fighting around him is throwing off his sharp hearing.

Then the helicopter comes into view and I vaguely wonder why the hell they have to send the helicopters whenever I need to try and save someone. I sprint forward as a couple Erasers fly up with Fang to meet it. The Flyboys remain on the ground to hold us off.

"Max, go after Fang. We'll handle these guys," Iggy calls although I've already unfurled my wings.

I fly up into the air and try to move as quickly as I can. The sun causes something in the helicopter to glint and I swerve out of the way just as a shot rings out. The bullet narrowly misses me. Now, I'm more cautious since I don't really feel like getting shot today. Although I'm protecting my own life, this leads me to fall behind the Erasers that are taking Fang. Soon they're in the helicopter and they're flying away. I think I knew in my heart that I wouldn't make it in time because it had started to ache the moment I saw that damn helicopter. We don't stand a chance when competing against those things. They fly way too fast for us to keep up.

I make my way back to the flock and when I land, I don't have the heart to look them in the eye. I'm overwhelmed with grief and I drop to my knees. My throat constricts and my eyes burn from suppressed tears. I wrap my arms around myself in attempt to stop my body from trembling, but I end up falling forward so it appears as if I'm doubled over in pain.

Actually, that's pretty much what's going on. I now completely understand what Hunter was talking about when he said love connects us in powerful and unimaginable ways. I can't even explain how I feel right now. All I know is that I feel as if this is entirely my fault and now there's a painful twinge in my heart. Okay it's more then a twinge. It feels as if someone's ripped it out and contemplating whether or not they should stomp on it. I say they're wondering if they should stomp on it or not because there's still hope that we can save Fang as well as Hunter's pups.

Somehow I'm able to pull myself together enough to communicate with my dad.

'Where did they go?'

I can almost hear the sorrow in Dad's voice as he replies. They've headed south. I'll let you know when we get more information.

I notice that he says 'when' not 'if.' He doesn't want me to give up and thinks that one little word will be enough to keep me going. I know just as well as he does, however, that there're no guarantees that we'll find them at all now.

I wipe my face before rising to face what remains of my flock. They don't say a thing as they stare at the ground. They're a bit beaten up, but all right for the most part. I glance down at Angel when she sniffles. A few tears have managed to slip down her cheeks. She's clutching Total whose wings have grown larger overnight, still not enough for him to fly on his own though. At the rate it's going however, he should be able to in a few days.

I turn around to face the direction they took Fang. "Let's go."

Although I can't see them, I'm positive each of them nodded their head. We take to the sky and I start planning what I'm going to do to the whitecoats when I see them. They're going to pay for taking Fang. I'll make sure of it.

After about a half hour or so of flying, Dad finally has information to tell me. The signal has stopped somewhere near you. Search the ground for them.

I relay this to the flock and after a few moments, Gazzy points something out on the ground.

"There's an Eraser down there! I only see one though. Shouldn't there be more?" he asks and I wonder if this may be a trap.

Even if this is a trap, it'll bring us to Fang. I tell the flock to stay in the air while I check to see if it's safe. I land carefully and scan the area to find it deserted with the exception of the Eraser on the ground. Once, I'm sure everything's clear, I call up to Iggy and the others land. Cautiously, Iggy and I approach the unmoving Eraser.

"He's dead," Iggy states as he crouches down. "No breathing or pulse. There's no indication of life whatsoever. They must've found out we were tracking them and gotten rid of him so we couldn't follow them anymore."

My heart drops as I turn away.

I'm sorry Maximum. Things don't always go the way we want them to. I'll try to get any information I can.

I ignore Dad as I walk away from the dead Eraser. From the corner of my eye, I catch Nudge looking hesitant before she approaches the wolf hybrid. She reaches out to touch the experiment. Her eyes go distant and after a moment, she gasps.

"They went to Texas! I saw it when I touched it. I saw him fighting us then talking with other Erasers about going back to headquarters in Texas!" she declares. This gives me new hope and I hug the motor mouth tightly. **(Remember Nudge has the power to touch things and know what happened to them.)**

* * *

**Third POV**

Olivia and Rollo enter the house with their arms full of groceries. They'd just gone to the store since the food supply in the house was running low.

"Well, that cost a small fortune," the red wolf grumbles as he carries several bags at once.

Olivia rolls her eyes at his immaturity. "Well maybe if you didn't eat like a pig, we wouldn't go broke every time we go shopping."

"I'm not the only one who eats a lot. You eat nearly as much as I do!" he argues as they enter the kitchen.

Further comments are cut off when they see Hunter sitting at the table. Following his line of sight, he appears to be watching Valencia cutting potatoes. His blue eyes are distant as he spaces out.

The room's two new occupants place the bags on the counter and Olivia begins putting the food away. Rollo wears a frown as he watches Hunter. His superior's thoughts disturb him and he wonders if he should do anything.

_All of this could be over so quickly. All of this pain will end. I'm so weak and pathetic. How could I even think I could protect them?_

Rollo observes Hunter as the grey wolf's hand comes up to his upper arm. His blue eyes follow the movements of the knife in Valencia's hand.

_I can't give in though. I've devoted my life to protecting them and I must stay alive to ensure they're safe. Oh, but I could stop all of this so quickly if I just…_

Hunter's claws start digging into his arm and Rollo finally decides he must intervene. He grabs the wolf's wrist and pulls it away from his shoulder, effectively stopping him from harming himself and cutting off his unsettling thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rollo shouts at him. All Hunter does is blink at him with an impassive face. "You're freaking digging into your shoulder and now you're bleeding!"

Hunter glances down at his arm and is surprised when he sees a significant amount of blood dripping down his arm.

"I didn't realize…" he murmurs. "I wanted to feel something, anything besides this overwhelming grief. But I didn't even feel it."

Rollo glares at his leader as he snaps at him. "Trying to replace emotional pain with physical pain won't do you any good. When the hell did you get so-"

He immediately stops his question the moment he realizes what he was about to say. His eyes widen as Hunter stares at him.

"What were you going to say?" Hunter pries.

Rollo looks away from his friend only to find Olivia and Valencia staring at them. Olivia is gaping at him because she knew what he was going to say.

"Go ahead and tell me Rollo. I already know what you were going to say anyway," Hunter presses.

The red canine grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. "When did you become so weak?" he says regretfully. He knows Hunter is anything but weak, yet his leader is acting so out of character that he's starting to wonder about the grey wolf's sanity.

"They lost the trail," Hunter deadpans as if he never heard the question.

The attentions of the others snap to him. "What?"

"The Flock doesn't know where they took my pups and now they've also captured Fang."

Hunter's voice is void of emotion which angers Rollo.

"Why does it seem as if you don't care? What happened to your soul?" Rollo bites out. He might as well keep going now that he's already called Hunter weak.

"I have a soul. I'm hurt," the grey wolf answers, but again his voice is monotone.

"Then show it!" Rollo yells in his face. "Stop being a cold hearted ass!"

Hunter doesn't even flinch at his friend's outburst. He's known for his temper and although he does have a point, Hunter knows not to take the cold hearted ass comment too seriously.

"You don't want to see me express myself right now, Rollo. Trust me, this is for the best."

Rollo's hand forms a fist and he pulls it back. Hunter stares at him expectantly while Olivia and Valencia are too shocked to verbally protest. Rollo quickly turns and punches a hole in the wall.

"Save your anger for when we get our revenge," Hunter says to the seething Rollo as he eyes the new hole in the wall. "That's what I'm doing."

At that moment, Jeb enters the kitchen out of breath. He looks frantically between Hunter and Rollo when he notices the latter's anger and the hole shaped like a fist that has appeared on the kitchen wall.

"Max said that the pups and Fang were taken to somewhere in Texas," he says to break the tension. "We've got a new lead."

The atmosphere changes with those words. Hunter and Rollo walk with Jeb back to the tracking system in the basement, leaving Olivia to put the groceries away on her own. They take seats around the machine. Jeb tells them that he might have someone on the inside that can help them out. He leaves the room to get something about current Itex employees.

Hunter and Rollo are left together and the two friends refuse to meet each other's eye. Hunter is the first one to break the silence, acknowledging that his friend still exists.

"I saw you talking to Chloe last night."

Rollo freezes at the statement. He didn't realize Hunter had actually been aware of his ex-girlfriend's presence. The red wolf sighs as he finally looks at his friend.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Hunter says. "You're a true friend."

"Sorry I went off on you earlier. I need to keep my temper in better check. I was way out of line," Rollo admits quietly. "I understand your situation, but I don't think I really know the extent of it. It's like you're locking me out and keeping secrets from me as well as the others. I don't feel as if I know you anymore."

Hunter sighs. "Life is a test. Right now is the hard part I suppose. You do know me though. Things are just complicated at the moment. You're one of my closest friends. My best friend if blood relatives are to be excluded. You know me better than almost anyone. From what I saw last night, your loyalty to me is unwavering. Is that correct?"

Rollo nods, silently wondering where this is going. "I'd do anything for you. Growing up in Mezon has taught me that we must stick together if we wish to survive. Let's face it, the government can't do squat for us. If they could, our existence would be known worldwide and we'd be sold to rich people to live in households serving our master's every whim. Unless of course, they stopped Mezon before they experimented on us. Then we'd be in homes as family pets."

He hesitates momentarily before continuing. "Well, I'd either be in a zoo or some forest. We'd be dogs without a single human feature. The flock would have families that loved them and no wings or powers since Itex would've been stopped too. But alas, the government is useless to us. If it got involved now, we'd be called special and incredible advancements in the field of science, but we'd be treated like the scum of the earth. No freedom at all. This is the hand we've been dealt and we must forever remain living in secret if we are to live at all. All experiments must depend on each other because the only ones we can trust are those who are like us. That's why I serve this family. To ensure the survival of my friends as well as myself."

After the speech, Hunter stares at him for a moment. "You say you'd do anything for me, but do you really mean that? Have you thought about what that might entail?"

"I said anything and I mean anything."

"Only a true friend would go that far. Everyone has a limit though." Hunter is quiet for a moment. "If I asked you, would you kill me?"

Rollo's breath hitches in his throat as he hears Hunter's question. He remains silent as he inwardly panics. His mouth opens and closes several times in shock.

"I don't mean anything by it," Hunter says in an attempt to reassure his friend. "I just want to know if you'd do it. It's a test of friendship."

The red wolf closes his eyes. "If you asked me that must mean you have a good reason for it. Yes, I'd kill you if it was absolutely necessary."

Hunter smiles and says "That's a true friend. Hopefully, I'll be able to take your word for it and not have to find out first hand."

When Jeb returns, a new uneasiness has taken over. While Hunter wears a slight smile on his face, Rollo is staring at the floor. The wolf doesn't like the idea of murdering his best friend no matter what the circumstances. The current situation is also adding to his discomfort. It's as if Hunter knows something will happen and is planning for it.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Third POV**

Ty opens his eyes to find that he's confined in a dog crate just like the day before. It's extremely small and the smell of disinfectant burns his nose. Beside him, he hears whimpers and he turns to see his siblings on either side of him. Faith is in the cage to his right with Blaze on his left. Sara is directly across from Faith on the other side of the narrow room. He wishes he could be the big brother they need at the moment and provide them with comfort. Ty can't do that though. The cages prevent them from having any sort of physical contact with one another and that's what they need most right now.

The door opens and Ty instinctively backs away from the door to his cage. He knows they're going to perform more tests and after about five, he's learned that they get progressively worse. A couple whitecoats enter the room and stop in front of each of their cages. The latch is opened and a hand extends toward him. Reacting out of fear, the puppy lashes out and bites the large hand reaching for him.

He's rewarded with a brutal knock to the head for his action. His head hits the side of his dog crate and Ty's vision swims. The man grabs him by the scruff of his neck and pulls him out of his cage. The whitecoat glares at Ty as he hangs limply from the man's hand before he begins to exit the room still holding the puppy by his scruff. Behind him, Ty can hear the cages of the others being opened as well. He can distantly hear the whitecoats telling them that if his siblings obey them, they'll stop the test they'll be performing on him. Yet another one of their lies.

He's brought to a room and strapped to a table. One of the walls in the room is made of glass and on the other side he can see his brother and sisters. Faith is being ordered to run on a treadmill and Sara has to work her way out of a maze. From what Ty can tell, the maze has pits full of water that Sara can drown in if she exhausts herself trying to escape the maze. A little further back, the miniature replica of his father can see Blaze being tossed into a frigid pool with many blocks of ice. Even from this distance, Ty can see his little brother shaking like a leaf from the cold.

Murmuring draws his attention and he glances over at the whitecoats who are now in the room with him.

"This one's the oldest so it's the best chance we've got," one of them says.

Ty has the urge to call out and tell them that he's not an 'it,' but bites his tongue. The last thing he needs is to anger them. Instead he just watches as one of the scientists walks closer with a clipboard in his hands.

"Your father has the ability to take a human form, correct?" Ty remains silent. He knows not to give them any information and doesn't like where this is heading. "Have you shown any signs of transforming yourself?" Again, he doesn't say a word. The whitecoat glares at him. "Since you're refusing to cooperate, we're going to test your abilities ourselves."

A current shoots through Ty and his body begins to convulse. He tries to block out the pain and use his energy that is rapidly fading to escape. He can feel the structure of his body changing as it becomes more humanlike. The transformation doesn't get very far though. Just like every time he tries it on his own, his body will only allow him to alter his structure enough so he's able to stand upright.

Tears form in Ty's eyes as the electric impulse intensifies. Apparently, the whitecoats don't realize that he can't go any farther than this. His body is unable to cope with the waves of pain entering it. This causes him to involuntarily shift from his puppy and semi-human form rapidly.

He hears yells of protest from his siblings as well as his own cries of anguish. There's nothing his family can do to make this torture end. The whitecoats lied to them. No matter what they do, Itex won't stop until they achieve their goal.

Closing his eyes to the world, Ty tries to block out everything. He doesn't hear the scientists yelling at him to transform or feel the way he's hit forcefully to wake him up. He's still awake, but it's as if his brain and nerves have been fried. He's exhausted himself by trying to get free or at least stay alive during the test.

Finally, the electricity stops and he greedily sucks in air. Ty's almost surprised that his lungs didn't burst from how deeply he inhaled. He still can't open his eyes as he's picked up from the table and brought back to his cage. He remains motionless for a while even after his siblings have been returned to their cages as well.

Each is trying to hide their suffering from the others. To his right, Faith is attempting to keep her breathing even so she doesn't appear completely wiped out. While Sara had managed to avoid getting wet in the maze, she expended a lot of her energy running and jumping over the pits. Since he was forced into the pool, Blaze is soaked to the bone. His fur is matted and water glistens on his coat. A puddle of water surrounds the multicolored pup as he tries in vain to repress his shivers.

Tears slip passed Ty's eyelids and fall down his cheeks. He misses everyone so much. He's grateful he's not alone, but his brother and sisters seem so close yet so far at the same time. Opening his eyes, he takes in their conditions. Although they try to hide it because he's so much worse, he can tell they're in pain. He wishes he could comfort them by curling up beside them and telling them everything will be all right, no matter how unsure he is that they'll actually see tomorrow. His body craves for any form of physical contact given to him other than the harsh handling he's been receiving lately.

There's a void in his heart and soul from the lack of love he's been shown. No one acknowledges Ty, Faith, Blaze, or Sara as anything more than an experiment. They need their family and friends in order to feel safe and actually cared for. But alas, he finds himself sore all over instead of content with those he loves and the cold, hard platform is doing nothing to help him feel any better.

The door creaks open and he instinctively moves as far back in his enclosure as possible. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, leaving a violent tattoo. His eyes show fear as he watches someone approach. He silently begs that they don't take him again. His eyes dart over to the others to ensure they know what's coming as well. Oh how he wishes he could protect them!

Surprisingly, the person doesn't come over to any of them. They hardly even take notice that they're still there! Instead, the whitecoat hauls something larger to a cage across from him. The creature appears to be crammed into the cage and doesn't move an inch. Whether it's from lack of space or something else, Ty doesn't know.

Recognizing the black, almost purple, wings of the being, he feels joy and fear at seeing Fang all at the same time. Joy since him and his siblings are no longer alone and have company, but fearful because this was one of their saviors. Instead, Fang has ended up captured like them. He begins to fear that there's no hope. How many others will be captured? Who could they possibly send to save them? Ty wonders where his father is. He knows his dad wouldn't abandon them.

Ty feels tears start to well up in his eyes again and he chokes back a sob. He hates it here. They cause him pain. Even now, he's suffering because crying hurts him, but he can't hold back his tears. His chest hurts and he finds it difficult to breath. He wishes he could call out for help, but no one will hear him. All of the others are unconscious and he barely has enough breath to make a sound. It's a result from the tests and he finds it unbelievable that people could actually be so cruel. The people at Mezon had been so nice he never thought anyone this heartless could exist.

Once he thinks about it, the puppy realizes that not only does his chest hurt, but also his heart. Maybe this is how they get these people to be like this. They run test after test on the whitecoats so eventually they don't feel their heart anymore. Maybe it's a form of brainwashing, but instead these people can't feel like he does. They aren't concerned about others like he is. They don't realize that they're keeping him and the others against their will and making them suffer through hell.

Even if that's true, he doesn't pity them. He wants to punch or kick or even bite them. Anything to put them through the same hell he's going through.

His heart clenches and he wheezes. He gasps for breath causing those around him to stir. They stare at him with wide eyes as he struggles to breathe properly. He begins coughing violently and blood spews from his mouth. They're killing him from the inside. He looks around and meets each one's wide, frantic eyes. They're in no where near as bad of shape as he is and he's grateful for that. He'd be willing to take all of their burdens to relieve them of their pain.

Again, he coughs and his eye lids feel heavy. He hasn't really slept lately, not since they got here. He's needed to stay alert in this place. He needs to be ready to grab any moment possible so they can attempt to escape. Still, they probably won't get very far with him dead on his feet. Maybe a little sleep with do Ty some good. Resting his head on the cold floor, he lets his eyes drift closed. He can hear the others calling for him not to give up. He wishes he could open his mouth to tell them he's only going to take a short nap, but by then he's too far gone. He's drifting into unconsciousness and no one's sure if or when he'll awaken.

Noticing Ty's condition, Fang quickly checks to see if there're any cameras in the room. Finding none, he merges with the shadows and reappears before the puppy's crate. He can see that Ty's still breathing although it's extremely difficult to tell in this light. His breathing is shallow from the exhaustion of the puppy's body. Around him, Fang can sense the fear of the three other puppies. It's one of those moments where he wishes he didn't have the ability to sense emotions.

Fang is about to get the puppies out of their cages when he hears distant footsteps. He can feel the anxiety in the room intensify as the footsteps draw near. Muttering a curse under his breath, Fang goes back into his own cage. He can't fight in his current state. He's still recovering from the tranquilizer and doesn't know who's coming and how many.

When the door creaks open, a whitecoat enters the room followed closely by two Flyboys. The man takes out a set of keys which he uses to unlock Fang's cage. Not giving Fang the opportunity to attack, the Flyboys grab him so the man can inject him with some sort of serum. The concoction seems to drain his energy and the Flyboys drag his limp body out of the room and down the hall. Dread knots his stomach and he doesn't even know what they're going to do to him yet.

* * *

**Max POV**

Max puts on the breaks and slows from her super speed. This time, the remainder of the flock, who had been holding onto the rope again, doesn't collide into her. They've made it to Texas and now they just need to figure out where the Itex building is located.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yeah Max," she says as she floats over to me.

"Do you think you can try to contact Fang so we can figure out where the heck he is?" I ask as I stare out at the seemingly endless land stretched out in front of us.

"I can try," she says although it lacks confidence. "It depends on how far away he is."

I nod in understanding and as my baby tries to find Fang, Nudge tries to give some more information on a location.

"It's by some cliff. It's a natural physical feature in Texas. I don't really remember the name though. Something involving a cat. Hey, do you think cats want to try and eat us? I mean we're part bird and they like to eat birds. At least, I think they do. We probably scare them though because we're so big!" Nudge rants. "I'd hate to be eaten by something. I bet that's how all those desert rats and stuff felt when we ate them."

"Thank you Nudge," I say loudly to try to get my point across to her.

"Sure Max," she replies cheerfully although the Nudge channel doesn't mute.

"Nudge if you don't be quiet, I'm going to force you to eat a couple rats," Iggy grumbles in irritation.

I can practically see the disgust on Nudge's face upon hearing Iggy's threat. Since Nudge did help us get a lead, we locate a library in order to figure out more about this cliff. Nudge said the name had something to do with a cat so maybe we can refresh her memory.

"There! It's this one!" Nudge declares as she points to a name on the computer screen as I use it to search.

"Bobcat Bluff," I murmur under my breath. **(Yes, that is an actual name of a cliff in Texas. I did my research. I probably should spend my time writing my APUSH essay or doing other homework but…)**

I skim the web page to learn more about this 'Bobcat Bluff.' Apparently, it's somewhere to the west of where we are now. It's also surrounded by houses although there aren't many. Maybe those houses belong to whitecoats who work at this Itex building. Man if they have houses right by where they work, they really need to get lives. Seriously, there's more to life than torturing and experimenting on people for the sake of 'science.'

Clicking the little 'x' to close the web page, I stand up and tell the flock that we've got to get moving. After exiting the library and finding a safe location to take off, we fly for about an hour although it seems like an eternity.

"Max! I can hear Fang's thoughts! I can also hear Faith, Blaze, and Sara's!" Angel cries happily.

"That's good Angel. Thanks," I reply with a smile as I scan the landscape below us for any signs of the Itex building. Then, I'm hit with a realization and the smile slides off my face. "What about Ty?" I ask uncertainly as I glance back at my baby.

Angel's biting her lip and her eyes are a little wider than normal. "I can't pick up his thoughts. The others are thinking about him though. He's with them, but they're really scared. I don't think he's doing so well."

My mind is filled with Hunter's reaction to this news. If he finds out that we can't tell if Ty's all right or not, the wolf may go on a rampage. Although I've witnessed the appearance of Dark Hunter a couple times, it's still difficult for me to imagine Hunter suddenly snapping. However, I'm sure that the hybrid would be impossible to be around if he found out something happened to one of his children.

_Don't worry. Hunter doesn't need to know until it's confirmed. He's already suffering enough and I don't intend to hurt him even more_, Dad says in my head. _I'm sure Ty's all right. Probably just unconscious_, he offers in hopes of comforting me.

'I hope so because Hunter would have your head for keeping him out of the loop for something like this,' I remind him.

When I don't get a response from the Voice, I can just imagine that my dad is peering over his shoulder to see if the grey wolf is in the room or not.

Below us, I suddenly spot a very School-ish looking building. This has to be the place, but I double check with Nudge and Angel first. Nudge confirms that this is the Itex that the erasers and Flyboys were heading to and Angel says she is picking up the thoughts of the others from somewhere within the structure.

As much as I'd love to just go down there, kick the door down, and bust everyone out of there, this place is unknown to me and I decide that we should come up with an actual plan before jumping into anything.

I let the others know we're going to land before angling my wings and entering a cave in the side of Bobcat Bluff. I hear flapping and soon the rest of the flock has joined me in the cave.

Clapping my hands together, I address them. "All right guys. We need to be ready so Gasser and Ig, I'll need you to make some bombs just in case. We may need to open some cages without keys or blow the entire place up. Make anything that we might need to use."

They nod and Iggy gives me a mock salute as a wide grin comes across his face. I turn towards Nudge and Angel, who's holding Total to her tightly.

"We're going to need all the strength we can get so how about you guys rest for a while. I'll try to get some food ready for when you wake up," I tell them only to receive horrified looks from Nudge and Total while Angel tries to hide her wariness.

"How about I make us some food while you do anything except cook?" Iggy offers as he walks over to our backpacks.

I cross my arms and glare slightly at the others. "I'm not that bad of a cook," I grumble in response to the insult.

"Yes Max, you are," Iggy retorts with a chuckle as he pulls some cans and lunch meat from one of the backpacks. As he holds them in his hands, he creates small fires in his palms to heat up the food.

"Not the best way to make a meal, but we don't really have all that much time," he murmurs.

Once everything's ready, we stuff our faces and I order everyone to take a short nap. My anxiety prevents me from getting any sleep however. Someone important to me has already been captured and I don't intend to lose anyone else. Sleeping already leaves us open for attack and being this near the actual Itex base does nothing to ease my worries. Instead, I lean back against the cave wall and come up with a plan to save Fang and Hunter's pups.

* * *

**All right, we're getting to the good stuff now! Soon we'll be at the chapter that's been plaguing my mind for what seems like forever. I can't wait to write it. More to come soon hopefully. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Oh my gosh guys. I'm taking the PSAE this week! Man, my teacher's are killing me with all of this ACT prep garbage. Just give me the damn test so I can get it done with already. I guess telling you guys that I'm taking the ACT sort of gives away my age, but whatever. I don't really care as long as some weirdoes don't start bugging me. I trust you guys though. It's not like you're going to find out where the heck I live and hunt me down.**

**Another little tidbit of info. There recently was an earthquake…in southern Illinois if I'm not mistaken. Pretty big one from what I've heard. I wouldn't really know since I slept through the whole thing. I didn't even get to feel any aftershocks man! They weren't all that big where I live, but I still missed them. I seriously didn't even know about the damn earthquake until third hour on Friday. That was like…six hours later for goodness sake! A rumor will be known school wide within 15 minutes, but a freaking earthquake remains unheard of for several hour or until you hear it on the news later that night. What the hell is up with that?**

**sweatdrop Looking back on my little rant, it's pretty stupid. Whatever…Oh yeah CUBS WIN! 13-1 baby! Get ready for another sweep Pittsburgh! That reminds me…**

**WHO THE HELL DOES MARTY BRENNAMAN (broadcaster for the Cincinnati Reds) THINK HE IS?! I don't mean to insult any Reds fans, but he was way out of line. I respect the game of baseball and all fans of the sport. I agree with Brennaman that throwing about 20 baseballs onto the field instead of just the normal homerun ball is getting carried away, but what kind of ass goes on insulting ALL Cubs fans and the team itself? The guy's in the hall of fame yet he can't show some respect for other people's opinions. Whoever threw those 20 balls onto the field probably had too much to drink and that was only 20 out hundreds of thousands of fans! He has no f--ing right to call all Cubs fans the most obnoxious he's ever seen because even the oh-so-wonderful Reds fans can get out of hand at times. And he shouldn't wish the Cubs would lose just because of few idiotic fans and say that the team will always be losers. The Cubs are doing a hell of a lot better than the f--ing Reds! Just because they haven't won the WS recently doesn't mean they're a crappy team. If anyone else has something to say about this little rant or the Cubs, feel free to tell me. If you've got a problem with the Cubs, say it to my face (well not literally).**

**Anyway, on with the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Third POV**

Hunter struggles against the rope that binds him to the chair in a white room. It doesn't register in his mind that he should easily break free yet he's incapable of getting away. The wolf stares wide eyed at someone who looks almost exactly like him and standing directly in front of him.

The being who had been staring at the floor looks up and when Hunter meets feral, red eyes, he realizes this is his other half. Now he notices that this Hunter's fur is how his looks whenever he transforms: dark grey and slightly unkempt. The claws are unusually long and sharp with canines to match.

Dark Hunter grins maniacally at his good counterpart as more beings appear behind him. Identifying the newcomers as his family and friends, Hunter's eyes widen several fractions more at his evil half.

Dark Hunter peers over his shoulder and studies each face. Smirking to himself, the dark grey hybrid walks over to the group and comes to a stop in front of Lucky. The Dalmatian's expression is blank and his eyes betray no emotion. It isn't until Dark Hunter grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground that Lucky begins reacting. It's as if he wasn't aware of what was happening until pressure was put on his neck.

The hand tightens, blocking Lucky's windpipe and the dog struggles to breath. He grasps the hand trying to free himself or at least allow him more air. Hunter yells at himself to stop, but Dark Hunter only shoots him a smirk in response as his claws dig into Lucky's flesh. Blood is drawn and it stains his brother's white fur as the life slowly fades from his eyes.

Dark Hunter releases Lucky and his lifeless body hits the ground. Hunter can see Star crying out along with the others, but all he hears is the sound of Lucky hitting the ground as it echoes in his head.

Tears form in his eyes and he closes them tightly. He doesn't want to see anymore. Hunter's body wrecks with suppressed sobs. A blow to the back of his head snaps him back to the situation at hand.

"Don't close your eyes," Dark Hunter orders. "You're going to witness every second of their pain. It gets worse, trust me."

The statements echo throughout the room, burning themselves into Hunter's memories. Opening his eyes, he sees Dark Hunter has left Lucky where he lies dead on the floor and has moved over to Rollo. The red wolf doesn't get an opportunity to defend himself before a fist connects with his gut. The blow is so powerful that he's forced back several feet where he hits the ground. A gurgling sound comes from the red wolf and he rolls over, coughing. The blood that nearly drowned him spews from his mouth due to his violent coughing.

There's a moment where Rollo glances up and looks directly at the bound Hunter. Their eyes meet and the disappointment on his friend's face makes Hunter loath himself even more. Unable to stop him, Dark Hunter calmly walks over to the injured wolf and delivers a swift kick across his face, snapping his neck and immediately ending the staring contest between Hunter and Rollo.

The slaughter continues and Hunter's desire to vomit is continuing to rise. Yet he can't bring himself to actually do it and the sickening urge remains. Even as the room's white walls and floor become drenched in the blood of those he loves, he can't express his hatred for this in any form. Even when Dark Hunter slashes Max's stomach leaving a deep gash, all he can manage to do is gag slightly as Max holds her stomach to prevent her insides from falling out as she lies dying on the floor in a pool of her own blood mixed with the blood of the others.

Hunter can only watch as each member of his extended family is wiped out one by one. The flow of tears streaming down his face increases when Dark Hunter stands before Angie. The darker wolf studies her for a moment as if contemplating what he could possibly do to her.

'Please no,' Hunter thinks to himself fearfully. Finding his voice, Hunter finally yells out to his demon half. "Please stop! Don't touch her!"

Dark Hunter glances over his shoulder and quirks an eyebrow. The demon closes his eyes and starts laughing.

"You think I'm going to stop now?" he asks as he lifts a hand. Opening his eyes, he places one of his claws on Angie's throat and trails it along her jugular. "You must be stupid."

Hunter feels his heart clench as Dark Hunter leans in to whisper in Angie's ear. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yells as he thrashes in his seat.

"This is why you're weak," Dark Hunter snaps at him. "Feelings are something that enemies can utilize which gives them an advantage. _WE_ are the best so we can't care about anyone, but ourselves. Forget them because they're holding you back."

"I don't care what you say. I'll never forget about those I love. We aren't the same being," Hunter argues. "You may inhabit my body, but you're not part of me." Despite what he says, Hunter is fully aware that the DNA of Dark Hunter and himself are mutating to become one. They're much more intertwined than they once were and resisting is becoming exceedingly difficult.

The dark wolf gives him that insane grin again. "If you wish to live in denial, that's fine by me. I'll end up taking over in the end anyway," he states, finding pleasure in the words.

Dark Hunter turns back to Angie. "I can always eliminate all of your feelings myself too." With that, he swiftly moves to stand behind her. He has her in a choke hold as he watches Hunter to see his reaction.

Hunter thrashes around violently due to his desire to tear his evil half limb from limb. The motion causes his chair to fall over so now he's on his side.

The demon takes his claws and runs them down the length of Angie's arm, leaving deep cuts that bleed heavily. She cries out in pain only to be silenced by a harsh knock to her head. Dark Hunter then strikes her soft stomach, claws imbedding in it. When he removes his hand from the area, Angie holds the deep wound. Then the dark wolf hits her forcefully in the back, breaking her back and sending her flying.

She lands in a heap in front of Hunter and her blood spatters on him. His throat constricts seeing her bloodied form up close. Every haunting detail is burned into his memory. Even the metallic scent of her blood will forever torment him whether he's awake or asleep.

"Hunter," she whispers. "I love you."

Hunter opens and closes his mouth to speak, but he can't find his voice. He begins to panic when her life slips away and her dead eyes bore into his own.

"Angie?" he asks fearfully. He receives no response.

His vision is blurred by tears and powerful emotions overwhelm him. He grits his teeth together and starts shaking uncontrollably.

"AAAAGH-" he screams at the top of his lungs. Pain erupts in his chest as he stares unwillingly at Angie's corpse. His body thrashes around as Dark Hunter laughs at his still screaming form.

* * *

"AAAAGH-" Hunter screams as he jolts into a sitting position. He grabs his head as images from his nightmare flash through his mind. His body is covered in a cold sweat and is trembling uncontrollably. His hands are clammy and he has the strong urge to throw up.

The wolf jumps up from his position and grabs the garbage can near his bed. The door to his room opens the moment he hunches over and starts emptying the contents of his stomach into the can. Various voices ask if he's all right and he can hear the concern in them. They must've heard him screaming.

Once he's done, Hunter's surprised by how much is in the garbage. He hasn't eaten anything in a while due to a lack of appetite so his stomach should've been empty to begin with. He hasn't been feeling well all day and had the garbage near his bed just in case. Sleeping is another thing he hasn't gotten much of. He hasn't slept at all the passed few days and didn't intent on falling asleep when he lied down on his bed. He just wanted to rest for a while because exhaustion was starting to get to him. Glancing at the clock, Hunter realizes that he'd only slept for about twenty minutes.

"Shit," he mutters as he breathes erratically. Somehow he's still able to smell the scent of blood and it's making him nauseous once more. He retches, but nothing comes out.

Light footsteps approach him and when they stop beside him, Angie pulls him into a hug. He tenses at the contact causing his wife to frown. Suddenly, his body begins trembling and Angie holds him tighter.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Hunter says quietly into her fur with a broken voice.

The wolf seems to be coming to pieces just below the surface. His state can only be described as pathetic which is unsettling to those witnessing Hunter's current nature. The dark circles under his eyes are more than enough to prove his exhaustion. The fact that he isn't eating anything means he isn't getting energy either which makes everything worse.

"What's wrong?" Angie asks him nervously once he seems to have settled down some.

"Nightmare," he explains before quietly adding, "Sorry."

Observing the scene, Kiska sighs and ushers the others out of the room. Closing the door with a click, the group walks down the hallway and into the living room so they're out of Hunter's hearing range.

"What the hell is going on?" Rollo asks, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know," Kiska admits shocking the others. Their leader has never actually admitted to not having a clue about something.

"You have to have some sort of guess," Olivia pries.

"My best guess would be that Hunter's breaking down," Kiska replies sadly. "His mental scars with the addition of our current situation are driving him crazy. This is why we can't tell him anything about what's happening with Ty right now," she states as she gives the others a stern look. "Have a barrier up at all times. Hopefully, we get them all back soon and all of this will be over."

Everyone nods in agreement and Kiska begins giving orders. "Olivia, get Hunter to eat something. Have Angie help if necessary."

"He'll just refuse. He's stubborn as hell so what's the point of trying?" the white dog asks, not at all fond of the idea.

"We have no choice," her mother responds regretfully. "Force him to eat if you have to because he's putting himself and everyone else at risk the longer this keeps up. The same goes for his lack of sleep."

With that, she turns to Rollo and Buck. "Once Hunter's eaten, he's to get some rest. Honestly, I'm surprised he still has the ability to suppress Dark Hunter with how tired he is. If you have to knock him out, do it. Constantly monitor his mind so that if he begins to have another nightmare, you can intervene and make it pleasant instead."

"Why are there two of us for this job?" Buck wonders.

"You'll be rotating jobs. One will monitor Hunter's thoughts while the other observes the situation. If the one monitoring Hunter gets caught in a nightmare, then the other will have to wake Hunter up to free them both," she explains. "Switch duties every so often because reading minds for a long period of time is mentally straining and we can't afford to miss anything. This last dream affected Hunter more than others so who knows if the next one will be worse. If it is, the results will be a disaster."

Rollo and Buck nod obediently and stand with Olivia. The three leave and Kiska massages her temples. She glances out at the faces of the others to see concern in their eyes. Taking a deep breath, she hides her own emotions like always. Kiska tears her eyes from theirs. So much emotion is strange for her to endure. It's unnatural for wolves to feel so strongly about things. Amusement, hatred, depression, and many others are sentiments she shouldn't feel and make life far more complicated. Why can't things be easy?

* * *

**Max POV**

It turns out my dad has a contact working at this branch of Itex. He's supposed to help us get inside via a large truck for moving supplies. We meet Dr. Connor a little ways away from the building and the Flock and I pile into the back of the truck. Dad needed to do a lot of persuading to get me to trust this contact of his though.

The truck comes to a stop and Dr. Connor opens the door in the back. "I'll try to cover for you as best I can," he tells us. He points over towards a door and says in a rush "If you go in through there, go down the hall and take a right."

He leads us to the door and glances back at us. "They're being held in the heart of the building and there're cameras watching the halls. I'll go in first and disable the cameras so you can get there without the rest of Itex finding out. I'll let you know through Angel when it's safe to enter."

Nodding in understanding, the flock and I hide while Dr. Connor enters the building. The wait seems to take forever, but eventually Angel sends me a mental message that it's safe to go in. Tapping Iggy's hand, I stand and make my way to the door with the others following me.

We enter quietly and quickly make our way through the halls. There're many hallways and although Dr. Connor gave us directions, no matter how vague they are, finding the correct room is proving to be difficult.

"Max someone's coming," Angel whispers beside me.

This makes me stop and turn to Iggy. He's listening carefully then nods. "They're two people heading towards us from up ahead. They're going to turn the corner soon."

Frantically, I search for somewhere to go. Spotting a door, I yank it open and pull the others in. I shut the door behind us quietly and press my ear to the door to try and hear the whitecoats walk passed.

Someone tugs lightly on my sleeve and I peer over my shoulder to address them. My voice dies in my throat upon seeing rows and rows of Flyboys in front of us. They don't appear to be operating at the moment, but seriously of all the rooms I could've picked, it had to be this one. I guess it could be worse.

Suddenly, a whitecoat enters the room from another door. He's staring at a clipboard and doesn't spot us. Other than among the Flyboys, there's no where for us to hide. We crouch down and go in between a row of the robots just before the whitecoat looks up from his charts.

I watch as he goes over to a control panel where he presses a few buttons. There's a slight buzzing around us and I mentally swear every curse I know.

"Intruder," several of the now functioning Flyboys around us repeat. The whitecoat's expression is one of surprise as the robots turn towards us and grab us before we can get away.

Upon seeing us, the scientist smirks and gestures for the Flyboys to bring us forward. They obey without hesitation and within moments, the flock and I are glaring at the man.

"This is rather unexpected. We didn't expect you to find us for a while yet. Our bait must've served as more motivation than we previously thought," he says with a smirk. It's then that I realize that's the reason Hunter's pups were captured and why only Fang was taken. To draw us in. To make us come to them.

I grit my teeth and clench my fists. I hate them so much. I just want to knock that damn smirk of this guy's face!

The man chuckles slightly as he takes a couple steps forward. Total growls at him, but the whitecoat pays him no attention.

"Now that you're here, it seems that our little experiment will begin sooner than we had hoped," he says as he eyes me.

* * *

**Yup, they got caught. What's this little experiment the whitecoats have planned? Hunter's really starting to come to pieces too. From the things that I've got planned for this story, I'm starting to wonder if I need to see a psychiatrist. Hope to update again soon and review! Don't forget to review! It's that little button at the bottom of the page. I feel sort of depressed because of the lack of responses.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Arg, ACT!! shakes fist Man, that last math problem was a pain in the . And Science…the words had no meaning to me whatsoever. Thank G-d I got let out early after all the testing. Well technically, I had to go to AP History afterwards, but I still got out earlier than the sophomores and freshman. Dang freshman. The ones at my school are so immature. Sophomores too now that I think about it…

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Max POV**

The whitecoat and Flyboys lead us down to another room. Once at a certain door, the man enters and calls a few of his colleagues. They spot us and surprise is evident on their faces. The whitecoats recover quickly and chuckle.

They walk forward and carefully examine us without getting too close. A woman leans toward me and I get a whiff of her perfume.

"Wow, that's some nice perfume you've got," I say sweetly. Okay it wasn't so much as sweet as it was forcing myself to act somewhat tolerant of what's going on. Still, the flock is probably wondering if I'm on some sort of medication or something.

She looks at me suspiciously before replying "Thank you."

"Yeah it's nice, but must you freaking marinate in it?" I ask sarcastically. "Gosh, I'm dying from the fumes! My eyes are actually watering they sting so much."

I can hear the flock burst out in laughs behind me as the woman flushes in embarrassment. She looks away and I feel slightly proud of the fact that she's refusing to look at me anymore.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere Miss Ride," one of the whitecoats says. Oh. No. He. Did. Not.

"First of all _pal_, don't call me 'Miss Ride' because it'll get you seriously beaten," I growl. "Also, sarcasm is only one of the services I offer. Others include kick whitecoat and eraser butt, eating tons of chocolate chip cookies faster than you can imagine, and pretty much rock your socks. I'm just awesome all around."

My sarcasm receives more chuckles from the flock which they struggle to suppress. The whitecoats, however, not so much. One of them scoffs in response while another glares at me slightly. Man, who shoved a pole up their asses?

"Obviously you're not all that great since you couldn't 'save the world' like that traitor Batchelder told you to," one retorts.

My eyes narrow at this. Sure my relationship with my father isn't the best, but Dad actually cares about the world and shouldn't be labeled a traitor especially by these guys.

"You guys are the traitors. You planned on killing half the people in this world by the By-Half plan!" I argue. "What do you have planned this time? You don't have the oh-so-wonderful Director to lead you anymore."

"We have a plan, but we need you and the bird boy in the other room in order to start the first step," one of them states almost proudly. I do a double-take. Bird boy. Do they mean Fang?

Before I can make them explain further, Angel interrupts.

"Hey Max. What's re…repro…," she attempts to ask. She looks over at one of the whitecoats for a moment to read his mind then smiles. "Yeah that. Reproduction. What is it?"

My eyes go wide and immediately, I begin choking on my spit. Behind me, I hear Ig mutter "Holy shit." I don't even have the ability to scold him for swearing. My face is burning and I hate that everyone can see my deep blush as I imagine what exactly they have in store for us.

I remind myself that Angel is right beside me and put up a barrier. I repeat over and over in my head that Angel will hear me if I start thinking about me and Fang in that way. It's difficult to stop myself though and my face feels even warmer if possible.

"I believe you can guess what our plans are based on that," a whitecoats states after clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. Then he turns to the woman I insulted earlier. "Bring him in."

Now I'm overwhelmed with panic. No way in hell am I doing _that._ Even if it is Fang. "Hey um, can I trade this job for what's behind door number one?" I ask nervously.

"No," comes the response.

"Come on! I'm only sixteen! Don't I get any say in this?" I practically shout as I struggle against the Flyboy holding me.

My pleas are ignored and the door opens. I expect to see Fang enter, but instead it's Dr. Connor.

"Ah…Connor. She's here early so you can begin the procedure," the woman says. She checks the clipboard in her hands briefly before continuing. "The boy has already been taken to another room. They should be beginning with him shortly."

Dr. Connor nods in response and my jaw drops. He's the one who's going to do this to me! What happened to helping us? Was that all a lie?

_No Max, he's going to help. Trust me. He's lying to Itex, not you,_ Dad says in my head.

I relax slightly, but that still isn't very comforting. They did say Fang was in the other room and they'll start working on him soon.

"I'll handle everything from here," Dr. Connor says in an almost bored tone. The other whitecoats seem surprised that he's so calm when Itex's plans are about to be put in motion. At least, that's what they think. "You all can go take these extra Flyboys back to their enclosure."

The other whitecoats obey without question and soon it's only Dr. Connor, the flock, and the five Flyboys restraining us. Dr. Connor sighs and pulls a device from his pocket.

"Release them," he orders the Flyboys. Since they're machines, they don't have the ability to disobey orders. They let us go and stand at attention. He presses a button on the device and suddenly there's crackling behind us. Turning, I see the Flyboys sparking.

"What did you do?" I ask in awe.

"I disrupted their electrical impulses. I figured it would be much easier and would draw less attention than if you just took them out," he explains as he pockets the device again. "I was hoping you would get in and get out before anyone noticed, but I guess it was still difficult. It shouldn't be bad now though. I'll lead you to Hunter's pups and help you free them as well as Fang."

We nod in understanding and follow Dr. Connor out of the room. The cameras are still disabled, but we're careful to go down empty hallways as not to be seen by the whitecoats. After taking a few detours, we've arrived in front of the door that will bring us to the pups.

Dr. Connor opens the door and quickly checks to make sure no one else is in it. I can hear a tiny growl which must be directed at him from one of Hunter's pups. After we're allowed to enter, we hurry inside and check on the pups.

"M-Max," Blaze murmurs through his shivers. He's dripping wet and appears to be freezing. He moves towards me and smiles slightly. Faith and Sara lift their heads and give their tails a little wag to show their happiness.

"I'm not authorized to deal with them so I don't have keys to open the cages," Dr. Connor states apologetically.

I look over at Gazzy and nod. He beams at me before rummaging through his backpack. When he pulls out four small bombs, I pat his head affectionately. He places one in front of each of the cage doors and tells the pups to move towards the back. He's about to set them off when Angel stops him.

"What about Ty?"

My head snaps in the direction of the eldest of the pups. He's lying in his cage and hasn't seemed to have reacted at all to us being here. I step close to examine him and when I see his shallow breathing, I release the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Set the others off," I tell the Gasman.

There're a few bangs and some smoke fills the room. I continue to watch Ty as he stirs slightly from the noise. His eyelids flutter open and he tries to look at me.

"Can you move?" I ask quietly.

The grey puppy wiggles a bit so he's no longer so close to the cage door. I take a few steps back myself and Gazzy detonates the small bomb. As the smoke clears, I reach in and lift Ty out of the dog crate. He whimpers at the movement and I apologize for hurting him.

"Nudge, grab Sara while Iggy takes Faith. Angel, I need you to find an extra sweater to wrap Blaze in so he can get dry," I tell them as I hand the grey puppy in my arms off to Dr. Connor.

"Lead them to the main computer room," I tell him before addressing everyone else again. "Nudge, I'll need you to get any information that might be useful for us then destroy all of Itex's computers. Iggy, you burn any documents and stuff that you find. Hopefully, Itex will be gone for good once that's done."

"What are you gonna do, Max?" Nudge wonders.

I smile at her. "I'm going to go save Fang's butt."

With that, I part ways with my flock for the time being. I race through the halls as quickly and quietly as possible in my search for Fang. Turning down a hall, something catches my eye and I do a double take. My teeth grit together. What the hell is this?

* * *

**Third POV**

The whitecoat holds a door open while two Flyboys drag Fang into the room. They place him on a metal table and strap his wrists down as well as his ankles. It's difficult for him to register what's going on because whatever they injected him with earlier is making his head all foggy.

He can vaguely hear shuffling and some sort of clicking noises to the left of his head. Turning his head slightly, he sees a couple whitecoats placing tools on a little platform. Something in the back of his mind tells him that this is something he needs to be worried about. Panic slowly seeps into his mind, clearing the fog that had taken over it. Although he doesn't want to show any signs of his panic, he attempts to free himself.

The restraints around his wrists and ankles dig into his flesh. This serves as a painful reminder that he is completely defenseless at the moment. His struggles have alerted the whitecoats that he's coming around again and one grabs a mask hanging beside the table.

Fang realizes that the mask is hooked up to the anesthesia. They plan on knocking him out. As the whitecoat brings the mask closer to his face, all Fang can do is turn his head away.

A crash is heard as the door is kicked in and Fang mentally sighs in relief. He can hear the buzzing beside his head leave as the Flyboys attack whoever has entered.

"How the hell did she get in here?" one of the whitecoats asks. At the word 'she,' Fang's heart begins pounding once more as one name crosses his mind. Max!

He cranes his head to get a glimpse of the newcomer only to see the Flyboys. One of the robots' heads snaps back from a kick to the face. For a moment, Fang notices brown hair and he drops his head back to the table in realization that it can't be Max.

The buzzing of the Flyboys has stopped, indicating that the newcomer has taken them out. There're quick footsteps and then a couple thuds as the now unconscious whitecoats hit the ground.

A scent that has a sort of feline hint to it greets his nose as a brunette girl looks down at him. Her face shows curiosity as she observes him. Fang feels uncomfortable under her gaze and conjures up a glare that snaps her out of her daze.

She smiles awkwardly as if to apologize before releasing him from the restraints. Fang stands and rubs his wrist. The skin is red and irritated from his struggles against the metal clamps. Hearing footsteps, Fang glances up from his sore wrist to discover that the girl is coming closer.

"I'm Ciera. Who're you?" the brunette asks curiously.

Fang ignores her question and starts walking to the door. He's got to get the hell out of here and save the pups before the whitecoats realize he's loose.

"Wait," Ciera says behind him. He stops and reluctantly waits for her to continue. "I know my way around here. I'm trying to bust out too so maybe we can get out together."

Her last statement is said in an unsure tone as if he's making her nervous. Fang takes a moment to think about what she's just said. Apparently, she's another experiment who's trying to escape. She also knows the layout of the building unlike him. Perhaps he would benefit from her leading him.

Inwardly sighing, Fang shifts so he's somewhat facing Ciera. Her face is a little flush and for some reason, this bothers him. She'd better not be blushing. The only one he wants to make blush is Max because it actually makes her look cute. Inwardly, Fang smacks himself on the forehead. His stupid hormones are getting the best of him. He's starting to feel that tingling sensation in his gut again. If he doesn't get in control, he'll probably jump Max the next time he sees her.

Fang takes a deep breath to clear his head. Then he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Ciera expectantly.

"You don't talk, do you?" she wonders.

Fang gives her another glare and she finally starts moving. She walks forward and shoots him a glance before passing. Ciera looks down the hallway and an expression of contemplation makes its way on her face momentarily.

"It's this way," she declares as she quickly grabs his wrist. Fang refrains from wincing at the contact with his still irritated skin as she drags him off in what to him appears to be a random direction.

The two run through the halls and Fang peers down every hallway they pass in case he spots another exit. Something about this girl makes him want to get away from her as soon as possible. Perhaps it's the strange feline scent about her that his bird instincts don't like.

After several twists and turns, Fang spots something down one of the hallways that triggers and immediate reaction from him.

"Max!" he calls when he sees the blonde standing in the middle of the hallway.

Ciera seems to hesitate momentarily at the sound of his voice. It's the first time she's heard it and the only reason he's said anything is because he's found Max. The fact that he's recognized someone doesn't register in her mind and after an almost unnoticeable lapse in her pace, she pulls him down the hall again.

Since Ciera is still leading him by the wrist, Fang needs to grab the corner to stop her. Fang runs down the hall and comes to a stop before Max. He's shocked that she's actually here. He'd expected her to come after him of course, but not so soon. Then again, she is the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride. He inwardly smiles to himself at the thought of her being _his_ Max.

Then Fang notices her glare and tight jaw. Her eyes shift to something behind him and he realizes that she's not happy to see Ciera.

"I was coming to save your sorry butt, but I guess I wasn't needed," Max says between grit teeth.

Avoiding the topic for now, Fang looks around for the others and when he doesn't see them, he asks "Where's the rest of the flock?"

Max's eyes don't leave the other girl's form as she replies. "After we freed the pups, I sent them to get any info we might need and shut this place down while I went after you."

As she spoke, Fang noticed that her canines seemed a little larger than before. He isn't sure if it's a trick of the light or what. Then, Max shoots him a look that says 'we'll discuss this later.' Inwardly, he screams that he didn't do anything wrong and that she's acting crazy. Fang gives her a barely noticeable nod in understanding before someone calls them.

"Max! We did it. Oh, you got Fang too!" Nudge continues to talk as Max grits her teeth again. She gives the brunette standing behind Fang another glare before addressing Nudge.

"Good job Nudge. Where's Dr. Connor?" she asks when she doesn't see their escort among her family.

"He's providing a distraction so we can get out," Iggy responds. "Now would someone like to fill me in on the new kid?" he asks as he stares in the general direction of the brunette hiding behind Fang. They don't bother to ask how he knew she was there. They've gotten used to Iggy's incredibly ability to know what's going on although he can't see what it is exactly.

"I'm Ciera," the brunette responds as if afraid to become involved in the family's reunion.

"Ooh, are you an experiment too?" Nudge asks excitedly.

The girl nods. "Yeah and I've been trying to get out of here for a while now."

"Max, we really need to start moving if we don't want to get caught," Iggy states as he shifts Ty and Faith in his arms.

"Right. I'll take Ty off your hands Ig. Angel, pass Blaze off to Fang," she says before turning to Ciera. "We'll decide whether or not we can trust you later."

The group takes off in the direction of the exit. They're surprised when they don't find any interference as they exit the building. In Max's head, Jeb tells her that Dr. Connor has ensured that they leave without any problems.

Standing outside the building, the flock spreads its wings. Max looks down at Total who smiles up at her before doing a little hop and flapping his own wings to remain airborne. A little smile of her own crosses Max's face before it slides off and she turns to Ciera.

"How're you getting away from here?"

Ciera looks down at the ground shyly before replying. "The whitecoats did a procedure and attached wings to my back a while ago." She unfurls her own brown and black wings.

"All right, let's get out of here. U and A guys," Max orders.

Iggy takes to the air followed by the Gasman, Nudge, and then Angel with Total close behind. Max glances over at Ciera and the brunette takes her turn to get off the ground. Turning to Fang, he gives her a shrug.

"Put Blaze in your backpack. He's still wet and will get sick if exposed to the air up there," she grumbles to him before taking to the sky.

She flies up to join the flock and when the familiar beat of Fang's wings is heard behind her, she does a quick check with her dad.

'Is Dr. Connor still in the building?' she asks him.

_No, he's already gone, _he responds.

Max offers the flock a smile before nodding to Gazzy. The eight year-old grins and taps Iggy's hand causing the pyro to beam as well. Carefully, the Gasman goes into Iggy's backpack and produces a bomb.

He drops the bomb and they watch as it falls towards the Itex building. When it makes contact, there's a huge explosion.

"Thar she blows," Gassy exclaims as he throws his hands up before laughing wildly.

"All right guys, let's head for home," Max says earning cheers from the flock with the exception of Fang (and of course Ciera since she's not a member of the flock). The group angles their wings and starts heading in the right direction. Leading them all, Max glances down at Ty in her arms.

'Hey Dad,' she says in her head. 'Is it possible for me to talk to Hunter directly?'

There's a moment of hesitation before Jeb responds.

_I suppose I could arrange that_, comes the answer. Max can picture the smile on his face at the knowledge that they're all returning safe and sound.

'Good because I want to let him know myself that we're coming home,' she says with her own smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**All right, I bet your all wondering what the heck is up with the new character. Trust me, she's important. I don't plan on the story ending soon so that means there're going to be twists coming into play. Ciera is going to be involved in some of those twists as well as other characters. Things will become sort of clearer in the next chapter. So…how happy do you think Hunter's going to be when he hears the news? I guess you won't know his actual reaction or anything else until the next chapter is posted. Hopefully, it'll be soon. Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay so 2 weeks ago, the seniors didn't really need to come to school because of all the testing going on that didn't affect them. So they were planning on pulling a prank that involved saran wrapping the juniors' cars. However, some idiot went up to a teacher to ask permission to pull this prank. This resulted in extra police being stationed in our school parking lot. I thought this would've been funny since it wouldn't affect me in any way. Yup, I've got to take the bus. Good for when seniors pull pranks, but it totally sucks every other day of the year.**

**As a side note, I accidentally said Max was 15 in the last chapter when earlier in the story I said she was 16. I've gone back and corrected it though. I just want to clarify that Max is 16 and Fang is almost 16 as well. Now that that's all cleared up, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Rollo stifles a yawn and leans his head against his hand. The task of watching Hunter is incredibly boring. At least in the beginning, he and Buck had to put up with the grey wolf's struggles as they tried to get him to sleep. They ended up having to resort to knocking him out which wasn't as difficult as it should've been due to Hunter's increasing exhaustion.

Now, Rollo is watching Hunter by himself since Buck had other things to take care of. (He refused to ask what they were since they most likely revolved around Olivia). Although there's another being in the room, Rollo might as well be alone. The silence is deafening and he hates that Hunter won't say a word now that he's awake. No, he just lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The only reason he would move would be to relieve himself and when he did, he would get up and walk out the door in his dog form. He didn't wish to stand upright like a human. He didn't want to do anything that would allow him to feel human sentiments. Remaining as a dog not only saved energy, but prevented him from feeling more pain than he already was.

Looking into Hunter's eyes was like peering directly into his soul. You could see how the overwhelming sorrow was consuming him. His eyes were dead, void of all emotion other than grief. Any onlooker would assume he really was dead if it weren't for the ever so tiny rising and falling of his chest indicating his shallow breathing or the fact that he would blink every so often.

It truly was a terrible sight to see the once strong and proud, eldest of the Mezon siblings appear so vulnerable. Perhaps that's why the others found themselves pitying him so much despite how much they hated themselves for doing so. They just couldn't understand how the strongest of them could suddenly fall so low. They couldn't begin to comprehend the grey wolf's thoughts although they attempted. Yet Hunter insisted on not uttering a single word although he never actually voiced his wish.

Rollo sighs in mild annoyance and stands. Hunter's eyes shift from the ceiling to his friend at the sudden movement. An almost bored expression has taken over his face which Rollo attempts to mimic. It's become sort of a game as to who will give in to the other first.

Hunter's ear twitches as if he hears something and his eyes go distant which cause Rollo to quirk an eyebrow (well, if he had one that is). Reaching out through their mind connection, the red canine attempts to probe Hunter's mind in order to figure out what's going on in his head at the moment. He's surprised to discover that his superior hasn't even bothered to put up a barrier. Rollo can even hear his friend's unconscious thoughts about utilizing as little energy as possible. Apparently, he needs every ounce he has in order to hold back Dark Hunter. A small frown forms on his face when he hears repeated taunts of Hunter being weak which he assumes is from Hunter's evil half. He wishes he could defend his friend, but there's simply nothing he can do about it.

However, what interests him most is the sound of Jeb's thoughts accompanying Hunter's own. Jeb tells the grey wolf that Max needs to speak with him. In response, Hunter sends the scientist a mental impulse instead of actually saying anything. Somehow, Jeb understands and a warning from Jeb to Max can be heard. He warns her that Hunter hasn't said anything in hours so he isn't sure if he will now. Within moments, the sound of Max's voice is in Hunter's head instead.

_We've got them,_ she says in a cheerful tone. _We're on our way back right now. We should be home in a couple days._

A lump forms in Hunter's throat and he struggles to swallow it. When he's relieved of the lump, he sends Max a message.

'How are they?'

There's a momentary pause before Max answers. _They can't wait to see you._

Hunter's heart clenches after her words. 'You hesitated. What's wrong? Are they all right?'

_Don't worry. You'll have them back soon. See you guys in a couple days._

With that, the mind connection is lost and Hunter frowns. His eyes travel up to meet Rollo's and the red wolf, who's now leaning against the wall, gives him a curious look.

"Why aren't you happy?" he asks. "They're safe and will be home soon."

Hunter rolls onto his stomach then hops off the bed and lands on all fours. For a second, Rollo thinks Hunter will resume his silence and ignore the question. He's surprised when he actually hears his superior's voice for the first time in several hours.

"Something isn't right and Max won't tell me the condition of any of my pups. I am happy, but don't expect me to be all happy-go-lucky while they're all still out there," he replies. "I want to see them and hold them in my arms. I want to see for myself that they're okay. So much can still happen between now and then. I won't be completely relieved until they're all home."

Rollo nods in understanding. Hunter walks over to the door and stops. "Tell the others the news. I'm going for a walk." With that said, he takes his leave.

Sighing, the red wolf shakes his head before pushes off the wall. Of course Hunter doesn't want to get his hopes up only to be hurt. He won't let himself feel happiness in case things aren't as great as he thought. Should anything be wrong, the grey wolf doesn't want to be taken completely by surprise.

Walking down the hall, Rollo comes across Lucky. He smiles at the Dalmatian and claps him on the shoulder. He squeezes slightly and gives the dog a long look before continuing down the hall. Lucky watches the wolf walk away cheerfully and his own smile consumes his face. Understanding what's happened, Lucky takes off in the opposite direction to find anyone else to share the news with while Rollo goes about the task casually.

When Rollo enters the living room and finds Angie sitting on the couch, he crouches in front of her. His expression is soft as he looks at her causing her to regard him with suspicion. It only lasts for a moment because she's suddenly gathered in his arms in a tight hug.

"They're on their way," he murmurs quietly before pulling away.

Angie squeezes her eyes shut and he grasps her hand in reassurance.

"Hunter is taking a walk through the forest. I'm sure he'd enjoy your company," he says to her, making her eyes open. He smiles warmly and places a kiss on her forehead, something only Lucky and himself can get away with since their relationship with the golden dog is very much like older brothers caring for their little sister.

Angie offers him a smile which Rollo happily returns before going to search for her husband. Rollo watches her go then plops down on the couch and lets his thoughts consume him.

There's still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and for some reason, he wishes he'd heard more of Dark Hunter's thoughts when he was reading Hunter's mind. He could hear the repeated taunts of weakness so clearly that it disturbs him. What else had been thought that hadn't been quite as noticeable to him? He wishes he knew what Dark Hunter was doing to Hunter because something is seriously plaguing his friend's mind. Rollo just isn't sure what that thing is exactly.

* * *

The sky is growing dark as the flock sets up camp. They've stopped for the night somewhere in Arkansas and although they're all together, the addition of Ciera has created some tension among the group.

After eating, they gather around the fire. Blaze lounges extremely close to the flames, relishing in the warmth that seeps into his dry fur. A little further away from his brother lays Ty. He's curled in a ball, but has positioned himself so that his tail makes contact with Blaze's back. Although he finds being so close to the fire uncomfortable, any contact with his family brings comfort which is exactly what he needs at the moment.

Across the fire, Nudge is throwing question at Ciera so fast that the brunette hardly has an opportunity to answer them. Meanwhile, Gazzy is over with Total, mimicking Nudge's rambling and Angel is trying to read her mind. She frowns at the realization that she can't however.

"What's wrong Angel?" Nudge asks, taking a break from interrogating Ciera.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Angel asks the new girl.

Ciera looks down at her lap almost sadly. "The whitecoats didn't want anyone to be able to access my thoughts or the thoughts of any of their other experiments for that matter. They see it as a weakness," she explains which all that's necessary for the flock to understand.

Sitting on a log, Max studies the brunette closely. There's something about her that she doesn't trust. Unconsciously, Max pets Faith who's lying in her lap.

"After growing up in the School and frequently being lied to, you find it difficult to trust anyone," the puppy murmurs.

Max looks down in surprise and Faith answers her unasked question. "You were muttering."

A chuckle is heard behind Max causing her to shoot a glare over her shoulder. Fang emerges from the shadows with his hands held up defensively.

"You do mutter Max," he states with a grin.

Max growls at the comment as Fang takes a seat beside her on the log. They don't say anything to each other and after a while, Iggy joins them. When Max hears Iggy ask Fang to describe Ciera to him, something inside her snaps.

Setting Faith on the ground, she gets up and stomps away while muttering about going for a walk. Seeing Max upset, Fang stands as well.

"You're killing me Ig," he growls before going off to follow Max.

The pyro sighs and rests his head on one of his hands. With the other, he practices creating flames by snapping. He hears shuffling then footsteps drawing near to him causing him to stop and try to pick up who it is. The footsteps aren't as familiar so he decides that it's Ciera. His suspicions are confirmed when she sits beside him and he hears her voice.

"That's a cool power," she says in awe.

"Thanks," he murmurs.

They sit in awkward silence until Gazzy suddenly lets one rip. Iggy chuckles and the tension melts away. The two teens begin conversing with one another and a sense of comfort starts to build in the camp.

Unfortunately, that comfort hasn't extended to Max who has ventured into the forest seeking time to be alone. Perched high up in a tree, Max tries to clear her head while observing the many different colors of the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" comes Fang's voice from the other side of the tree.

Although she was expecting him to come after her, Max starts slightly when she's suddenly aware of his presence. In response to the question, she just shrugs despite the fact that he can't see it due to the fact that he's on the other side of the tree trunk.

"If you've seen one, you've seen them all," she comments. She can practically see him nodding as a silent response.

There's quiet between the two teens as they sit up in the tree and continue to watch the sunset. Surprisingly after a few minutes, it's Fang who breaks the silence.

"We should start heading back."

"Yeah because you just can't wait to see _everyone_," Max mutters under her breath before snapping out her wings and heading to the ground. Catching the comment, Fang quickly takes off after Max and lands directly in front of her.

"What's with you?" he demands as he glares at her slightly.

"Nothing, why would you think something's up? I'm perfectly fine," she states as she tries to brush passed him.

Fang grabs her wrist to stop her. "No, you've got a problem with something now tell me."

"Why do you think I'd have a problem? Why should I care if you going after everything in a skirt?" Max hisses. "Olivia was right. Guys are dogs." Before she can continue, Fang cuts her off.

"Do you even hear yourself? I'm not going after Ciera. Why would I when I love you?! At least you've got some of your facts straight. Olivia was right about some things. Like she said, girls are psycho."

Max pulls her hand from Fang's grip and crosses her arms over her chest as she faces him fully. "Really now Fang? Why don't you tell me how I'm crazy?" she says as she glares at her boyfriend. She's gritting her teeth in anger and Fang notices her teeth with what little light is still available. His eyes didn't deceive him earlier. They're strangely sharp.

Without waiting for a response, she spins on her heel and begins walking away. Acting quickly, Fang wraps his arms around her from behind to prevent her from leaving.

"Max, I've done nothing wrong. I would've been perfectly fine with just leaving Ciera at Itex," he stresses as he rests his head on her shoulder. Lifting his head, he whispers "I love you" in her ear before placing a kiss on what is exposed of her shoulder.

Max relaxes in his arms and turns in his embrace. Reaching out, Fang holds Max's face in his hands to prevent her from looking away. He stares directly at her as he says "You're my other half. I don't need anyone else because you're all I want and need."

The anger fades from Max's eyes as a smile spreads across her face. "Fang, that was really sappy."

Fang's own grin takes over his features as he rests his forehead against hers. "It may be sappy, but it's also true."

Tilting her head slightly, Max brushes her lips against his in a brief kiss. Separating, Fang reaches up to the necklace around Max's neck. Holding it gently between his fingers, he smiles at his girlfriend. He studies the pendant momentarily before letting it hang around her neck again.

"You know, your wings are much more beautiful than hers," he murmurs as he gently strokes the soft feathers of her wings.

"Okay who are you and where's the real Fang?" Max teases. Fang smiles softly and shrugs in reply.

Max's head drops to rest on his hard chest. As Fang continues to stroke her wings, she clutches his shirt and presses herself closer to him. Opening his wings, Fang wraps them around them in a warm, protective cocoon. Max presses her nose into her boyfriend's shirt and inhales deeply as she takes in his scent. Max trails one of her hands down his chest, feeling the muscles quiver slightly at the action. As she douse this, Fang is still stroking the feathers of her wings causing her to suppress a moan. Suddenly she pushes away from Fang and he looks at her with concern.

"Sorry," she says quietly as she stares at the ground. "I got that feeling again. My hormones are going crazy right now," she admits apologetically.

Fang nods in understanding. "I know what you mean. We should be extremely careful for the next few days so we don't lose control."

The two remain quiet for a while before deciding to head back. When they return, they find the flock at ease around Ciera. They seem to have warmed up to the girl while the oldest members of the flock were chatting in the forest. Max notices the smiles Iggy gives Ciera and nudges Fang. He follows her line of sight and shrugs.

Max claps her hands together and calls to the flock. "All right guys. We should be back home in about two days since I can't use my super speed with the pups. We've got to get up early to do so though. That means it's bedtime."

The order receives groans and protests of not being sleepy. A stern look from Max, however, sets everyone straight and they head off to bed.

"I'll take first watch," Max tells Fang as she takes a seat on the log. "I'll wake you up for your shift."

The boy shrugs before giving her a look that says 'you better wake me up' and going over to lay on the ground somewhere behind her. Max picks up a stick and pokes the still burning fire. After getting a little more comfortable, she focuses on the sounds of the forest surrounding them. She's aware of the steady breathing of the flock members and dogs behind her.

Her hand comes up and she holds her wing necklace gently between her fingers. Max thinks back to the moment with Fang in the forest. She'd almost lost it. His proximity and touch had been just a bit much for her at the time. Tingles form in her stomach again and Max shakes her head to clear it.

With a sigh, Max looks out into the darkness, listening for any threats. There's no way she's going to miss anything.


	21. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOD!! -bangs head on table repeatedly before flipping it- I just took my AP test for history on Friday. I was feeling good on the multiple choice, but then it happened…the essay portion began. -gets in fetal position on the floor and repeatedly mumbles 'find a happy place' to self- It was horrible. If I don't get at least a 3, I'll have taken the whole course for nothing! Right now, my fate lies in God's hands. -tears- The test was over 3 hours long. At least I got to go home right afterwards at around 12:15 since the whole class was excused from school the rest of the day.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Kiska enters a lab in the basement of the house. She's come to check on the progress Valencia and Jeb are making on the blood taken from Max before she left. Jeb gives a nod in acknowledgement to the wolf as she comes closer.

"How's it coming?" she asks somewhat warily.

"We're able to determine the effects Hunter's blood is having on both Max and Fang," Valencia states. "It's almost like when they go into heat, but more serious. They act increasingly possessive."

Recalling things he'd observed while acting as the voice, Jeb adds to this. "They behave in ways unusual for them and become jealous for the smallest reasons."

Kiska appears thoughtful at this, but her attention is immediately drawn back to the two scientists when Valencia continues.

"I pin Max as the type to be subtle and use sabotage to prevent others from going after Fang. Meanwhile, Fang would probably just resort to throwing punches so he's the main concern for actually committing an act. Hunter's blood in their systems seems to awaken their more animalistic instincts adding to their desire for each other. Something as simple as a kiss between the two could easily cause them to snap and to go much further than they had intended."

Sighing, the grey wolf isn't pleased with the magnitude of the situation. If the flock was home, then it would be easy to keep an eye on the two hormonal teenagers. However since they're currently elsewhere, who knows what they will do. On top of that, there's still something rather important that has yet to be understood.

"So now we have the problem of curing them. In order to do that though, first we need to know why Hunter's blood is affecting them this way," Kiska announces.

"Exactly," Valencia says quietly before Jeb speaks up. "What're the chances we can get a sample of Hunter's blood?"

Kiska's gaze goes to the floor at this. "Under normal circumstances, your chances are good. With Hunter in his current condition however…" The canine lifts her head to face Jeb with a somber expression. "I'd say you have better odds at getting struck by lightning."

"That's still better than winning the lottery so we might as well give it a shot," he responds.

Although wary, Kiska agrees and she decides to go with Valencia to find Hunter while Jeb remains in the lab. As the two walk through the house, the feeling that this won't go well builds in their guts.

* * *

Lucky releases a yawn as he enters his room. Going over to his stereo, he grabs a CD and puts it in. He really needs some time to relax and as he flops down on his bed, that's exactly what he plans to do.

The hybrid lets the music soothe him as his eyes drift shut and he clears his mind. Now isn't the time for troublesome thoughts.

_As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white  
As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright  
My mother she use to tell me...Son you better get to church  
And its a dark, dark world and the people out there and you know its only getting worse_

There's a soft knock on the door alerting the room's occupant that someone needs to speak with him. He represses a groan and opens his eyes to tell whoever has come to bother him to let him relax. Lucky is surprised to discover that Hunter has opened the door and is now standing at the entrance.

_  
Never been much for weddings or anniversaries but  
I go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week  
Some people say that I sound strange some say that I'm not right  
But I find beauty in this world every single night_

Catching the words of the song, Hunter can't help but think the words apply more to himself than they do Lucky. Mentally, he shakes his head and proceeds to venture further into the room.

Lucky tilts his head to look at the floor. Lately, he's been rather uncomfortable around his big brother. After keeping those secrets and angering the older hybrid so much, the atmosphere seems to turn tense whenever the two are alone together. The fact that they're hardly ever alone with one another anymore adds to the awkwardness of when the time comes.

Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black

"You know, black is really more my color than it is yours. It's always been my favorite after all," Hunter states in an attempt to break the ice.

Lucky nods quietly. "Yeah, I know."

The grey wolf shifts awkwardly as the atmosphere remains slightly tense and the song continues in the background.

The night that we met, all black  
The color of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black  
I used to see red, now its just all black

Finally, Lucky can no longer just avoid his brother and takes the plunge. "Why are you here?"

Hunter's eyes drop to the floor. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Lucky's eyes widen and he peaks up at the older experiment who continues speaking. "I haven't exactly been fair to you. Everyone makes mistakes and some are bigger than others. I'm sure there was a good reason you didn't mention anything about Itex earlier."

The younger bites his lip to prevent himself from saying anything he'll regret. He so badly wishes to bring up Hunter's own secret. His brother has yet to tell him what's going on.

"Don't worry about it. You had a right to be angry," Lucky states, silently pleading that the older hybrid won't hold a grudge. "Is everything all right with you?"

Hunter's eyes harden as he puts up a wall to protect himself. He sees genuine concern on his little brother's face and he wishes it wasn't there.

"I'm fine," he mutters in response as he turns away slightly.

Lucky's face falls as he regrets opening his mouth. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering."

Hunter seems to ignore the comment as he begins walking to the door. "Dinner's in about an hour. I suggest you don't be late."

Lucky quickly rises and reaches out as if to bring Hunter back. His mouth opens to say something, but he can't find the right words before Hunter is already gone. The Dalmatian releases a sigh and lets his hand drop to hang at his side. His ears catch the words to the new song coming from his stereo and he scowls.

_Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
But I don't want that, no not for you  
If you just stay with me we can make it through_

Hunter and Lucky had always been extremely close. They were the best of friends and could always rely on one another. They told each other everything.

'So much for that,' Lucky thinks bitterly to himself as he stares at the door Hunter had silently exited moments earlier.

He hates what's becoming of their relationship. It's become awkward and Hunter seems to be distancing himself from not only him, but everyone else as well. Perhaps everything will go back to normal once the flock and pups return. For now, Lucky can only hope everything will turn out all right.

So here we are again  
Same old argument  
Now I'm wondering if things'll ever change you  
When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise til 3:00 A.M.  
When the neighbors would complain

A sad smile plays on the canine's face. Hunter had been so angry with him. He briefly wonders if his brother had exploded from years of pent up rage. Behind the laughs that they'd shared, had Hunter been holding back his emotions only to finally release them now? It's as if this whole situation has completely altered the grey wolf's attitude toward life in general and Lucky wishes for nothing more than for Hunter to laugh and be his old self again.

All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,  
after time, after time

Of course Lucky remembers the things Hunter's told him over the years. He cherishes the moments his older brother shares some of his wisdom with him because it means he respects him. That's all Lucky's ever really wanted, the approval of his parents and big brother.

But now, Lucky isn't sure if past moments together will get them through this difficult time. The argument between the brothers a few days ago has strained their relationship. Now, Hunter won't talk to anyone about what he's keeping secret.

_  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything_

Lucky grits his teeth and angrily goes over to his stereo before quickly turning it off. He can't listen to it anymore. Instead of relaxing him, it's only making him feel worse about everything.

The canine peers over his shoulder towards the door again when he hears a yell from down the hall.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Recognizing the voice as Hunter's, Lucky walks out into the hall to investigate. He finds the grey wolf glaring at a needle in Valencia's hand while his mother attempts to get Hunter to allow them to draw some blood. When they step closer, Hunter bares he's sharp teeth causing Valencia to immediately stop.

"Hunter, what's going on with you?" Kiska demands. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Would everyone quit asking if anything's wrong?" the oldest son snaps. "You're all frustrating me to no end! Just leave me alone for five freaking minutes!"

With that, Hunter storms off to his room which is located down the hall. He slams the door causing the others to wince. Lucky reaches out to see how Hunter's feeling at the moment to discover a sentiment of self-loathing. So Hunter does feel the same way as Lucky. He too hates what's becoming of his relationship with the others.

"Give him some space," Kiska murmurs drawing the attention of Valencia and Lucky.

The Dalmatian nods in reply before Valencia and his mother go back down to the lab. Lucky glances at his brother's door.

'You don't need to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to, Hunter,' Lucky thinks to himself as if really speaking with his brother. 'Just please for our sake, give us a sign that everything will be all right. Let us know things will be normal again. Don't turn your back on us. I know that's not what you want anyway.'

Unknown to Lucky, Hunter is standing with his back pressed against his closed door. With closed eyes, he hears the silent pleas from his younger brother and is filled with even more self loathing. He so badly wishes he could just tell them all.

Hunter's eyes are still closed as his head falls back, hitting the door behind him. A pained expression takes over his face which is replaced by shock when a hand gently touches his cheek. His eyes snap open to discover Angie standing directly in front of him. He hadn't even noticed her in the room.

The grey wolf sighs quietly as he leans into her touch. His gaze remains locked with hers as they stand there silently. Slowly, a smile creeps onto Hunter's features as one of his hands reaches up to hold Angie's against his cheek.

"Thank you," he murmurs causing his wife to give him a questioning look. "I've been frustrated lately and the comfort you give me is calming," he states in response to her expression.

Angie returns his smile and drops her hand. "We all miss you. You've been avoiding everyone and don't even eat with us," she says. "Would you please spend dinner with us tonight? It would mean a lot."

Hunter smiles lovingly at her as he holds her face in his hands. "I'd love to."

Suddenly, his stomach growls loudly and he brings a hand down to clutch it in embarrassment. He smiles sheepishly at Angie who giggles. "My stomach would love some dinner too," he jokes.

* * *

The flock had flown another day and received a good nights rest before they took of this morning. They should arrive back at the house not long before nightfall. Well, that is if a certain _brunette_ would stop slowing them down.

Max peeks over her shoulder and represses a growl when she sees Iggy carrying Ciera. Sure, Max can understand that the girl has been stuck in Itex for years and can't really fly for long periods of time without getting tired, but she really wants to get home already. The pups are pretty much dying from boredom and desire to see their family.

Of course, they wouldn't really be slowed down if Fang was carrying the girl, but Max absolutely refused to allow it. Besides, Iggy volunteered for the job, maybe even a bit too eagerly in Max's opinion. The blind pyro seems to have taken a liking to Ciera in the past couple days.

After stopping briefly to stuff their faces with lunch, they all take to the air again. After several hours, Max is relieved to stop a few familiar landmarks signaling they've almost arrived. She gives a quick message to her Dad as Ty fidgets slightly in her arms.

When they finally land in the backyard, the others are already waiting outside. The pups quickly jump out of the arms of the flock and run over towards their parents. At the sight of them, Hunter falls to his knees and shakes slightly as his children almost tackle him to the ground in a hug. Their little tails wave violently as Angie joins the group hug as well.

When Hunter recovers, he wraps his arms around them tightly and pulls them close. He laughs and buries his nose in their fur. The familiar scent of his pups reassures him that this isn't a dream and that it's real.

Lucky catches a whiff of a strange scent and tenses. His eyes scan the crowd alertly until they rest on Ciera. He studies her for a moment then the rest of the flock.

"Hunter," he says. After successfully getting the grey wolf's attention, Lucky gestures with his head towards the flock. His mouth hangs open slightly as he shakes his head, trying to form words. "Do you smell that?" he finally asks.

Hunter sniffs the air before slowly rising. "Yeah, I do," he says with a glint of anger in his eyes. "It seems that we've got a cat among us. Or should I say rat," Hunter growls as all eyes turn to stare at Ciera.

* * *

**Hehe…another cliffy. Don't kill me! -cowers in fear while holding arms up defensively- I know I sort of rushed the end, but I didn't really know what to write there and I really wanted to finish this chapter because the good part (at least in my opinion) has sort of started now. The next chapter and a few chapters after that will be the high point in the story. At least, I hope they are. The songs I used were ****All Black**** and ****Say Anything**** by Good Charlotte. And remember...REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think so I know if I should bother writing. I don't see why I should continue if my work is crap, which it hopefully isn't. I won't know if you like my work or not if you don't tell me after all!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay just as a warning, I'm not very good with fight scenes. Hopefully, this is decent. Also, I know I've used this song before, but it works so perfectly that I couldn't help myself. I won't actually say the name of the song until the end so it doesn't ruin the chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this longer chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

Everyone but Hunter and Lucky, who are glaring instead, gape at Ciera. The girl raises her hands defensively and shakes her head to deny their accusations. Iggy is the first one to defend her.

"She's an experiment from Itex like us. We helped her escape. She can't be one of them because then why would she save Fang?" the pyro argues.

"Yeah Lucky, how can you be so certain that she's a rat?" Olivia demands from her brother.

"We can't read her mind," Lucky begins before he's cut off.

"She told us why already," Iggy argues. "Itex made her that way. It's not Ciera's fault. You can't base your suspicions on that!"

Hunter is the one to respond to Iggy's protests. "If Itex blocked Ciera's mind, that means she knows something they want to keep secret. The fact that she hasn't told you what that is when she's supposedly on our side means she has something to hide."

The others seem to contemplate this and begin questioning Ciera's loyalty as well. The argument of the two brothers is becoming more plausible and Lucky doesn't stop there to ensure his point gets across.

"I also remember her from the amusement park. She sent her partner to take me out when she and the rest of her group realized I was spying on them."

Realization suddenly hits Olivia at this statement. "That's the real reason your arm was bleeding."

Lucky nods before continuing. "I'd never forget the face of someone who tried to kill me." As he declares this, the Dalmatian is glaring at the infiltrator. He feels insulted that the others are questioning what he knows is true.

The brunette in question returns the canine's glare. "So you're the one who killed my partner."

Unconsciously, the group begins to prepare for an attack. Now that the truth is coming out, they need to be prepared for whatever happens from here on out.

"We're the ones doing the talking here Ciera," Hunter states to draw her attention away from his sibling and to him instead. No matter what happens, no one's going to stop him from getting answers. "Itex is after all of us so they captured my pups as bait. When they discovered not all of us were going on the rescue mission, they gave you the task of tracking us down through the flock. Am I right?"

Ciera smirks at this. "They told me you were smart. They didn't lie."

Quickly, the brunette pulls something out of her pocket. The object turns out to be a whistle which she blows, calling her backup out from their hiding places in the surrounding forest. The Mezon experiments, flock, and humans alike slip into defensive stances as they study their new enemies.

Suddenly, Rollo tenses causing the others to look at him. The red wolf raises a hand and points at one of the Itex experiments.

"He was in the reptile house at the zoo," Rollo says in shock.

The guy leers at him before shifting into a cobra form. "I'm honored that you remember me."

Rollo growls and gets down on all fours in a completely wolf form. His shaggy fur may not be much, but it will give him some protection against the snake's venomous bites.

Hunter glances down at his pups and sees a difference in their eyes. "You ruined their innocence," he mutters causing eyes to fall on him. "You tortured them and now you'll pay."

Hunter's head snaps up and anger flickers in his eyes. Seeing her husband's expression, Angie quickly tells the pups to go into the house. They'll be much safer in there than out on what will soon become a battlefield.

Hunter grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists as he starts shaking with anger. He feels a prickle make its way down his spin and an image pops into his head, taking him away from reality.

The grey wolf sees himself standing on all fours with his head down. Chains are wrapped around his body as if keeping him restrained. However, the links are starting to come apart as the chains fail their purpose. In this vision, his eyes are completely red and glowing as his back is arched in pain. His mouth is open as if he's silently screaming with teeth that are sharper and longer than normal.

Back in reality, the others see the grey wolf shaking with rage that is continuing to build. The atmosphere around the hybrid seems to drop a few degrees as a murderous intent surrounds him.

In an attempt to calm her brother down, Olivia reminds Hunter that even though these newcomers are their enemies, they still have souls.

"Remember Hunter, cut them and they bleed just like us."

The effect is hard to determine at first, but slowly the wolf stops shaking so it's more of a twitch. His eyes remain closed from when he shut them earlier. His friends and family are shocked when they hear a dark chuckle emit from him.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

"All that tells me is that they're mortal which means I can get my revenge." Hunter's eyes snap open to reveal his red gold eyes. These are different however because the pupils are slits instead of the usual circles. Dark Hunter has been unleashed.

"I'm gonna kill you," Hunter states as a sadistic grin consumes his face causing the enemy experiments to recoil in fear.

"Nobody said anything about this," one of the Itex hybrids protests as those around him also begin feeling nervous about this new development. The condition of the grey wolf had never a factor that they were aware of.

_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal, this animal_

Hunter rushes at a few and begins the battle. Hitting one across the face, he jumps up to avoid the charge of another. An experiment comes at him from the right and the grey wolf holds his ground. When his opponent is in striking distance, he delivers an uppercut that sends it into the air. He jumps and lands a powerful kick that sends the hybrid crashing back down to the ground.

A dark chuckle of pure enjoyment rings through the air as Dark Hunter's eyes land on his next victim. Ginning maliciously, the grey wolf uses his large, sharp canines to intimidate the hybrid before lunging at its throat.

Another attacker is coming at him from above and Hunter grabs the limp body of his most recent kill then throws it up at the opponent in the air. The two bodies collide and the one still living lands gracelessly only to have Dark Hunter connect a blow to the top of its head using his fists that cracks the skull.

The Itex experiments that Hunter hasn't engaged in a fight respond by going after the others. Most of them are some sort of feline hybrid while a few cold-blooded reptile hybrids were thrown into the bunch as well.

As each fights their own opponents, Kiska shouts something out. "They all have some sort of weakness based on the characteristics of their animal counterpart. Try to use them to your advantage!"

Max quickly ducks under a fist aimed right at her head. Thinking about her opponent's weakness is difficult when it moves so fast. A kick hits her in the ribs and she stumbles a bit. Her eyes catch the hybrid's spotted tail flick behind it and she tries to figure out what animal DNA it has.

'Cheetah!' Max suddenly remembers as she avoids another blow. Each attack is slightly slower than the last. Although cheetahs are incredibly fast, they wear out rapidly. All Max needs to do is tire this one out so she can land her own attacks. Now she's glad she went to the zoo a couple weeks ago. The information they gained there about the different animals can be put to use.

As Max puts her plan in motion, Gazzy is using his abilities to his advantage against the strong sense of smell of the tiger hybrid. Letting one rip, the Gasman throws his opponent's rhythm off allowing him to fight back. His sister, on the other hand, is glad that these hybrids have minds as she utilizes her powers of mind control.

Meanwhile, Iggy is taking out several of the lion hybrids at once. Proving the cat experiments' pride tactics ineffective in this case, the pyro places a bomb among them and takes to the air to avoid the mini explosion that wipes out the bunch. When Iggy returns to the ground, the Gasman gives him a high five before they enter the fray again.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Lucky hunches over as those around him carry on fighting. Hunter's rage seems to be seeping into his own body causing a much hated prickle to shoot down his spine. A cold sensation floods his system as his vision is consumed by red and he loses control. His own inner demon wins the struggle and takes the reigns for the time being.

Not long after the transformation is complete, one of the few erasers in the group jumps onto Lucky's back. The Dalmatian snarls as his opponent grips the fur on back of his neck between his teeth. The canine tries to shake his attacker off, but it holds on tight. Left with no other option, Lucky rolls over and crushes the eraser using his own body.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Fang kicks an enemy's feet out from under them and they fall onto their back. This gives him time to elbow one coming at him from behind in the gut. Fang chances a quick glance at the sky to see the sun a little lower in the sky so now it's partly hidden by the top of the house. He needs more shadows so he can manipulate them into stopping some experiments in their tracks.

Unfortunately, the reptile experiments are picking up the pace of their attacks. Not wanting to get caught in the dark, they attempt to end the battle rapidly so they can get their prize.

To his left, Fang sees Rollo still facing off against the cobra hybrid they meet at the zoo. The red wolf appears to be doing a dance as he dodges the swift strikes of the venomous snake.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

The sun is setting quickly and the cold blooded hybrids are slowing down as their body temperature decreases. Easily finding openings, the Mezon experiments and the flock take down their weakened enemies at a steady pace.

A fist connects with Max's jaw and she loses her balance from the force. Falling to the ground, Max grabs her sore jaw and looks up only to roll out of the way of a foot coming towards her stomach. Standing up, she faces Ciera who's glaring at her. The brunette must have escaped Hunter's onslaught and saw the opportunity to catch Max off guard.

Nudge and Jeb have teamed up to help distract Ciera giving Max a chance to take in her surroundings. She doesn't want another random attack and she already feels uncomfortable with Dark Hunter and Lucky among them.

Feeling paranoid, Max glances behind her to try and see where Hunter is exactly. With the area getting darker, it's becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish friend from foe although it's hard to call Hunter and Lucky friends at the moment with them in their current states.

Although waiting for nightfall would benefit them when fighting the reptile hybrids, it also makes it harder to identify who everyone is and ensuring they stay away from the two raging brothers. The only help available is the unique color of Rollo's fur and the murderous intent radiating from Hunter.

Turning back to Ciera, Max discovers that the girl has just shaken off Nudge and Jeb. Both are tired from previous fights and now have more bruises and other injuries than before.

With Ciera's attention not focused on her, Max chops down on her collarbone. The girl cries out in pain before making a hissing noise. When Ciera turns around to face her, she delivers a roundhouse kick that sends the traitor flying several feet back. The brunette lands on her back and groans as she rolls onto her stomach. With her opponent unable to get back up, Max scans the areas to check on the others.

She spots Rollo not too far away. Using one of his large paws, he's finally able to pin the cobra hybrid's head to the ground. The snake's body writhes as the wolf bites behind its head. Using his other paw, Rollo claws at the snake as he proceeds to bite the hybrid's head off with his powerful jaws. Finally succeeding in killing the creature, Rollo releases his hold and jumps a safe distance away.

_This animal, this animal, this animal_

A yell similar to a battle cry is heard and heads turn to see several experiments charging at Hunter. The grey wolf's red-gold eyes flash with malice as he remains standing calmly in the center of it all. As they all draw near, a twisted smirk takes over Hunter's face as he sends electricity through his body. Sparks fly from him and hit his opponents causing them to cry out in pain as the electric current strikes them.

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

This strange attack shocks many as motionless forms collapse to the ground. The battle has come to a stop as everyone remains still with fear. Although the enemies have been stopped, there's still grave danger present.

The atmosphere grows incredibly tense as Dark Hunter slowly turns around to face Lucky. His brother is a few yards away and not in as good of a condition as he is. Both of the canines' coats are stained crimson with the splattered blood of their victims.

Hunter bares his teeth and his slit-shaped pupils narrow dangerously. The hatred that surrounds him doesn't die at all as he faces his younger brother. With eyes still reddish gold like his sibling's, Lucky growls lowly and shifts his stance as Hunter gets into a slight crouch.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become

To the horror of the others, the two brothers don't hesitate at all to rush at one another. Panic spreads through their bodies as they try to figure out how to stop the chaos without getting themselves killed.

The two canines collide and use every weapon they have at their disposal such as teeth and claws to do as much harm to the other as possible. Quickly dominating the fight, Hunter knocks his sibling to the side, exposing the unprotected abdomen and throat. However, Lucky's skills have also advanced with his transformation and he returns to his feet before Hunter can finish him off.

The battle rages on until Hunter suddenly catches Lucky's right fist. He twists his brother's arm behind his back painfully and the Dalmatian falls to his knees as he lets out a low growl in anguish. An evil grin sweeps across Hunter's features as his hand tightens around Lucky's wrist. A crack is heard and there's a holler of agony signaling that Hunter has broken Lucky's wrist.

"That's nothing," Dark Hunter chuckles darkly before dislocating Lucky's right shoulder.

Yelling, the younger canine falls forward as Hunter releases him and grabs at his shoulder. He barely has enough time to bring his left arm up to defend himself from a brutal kick that ends up hitting his forearm. The bones in his left forearm shatter from the force of Hunter's kick and he's sent flying backwards, the tumbling causing that much more suffering.

_  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

As Lucky makes noises that show he's in incredible pain, Hunter approaches his crumpled form. Not sure how to help, Max looks around frantically for any answers. Across the yard, Ciera is moving awkwardly. Taking a closer look, Max realizes the traitor is pulling the gun of a nearby experiment towards her.

Looking back at Hunter, Max sees his body sparking slightly as a familiar orb forms in his palm in order to deal a finishing blow to his brother. Unlike the other energy spheres they've seen however, this one is mainly black with some white swirls instead of white with some black mixed in. It shows just how affected Hunter is by his transformation. Even his attacks have become darker.

Snapping her head back in the direction of Ciera, she sees the brunette attempting to take aim at Hunter from her position on the ground. The task is proving to be difficult and Ciera wants to make sure the bullet hits its target. In her eyes, a monster like that has no place in this world and she doesn't want to risk missing as a result of poor aim.

Wasting no more precious time, Max sprints towards Ciera to stop the girl. Time seems to slow down as Hunter continues to prepare his attack, completely focused on murdering Lucky. Already, Max's body is aching from the long days of flying and intense fighting. When she sees Ciera cock the gun with her fingers ready on the trigger, Max forces her self to move faster.

_  
This animal I have become_

Feeling completely useless, the others can do nothing but watch one friend as he's about to put an end to the life of another. Interfering would only lead to certain death against Hunter in this state. A transformed Lucky would be the only one who might stand a chance against Dark Hunter and the younger of the siblings is currently staring his fate in the face.

Unexpectedly, a shot rings through the air and everything falls silent as fear paralyzes them. It's at that moment that the world seems to stop and their blood runs cold. Shocked eyes can only watch as a body falls motionless to the ground.

* * *

**-evil cackle- I feel so evil right now. This is the part I've been dying to write! I've been planning this for what seems like forever. Still, the fight scene didn't turn out the way I pictured it in my head, but it'll have to do. Yeah, I left off with another cliffy. Anyway, the song if you don't know is ****Animal I Have Become**** by Three Days Grace. I love them! I love you guys too! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing. I'll update soon.**

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm not a doctor/vet/whatever so I have no clue what I'm talking about half the time when I'm writing about injuries and treatment. If I'm wrong about something, don't bite my head off. I'm no professional.**

**On a side note, guess what I did in bio. I freaking dissected a frog! And I hate frogs! My lab partner wasn't much of a help with that, but I did have to copy down her answers for the observations. (I wasn't about to write down my own notes as I'm going at the insides of a frog.) Luckily, mine didn't have any eggs that we needed to clean out so we can see the organs. I thought I'd totally hate the lab, but I actually found it to be quite interesting and wasn't nearly as bothered about it as I had when I was just thinking about it. Yeah if I'm grossing you got, I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The ringing of the gunshot echoes through the air as everyone freezes. A curse is heard, but the bystanders hardly notice as their eyes remain on Hunter. The sparks coming from his body are dying down as the orb in his hand becomes nonexistent. Almost as if it's happening in slow motion, Hunter's body collapses in a heap on the ground.

A stunned silence takes over as everyone forces their eyes away and shares glances. Eyes look in the direction they heard the shot come from to see Max sitting on Ciera's back as she pins the hybrid to the ground. In one hand is the gun she managed to wrestle out of Ciera's grasp. Despair is evident on Max's face because she was so sure she had thrown Ciera's aim off enough for the shot to miss Hunter.

Max finds herself praying that all of this is another horrific dream. Any second now, she'll wake up in a cold sweat and go throw up like last time. Then she'll wander the halls and find Hunter sitting on the roof, staring up at the stars and moon as he faithfully guards the house and those inside. Lucky will be in his room snoring softly and everything will be normal. There never was a battle because the pups were never taken. Itex isn't back and the two brothers didn't go 'Dark' and attempt to kill each other. But as the seconds drag on and Max repeatedly wishes she'd awaken from this nightmare, the scene doesn't fade. Fallen bodies surround her and she needs to accept that this is reality.

"Hello! I'm in some serious pain over here!" Iggy yells, drawing attention to him on the ground. He's holding his leg and his face is contorted in agony.

Valencia hurries over to examine him. Prying his hand away from his calf, she sees a bullet hole with the projectile still lodged inside from the look of things. Confusion shows on her face as she glances back at Hunter. The wolf is still lying motionless on the ground.

The sound of labored breathing causes everyone to turn to see Rollo with another gun in his hands. To their relief however, this one's only a tranquilizer. The dart was fast acting and took effect almost immediately.

Despite the fact that he used a tranquilizer, the red wolf is shaking and his expression is pained as adrenaline begins to wear off and awareness of reality and the current the situation settles in. He drops the gun and pulls at his chest with one of his hands. Gritting his teeth, Rollo drops to his knees as he comprehends what he's just done. He shot his best friend. Albeit it was with a tranquilizer, he still did it.

Immediately, his conversation with Hunter a few days ago comes into mind. His friend had asked if he'd kill him and Rollo replied that he'd do so if necessary. Rollo trembles as he thinks about what this could mean. With Hunter in this new state, would they have to kill their friend?

The thought of what his best friend has become makes Rollo sick to his stomach. Despite his efforts, the red wolf's mind plays the scene as if he'd never stopped Hunter. Unable to prevent him from slaughtering his own brother then turning on each of them. The notion makes Rollo curl up so that his head is pulled towards his stomach and the top of his head rests on the hard ground. He's shaking with suppressed tears as the horror of what could've happened if he'd just been a mere second later remains in his veins. The horrible reality of the situation shocks his very core and he finds it burning itself into his mind to haunt him when he sleeps.

Hunter had fought mercilessly against his younger brother, who was still not used to being in 'dark' form. The viciousness in his assaults clearly made him the winner of the battle. However, the clash was ended before the outcome was Lucky's death.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rollo," Kiska says as she takes charge. "Sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves and wishing things were different isn't going to help. We don't know how much time we have so every second is precious. Don't waste them."

The red wolf flinches at her harsh, but true words and he works on calming himself which results in his trembling becoming more of a twitch. Satisfied with that, Kiska addresses to Max.

"Keep Ciera alive and don't let her get away. We're going to hand her over to Mezon for interrogation. Keeping her here will probably only end badly." Receiving a nod in understanding, the grey wolf scans the area for other problems that haven't been dealt with yet as Max knocks the girl unconscious.

"I'll call Dr. Lowman," Jeb states as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and walks a little ways away.

Meanwhile, Valencia has given Ella the task of assisting Iggy while she checks on the two hybrid brothers. Since she's inexperienced with bullet wounds and doesn't want to hurt him more, Ella just wraps his leg to stop the bleeding and helps him into the house until her mother can actually take a look at him.

As the vet examines the two bodies, the others avoid watching and something causes them to focus on Angie instead. She's hugging herself tightly as she stares wide-eyed at her husband. They try to draw her attention away from the motionless figure, but they can't get through to her.

"Rollo, get her out of here," Kiska utters sadly.

The canine rises and comes to stand in front of his best friend's wife. Her eyes stare at his chest as if looking through it to continue watching Hunter. Slowly, her eyes travel up to his face. Seeing the overwhelming emotion in her eyes causes Rollo's heart to clench painfully.

"Let's go check on the kids. There's nothing we can do here so we might as well be productive elsewhere," he says quietly.

The golden dog says nothing, but gives a barely noticeable nod before letting Rollo guide her to the house. The others approach Hunter and Lucky with caution as they try to figure out what needs to be done with them.

While the larger grey hybrid is unconscious, the Dalmatian is still awake, but just barely. Lucky is whimpering pathetically in pain, but since his eyes are still red, he's remains a threat which means they can't get too close and provide him with the much needed help he requires. Yet, Valencia is able to give some information on his condition from a distance.

"Other than the bite wounds and deep slashes, his right wrist has been crushed and that same arm has been dislocated. Left forearm is shattered and will need to be put in a cast. Lucky's definitely sustained more injuries than Hunter," the vet states as her calculating eyes travel over them both. "Hunter only has a few deeper cuts at the worst. Lucky took the most damage in this fight. He didn't stand a chance with Hunter in that new state."

Kiska shoots a glance over her shoulder when footsteps draw near. Jeb is walking over as he puts his cell phone away.

"He's on his way with a van to bring Hunter back to Mezon for treatment," he responds to her unasked question. "He'll also be taking Ciera off our hands."

The leader nods then speaks to everyone else as she sees the many bodies scattered around what used to be a battlefield. "Crowding around these two probably isn't the best so let's work on cleaning everything up."

Obediently, they get to work and Kiska turns back towards her sons to see Lucky's eyes drooping as he struggles to stay awake. The leader's alarm increases because in the next instant, Valencia gives some news.

"He's going into shock from high levels of pain and blood loss. It'll be difficult to move him to get treatment with the injuries he has. Since he's still in his state, we have to wait until he blacks out until we can move him or else he's not only a danger to us, but also himself." Biting her lip with anxiety, Valencia continues. "Unfortunately as you said, we don't have much time. Every second we wait is another second wasted and the greater the chance that we won't be able to provide him with help in time."

At this, Max cuts in. "It looks like he'll just have to endure the pain and we're going to have to suck it up and get him patched up."

They give her a strange look as she comes closer. Cautiously, she kneels down behind Lucky, near his head. He lifts his lips weakly in an attempt to snarl at her. Taking a deep breath, Max grabs a hold of his mouth to keep his jaws together and uses her body to prevent him from thrashing. When the dog finds that he's unable to move his head, Lucky starts kicking his legs.

Olivia rushes over and grabs her brother as well. Working together, Max and Olivia lift Lucky and carry the feebly struggling hybrid to the emergency room in the basement. Seeing no other option, Valencia and Kiska lift Hunter's limp body and move it to the front of the house to await Dr. Lowman's arrival while Jeb brings Ciera.

Leaving Kiska and Jeb with their loads, Valencia goes down to fix up Lucky as best she can. Dismissing her daughter and Olivia, she gets to work. Giving the dog a few shots, she numbs the pain as well as knocks him unconscious so she can work on him. The task is long, but eventually, all the blood has been cleaned off and everything has been set back in place. After wrapping the hybrid in bandages and putting on casts, Valencia straps him to the bed in case he wakes up and is still in his dark form before going to attend to Iggy's bullet wound.

Meanwhile, Max is patching up the not as serious injuries of Ella and the rest of the flock as they wait impatiently outside Iggy's room. The silence is unbearable and for once, Max wishes that Nudge would actually start chattering away. But the girl doesn't even open her mouth and the silence drags on.

Finally, the door opens and Valencia allows them in to see the blind pyro. Rushing in, they gather around the hospital bed. Iggy looks up in Max's general direction.

"You are never going near a gun again," he says teasingly. "What if you blew my whole leg off?! Don't I have enough problems?"

Max punches him playfully in the arm as the younger kids try to control their laughter. Of to the side, Valencia observes two members of the group extra carefully. Despite how innocent Max's interaction with Iggy is, there's a hint of resentment towards the blind teen coming from Fang's tense form.

Not waiting for things to escalate, Valencia pulls the two oldest (and hormonal) teenagers from the room. It's time for them to learn what she, Jeb, and Kiska have already found out. She has a feeling it's going to be one long and painful discussion.

* * *

Kiska has just finished explaining what had occurred back at the house to Dr. Lowman and her husband. Not long ago, the she and Dr. Lowman as well as Ciera and Jeb arrived at the Mezon building and some of the scientists took the unconscious hybrids off their hands. The female had been taken to an interrogation room while the wolf hybrid was hauled off to be contained until they had an idea of what to do with him

Lucky Sr. has sorrow in his eyes as he does his best to comfort Kiska. It hurt him deeply to hear the story. It's been several weeks, even months, since he'd last seen his oldest son and when he finally does, Hunter is unconscious after slaughtering many and almost killing his family and friends.

Dr. Lowman has given the two some privacy, but they can hear him get stopped down the hall by the head of Mezon. The man immediately rounds on Dr. Lowman in search of answers.

"Experiment 483 is supposed to be perfect! It's supposed to be our best experiment. How the hell did it become so unstable?!"

Digging deep, the scientist finds some courage to defend his…friend? It's difficult to say the two are friends due to the fact that Dr. Lowman was constantly experimenting on Hunter by the Head's orders. Still, that doesn't stop the man from feeling protective to some extent towards the hybrid.

"Hunter. His name is Hunter not Experiment 483."

The Head quirks a brow at this. "It seems that you're becoming attached to…Hunter. Aren't you Dr. Lowman?" The slight hesitation when saying the name proves his disapproval of forming bonds with the experiments. "You're not supposed to do that."

"I know sir, but all of them are alive and can feel just like us. I can't help but feel something for them, especially Hunter since I specialized on working with him," he responds quietly. There's a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then you can tell me why he's suddenly become so unstable!" the Head demands as his irritation becomes more obvious.

Dr. Lowman recoils from the loud voice yelling at him and the two dog hybrids further down the hall bristle slightly due to the Head's treatment towards their friend. Recovering quickly, the scientist pieces together the information he's received and responds to his boss's order.

"He's going against his true self. He doesn't want to kill and become the soldier and tool we've attempted to create out of him. Also, Hunter had lost his pups to Itex. They were then returned to him a while after." He pauses for a moment to sort out his diagnosis. "The entire situation made him feel powerful emotions that are unnatural to wolves. Hunter probably…overloaded for lack of a better word due to all the strain and resisting the evil we put in him. This resulted in him just snapping."

The Head takes what has been said into consideration and frowns. From down the hall, Kiska makes an additional comment.

"The reason Hunter seemed to be the invincible and perfect experiment you thought is because he found meaning in his life," the grey wolf says loudly to draw the attention of Mezon's Head. "It's because of that he never gave into the torturous experiments you put him through. As horrible as they were, Hunter's will allowed him to survive. You scientists believe you've created an indestructible tool that you can use however you choose. But, you're wrong. Anyone can go through hell if they're determined enough. I've seen it happen and know others who are alive and free because of their determination."

Kiska drops her gaze and releases a forced chuckle. Lucky's pained eyes remain on her face as she continues speaking to the two scientists. "Hunter had been so upset by what Itex had done to his family. He wanted to rip them all to shreds. He wanted revenge so badly that his will wavered ever so slightly…"

Her voice fades as she tries to control her own emotions. "Because his will faltered, Dark Hunter jumped on the opportunity to take over. That moment of weakness allowed the demon _you_ put inside him to gain more control than ever before!"

Lucky's eyes widen a fraction and he steps closer to his wife. Since her own injuries from the battle haven't been addressed yet, he cautiously pulls her into a comforting embrace. From over her shoulder, the male hybrid shoots the Head a glare.

Suddenly, there's a voice that enters the two hybrids' heads. Their mental connection with Hunter is allowing them to read his thoughts as he's starting to return to consciousness. Although they know these thoughts are from their son, Kiska and Lucky sense something foreign about them.

_Where am I? What is this stench? What-_

The thoughts cut off abruptly and an unexpected noise is heard in the direction the scientists took Hunter. There're concerned voices and a few yells. Kiska pulls away from Lucky and gestures for him to go help with Ciera's interrogation while she helps out with whatever the commotion is among the other Mezon scientists.

As she gets closer to the Hunter's room, the female hybrid can hear strange noises coming from inside while some scientists standing outside the room appear worried. Approaching the somewhat panicky scientists, Kiska asks what's going on.

"Experiment 483 isn't responding well. When it woke up, it began behaving violently," one replies.

Kiska glances at the door to the room when a strange noise is heard from inside. Hesitantly, she asks another question. "What did you do to him?"

"We placed it in a cage designed especially for these types of experiments and it's being contained. We hope to perform some tests once it's settled down," another states although they appear confused by why she's asking.

Kiska's eyes flash with anger as she refrains from brutally insulting them. "Are you the stupidest people on the planet?! Is this your first day on the job or something?" Apparently, the hybrid needs to learn some better self control.

Without waiting for a response from the scientists, the experiment quickly enters into the room and the sight shocks her. As they mentioned in the hall, Hunter is definitely freaking out. His hatred and fear of cages is clear as the canine repeatedly slams his body into the bars of his cage. He lunges as the bars and bites them wildly.

Then the snarling beast takes notice of his mother and she gets a good look at his eyes. They're feral and wild as he continues snarling. The red-gold eyes with slit pupils are filled with bloodlust as Dark Hunter throws himself at the bars, reaching out with his sharp claws to harm the newcomer in any way.

Kiska stares in disbelief at her son. Why hasn't he returned to normal yet? Generally, he reverts back to his natural state after he's blacked out.

"Hunter?" Kiska breathes as she gapes at the canine.

He grins threateningly as he returns her stare. "The Hunter you knew is long gone. I'm in control now."

* * *

**I suppose that's sort of another cliffy, but whatever. Not as good as I hoped it'd be, but what can you do? I didn't have the flock in there as much as I planned. I seem to be drifting away from them which I apologize for. I've got some things planned to bring them into it again. I don't think it'll be in the next chapter or so because of other things that will need to happen first, but I hope to fix that as soon as possible.**

**So I didn't kill anybody…yet. Or maybe I won't at all. You'll just have to wait to find out in future chapters I guess. Then again, you count Dark Hunter's take over as Good Hunter's death in a way.**

**I hope to update sooner next time, but my mom wants me to apply for a job this weekend so we'll see if I have time. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay just as a warning, this fanfic is rated T, not M. The events that take place in this chapter do not elevate to anything that should be M rated…at least in my opinion. Nothing goes too far and I just wanted to get that out there before people started freaking out as they read the chapter. There's no reason to freak okay.**

**In addition, it's a little belated, but I think it's necessary. In honor of Memorial Day, I'd like to give my thanks to the soldiers who are devoting their lives to serving their country. I'd also like to give a special thanks to those who have given their lives to protect the freedom of people who don't even know their names. I know they can't exactly hear me, but I just wanted to say that. **

**(Special shout out to a friend. You know who you are. Don't think I'm upset about this and try to cheer me up. Honestly, I'm all right. Not to sound mean or anything, but I was fine when I brought it up the first time (despite the fact that I almost shed a few tears, but hey I'm always bottling up my emotions!) and I'm fine now.) And to my cousin who will probably never read this, I want to get this off my chest since I don't have the guts to say it to your face. I know joining the armed forces is your dream and I support you all the way. Sure I'm sad that you're going away, but I still admire not only your courage, but you as well. You're getting shipped off soon for your first tour of duty and I just want you to promise me one thing. Promise me you'll come back. To those going through any hardships, I give you my support. We all need it sometimes.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N. Here's the new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Kiska instinctively backs away from the caged demon that is her son. Hunter's cruel eyes seem to laugh as she does.

"What's wrong Mother? Why don't you greet me with open arms?" he taunts wickedly. "Aren't you happy to see your true son, the son that had always been just below the surface?"

He laughs maniacally as he lashes out against the bars once more. The bend slightly from the huge amount of force he's using and Kiska silently prays that they don't give out.

"Hunter, what's wrong with you?" she asks in shock.

"I've finally been set free. I can stop obeying your orders and listening to the nonsense of those morons I used to call friends."

The evil hybrid bites viciously at the bars of his cage in an attempt to free himself from confinement. His razor sharp teeth leave dents and scratches on the metal bars, but they still hold…for now.

"How could you get like this? What about your family and friends? What about your children?" Kiska finds herself pleading.

The younger wolf snarls and anger flashes in his burning eyes. "Those spawns of the light are not my children. I'm the destroyer of light, the darkness brought to life! Those brats are the children of that weak goody-goody, not me."

The words act like a sharp blade that pierces the leader's heart. Hunter had worked so hard to protect his pups and get them back. Yet now, he denies they even belong to him. The hurt is too much and Kiska needs to leave the room because she can't handle anymore.

Without looking up at the scientists outside the room, she instructs them to bring him back home. He'll only lash out if he remains here and there're things they can do at home to try and fix this.

_You can't fix something that isn't broken,_ says Hunter's voice in her head. _This is who I always was. Now you're just seeing it for the first time._

As the other scientists leave to get their work done, Dr. Lowman approaches Kiska slowly. His form expresses his own feelings.

"I'll come by the house in a day or so once Ciera's interrogation is over. That way I can tell you anything we've found out and I can help…get the real Hunter back." He says the last part with uncertainty and Kiska knows why. As Dark Hunter said, there might not actually be any of the good Hunter left to rescue from the demon.

For safety's sake, Hunter is knocked out so the move can take place. Since his original cage has undergone a severe beating, he's put in a new one to ensure that he doesn't suddenly break out. After that, the trip back home is extremely quiet as Jeb drives. When they arrive at the house, Buck is waiting for them. The Bernese hybrid approaches the vehicle cautiously.

"I thought it'd be best if Olivia didn't deal with this right now so I came out instead," he utters as he avoids eye contact. "How is he?" he asks uncertainly.

Kiska lowers her gaze to the ground and shakes her head slowly. "We brought him back without sticking around for tests. However, I can guarantee he's not the same Hunter you remember."

"I'll tell the others you're back," he states sadly before heading off to spread the message.

"Buck," Kiska calls after the experiment. He turns to her expectantly. "Have Rollo help you reinforce the containment room Hunter will be staying in. It needs to be stronger than these bars," she states as she gestures to the cage currently holding Dark Hunter.

After examining the metal, Buck bows respectfully and leaves after helping Jeb carry the beast into a room in the basement. There they set themselves up for what will be an uncertain length of time. Not to mention, extremely painfully. The physical will go away after some rest, but the loads of mental torment from the current circumstances will probably be more than they can bear.

* * *

Max turns around to walk back to her room for what seems like the millionth time. She can't seem to decide whether or not she should go talk to Fang or not. After what her mother had told the two about Hunter's blood increasing their…urges, they haven't talked to each other and it's really starting to get on Max's nerves.

Groaning in frustration, Max spins on her heel and marches back to Fang's door. Quickly before her courage disappears, she knocks on the door. There's no reply so she turns the knob and enters.

"Fang," she calls wearily as she walks further into the room. It's empty which fills Max with aggravation. She'd finally sucked it up and went to talk to Fang and he isn't even in the room.

Figuring he'll come in eventually, she plops down on his bed and prepares to wait. She clicks her tongue as she stares up at the ceiling, boredom etched on her face. A few minutes pass and Max sits up to look out the still open door. As she leans forward a bit to get a better look into the hallway, the back of her neck prickles.

"Hey."

"Holy mother of god!" Max shouts as she falls of the bed in surprise.

Looking back at the bed with wide eyes and a pounding heart, Max discovers an amused Fang lying on the bed. It's times like these when his powers become extremely aggravating.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demands as she glares at the dark haired teen.

"Maybe you should close the door Max," Fang suggests casually.

Max continues glaring at him for a moment then huffs as she walks over to shut Fang's door. The instant she does, hands grip her waist and there's a hot breath near her ear.

"Fang, do you not remember the conversation we just had with my mom?" Max asks, he voice wavering slightly due to Fang's actions and proximity.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stay in control of my actions when you're around?" he asks in response, ignoring Max's question.

Max forces herself to swallow as Fang pulls her into his body and he nips her ear. She attempts to get away, but this only results in her getting forced against the door. Now she's trapped between the wooden door and Fang's form. The bad part is that damn sensation is spreading throughout her body like a wildfire. Her stomach knots in anticipation when Fang growls huskily in her ear. The very thing she came here to discuss and prevent from happening is currently starting to take place.

Fang spins her around and his smoldering dark eyes lock with her own. As if their animal instincts take over, he crashes his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. Without Max realizing it, Fang has switched off the lights and has guided them back to his bed.

Her body seems to act on its own accord as she lies down with Fang above her. He pulls away slightly so their mouths are merely centimeters apart. An involuntary whimper escapes her lips as she tries to pull his head back down to connect their mouths. The embarrassment on Max's face causes Fang to give a barely audible chuckle before placing a feather light kiss on her nose and moving to her collarbone.

In the back on her mind, Max knows this is incredibly foolish of them. They're raging hormones are not something that should be tested. Yet her resistance is minimal and nothing to brag about. Meanwhile, Fang appears to have given in wholeheartedly to his desires. After all this is pure heaven and neither wish to deny themselves of it.

Suddenly, Max hears quiet footsteps coming down the hall. Inwardly, she begins to panic in fear that whoever it is will come to Fang's room. To her horror, there's a gentle knock on the door which Fang seems to ignore as he continues his ministrations on her neck.

Max gives Fang a hard shove to get him off, but her efforts are in vain. The door opens and so does Max's mouth as she tries to tell Fang to stop. Before she can make any noise however, Fang silences her with his hand as he rests his head on her forehead and calmly stares into her alarmed eyes.

His eyes flicker momentarily to the door and Max glances over as well. She finds Buck glancing around the room in confusion as if he doesn't realize they're currently in it. The hybrid brings up a hand to rub his neck as his brow furrows.

"I could've sworn they were in here," he mutters to himself before turning back to the hallway. Shooting the room another glance, he shrugs before closing the door and continuing to spread the message about Hunter to the members of the household.

Despite the darkness, Max can clearly see the smirk on Fang's face as he goes back to kissing her. Unsure of what had just occurred, Max reluctantly turns her head away from Fang. Sensing Max's confusion, Fang explains before she can even ask her question.

"Used shadows to mask our presence," he states simply.

Catching him off guard, Max flips them over so she's now straddling his hips. The dark haired teen tries to sit up only to have his companion push him back down forcefully. Seeing Max's mischievous expression, Fang quirks an eyebrow.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" she asks as she leans down.

As she kisses him, Max can feel Fang smirking against her lips. One of his hands is making small circles on the small of her back through the fabric of her shirt while the other rests gently on her hip.

Max brings her own hands to Fang's chest, feeling the hard muscles as they trail down to his abs. Just as Fang's own hands start to venture up Max's shirt, they're stopped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think continuing would be the best idea."

In an instant, Max has jumped off of Fang and looking at Lucky with horror and mortification clear in her eyes. Fang can't even control his embarrassment and his face has a red tinge to it. Meanwhile, Lucky is staring at them impassively as if he didn't just catch them making out.

Max bites her lip as she nervously glances at Lucky's face. Nothing is really clear from his expression and if anything, he appears to be rather tired. Observing the rest of him however, he's all banged up and she's actually surprised that he's allowed to move around. The experiment has a cast on his left arm which is then supported by a sling. His right arm as been popped back into place after Hunter dislocated it and instead sporting another cast, Valencia decided a brace would suffice for his broken wrist. He seems a bit weak as well which is expected. It's only been at least two hours since the fight and he's yet to recover.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Max wonders. "Wasn't anyone watching you to make sure you didn't leave?"

Ignoring the first question, the Dalmatian nods in response to the second one. "Star hasn't left my bedside since your mother allowed visitors. She fell asleep and I thought it would be best to let her get some rest."

Looking away, Max asks something else in hopes of getting some answers. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Buck's thoughts about you not being in the room like he thought. Since I was going to check on Hunter, I thought I'd stop by." Already seeing the questions forming in Max and Fang's minds, Lucky decides to continue. "They brought Hunter back home, but no one will explain anything to me about his condition. So now, I'm going to figure it out for myself."

Immediately, the two teens stands up. "We'll go too," Max states firmly, giving Lucky no choice but to let them come with.

Sighing, the canine leads the way. There's no point in arguing with them. After all, he's disobeying orders at the moment anyway. Still no matter what anyone says, he will see is older brother. Despite the pain and the fact that the other experiment nearly killed him, nothing will stop him from going to him. Whatever's going on they'll get passed it.

Lucky's gaze falls to his cast and his eyes sadden. Who's he kidding? He's a fool for thinking things will remain the same between him and Hunter. So far he's stared death in the face twice and both times it had been caused by his brother.

Shaking his head, the Dalmatian tells himself that Dark Hunter and his brother aren't the same. Hunter is good and would never harm him.

As the trio go down into the basement, a sense of evil seems to be in the atmosphere. Stomachs drop and hearts grow heavy at the realization that Hunter hasn't returned. Dark Hunter is still among them and from the looks on the faces of the others as they draw nearer, it doesn't look like Hunter will ever come back.


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took so long from me to update. I've been a bit busy lately and my inspiration is failing me more often than I'd like. Still, summer vacation has started for me and I should be able to get back into gear. Hopefully, I get the opportunity to actually write and I can update consistently.**

**I have a couple lyrics from the song ****Whispers in the Dark**** by Skillet. I thought these words in the song fit extremely well during this moment so I threw them in there.**

**Also, I'll be putting in a short scene involving an event in recent American history. I don't mean to open up old wounds for anyone. It was just the only thing that came to mind at the time I was writing this. The scene goes in order, but in a condensed amount of time. So instead of it taking hours, only the major parts are shown.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Feeling guilty for what Lucky had caught her and Fang doing, Max avoids looking at her parents. The Dalmatian hasn't brought the subject up yet and he doesn't appear to actually care that they were losing control. Instead, Lucky is wearing a careful mask to hide his growing concern for his older brother.

Noticing the three are standing there, Kiska sighs and beckons them closer. Fang is the first to step forward while Max hesitates due to her uneasiness. Lucky bites his lip as he tries to walk over. His wounds are bringing him pain and he's forcing himself to do too much, too soon.

"Lucky, you shouldn't be out of bed," Valencia scolds as Jeb goes over to help the hybrid stand.

"I'm fine," the Dalmatian grunts as he attempts to get out of Jeb's hold.

Kiska bites back a small chuckle. Her son is so stubborn despite how much trouble he's obviously having. Still, he's overexerting himself. The hospital-like room he'd been placed in was right down the hall, but for reasons Kiska doesn't know, he'd ventured upstairs before coming down this way. Eyeing the two teens beside her, the grey wolf decides that Lucky's detour concerned them.

Lucky's fight against Jeb increases as he insists on seeing his brother. Suddenly, he releases a cry and his features contort in agony. He becomes dead weight in Jeb's arms and falls to the floor where he writhes in pain. His white fur becomes matted and stained with blood from a wound that had been reopened due to his struggling. Lucky tries to clutch the injury, but his two bandaged arms don't allow him too. But the wound isn't the main concern.

"Make him stop!" Lucky cries repeatedly as he squeezes his eyes together to prevent tears from falling. He's attempting to grab his side and his head at the same time.

Kiska rushes into the room where Hunter is being contained and the hybrid snaps his head up to look at her. The dark wolf chuckles darkly and Lucky's voice quiets as Hunter stops torturing his younger brother's mind.

"Just because you've put me in this room, doesn't mean I can't do any harm," he states with a twisted smirk.

Shooting Dark Hunter a glare, Kiska slowly makes her way back to her other son. Fang and Jeb have gotten him back on his feet, but his head is drooped from the exhausting resistance he put up against Hunter's invasion into his mind.

"Your brother isn't in there, Lucky," Kiska says regretfully. "You don't want to see him. Go back to your room and let Valencia stitch you back up," the leader orders. "Don't come back out until you've recovered more."

Since her son is left with no other option, he allows Jeb and Valencia to return him to his room. Max and Fang remain beside Kiska, uncertain what they should do. Hesitantly, Max speaks up.

"I want to talk to him."

Fang scoffs as Kiska groans in frustration. It seems that no one is capable of comprehending how serious the current situation truly is.

Massaging her temples, Kiska says, "Fine. There's no point in arguing. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Motioning Max towards the door, Kiska allows her to enter the room. Fang closely follows his girlfriend in case he's needed to restrain the demon they're about to face. Crimson eyes miss nothing as they follow the newcomers entering the room. Dark Hunter appears bored as he stares at them from where he sits in the center of his cage.

"What happened to you?" Max asks quietly yet at the same time in a strong and steady voice as she observes the creature before her who's radiating pure evil. "What happened to your heart, Hunter?" There's a hint of anger in her voice that neither Fang nor the wolf miss.

Dark Hunter shakes his head as if finding the question amusing. "You're all so foolish," he states with a laugh. "I exist to extinguish all the good in the world. I don't deny that I have a heart," he comments. "I'm mortal after all. My heart is frozen and made of stone. That's what happened to it. It's no longer warm and soft."

"What are you talking about?!" Max demands. "You're still the same Hunter we all know and love. Open your eyes!"

The experiment snorts at the comment as Fang uses his power to calm Max's anger. Hunter closes his eyes as if he can't even look at the two teens.

"Pathetic," he mutters. "That's what you are. And that was how I used to be until I finally opened my eyes to who I really am, before I accepted my true self. As much as I hate it, my heart used to be like the two of yours. There had been a time when I used to feel and now to my pleasure, my heart is just the organ that keeps me alive. The only sentiments that I feel are hatred and those similar to it."

Hunter cracks an eye open to observe the reactions of Max and Fang. Fang is doing a fairly good job of keeping Max from lashing out at him. The grey wolf's ear twitches at a noise and peers over at the door. It slowly opens when his eyes land on it and Angie enters the room.

"I don't understand why you're all making a big spectacle over this," Dark Hunter grumbles as his wife comes to stand beside Fang and Max. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that this is who I am and always was?"

"Because I know my Hunter and he still exists. He isn't gone forever despite how much you tell us otherwise," Angie responds as she stares at the floor. "No matter how much you try to scare us, we all know that the real Hunter is still deep down within you."

Dark Hunter grunts at this and comes to stand upright. He walks up to the bars that separate him from the room's three other occupants and grasps the metal as he leans towards them. His head is tilted downwards as he does this, but then, his head lifts slightly and his expression is completely blank. Hunter's face is completely unreadable yet extremely intimidating because they have no clue what he's thinking.

"Denial leads to mistakes," he murmurs threateningly. "In the end, it'll only result in your deaths. It's inevitable." His words shock their very cores and they involuntarily cringe.

His red-gold eyes come up to meet each of theirs and when they do, it feels as if they're piercing the souls within. His cold stare hypnotizes the three and causes a numbing effect on their bodies. A cold sensation seeps into them and goose bumps rise on their skin as they unwillingly stare into Dark Hunter's eyes. The room almost seems darker as they hear barely audible whispers of evil in what sounds like Hunter's voice. Yet the experiment's mouth doesn't move even the slightest.

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

A sudden smirk appears on Dark Hunter's face and the trio can't comprehend why it's there. They're paralyzed and their thoughts are so far gone that they fail to notice the hybrid's body beginning to spark with electricity.

After building up his attack, Hunter sends it directly towards Max, Fang, and his own wife. They remain rooted to where they stand and just continue to stare into those evil red orbs as the shock shoots at them.

A flicker of chestnut fur appears in front of them before a loud howl of pain snaps the trio out of their nearly deadly trance. Rollo stands before them with his back to Hunter and his arms spread out protectively as the electricity courses through his body. His eyes are bulging and his mouth is opened as a bloodcurdling cry tears from his throat. Rollo has trouble maintaining his form and shifts erratically between his wolf and human forms.

Hunter mutters a curse under his breath as his attack gradually ceases and his old friend falls to his hands and knees, breathing erratically. The red wolf, who has returned to his normal intermediate phase, forces a chuckle and slowly lifts his head to acknowledge his companions whose lives he just saved.

"Birds don't do well with electricity," he jokes before amber eyes roll back in his head and he collapses in a heap on the ground.

Frantically, Angie crouches beside him and turns Rollo over. His breathing is shallow and his pulse is hard to pick up, but he's still alive. Rollo forces his eyes to open again as he peers over at the fuming Hunter behind the strong bars.

'You really meant to kill them,' the red canine thinks to himself. 'If I hadn't intervened…if I hadn't prepared myself for that attack…'

Rollo's vision goes black and his thoughts trail off as he blacks out. His body spasms somewhat periodically as a result of the electricity that shot through him. He needs medical treatment as soon as possible.

Hauling up Rollo's limp body, Angie eyes Dark Hunter nervously before turning her gaze to the floor sadly. Unable to speak, the golden experiment motions for Max and Fang to follow her. They obey without question because they'd rather take orders than remain with the unstable being confined in the room.

Assisting Angie in carrying Rollo, Fang slings one of the red wolf's arms over his shoulder to support some of the weight. As they all leave, they can feel Dark Hunter's eyes boring into their backs as he glares hatefully at them. As they exit the room, they come across Faith who is looking through a window into the room her father is being kept in and appears distressed about something.

"Mom, why is Dad so black?" she asks quietly. The question baffles the three as they observe the little dog in confusion. "Normally, he's white like everyone else, like all of you," Faith continues as she gestures to Max, then Fang, Angie, and Rollo respectively.

"But now, there's only a little white right here," she say as she gestures to her heart before moving to her head. "And here." As she continues to stare into the room, her eyebrows furrow.

"Nevermind, the light by his head just faded out," she murmurs sadly. "It's only in Dad's heart now. It's only a flicker, but I can still see it."

"What are you talking about Faith?" Max asks in a strained voice. This day has been stressful and almost too much to bear.

The puppy tears her eyes away from the monster caged in the room to look up at Max. "I think I can see people's souls. Or at least the good and bad in them."

Max's eyes widen and she presses her face to the window to get another look at Hunter. She's sure the others behind her are just as shocked by Faith's words.

"Max, Fang and I will get Rollo to your mom. Take Faith and tell Kiska what's going on," Angie says in a rush which is no surprise. Hope is finally showing itself during this desolate time.

Speechless, Max merely nods and grabs Faith's hand to pull her away from the window. She shouldn't see her father like this anyway. As Max does this, she catches a glimpse of Dark Hunter's face. His expression is one of pure fury as he glares directly at her and Faith. It's as if he knows that his good half's daughter just shared the secret he was trying so desperately to hide. The secret that the total transformation of normal Hunter into Dark Hunter isn't quite complete yet, but nearly absolute.

It doesn't take long for them to find the leader. Kiska glances up at them the moment they enter the room. Max doesn't give the wolf a chance to ask why they're here because in an instant she's already explaining. Once Max finishes, Kiska blinks at her in surprise from both what was said and because the teen had said it all in one breath. Nudge must be rubbing off on her.

Kiska takes a moment to contemplate the information she's just received and comes up with a plan quickly. She walks down the hall with Max and Faith following close behind. As they move through the corridor, they meet Buck and Kiska tells him to move a television into Hunter's room. This leaves the Bernese, Max, and Faith confused, but they know better than to question the grey wolf.

Next, Kiska goes to another room and grabs a DVD. Her expression is almost regretful as she holds the movie between her fingers.

"What's that for?" Max finally asks, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"We need to be sure that the good, true Hunter still exists. This," she responds as she lifts up the DVD. "This has a memory that has the ability to make good people, especially Americans, feel sad and possibly cry. It's a true test to see if Hunter has been completely altered."

Turning to Faith, Kiska says "I need you to get Angel and Fang." Once the puppy has run off, the grey wolf turns to Max with a hint of a smile. "We should let the others know that there's still hope."

Since Rollo is closest, they check his 'hospital' room to see that he's already conscious again. When told the news, he grins widely and makes them promise to immediately tell him if anything else comes up. When they get to Lucky, the Dalmatian is grumbling under his breath while Star giggles at his antics. Apparently, he doesn't enjoy being literally strapped to his bed. Max is sort of glad that he is, however, because now that he knows his brother may end up all right after all, he won't force himself to get out of bed to check up on everything and hurt himself even further.

By the time Max and Kiska arrive back at Hunter's room, everything has been set up and Fang and Angel are already present. Inside the room, Buck has securely tied Dark Hunter to a chair as an extra precaution.

"Why are we here?" Fang asks in a bored tone.

"If Hunter is still in that monster, he won't want to watch this video," Kiska explains.

"So you want them to make sure he doesn't look away?" Max questions which the grey wolf responds to with a nod.

"It needs to be a team effort to make it easier. Fang needs to utilize his control over the shadows to prevent Hunter from turning his head away while Angel uses her mind control to keep his eyes on the TV and nothing else."

Looking down at the youngest flock member, Kiska puts on a serious face. "Do your best not to read his thoughts. It'll allow you to see whatever he sees and you don't want to witness what he's going to watch," she warns.

Nodding in understanding, Angel looks to Max nervously for support. Max picks up the six year old and places her on her hip.

"You'll do fine, Ange. Don't worry," she whispers comfortingly.

Kiska enters Dark Hunter's room, ignoring the taunts of its occupant. Wordlessly, she puts the DVD into the player and departs. Hunter stares at the screen curiously and when he hears talking, his ears immediately listen carefully. On the television, he can see what appears to be a home video as someone goes through a city for the first time. Unsure of what the point of watching this is, the experiment grunts in irritation.

Then he sees them, the buildings whose fates have already been sealed. He remembers this day so clearly. There's a loud noise that sounds like a low flying plane and Hunter finds himself pleading for what's about to come not to happen. But no one can change the past.

Just as a jet is about to crash into the World Trade Center, Hunter tries to turn his head away. But his head doesn't budge an inch and he frantically attempts to look anywhere but the television. His efforts are in vain and when the first plane finally slams into the side of the building, Hunter must bite his lip to prevent a pathetic whimper from escaping his throat.

The video smoothly cuts to another camera angle and smoke can be seen billowing out of the tower. As the hybrid hears the screams and curses of the people on the streets, Hunter is biting down on his lip so hard that he's drawing blood. He's filled with self loathing that he can't find pleasure in this evil. He hates that his good half is still in existence…and he can feel it getting stronger.

Forcing back the Good Hunter, the demon starts trembling from both the effort as well as the scene that continues to play before his blood red eyes. He's able to slowly weaken the light within him, but for some reason, he's incapable of ending its existence.

As the second plane comes into view, the so called monster finds himself wishing yet again for it to miss and someone to jump out and say this was all some sick and twisted joke. Then he could kill that person for making him feel these much unwanted sentiments.

The inevitable occurs and there's even more smoke, flames, and papers flying from the two towers. There's an increase in shouts from the people on the streets as well. Screams of 'Oh my god' along with curses are probably the most frequent. He can hear the witnesses crying as well as see them as they fall to their knees with their hands over their mouths as they stare up at the World Trade Center with pure horror on their faces.

Then, the shot is moved so only the buildings are visible. Dark smoke continues to pour out of the gaping holes and flames lick the sides of the buildings. The camera zooms in more and people above the holes can be seen sticking almost their entire bodies out the windows as they call for help. The flames in the floors below are making the floors above them burning hot.

The temperatures are so unbearable that some of the people end up throwing themselves out the window to escape it. Dark Hunter is just able to suppress the tears that sting his eyes, but he can't stop the hair-raising yell that erupts from deep within his chest.

"DARKNESS!! I'm your eternally loyal servant!" he shouts as his eyes remain unwillingly glued to the television. "Take me away from the light! Or give me the power to destroy them all!"

Outside the room, Max is rubbing Angel's back soothingly as she trembles in her arms with her face buried in Max's shoulder. The Hunter within the room seems to be the good one, but Angel can tell differently. His thoughts are just as dark and evil as ever causing Angel to feel scared and a bit sick.

Max peeks over at Fang to find his hands clenched into fists and beads of sweat forming on his brow from the effort to keep Hunter from looking away.

"DARKNESS, WHY ARE YOU ABANDONING ME?!"

When Kiska hears Hunter cry out, she knows that the towers have fallen and it's over. Swallowing hard, she tells Fang and Angel they can stop before entering the room once again. Dark Hunter's eyes are wide and frantic. Hysteria is evident in them when his crimson, gold eyes lock on hers.

"Get away from me!" the experiment yells at his mother as he fights against his bindings.

Again, this seems to give them all more hope that they can reverse the alteration. But then, as Hunter releases another terrifying wail, his fur becomes even blacker than it had been previously. His canines elongate and sharpen further. His eyes lose some of their gold tint and appear to be a deeper red. If possible, he looks more feral and psychotic. The raw fury in his eyes gives him a demonic appearance.

"Someone get Faith and tell Buck to get a tranquilizer," Kiska calls out to Max, Fang, and Angel.

It doesn't take long for the two to arrive and when they do, Kiska asks Faith to look at her father again.

"There's even less light than there was before," the puppy states dejectedly as she looks where Hunter's heart would be. "The little light that remains looks like it's warring with the surrounding darkness." Then quietly and hesitantly, she adds, "It's losing."

Giving Buck a nod, Kiska gives him permission to use the tranquilizer on Hunter. They may have confirmed that their good Hunter is still alive, but they also sent Dark Hunter into a frenzy that nearly eliminated the very thing they were searching for. The tranquilizer will force the experiment to calm down so he doesn't completely extinguish whatever good remains. With Dark Hunter unable to finish off his inner righteousness, it will allow them more time to solve this problem.

Hunter's screams die down as the hybrid slumps on his chair. Buck is about to exit the cell when Kiska stops him and enters the area as well.

"Help me bring him to another room," she orders and the Bernese unbinds the younger grey wolf so they can move him.

They move the hybrid to another room that has a metal table. They lay Hunter down on his side and clamp down his ankles and strap his neck to the table so he can't snap at them when he wakes.

"We need to find an antidote as soon as possible," Buck states as he leaves the room with Kiska. "Who knows how much time we have."

Sighing, the leader responds, "I know." Checking a nearby clock, Kiska comments that dinner should be ready about now.

The two silently go up to the kitchen where everyone, with the exception of Lucky and Rollo, is already gathered around. They pile food onto their plates and begin eating. About halfway through the meal, Kiska hears Valencia wonder why Dark Hunter has trouble eliminating the weak light that's still inside him. After a moment, the vet voices her question.

Before Kiska can respond, someone else does. "The light and dark hate each other, but neither can exist without the other," Fang states impassively causing Max to look at him strangely.

"That's true," Kiska says before adding, "And although they naturally resist each other, they're also curious about one another. That curiosity is how they try to take each other over. That's how Dark Hunter first gained control."

There's a brief pause before the grey wolf speaks again. "They use that curiosity or just resort to the plain annihilation of one another like Dark Hunter is currently attempting to do."

* * *

**Yeah, that was a longer one and the ending was definitely not what I wanted, but I had no where else to go with this chapter. I think the next chapter will be up in a few days, but we'll see how much I get bothered by my brother and neighbor that I'm babysitting.**


	26. I'm Sorry!

**I know you guys probably aren't happy with this author's note.  
Trust me, they annoy the hell out of me too!  
But you see, I really _am_ working on the next chapter.  
It's just taking a while to finish.  
I had everything planned out, but now I'm rethinking things or I've got other stuff on my mind.  
That plus babysitting and job hunting don't mix well with writing fanfics for you guys.**

**Anyway, I should really get to the point.**

**The thing is I've put up a poll on my profile that I'd like you to vote for.  
I'm sure you'll understand why I want you to take it before I update when you see what it is.  
Don't bother reviewing for this not-really chapter.  
Unless of course, you have something to tell me and don't want to PM me.  
Or if you want to make a vote for my poll, but don't have an account or are unable to for some reason other than you're voting multiple times.  
Or you want to use a review to explain why you chose 'other' for my poll.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Yeah, I know I said the next chapter would be up in a few days and well…it's been significantly more than a few days since my last update. Not including the A/N. I've been busy lately (babysitting, job hunting, etc) and I've been plagued with a lack of motivation. I have a new chapter though and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Just a news flash that I feel like sharing because it makes me happy…I recently celebrated my BIRTHDAY! I love spending time with my family. They're awesome. Well, except my brother, the little pain in the ass.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

He can feel the pain in his chest increasing as he nears the room. Being able to sense Dark Hunter's immense hatred is affecting Fang far more than any of the other emotions he's felt from those around him before. There's so much raw anger and hate emitting from the hybrid that as Fang approaches the source, the emotions he feels weigh down on his chest. Each step towards the being makes his chest constrict excruciatingly. But he needs to pass the room therefore he must deal with the pain despite how much he'd rather not.

When he's aligned with the door, Fang can't prevent the momentary pause that results from the enormous ache he's experiencing. His breath seems to be squeezed out of him and he unconsciously hunches over in an attempt to soothe the agonizing twinge.

Shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth, Fang forces his legs to move forward. The action causes the pain in his chest to ease ever so slightly. Seeking an even greater relief, the teen speeds up his walk until he's gone up the stairs and the pain has become a dull ache. Because that's the best he's going to get without flying away from the house and flock.

Panting quietly, Fang leans against the wall as he waits for his body to return to normal. Or at least as normal as it had been earlier before he passed Hunter's room. He can still sense the hybrid's powerful emotions after all. They don't appear to be going away anytime soon either.

Hearing a familiar (not to mention tempting) voice call his name, Fang's eyes reflexively widen a fraction. He can hear Max's footsteps walking quickly towards him from the direction from which he just came. He mentally curses himself for being a teenage Avian American with raging hormones. He was trying to escape her because his urges were becoming unbearable. Every move she made caused his body to become hyper alert and eager to hold her close. In the back of his mind, Fang knows he wants so much more than just holding her to him, but thinking about it would only make the situation worse considering Max is now standing beside him with her hand placed innocently on his shoulder.

"What's up with you, Fang?" He's vaguely aware of her asking the question.

Her touch causes desire to ripple through him at a breakneck speed. The effects of Hunter's blood in his system seem to be getting worse as time goes on without them being cured. Fang can feel Max's own suppressed feeling as she stands beside his still hunched over form.

Then, something within the teen snaps and he quickly grabs Max's hand from his shoulder. In an instant, he's spun her around and slams her not so gently into the wall causing Max to gasp in surprise. Emitting a low growl, Fang presses his body flush up against Max's as he pins her hands above her head.

Resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, Fang smiles as he senses the emotions Max is currently feeling. She's worried about his behavior, but that part of her is overwhelmed by her intense desire for him. Fang chuckles quietly to himself as he realizes she wants him just as badly as he does her. Because he's pressed against her, he can feel Max shiver in response to hearing his voice as he chuckles into her ear. The fact that she can feel his small laugh rumble through his chest because he's currently using his body to help prevent Max from escaping adds to her (poorly hidden) excitement. He's pleased that he's the only one that can make her react in such a manner.

Max's response to being immobilized is to boldly grind her hips against Fang's. The result is the young man hissing as he squeezes his eyes shut. His hands release he wrists in order to move down to her hips where he grips them to prevent Max from moving again.

Now that her hands are free, Max somehow slips her hand between their bodies so they rest on Fang's chest. Ignoring the small part of her mind that protests her actions (the part that sounds very much like the Voice), she doesn't push the other teen away. Instead, she allows herself to feel his tone muscles through the fabric of his shirt and his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage.

Needing to see his face, Max takes Fang's head in her hands and lifts it off her shoulder. His orbs reflect both love and lust as they stare into hers. After a moment, Fang's eyes break the connection and travel down her face until they come to a stop at the pendant hanging from the necklace he gave her last Christmas. Something in his eyes changes and he pauses as he gazes at it in what Max finds an odd manner.

Unable to go without it any longer, Max crashes her lips to his. Immediately, Fang forgets about the necklace and angles his head to deepen the kiss. In response to all the passion in this display of affection, Max moans which she regrets when she feels Fang's lips turn up in a smirk before he pulls away. An involuntary whimper from Max is rewarded by Fang nipping her bottom lip before diving back into another kiss. The searing kiss is cut short, however, when Fang suddenly senses that someone is surprised, a bit embarrassed, and right behind them.

Quickly detaching from each other, the two discover a blushing Ella standing in the hallway. Ella clears her throat awkwardly as she looks at Max's hands. Fang and Max follow her gaze and much to their horror, discover that Max had unconsciously begun undoing Fang's belt. Before Max can stop him, Fang melts into the shadows and flees not only the awkward situation, but also further temptation resulting from remaining near Max.

Forcing herself to remain calm and not blush (although she's failing miserably), Max shoots her sister a bashful smile.

"I hate it when that happens," she remarks, making Ella give a little laugh.

The two walk through the halls in an uneasy silence for a while. They aren't sure what to do. Everything is just so depressing right now that it takes effort to even get out of bed in the morning. Eventually, Ella breaks the silence albeit hesitantly.

"How did you figure it out?" she asks quietly. Confusion clear on her face, Max turns her head to look at her half-sister in hopes she'll clarify. Although Max is currently still a bit shaken from her encounter with Fang, she notices the light hue on Ella's cheeks. "How did you know you were in love?"

Max's discomfort reaches a new height and she wants nothing more than to pretend the younger girl never asked it.

"I'm not saying I am!" Ella quickly states once she catches Max's expression. "I just want to be prepared and know when it happens."

Max hesitates for a moment as she tries to figure out the answer herself. Finally, she mutters, "I don't know. It sort of just happened. We started out as best friends and eventually it grew into something more. Then it took us both a while to figure out that things changed between us."

"You took longer than he did," Ella laughs causing her sister to glare slightly.

"Anyway," Max says, trying to avoid that particular subject. "It's different for everyone. I remember Hunter telling me that he fell in love with Angie because unlike so many others, she genuinely cared about him. It's hard to say how it'll happen for you, but I know that it will one day."

Ella grins at the older teen. "Thanks."

With that, Ella leaves her sister alone in the hall as she goes off in another direction.

"So I can't give advice on love, but you can?" an amused voice questions from behind the remaining teen.

Max rolls her eyes and glances over her shoulder at Jeb. A frown instantly appears when she finds his nose bandaged with splints.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jeb gives a face before explaining his broken nose. "The tranquilizer wore off faster than expected and Hunter lashed out. I'm lucky this is all I was dealt."

A confused expression crosses Max's face as she says, "But I thought he was immobilized."

"Hunter has never shown his maximum strength so it's difficult to determine his limits. With Dark Hunter in control, that strength isn't being restrained. We needed to guess what his limit is and failed to accurately do so. Thankfully, we were able to knock him out again rather quickly and fixed the clamps holding him down. Other measures have been taken as well to ensure there isn't a repeat of the incident."

Max bites her lip anxiously. "Hey Dad? Do you think the cure for me and Fang will be ready anytime soon?"

Sympathy is clear on Jeb's face as he responds. "It's getting hard, isn't it? Sorry Max. We're trying as best we can, but right now, our main priority is helping Hunter. We don't have a lot of time. He's getting worse even as I speak." He quietly mutters the last part in hopes that she can't catch it. "When we find a cure for Hunter, it should work on you two as well as long as it's a smaller dosage. Some progress is being made, but we really need Dr. Lowman to arrive in order to complete it and have the best chance of the remedy succeeding."

Nodding sadly, Max mutters an "okay" and turns to continue her walk down the hallway. Jeb sighs before going back down to the lab. The room is right next to the room in which Dark Hunter is being contained. The wall separating the two rooms is a one way mirror that allows them to observe Hunter without him being able to see them. But that doesn't mean he isn't away of their presence.

Kiska is standing in front of the mirror, staring intently at the beast locked within. Her blank mask is unsettling and her calculating eyes show no hint of the concern that lies just below the surface. Rollo, who has recovered rapidly from the electricity Dark Hunter sent through his body, is there as well. His features betray nothing as he stares unseeingly at the wall. Meanwhile, Jeb can see Lucky standing in the corner. Even a couple days after the battle with the Itex hybrids and his own brother, the Dalmatian looks no better than he had when he received his injuries. Although his coat is no longer matted with blood, he still appears to be banged up as if he's fresh out of a fight.

Not only that, but Jeb can see every emotion that Kiska and Rollo are hiding all too well clearly on Lucky's face. His expression is one of hurt, fear, uncertainty, and it's even twisted into something that resembles nausea.

"Would somebody _please_ make him shut up?" the Dalmatian pleads desperately as he trembles slightly in his corner. His gaze doesn't leave a spot on the floor, but it's obvious who he's speaking of.

"We can't stop his thoughts, Lucky," Kiska replies softly. "Now he's too strong to actually succumb to any anesthesia we use on him. He'll remain somewhat conscious no matter what we try to use."

"What's he thinking?" Valencia asks the question Jeb had refrained from bringing up.

The muscles in Lucky's jaw tense and Rollo seems to be pretending no one exists which means Kiska is left to answer. "He keeps thinking about although he can't see it, he can feel the presence of the light. He knows we're in the other room," the grey hybrid murmurs as if she's afraid Hunter will hear her and get even more upset. However, it's just loud enough for the room's other occupants to catch. "Hunter wants the darkness to give him more power so he can break free again and destroy us once and for all."

The room falls silent and after a moment, Valencia turns back to some equipment set up on a table behind her. There are test tubes and other containers filled with various liquids. There are also hairs that differ in color and length that were taken from everyone affected by whatever it taking over Hunter: Max, Fang, Lucky, and even a few from Dark Hunter.

As Valencia peers into a microscope, Jeb walks over to the table to pick up where he'd left off. The two offer suggestions or share observations with one another with Kiska's input from time to time. Things are pretty quiet for the most part until…

"Oh no." Panic is clear in the hushed tone and what's even worse it that it came from the impassive Kiska.

Immediately, the attentions of the four others in room snap to the leader whose wide eyes are fixed on Hunter through the one way mirror. To their horror, they watch as a shudder goes through Dark Hunter and his body tenses. If possible, the wolf hybrid seems to become even more muscular and his fur darkens further. The sharp weapons on his paws and in his mouth grow larger and razor sharp as well. But what's probably the most frightening are Hunter's eyes.

The red-gold orbs with slit pupils that had replaced Hunter's kind blue ones were already terrifying. Now however, the gold hue is fading away and his eyes are beginning to glow red. Hunter appears as if he's possessed which isn't all that far off from the truth.

"All because his will faltered ever so slightly," Kiska murmurs sorrowfully to herself as her gaze never moves from Hunter's form.

The nausea quickly returns to Lucky as he wonders if that's what will become of him. Everyone else seems to be thinking along similar lines as they each shoot him a quickly and wary glance.

But they aren't just worried about the Dalmatian. Whatever is affecting Hunter has been transferred to Max and Fang. They don't have any knowledge of all the side effects, but one of the obvious ones is the immense boost of hormones. The two become jealous rather easily and are very possessive of who they see as their mate.

Their frantic thoughts are suddenly broken by the faint ringing of the doorbell. Startled by the sound, the five share a meaningful look. None of the members of the household had gone out today. Not only that, but everyone they knew (and were welcome in the house) would have a key and would just walk right it. No one used the doorbell. _Ever._

* * *

**You know, I was surprised by how many people cast a vote for my poll. Well, I guess, technically, it would be how few people. Seriously, I expected more than 6! I'd really like to know your thoughts and want to know your opinion on the matter. I'd like some idea of how people feel before I update again because I'm not all that sure how much I'm going to write in the next chapter. Don't be afraid to let me know what you're thinking.**

**Anyway, let me know if you have any comments, complaints, or compliments. Reviews make me feel good and get me motivated to write more. I even appreciate getting the basic 'good story' and stuff. I prefer more in-depth or lengthier reviews, but it doesn't matter to me because I look forward to any reviews.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey, I've got the next chapter up! I'm surprised it's so long. I didn't intend to draw it out like this. Actually, most of the stuff I added while I was writing it so…hopefully you enjoy it. I was planning on closing the poll and having the answer solved in this chapter, but I never actually got to the point where Hunter was to live or die or what. So, I've decided to keep the poll open a little longer and settle Hunter's fate in the next chapter. Well, in the next chapter or the one after that. It depends on how long I drag everything out again. We'll all just have to wait and see what happens I guess. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Lucky's eyes narrow as he stares up at the ceiling as if he can see through the floors and knows who's at the door. After quickly scanning the room, he catches a glimpse of his brother in the other room and is painfully reminded of what's happening to Hunter at this very moment. Nausea creeps up on him once more at the thought that if things don't get better soon, they'll probably have to kill the older hybrid. Suddenly, Lucky can't stand being in the room any longer.

"I'll get the door," he mutters with annoyance clear in his tone.

He walks out without another word, leaving the four remaining in the room to share glances. Sighing, Kiska locks eyes with Rollo and gestures to the exit with her head. The red wolf gives a curt bow in comprehension.

"Understood," he replies quickly before hurrying after his friend.

As the two walk up the stairs and towards the door, they see no one else. It appears that the message has been conveyed that answering the door would be unwise and the others have made themselves scarce should, for whatever reason, their presences are best left unknown. However, neither of the hybrids doubts that the flock or the other Mezon experiments are far in case their assistance is required to handle the situation.

When they get to one closet in particular, Lucky and Rollo stop to grab some clothes. Rollo throws on a loose shirt and some basketball shorts before spotting something in the corner and grinning widely. Meanwhile, the Dalmatian hybrid struggles to pull on a pair of cargo pants. His casts are making the task difficult, but before too long, he's managed to successfully put the shorts on. He decides not to bother getting a shirt because it would be nearly impossible to put it on with the little time he has.

Now that he's ready, Lucky turns around to head for the door only to see Rollo holding the aluminum bat he received for his birthday a while ago. He doesn't like the eagerness expressed on his friend's face as Rollo does a few swinging motions.

"No," the Dalmatian states dryly before heading towards the front door as the bell rings once more.

"Oh come on Lucky!" the red wolf pleads as he follows Lucky's lead and shifts into human form. "I've been practicing my homerun swing!"

The now dark haired man growls low in his throat as Rollo continues to beg and even goes as far as poking him a few times with the bat. A strangled yelp suddenly escapes from Lucky as the metal bat accidently jabs his shattered left arm just as the two reach the front door. Shooting a quick glare over his shoulder, Lucky finds Rollo holding his hands up apologetically with the weapon still in his grasp.

The red head motions for Lucky to open the door. As he turns around, Lucky can sense Rollo getting into a batting stance behind him despite orders.

"What did I tell you?" the hybrid sighs in frustration.

Behind him, Rollo shrugs. "Your arms are useless if you need to defend yourself. My movements are limited as well after the little shock your brother gave me. This is our best option for self defense."

Rolling his eyes as his friend's response, Lucky finally just opens the door. His eyes widen in surprise for a moment before narrowing dangerously. From the dull thud and string of curses behind him, Lucky believes it's safe to assume Rollo is also shocked by who's at their door.

"Are you all right Rollo?" Dr. Lowman asks with genuine concern as Rollo grabs his sore foot after accidently dropping the bat on it.

Lucky doesn't even spare his friend a glance knowing the injury is nothing major. "He's fine," he answers for Rollo before angrily pointing a finger at the person beside Dr. Lowman. "However, this is not. Why the hell is she here? This is unacceptable."

Lucky doesn't care that he's being rude because he's deemed that he has a right to forget being polite due to the situation. Beside Dr. Lowman is a young girl around the age of the older flock members. Although he's never met her before, her hair sparks something within him. He's seen this girl in Max and Fang's memories and from what he can hear of Rollo's thoughts at the moment, so has the reddish hybrid. Surprisingly, the chestnut colored hybrid, who generally the most short-tempered of them all, is more in control than the Dalmatian.

"Right. Sorry about this," Dr. Lowman apologizes. "Lissa here is my niece and she's staying with me for the week. She's rather interested in my work and begged me to take her on this…house call until I finally gave in."

After picking through the minds of the two newcomers, Lucky finds a bit of relief when he discovers that the young red head thinks her uncle is a normal doctor and knows nothing about the fact that nearly everyone in the household is some sort of hybrid experiment. Still, the very detail that Lissa is here at all is inexcusable in his eyes.

"When I heard Uncle Ted saying he had to stop by a house to check on one of his patients I figured it'd be better than just staying home and being bored out of my mind," Lissa states. Her eyes travel over Lucky's figure and he hears her thinking about all his bruises which are now easily visible without any fur to cover them up. It's by listening to the teenager's thoughts that he learns he has a nasty black eye. Based on how bruised it is, he's stunned that it hasn't swollen shut. But what disturbs the hybrid most is that his injuries don't prevent her from shamelessly appreciating his abs. Now he really wishes he took the time to pull on that shirt when he had the chance.

Overhearing the girl's thoughts as well, Rollo fights back a chuckle as Lucky clears his throat awkwardly. He's suddenly become rather self-conscious as he stands before the young girl. Already, he can tell she's going to be a real pain around here.

"So what the heck happened to you?" Lissa asks the two hybrids after taking in their cuts, bruises, and in Lucky's case, broken limbs.

Lucky mutters that they got into a fight, but shares nothing more. Letting her in on such details would be unacceptable.

"Hey Lucky. Olivia wanted me to-"

As fast as he can without going at inhuman speed, Rollo tackles Buck to the floor before he rounds the corner so he remains out of Lissa's sight. It's impossible for the Bernese hybrid to transform into a completely human state so the last thing they need is for him to wander around in plain sight.

"What the hell, Rollo?!" Buck asks angrily before the red wolf grabs his muzzle to keep his mouth shut.

"Keep it down," Rollo hisses as he removes his hand from his friend's mouth. "You have to transform now. Don't say a word until this girl leaves. Just communicate with us mentally," he goes on to order.

Buck nods in understanding before his body shifts into its natural canine form. After mentally relaying that Olivia and Angel are suffering from massive headaches due to Hunter's immense killer intent and Fang is having to deal with the pain of everyone else's emotions about the pressing situation as well as his own, the Bernese takes his leave. With the new circumstances arising, Rollo sighs in frustration and walks as calmly as he can back to Lucky who is still at the door with Dr. Lowman and Lissa.

From what Rollo can tell, Lucky is extremely uncomfortable standing before the young red head. It may just be due to his own paranoia, but the girl's smile appears a bit flirtatious.

Clearing his throat, the red wolf speaks up to spare his friend. "Your expertise for healing the patient is greatly needed. Three others are waiting for your assistance," Rollo states professionally to be sure he doesn't give away anything to Lissa. He doesn't even bring up Hunter's location in case the red head decides to make a little trip to see what's going on for herself.

Dr. Lowman nods and quickly tells his niece to just hang out before hurrying off to help treat Hunter. An awkward silence takes over the room as Lucky and Rollo share looks that say they have no clue what to do with teenager. The whole matter gets a little worse when a voice carries down to them from the stairs.

"Well, this is a surprise." Lucky and Rollo tense before all three look up to find Max sitting on the stairs with her head resting on her palm in what appears to be boredom. "What are the chances the Red Haired Wonder shows up here?"

While Lucky gapes and Rollo covers his face in dread, Lissa fails to understand that Max has just insulted her and therefore, offers a smile in response to what she believes is a compliment.

"Hey Max!" she says excitedly. "If you're here, does that mean the others are too?"

The canine hybrids silently beg the red head to shut up. It doesn't take a genius (or a mind reader) to figure out that the girl is wondering if Fang/Nick is here as well. The fact that Max is extremely possessive of Fang as a result of her condition means that nothing good can come from Lissa continuing to talk. Max is so affected by Hunter's blood in her system that she has no control over how she behaves when defending what she believes is hers alone. Lucky and Rollo actually become a little nervous when the see Max's brown eyes narrow and grow cold and steely. With their acute ears, they can almost hear the teenage Avian American growling possessively.

"Yes," Max manages to bite out before rising and disappearing down the hallway of the second story. There's no point in her lying about the flock's presence because they'll most likely have to make an appearance anyway.

Clueless, Lissa turns to the two 'men'. "So where is Nick? It's been forever since I talked to him."

After a moment of confusion, they figure out that she's talking about Fang.

"Uh…" Lucky says dumbly only to be saved by Rollo.

"F-Nick probably went out fl-" The chestnut haired man instantly cuts off before he can complete the word 'flying' and finishes lamely with, "…for a few minutes. Get some fresh air."

Sensing Lucky's growing discomfort around Lissa, Rollo lifts his bat and rests it on his shoulder before gesturing for them to follow him. Arriving back at the closet full of clothes, the red hybrid puts his weapon away and retrieves a loose t-shirt which he helps his friend put on. Now that that's settled, Lucky addresses the teenager.

"I have some work I need to get done so Rollo here will give you a tour."

Said hybrid's head snaps up so fast it's a wonder how he didn't get whiplash. He glares in his so called friend's direction in response to the statement.

"What?! Since when do you have work? You can't do shit with those arms!" Rollo argues in response. But Lucky is already walking away and Rollo has no choice other than to do as he says.

Sighing, Rollo tells Lissa to follow him and he shows her only the necessities: bathroom, kitchen, and lastly living room. She doesn't need to know about anything else. After stating they are now in the living room, Rollo grabs the TV remote and plops onto the couch. After briefly checking the clock, the hybrid turns on the TV and flicks through the channels before finding the appropriate one. Now that he's settled to watch the baseball game, his eyes flick away long enough to address Lissa.

"You might as well have a seat," he remarks. "You're going to be here for a while and I'm not going to waste my time helping you find the others when they'll eventually come to you."

After that, the experiment's eyes become glued to the television and he drowns out all thoughts concerning his friends. He needs to focus on something else or he'll drive himself insane and there's nothing like an opening day game to help do that. Unfortunately, his sharp nose is picking up Lissa's scent easily and the smell is a bit overwhelming. He's trying to escape all his problems, but somehow the teenager is dragging him back to a reality he wants to ignore just for a little while. Rollo decides right then and there that he never wants to smell lavender again.

"So you like baseball?"

Inwardly groaning at the sound of her voice, Rollo forces himself to look at Lissa from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Well, you're watching a baseball game and earlier, you were holding a bat," she says with a smile.

Forcing his mouth to return the gesture, he sarcastically replies "You're a smart one." Thinking a moment, he decides to add, "Since you're so smart, don't try anything on Lucky. He's taken."

It's quiet for a second while Lissa processes this information. The whole helping put on a shirt scene suddenly makes sense to her. "Oh…I didn't realize you two were-"

Wide-eyed, Rollo immediately begins protesting. "No no no! We're not gay. He's got a girlfriend and I…" He trails off, not knowing what to say about himself to show he truly isn't gay.

"So does that mean you're jealous or that you're available?"

Rollo doesn't think he ever had such a strong urge to vomit. He's getting hit on by a teenager. "I'm just enjoying the single life," he mutters as he avoids looking at her.

At that moment, salvation enters the room and Rollo murmurs "Thank God" under his breath at the sight of Max. Ignoring the teenager's glare aimed at the back of Lissa's head, he calls out to her.

"Hey Max. Why don't you and Lissa do some catching up?" he suggests. The hybrid feels sorry for passing the burden onto the other experiment, but right now, he's more concerned with his own self-preservation. Max probably has more experience dealing with annoyances anyway after raising four rowdy Avian Americans plus Fang.

His plan is successful. Realizing someone else is now in the room, the red head gives her attention to them. Although he'll most likely have to face Max's wrath later, for now, Rollo finds relief.

Despite her reluctance to speak with her former schoolmate, Max tells her why the flock is there. Of course, she says family instead of flock and the details of the story are pure crap. Rollo can't prevent a little smile from creeping onto his face as Max continues to lie. According to her story, the flock's adoptive missionary parents moved from Virginia to somewhere not far from where they are now and since their parents had to go on another mission, the kids are staying with family friends at their house/mansion until they return.

"But today is Monday," Lissa reminds her. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Um…We're on spring break," Max quickly answers. At the end of the couch, she notices Rollo hop over the couch and enter the kitchen. Deciding he's probably going to get a beer, she mentally shrugs it off.

It's quiet for a moment until suddenly, the back of Max's neck prickles and a hot breath hits it. She's about to turn around and snap at Fang because she knows it's him. Instead however, she goes rigid when his hands find their place on her hips and his calloused thumbs slip under the hem of her shirt where they move in sensual circles. To prevent herself from moaning, Max squeezes her eyes shut and bites down hard on her bottom lip.

Fang angles his head so his lips brush Max's ear. "You're mine," he whispers huskily. There's a possessive edge to his tone that makes shivers of pleasure shoot down Max's spine.

Fang moves his head away from her ear and trails feather light kisses down her neck as he pulls her against his larger form. Chancing a peek over her shoulder, Max's breath leaves her as if she'd just been punched in the gut when she finds reddish gold eyes piercing hers.

Without warning, a shot of water hits the two and Fang releases his hold on his leader as he jumps back. His eyes narrow dangerously and he bares his teeth at the one who interrupted them. Seeing actually fangs in the dark haired teen's mouth, Max instinctively takes a step back. Meanwhile, Rollo is staring at Fang impassively, clearly not threatened by the display. In his hand is a squirt bottle filled with water.

"Sorry to treat you like dogs, but we do have company," Rollo says somewhat apologetically. He sympathizes with them for treating them like animals by hitting them with water, but it's clear he isn't sorry for interrupting their moment.

Horror crosses Max's face at the reminder of Lissa. The red head had been a witness to the entire scene. Catching a glimpse at Fang, she finds his expression to be one of confusion.

Instead of looking away as she intended, Max ends up studying his appearance. His hair is now wet and sticking to his face. Rollo also got a little of Fang's shirt wet so it's clinging to his body. Her mouth goes dry as she unintentionally follows beads of water as they slid down Fang's neck and disappear at the collar of his shirt. Another squirt of water brings her out of her trance.

"Bad Max," Rollo reprimands with a tiny smile…or is that a smirk?

Max glares at the hybrid. "That's a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

Rollo chuckles. "Are you kidding? Squirting you guys with water is nothing. I'm becoming softer than fresh dog crap…unlike some people if you know what I mean," he hints as he forces himself to glance meaningfully at the area a little south of Fang's belt.

Fang suddenly seems to forget all about Rollo and takes a step towards Max again. His eyes are still reddish gold. His hand comes up to grab her chin, but the second his fingers make contact with her skin, Rollo hits him with another blast of water.

"Oi, down boy."

Smirking, Fang leans forward a bit to whisper something for only Max to hear. "We'll continue this later." With that, he shoots Rollo a glare and exits the room.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Rollo grumbles before spinning the squirt bottle around his finger and looking at Lissa. The red head is gaping after watching what just occurred.

"Stop that. You look like a fish," he reprimands. Lissa slowly comes back to her senses and closes her mouth. He holds up his hand to tell her not to ask any questions right now and strides over to Max.

"He's getting worse," the experiment states quietly so only Max can hear. "His case is advancing quickly. Fang's losing control of his hormones."

"I can't believe he did that with the Red Haired Wonder watching," Max mutters, her face aflame in mortification.

Rollo's eyes soften and allow some of his sorrow to seep through so Max can see it clearly. "Max, Fang couldn't see Lissa."

Max's astonishment is obvious. "What?"

"When in that state, Fang can only see his mate. Don't cringe because you know that's what you guys are," Rollo says. Knowing her next comment, the red wolf continues. "He only sees you and any males he sees as a possible threat. That's why he noticed me, although I did have to hit him with a blast of water for him to forget about you long enough to do so."

Max blinks in shock while amusement makes its way to Rollo's features. "Fang doesn't need to worry about other guys though. Don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't really my type. And I don't think you need to worry about the Red Haired Wonder stealing your second-in-command from you."

Turning away, Rollo hops over the back of the couch and gives the television his undivided attention. The smile that the hybrid put on Max's face quickly slips away when she discovers Lissa now standing before her. She doesn't look pleased.

"How could you guys do that?! That's freaking incest!" she exclaims. "Besides, Nick and I are-"

"First of all," Max says, cutting the red head off. "It would be incest if we were actually blood related which we aren't. I mean, have you even looked at us? We look nothing alike. Second, Nick isn't interested in you. You two aren't even together."

"We're taking a break!" she argues.

Max rolls her eyes. "He dumped you. Get over it."

Just as Lissa opens her mouth to reply, Rollo butts in. "Look ladies. I'd hate to get involved this little love triangle going on, but it's interfering with me watching the game so you're not giving me much choice."

His inhuman amber eyes are cold and hard as they stare pointedly at Lissa. "Nick and Max's parents approve of their relationship along with everyone else around here. Hell, we all even support it and tried to get them together sooner. _You_ have no right to try to break them up when they're perfectly happy together. Now, you can either take a chill pill and let me watch the game in peace before I snap or keep pushing it and hope to God neither I nor Max decides to beat the crap out of you for pissing us off. I highly suggest you knock the fuck off."

Rollo's tone is deadpan which makes his threat even more terrifying for the normal human among them. Honestly, Max is surprised by the hybrid's attitude.

Sighing, the wolf hybrid closes his eyes. "Sorry, I'm really stressed out. If you two are going to keep fighting, can you please take it outside?"

Huffing, Lissa spins on her heel and exits the room. Max is about to follow her to make sure the red head doesn't go anywhere she isn't supposed to when Rollo quietly call out to her causing her to stop.

"If you do wish to get into a skirmish with her, you have my blessing. Just let me know beforehand so I can get the popcorn ready. Don't be afraid to get muddy. Or I can always get some jello."

Max rolls her eyes at this. "Sexist pig," she mutters. No matter how perverted Rollo's statement was, she's still glad the experiment is reverting to somewhat normal behavior and cracking jokes. Hopefully, it will spread to the others and some sense of normality will return to the household.

As Max makes to leave the room, an unexpected urge to seek out Fang hits her like a ton of bricks. Doubling over, one of Max's hands comes up to hold her head while the other clutches her abdomen. Behind her, Rollo as turned his attention to her in concern and she can sense the hybrid probing her mind to figure out what's wrong. A cool sensation quickly spreads through her body along with the familiar tingles and the need to find warmth becomes almost overpowering. And something in the back of Max's mind tells her that Fang is the only one who can give her the warmth she so desperately desires right now.

Rollo calls out to her and sensing something isn't right with his daughter, Jeb tries to communicate with Max as the Voice. But Max can't hear either of them. To her, neither exists. No one exists with the exception of Fang.

Hands grip Max's shoulders as someone shakes her. Now Olivia is standing in front of her. The hybrid has transformed into her blonde human form and her eyes are frantic as they stare worriedly at the teenager. Max can vaguely make out Olivia's lips forming her name repeatedly, but she hears nothing.

"Rollo, her eyes are-" Olivia gets cut off when Max suddenly breaks out of her grip and sprints out of the room. "…like Hunter's," the experiment finishes sorrowfully as she faces Rollo.

Nodding, he quietly shares that the same thing happened to Fang not much earlier. "They're getting worse. Everyone is."

Approaching the stairs, it takes all Max's will power to turn the other way and head out the front door. Once she closes the door behind her, she doesn't stop running until she's in the woods and the trees practically hide the house from view. Panting, she leans back against a nearby tree and slides down it until she's sitting on the ground. Taking deep breaths of the fresh air, Max hopes to clear her head.

Max has no idea how long she sits there, but at some point, she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. The area around her is quiet and surprisingly peaceful. With a sigh, Max stands and stretches. Not wanting to go back just yet, Max decides to take some time to relax and flies up to the top of her tree. Finding a branch large enough to support her, she takes a seat and leans back against the trunk as she stares up at the clouds.

About half an hour later, a faint yell reaches Max's ears. It almost startles her enough to make her fall out of the tree. Keyword being almost. The yell is dragging on and whoever it is seems to be in a world of pain. Realizing the cry is coming from the direction of the house, Max nearly feels her heart stop as her blood runs cold with fear. As adrenaline gets dumped into her system, Max decides now would probably be a good time to head back.

* * *

**So what did you think? Send me any comments, compliments, or complaints. Reviews make me happy and motive me to write.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Just wanted to quickly thank everyone who took the poll I put up on my profile. To be honest though, I expected a little more than 12 votes, but I can't force you to do anything you don't feel like doing. Anyway, the poll is now closed which means Hunter's fate will be cleared up in this chapter…or you'll at least get an idea of what happens to him. This is a long chapter too. Fourteen pages in Microsoft Word!**

**Also, I noticed that I haven't thrown any songs in for a while so I've put in bits of a song which I will name at the end of this chapter. I repeat, I'm not using the entire song, there are some missing parts.**

**I did a little bit of research for the chapter, but it could be completely wrong for what I know. I'm no doctor so I'm clueless when it comes to this sort of stuff. All I ask is that you don't criticize me for not really knowing what I'm talking about.**

**Um…as a side note, don't jump to conclusions as you're reading. That's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Heart pounding violently against her ribcage, Max lands at the house and sprints to the front door as she tucks in her wings. By now, the screaming has completely died and panicked voices can be heard from every direction. No one knows what's going on.

Turning a bend, Max nearly crashes into a wall due to her momentum. She spots Angel and Ella up ahead as they look around wildly in hopes of finding something to make sense of the situation. Noticing Max, Angel calls out to her and barrels into her. Max stumbles at the force as Angel clings to her in confusion.

"Everyone's so scared," the eight-year-old whimpers. "Everyone's thoughts are so jumbled up and panicked."

Max hushes her baby as tears well up in the younger one's eyes. Grasping the smaller hand, she motions for Angel and Ella to follow her. She's about to continue in the direction she was headed when Ella speaks up.

"We just came from there. There's nothing that way."

Turning around, Max tries to get some answers. "Well, where did the scream come from?"

"We don't know. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once!" her half-sister exclaims.

Kneeling to Angel's level, Max speaks to her again. "Whose thoughts can't you hear? Someone has to know something and they're probably blocking their mind because of it."

Angel's face blanks as she concentrates. "I don't hear any thoughts coming from the basement."

Alarm shows on Max's face as she stands. The basement is where Hunter is being held. Does that mean he broke free and is now attacking everyone?

Spinning on her heel, Max goes back the way she came with the other two following close behind. She rounds a corner that brings them to the front door again and stops abruptly at the scene before her. Her sudden stop results in Angel and Ella crashing into her and accidentally slamming her into the wall.

Groaning in pain, Max continues to look straight ahead while Lissa is oblivious as to what just occurred behind her. The frightened red head is clinging to Fang's arm in hopes the he will protect and comfort her.

When Lissa moves to press her body against Fang's as she wraps her arms around his neck, uncontrollable rage bubbles up within Max because it's taking Fang too long to push her away not taking into account that he's stunned and worrying about far more important things. She completely forgets about the panic throughout the house as a cool sensation seeps into her core and even forgets Angel and Ella as they watch her fume at the sight before them. Catching the teenager making a move on Fang makes something in Max's mind snap. A snarl escapes Max's throat as her eyes instinctively narrow on the red head and all other sound fades into nothing. Hearing the commotion behind him, Fang turns around as Lissa becomes aware of the menacing snarl directed at her.

"Max?" Fang asks as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Max stop!" Angel cries as Max gets into a fighting stance.

Ignoring both of them, Max rushes forward at Lissa who shrieks. She needs to keep her opponent away from what belongs to her and that's the only thought that crosses the young Avian American's mind. Before she gets too close, a powerful force collides with her as she gets tackled to the ground.

"No Max," Rollo chides. "You can't do this."

Max bares her new fangs at him and thrashes in an attempt to escape his hold. Meanwhile to the animal part of Fang, it looks like the wolf hybrid is attacking his mate. Tearing away from Lissa, the raven haired teen joins the scuffle on the floor. While Fang hits anything within his reach, Max does whatever she can to try to get the hybrid off.

Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Rollo barely has time to brace himself before a powerful kick meets his shoulder. The force makes the experiment roll over onto his back, but he's still able to restrain Max with one arm. Throwing up his free arm, Rollo uses it to block himself from Fang's assault.

"Ella," Rollo calls out. "Go get Lucky!" The girl doesn't need to be told twice and immediately runs off to find the experiment. The experiment then addresses Angel. "Do whatever you can to get through to them."

Trembling slightly, Angel nods before her face becomes an expression of total concentration and "Stop" comes from her lips in a blank yet demanding tone. Nothing happens and the younger blonde tries again to no avail.

"It's not working!" she exclaims. Rollo can merely grunt his response as acknowledgement that he heard her while Lissa is beyond confused.

Desperate to protect Max, Fang resorts to biting at Rollo's arm and the hybrid visibly winces at the pain as the teen's sharp teeth pierce his flesh. Despite how much he wishes he could allow his fur to protect his body, the wolf remains in human form for Lissa's sake. The red head isn't even doing anything and she's making everything so much harder for him. Feeling Max slipping out of his grasp, Rollo yanks her back towards him and holds her back into his side to prevent her from exposing her wings.

A knock to Rollo's head is so hard that his eyes become unfocused and when he can see clearly again, the experiment finds himself staring into vicious reddish gold eyes. Fang growls as he twists Rollo's arm. After adjusting his foot, Rollo pushes up and effectively kicks the crazed teenager off which only serves as to further anger Fang.

As the brawl rages on, others join in on the action. Angel is still desperately trying to calm Max and Fang down as she clutches Total, but nothing is getting through to them in their states. Olivia rounds the corner and takes hold of Max so Rollo no longer has to worry about both of the hormone driven Avian Americans. Not wanted Olivia to be in danger, Buck bounds over in full canine form to assist in any way possible. Even Iggy manages to get a hand on Fang and helps Rollo pin him down. Still, nothing stops either from fighting back. If anything, Max and Fang fight harder because they want to free themselves and help each other.

With everyone's attention focused on the scuffle, no one notices someone else approaching until they speak. Only Lissa notices Ella's return and the arrival of the other experiment because they stand right beside her in the hall.

"Is it really that difficult for you all to get along?" a voice asks in a frustrated tone.

Slowly, heads turn to face the being. At first, they're happy because hopefully now order will take root, but the longer they stare at the arrival's face and they take in the sorrow etched into it, they wonder what disaster has struck them now.

* * *

**Earlier**

The room is almost dead quiet with the exception of whispers and the clinks of glass as Kiska watches her son through the one-way mirror. He's trapped in this monster form and because the sedative is no longer working as effectively, they've resorted to strapping him to the table as the hybrid lies on his side and muzzling him to prevent him from biting and lashing out to attack them when they enter his room. Still, all these restrains do nothing to stop his thoughts as he catches the sounds of the three scientists working in the room next to his with exceptional hearing.

'Voices…I can hear them…that means there's life. They're so close…Must find them and extinguish that life.'

His thoughts are almost groggy as Kiska hears them echo through her own head. It's most likely a result of the drugs that he'd been given. They've made him tired which is clear due to his half lidded eyes, but it's not enough to make him give in to his urge to sleep.

_The walls between (walls between)  
You and I  
Always pushing us apart  
__Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

For once in her life, Kiska is thankful for the wall separating her as well as the three scientists with her from the beast in the other room that is supposedly her son. After hearing his dark thoughts, an involuntary shudder goes through the grey wolf that goes unnoticed by Jeb, Valencia, and Dr. Lowman.

Biting her bottom lip hard, Kiska unintentionally pierces the skin with her sharp teeth and draws blood as she unconsciously brings her hand up to her shoulder where her thick fur hides faint scars. She'd received them during one of Hunter's slip ups after about a year after his condition became painfully clear. Despite the shrinking expanse of time between Hunter's states and his increasing brutality whenever he lost control, she never thought he'd get to the point where he'd actually harm his own family and yet here he is now, so much worse than she ever thought possible.

_The space between (space between)  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter,  
__disappearing slowly day after day_

Hunter's already acute senses are heightened now that he's become Dark Hunter and the scent of blood makes his eyes snap completely open as he comes to full attention. Glowing crimson orbs flick around the room before landing on the one-way mirror. In an instant the calm is broken and rage courses through the experiment like a burning wildfire. On the other hand, Kiska becomes chilled as if ice were flowing through her veins when Dark Hunter's eyes lock with hers as if he could see through the wall dividing them.

Then without warning, Hunter's muscles constrict and bunch together before he quickly begins another outburst. The canine twists in any way possible in an attempt to break his bonds to the metal table below him. Hearing the uproar in the next room, the three scientists stop their work and peer over at the two hybrids.

The power behind Dark Hunter's onslaught is surprising to Jeb and Valencia, especially after he was barely holding onto consciousness not even five minutes earlier. Dr. Lowman, however, realizes what had been happening the entire time.

"He was gathering his strength," he murmurs in awe.

A creak is heard as Dark Hunter manages to chuckle madly in the other room. The metal restraints that bind the experiment give way slightly under the strain of Hunter's powerful assault. Although the clamps bend, they don't completely relent and Hunter fails to break free, something for which the four in the adjacent room are thankful.

Gradually, Dark Hunter lies back down on the table as his struggles cease. He's panting in exhaustion from exerting himself for nothing. Clenching her fists to prevent herself from trembling, Kiska wets her lips, cleaning off the blood in the process.

"Please tell me we're close to having a cure," she murmurs.

"We have an antidote, but it's not strong enough yet," Valencia responds. "We tested it on one of Dark Hunter's blood samples and it worked to some extent. It isn't a complete success though."

Sighing, Kiska turns away from the window and walks over to the multiple test tubes and vials that are scattered across the table the three scientists had previously been working on. Her icy blue orbs quickly scan the different mixtures before picking up one in particular and holding it level with her eyes. It's a light butterscotch color, but not as thick as the syrup itself. After studying it momentarily, the hybrid addresses the others.

"Whatever is attacking Hunter is behaving through microorganisms and you used dead ones you found in Hunter's blood to create a sort of antibiotic, correct?"

"Yes…it acts very much like a virus, but it isn't quite the same thing," Jeb responds. "We feared that if we used microorganisms that were still living yet altered that they would mutate back and only complete Dark Hunter's take over."

Kiska nods briefly in understanding. "I understand that. But let me ask you this…what happens when Dark Hunter makes theses microorganisms active once more?"

"What do you mean?" Valencia asks with concern evident in her tone.

"Dark Hunter is not to be underestimated," the grey wolf murmurs quietly almost to herself. "His aura is so dark and powerful that it makes the atmosphere around him alive with hatred and bloodlust. I just don't want to take the chance…" she admits slowly before trailing off and making her fears unvoiced, but heard all the same.

All that can be heard after Kiska's statement is the sound of everyone breathing. Wheels turn as thoughts race through their heads.

"What if we were to increase the amount of bacitracin and chloramphenicol in the medication then further modify the ingredients to strengthen its effects?" Dr. Lowman suggests as he approaches the table and stands beside Kiska.

The wolf hybrid forces a smile. "Are you sure you aren't the mind reader?" she asks before handing the vial off to the scientist and reaching for the necessary supplies.

"That's impossible," Jeb argues as Dr. Lowman and Kiska search the table for more ingredients. "We're already bordering on using too much chloramphenicol. If we add too much, it'll kill Hunter. Then, you're suggesting we make the whole thing stronger on top of it!"

Dr. Lowman turns around, the confliction within him obvious through his eyes. He wishes so badly that they can save Hunter, but he doesn't want to lose him in the process.

"This dose won't be strong enough," he states tentatively.

"But if we increase it anymore, it will be lethal," Jeb retorts.

Frustration grows as the three scientists through other ideas around. Meanwhile, Kiska goes back to the one-way mirror to observe Hunter once more. Thoughts swim through her mind. Thoughts that plague her when she tries to sleep, leaving nightmares and, more often than not, insomnia in their wake.

Then, those glowing red orbs seem to find hers as they stare at the mirror. Although she can see the desire to kill them all in those evil orbs, she can't seem to bring herself to hate the creature on the other side of the wall and at the moment, she can't even begin to comprehend why. He wants them all dead with their blood soaking his hands yet her love for her son doesn't falter even the slightest. And all the wolf can do right now is search the eyes of the monster in the other room in hopes of finding answers.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder_

"Increase the dosage."

Her voice startles the bickering humans behind her, but not nearly as much as her verdict does.

"Be reasonable," Valencia murmurs as she tries to reason with the wolf. Her voice is as soothing as possible in hopes of making Kiska think clearly again. "You're not the only one who cares about Hunter. Don't be hasty. We'll find another way."

"It'll take too long," Kiska responds without hesitation as her eyes remain locked with Hunter's.

"It'll kill him," Jeb states firmly causing Kiska's eyes to narrow a fraction in response.

"I don't believe that," she answers as she slowly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them once more. "My son still exists deep within that creature. I know he hates what he's become and would rather die than remain like that. Give him the chance to fight. In the end, it'll be as he wishes.

"If Hunter does die…" Kiska murmurs as she tries to prevent her voice from cracking and revealing her own emotions on the matter, "he'll be happy that he's free from darkness. If he lives, everyone will welcome him back and be happy again."

Kiska's declaration is met with silence as the scientists mull things over.

"It _is_ what he would've wanted," the Mezon scientist agrees as Jeb and Valencia reluctantly consent.

"Then it's settled," Kiska whispers. "We better prepare the new dosage before it's too late to even bother."

_The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this, but I think_

_The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this_

It doesn't take long to create the new medication, but they do need to wait about a half hour while it settles before it's complete. By now, it's a darker shade of butterscotch and its consistency is a bit thicker. As they exit the room and make their way to the one next door, they mentally prepare themselves for whatever the outcome may be. Jeb grips the door's handle nervously before pulling the door open and entering with the others behind him. If Dark Hunter is even aware of their presence, he doesn't show it.

"In order to ensure the real Hunter won't disappear, he can't be sedated or else he won't be able to fight back," Dr. Lowman states. "Right about now, he should have nearly enough energy stored up for another outburst so once the mask is removed, the tranquilizer should wear off by the time the shot takes full effect."

"Okay so then who's going to take the mask off?" Jeb questions. The two men glance warily at Dark Hunter's head. Whoever it is will be close to the razor sharp weapons in the beasts mouth and if he's no longer (somewhat) incapacitated, the person will be within striking distance. The hybrid wouldn't need to exert himself too much in order to break the metal clamp that restrains his muzzle.

"Here's an idea," Valencia begins. "Why don't we do this?"

Kiska sniggers as the vet walks over to a machine and flicks a switch to stop the gas that is sedating Hunter. Valencia turns around and crosses her arms as she smirks at the other two scientists.

"Shall we proceed then?" Jeb asks, quickly changing the subject as he pulls the needle out of his pocket. Instinctively, Kiska tenses at the sight of the needle and she isn't even the one getting the shot. Hopefully, Hunter won't notice it and lash out before it can be administered.

Jeb hesitates to walk over to the table which Kiska responds to by taking the needle from his hand.

"It'd probably be easier if I do it," she says before carefully approaching the large canine that's lying on its side as it's strapped to the metal table. Warily, she reaches for the loose skin at the back of Hunter's neck and pulls it back so it forms a sort of tent of fur and flesh. A low growl in warning escapes Dark Hunter's throat as Kiska slides the needle into his skin and slowly presses the syringe to inject the amber liquid into the muscles surrounding Hunter's neck.

Quickly, the hybrid backs away from her son and stands between him and the three scientists. Should he turn on them, she's the only one who has a chance at least delaying Dark Hunter while the others escape. For a while, it seems like nothing is happening other than Hunter looking at them with annoyance for the prick to the back of his neck.

"Why are we staying in here again?" Dr. Lowman whispers in question as his palms sweat like everyone else's.

"This enhanced serum only has three possible results. At the very most, there's a twenty percent chance Hunter returns to normal and a fifteen percent chance Dark Hunter completely takes over," Kiska reminds him in a barely audible tone. "If it doesn't work, we need to euthanize him and we need to be in the room to do that."

The third outcome remains unspoken. No one wishes to think about that other sixty-five percent. Only one of the results doesn't end in death and all they can do is pray that things go well. All they can do is wait.

Two minutes seems to stretch and become an eternity. The whole while, the four barely even breathe much less move a single inch from where they're rooted. Then, the muscles in Hunter's shoulders twitch and they worry that he's about to break out. The twitch begins occurring in the canine's neck and back legs as well. A noise is heard in Hunter's throat and it sounds a bit strangled. The noise becomes even more desperate as he continues to wiggle around on the table.

Hunter's sharp claws scratch the surface of the metal table as he moves and the four try to comprehend what he's doing. It doesn't look like the many other times he's trying to break the restraints that bind him. He doesn't appear to be focusing on escaping, but something else entirely. Each armed with a needle filled with a lethal injection, they disperse around the room.

Suddenly, Dark Hunter's head snaps in one direction and the clamp holding his muzzle breaks off. In an instant, a bloodcurdling scream (because it's too distressed to be considered a shout or yell) fills the room and echoes off the walls. The sheer volume is deafening and eight hands shoot up to cover their ears in an attempt to preserve their hearing. But they understand now. Hunter wasn't wiggling around on the table. He was writhing in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Hunter's piercing red and slightly gold eyes bulge as he continues to scream and thrash around. By the time he stops to catch his breath, his breathing is erratic and two of his legs have gotten free. The straps binding his other two legs are barely holding along with the two around his ribs and abdomen.

Kiska, Valencia, Jeb, and Dr. Lowman instinctively take a step or two back as they stare wide eyed at the pained creature before them. Hunter's mouth is open as a strangled scream escapes his throat. Unfortunately, Kiska isn't only watching the spectacle, but she knows exactly what is happening to Hunter through the crazed thoughts that flash through his mind.

The pain is unreal and far more severe than they expected. Dark Hunter's once cold body now feels as if it's been thrown into a blazing fire as the serum passes through his veins with every painful heartbeat. Painful because of the stabbing and twisting sensation occurring in his chest while his head feels like it's about to split open and his brain will splatter on the white walls because it's going to explode. His muscles feel like they're being lacerated while his bones experience something similar to electrical shocks flowing through them.

As the invisible flames continue to lick Hunter's pained form, the hybrid's eyes glow an even brighter and eviler crimson. The irises are now completely gone along with the white surrounding them, leaving only the glow and slit-shaped pupils which are now barely visible. His teeth and claws elongate as his fur grows untamed and nearly turns pure black.

Dark Hunter throws his head around wildly as a white froth collects around his mouth. He bangs his head repeatedly against the metal surface below him and it seems to remind him how to scream because he immediately starts again.

"Kill me! Someone kill me!"  
_  
The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt_

The final binds break, but Hunter doesn't spring from the table as they expected him to. His body just continues to convulse on the metal slab and the four have their needles in hand should they need them.

Hunter's screams die down and he's overcome with a new reaction. To the surprise of Kiska and the three scientists, his chest shudders as he suffers from broken sobs. Moisture fills the canine's crimson orbs as they gradually stop glowing and the irises return. At the same time, his fur starts to lighten back to its normal grey shade. His head falls to the table with a dull thud as his body starts to relax.

A few more minutes pass before Hunter's eyes completely lose their red hue and gold irises border round pupils. His fangs and claws have also changed. They've now shrunk in size so they are now only a little larger than normal.

Deciding that things are safe, Jeb, Dr. Lowman, and Valencia walk closer to the table as Kiska approaches Hunter's head. His golden eyes are half lidded as he watches her draw near to him. A single tear escapes the hybrid's eyes as he asks a question in a strained voice.  
_  
"Do you believe that time heals all wounds?"_

Slowly, Hunter's eyelids close over his amber pools causing Kiska's heart to stop. Fear grips them all as they wonder if this is his apology for all he's done…or his apology for leaving them. Is this his strange way of saying good-bye?

Frantic, the female hybrid flips Hunter onto his back and mumbles her prayers under her breath as she presses her ear to his furry chest.

Thump thump….thump thump…thump thump.

Relieve instantly floods the wolf's being as she hears her son's steady heartbeat.

"It's all right," she murmurs thankfully as she lifts her head. "He's just unconscious."

More sighs of relief fill the room at this news.

_The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this  
(Hurts like this)_

A forbidden tear escapes a blue eye, staining the hybrid's furry, grey cheek before she can wipe it away.

"We should set up some monitors so we don't have another scare like that," Valencia suggests as she pretends not to notice Kiska's display of emotion. For once, the older experiment's eyes are not guarded and they act as windows to her soul. After all the things that the wolf had bottled up, she's finally allowing herself to express how she feels.

"Move him," Kiska advises as her blue pools never stray from Hunter.

Dr. Lowman smiles warmly at this suggestion as he nods. "He deserves a bed after all this."

Careful not to jostle the canine (although it's not likely he'd wake up anyway), they carry Hunter into a nearby hospital-like room and lay him on the soft bed where they let him rest. They attach a monitor to the experiment so they keep a better eye on his vitals.

About twenty minutes after everything is hooked up, they're surprised to see Hunter move. He appears to be restless and his expression shows that he's uncomfortable. With a groan, one of his eyes cracks open to peer at his surroundings.

"You never cease to amaze me Hunter," Dr. Lowman chuckles, now in a much better mood like the others.

"I feel like crap," the hybrid mutters as he pushes himself into a sitting position and then uses one of his hands to hold his head. "And I'm hot."

Jeb snorts. "Couldn't you go without a joke for a while?"

Hunter gives him a look that seems to ask "are you stupid" while Kiska rolls her eyes. "Hot as in warm, not attractive Jeb," Kiska explains.

"Well, he's always joking around so I thought this was one of those moments."

"Um…guys," Valencia says to try to get their attention as Hunter just looks between the three scientists and his mother.

"Why would he be goofing around now?" Kiska questions as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well Kiska, Hunter often resorts to humor in stressful situations," Dr. Lowman butts in.

"Guys," Valencia tries again.

"You're both idiots," Kiska retorts, ignoring the vet like the two men.

"What the f--?!" Hunter exclaims causing their attentions to go back to him. The experiment is holding his hand in front of his face as he stares at it with wide eyes after realizing the absence of something rather important. Anxiously feeling around his face and torso, he continues to miss something.

"What the hell happened to my fur?!" Lifting his blanket, he glances at the rest of his body before quickly covering himself up again in horror before anyone can see. "I'm completely bald!"

"Like I was trying to say before," Valencia says with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Hunter's fur is gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" Hunter demands.

"Did it fall out?" Jeb asks as he goes over to Hunter's bedside to examine the sheets for strands of fur. The man starts to lift the blanket, but the hybrid immediately stops him.

"You don't want to do that," Hunter warns as a blush covers his cheeks.

"What I mean is his fur withdrew back into his skin as if he took human form," Valencia clarifies for everyone.

"But I didn't transform. I didn't do anything!" Hunter says before turning to Jeb. "You know, I don't intend to stay in this bed the rest of my life so could you get me some pants seeing as I'm now furless, cold, and completely…" Hunter clears his throat before continuing. "...exposed?"

Kiska and Dr. Lowman struggle to hold back their chuckles at Hunter's request. The experiment shoots them a glare before looking surprised and glancing down at his arm to see grey fur sprouting from it along with the rest of his body.

"Interesting," Dr. Lowman utters as he and Kiska come closer. He reaches out to hold Hunter's arm. The experiment looks at him as if he's crazy when he begins rubbing his arm.

"Um…I like ya Doc, but this is kinda creepin' me out," the hybrid says as Jeb shoots Kiska a look that says "I told you so". The wolf merely rolls her eyes at him.

Removing his hands, Dr. Lowman asks "Now how does that feel?"

"All warm and tingly! Please take me now," Hunter states sarcastically before glaring at the man. Suddenly, his eyes furrow and he looks down at his arm to find his fur receding again.

Seeing the fur come back again only seconds later, Dr. Lowman grins now that his theory has been confirmed. "Your body still hasn't completely gone back to normal. It can't settle on the right body temperature on its own so when you're cold, you involuntarily cover yourself with fur to stay warm and vice versa. It shouldn't last too long though. Everything should go back to normal within a few hours."

"There's one problem with that," Jeb states. "Your niece can't see him like this."

Hunter directs a glare at the Mezon scientist. "You brought your niece to our house!" Dr. Lowman responds with an apologetic smile, causing Hunter to sigh. "Everyone will want to see that I'm all right so I guess that means I'm going to be in human form until she's out of here. I'm going to need those pants after all then."

"And a shirt," Kiska throws in. "I suggest a hoodie that you can pull on whenever you get cold. That way, she can't see your fur."

Kiska shoots Jeb a look and he exits the room only to return a few moments later with clothes in hand. Handing them over to the recovering experiment, Jeb leaves the room once more followed by the other three to allow Hunter to get dressed. Once Hunter steps out of the room, in human for and fully clothed in a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, they can see the tiredness in his eyes. He's not ready to be moving around.

"Hunter, maybe you should rest a while longer," Valencia presses as the experiment walks passed her.

The grey haired young man shakes his head in response. "They've been without me for too long as it is," he whispers as he continues to make his way down the hall.  
_  
I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this_

The moment Hunter is out of hearing range, Kiska speaks up.

"Now that that's settled," she begins as she faces Dr. Lowman. "What are we going to do with what remains of Itex?"

* * *

**Yes, I know Angel is actually six in the books, but keep in mind that this story is two years after the books take place. Therefore, Angel is now eight, Gazzy is ten, Nudge is 13, and Iggy and Fang are almost 16 while Max already is.**

**Oh, and the song I used was ****The Older I Get**** by Skillet. Although I don't use the entire song, I personally think it brings…life for lack of a better word to the situation. It's like you can feel and hear the emotions everyone is dealing with because of the constant conflict with Hunter and Dark Hunter. That's how it was for me at least, but then again, these characters are real to me because they are my own creations. Only I can completely understand what they're thinking and how they feel. I'm the only one who really knows how deep their pain goes because no matter how hard I may try, I'll never be able to convey everything about these characters into words.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and ****you know that button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review?' Of course you do! Reviews are good because they help be become a better writer. I appreciate any advice. Comments, Compliments, or Complaints are welcome.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Yes I'm alive! Sorry I'm not updating all that much. Been a little busy and I'm running out of ideas for this story. I can't remember all the stuff I wanted to write so there'll probably only be a few more chapters. I don't know exactly how much more, but the story's almost done anyway.**

**Just to let you guys know, school started up again for me because the teachers didn't go through with their strike. I'm going to be busy this year because of my AP classes, job hunting, and figuring out college stuff. Yeah, it sucks, but I've got to do it. I hope to still update somewhat regularly although there may be a few weeks between each chapter. I've got another fanfic to write as well. **

**I also wanted to give a quick thanks to Shatchi. You always have something good to say in your reviews and you're one of the people who actually make me consider becoming a writer. I never considered that path until I began writing fanfics, but due to some praise I've received, I wonder if I could actually be good after a few years of honing my skills. Anyway, I really appreciate the compliments Shatchi and therefore, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Hope it was worth the wait and that you like it along with everyone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Is it really that difficult for you all to get along?"

The brawl immediately stops at the sound of Hunter's frustrated tone and their heads fly up to look at the hybrid. Fang is the first to react and he does so with a snarl because Hunter is in his human form. He seems to be bothered by the fact that the experiment's shirt is in his hand rather than on his person. Rollo and Iggy struggle to hold Fang back as his eyes narrow at the other experiment.

Fang isn't the only one to notice the amount of exposed flesh and Hunter represses a shudder when he catches a certain red head ogling him. From what he reads in the girls mind however, his salt and pepper hair is apparently a turn off. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he mentally curses teenagers and their raging hormones.

'Then again,' the wolf hybrid thinks to himself as he cracks one of his eyes open to glance at his friends and family sprawled out on the floor. 'She isn't the only one looking at me strangely.'

The truth of the matter is that everyone's eyes are raking his form as they try to comprehend what happened to him. He can hear their thoughts as they catalogue where various bruises and scratches should mark his body, but instead they don't find a single flaw to his skin. Although his flesh is relatively unmarred, it's significantly paler than usual and something had been off in his voice when he spoke earlier.

"Couldn't you guys go without me for a few days without falling apart?" Hunter sighs as he tries to bring everyone's attentions back to the situation at hand. His increasing weariness is clear in his voice.

"I couldn't find Lucky," Ella remarks from beside the recovering experiment. She sounds rather proud of herself despite not being able to do what was asked of her. "But I ran into Hunter so I figured he'd be even better."

The other's can only nod dumbly in response although they are curious as to why Hunter's expression displays so much sorrow. They notice his eyes widen a fraction in response to a hardly visible shiver before he slips on his hoodie so no one can see the grey fur sprouting all over his body as it reacts to a sudden chill.

"I haven't fully recovered yet," he explains carefully as he eyes Lissa. "I get warm or cold easily."

"Why aren't your eyes blue?" Olivia questions. She tries desperately to remain nonchalant about the changes in her brother, but the concern is obvious in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer all of your questions right now," he replies. "I'm still not a hundred percent and need to rest."

It's quiet for a moment while Hunter studies the group before him. His amber pools fall upon Fang and Max who have yet to completely calm down and return to normal. Without hesitation, he takes a few steps forward and comes to a crouch in front of Max who was nearest to him. He reaches out to hold her chin and make her look at him causing another snarl to tear from Fang's throat in reaction to what he sees as a threatening motion. Shooting the teenager a brief glance, his golden eyes lock with Fang's red-gold ones as he sends a message through their eye contact that he'll do nothing to Max. His own aura is calming and he's sure Fang can sense it when he sees the edge disappear from Fang's feral eyes and he ceases glaring. Oddly enough, the young Avian American seems to understand the message Hunter is giving him and relaxes in Rollo and Iggy's hold. Gradually, his eyes revert back to their normal dark shade as he regains control.

With Fang now calm, albeit immensely tired from the dramatic changes in state, Hunter's attention returns to Max. His amber eyes seem to have a hypnotic effect as they lock with her feral ones. When he sees the rage shining in Max's eyes dim, a kind smile plays on the wolf hybrid's face before he speaks. "No one's going to take him away you know. You don't need to prove he's yours." A chuckle escapes his lips as his voice drops to a whisper. "You claimed Fang's heart long ago Max, just like he did yours. No one can change that no matter how hard they tried."

Again, those red-gold eyes gradually fade to their natural brown as Max returns to normal. Hunter straightens with a sigh.

"I guess since that's taken care of, we should move onto other business," he declares as he slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I probably missed a lot while I was out. What was the score of the game? Who won?" he asks with a smile.

The urge to either hit the hybrid or smack their own forehead is strong in everyone in the room. The experiment merely grins widely before he's suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"You're such an ass," Rollo mutters as Hunter tries not to wince in his friend's tight embrace. "You could've died and here you are worrying about a baseball game!"

"Um…I think you're hurting him Rollo," Angel says.

The red wolf pulls away as Hunter gives him a smile. "It's funny. I'd seen so many different versions of my death, but I never saw getting shot by a friend."

"I didn't kill you," Rollo mutters. "It was only a tranquilizer."

"But if it was an actual bullet, I wouldn't be here. Your aim was true and I was completely oblivious. Hmm…it's similar to the sniper idea," Hunter adds as his eyes briefly become unfocused and a thoughtful expression plays on his features. Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind, he returns back to the conversation. "But we can discuss me being alive later. Right now, I'd like to know who won."

A feral grin stretches across Rollo's face. "Cubs took the first two games of the series already. Last time I checked, they were only down by two runs in the fifth today."

"I like our chances," Hunter chuckles.

The corners of Rollo's mouth twitch downward in a frown as he regards his friend. Despite how incredibly healthy the grey wolf appears considering what he'd been through, those amber pools are a window to the canine's soul and there's something sickly about Hunter that Rollo catches.

Hunter clears his throat awkwardly and directs his attention back to those on the floor.

"Dr. Lowman and the others need to make some adjustments to the formula they created," the hybrid announces calmly. "Once they're finished, they'll be ready to treat everyone else."

Olivia nods in understanding before rising and bringing Max up with her. "We'll separate Max and….Nick until then."

She's about to motion for Fang to get up as well, but Hunter speaks before she's able to. "I don't think that will be necessary," he states with a small smile. "I think they're calm enough to remain in control and they'd only get upset if they weren't together. They need to have contact in order to…remain stable."

Max crosses her arms over her chest as she directs a glare at the older experiment. "Do you have to talk about us as if we aren't here?"

"My apologies for not acknowledging you," Hunter responds. Sincerity rings in his voice, but what Max finds disturbing is the grin that sweeps across his features afterwards. "Do you think you and Nick can handle being alone together without jumping one another or will you need a babysitter?"

In response to the question, Max's face burns in embarrassment and Iggy busts out laughing.

"Yeah Fnick, you think you can keep it in your pants?"

Iggy's comment is rewarded with a knock to the head courtesy of Fang. Max doesn't miss the slight hue on her boyfriend's cheeks as he mumbles "We'll be fine."

Hunter offers a comforting smile. "Since I'm going that way anyway, I'll take you two to your temporary quarters," he states before shooting the others a look. "I'm sure there's something you all can do in the meantime."

Understanding the dismissal, everyone else begins to file out of the hall with Olivia direction her efforts to keeping Lissa distracted. The only ones who remain are Max, Fang, Hunter, and Rollo who has a troubled expression on his face. Hunter quirks a brow at his friend as Max and Fang come to stand beside the grey wolf.

"You're hiding something from us," Rollo murmurs as he takes a step forward. "Something's wrong."

The flash in Hunter's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by any of the three remaining individuals.

"I'm just tired," he replies. His eyes bore into Rollo's as a way to convey that he needs to back down, but his friend won't let this topic go.

"You may be tired, but there's something more," he argues. "I know you better than anyone and I can tell that there's something you're not telling us, something that's bothering you or important in some way."

Before the hybrid can continue, Hunter cuts him off with a glare. "I suggest you keep quiet before anything happens."

This time, Rollo returns the glare. "Sorry, but I refuse to keep my mouth shut on this. Nothing good came from my silence last time and I'm not going to make that mistake again."

A low growl rumbles in Hunter's chest as he pulls back his lips to bare slightly elongated canines.

"This is a discussion for later," the grey wolf states through grit teeth. "I can't tell you what's wrong when I myself don't have the answers."

Rollo falters momentarily at his leader's admission. This gives Hunter enough time to usher Max and Fang up the stairs. Once he finds the appropriate room, the hybrid pushes the two teens inside. Max spins around to snap at him for just shoving them into the room, but she finds him entering as well.

"I thought we said that we didn't need a babysitter," she remarks to Hunter's back as she places her hands on her hips.

There's a click as the door locks before Hunter glances at them from over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to speak, but grimaces instead causing concern to flicker across Max and Fang's faces.

"I need to warn you," he grounds out. "Even though the dose won't be as high, I need to tell you what happened to me so you can prepare yourselves. It's the least I can do after bringing this upon you."

Before either can speak up, the wolf persists. "It hurts. It hurts so badly that it makes you not want to live anymore. You want death to come so you can find relief. You can't give up though. But you mustn't choose death as an escape because if you even consider it, the struggle to keep living becomes even more difficult." His pleas grow more frantic with each passing second and are beginning to border on hysteria. "Do you know why it hurts?"

Max and Fang stare wide eyed at Hunter as he faces them. He doesn't wait for a reply before continuing.

"It hurts because your DNA is being split and grafted together so there's balance. You don't lose any of your features by any means. The formula doesn't even get rid of the problem. I can still feel the rage within me. Dark Hunter still exists because he's still a part of me and always will be. He's part of who I am and always was as much as I hate that fact."

At this, Fang takes a small step between Max and Hunter. It's hardly a movement at all, but it packs a lot of meaning.

"The darkness within me still exists, but I can fully control it now. I've been stabilized, my being has been balanced. If I need to, I'll fight and take a life when left with no other option, but I won't slaughter everyone in sight. The same will be for you two although I'm not entirely sure what the exact results will be," Hunter says much more calmly although he's begun to pace back and forth. "Most likely, you'll be able to control your hormones until you go into heat. It'll be the same as before, but your reactions during that time period will be heightened. Worst case scenario, we'll have to keep you two in separate rooms until it's over so you don't end up screwing against the wall or anything."

Again, the two blush at Hunter's bluntness. The canine chuckles before his eyes lose their focus and he sinks to the floor. Grasping his head, he mutters "headache" and lies down.

"What's wrong?" Max asks as she cautiously approaches his crumpled form.

"My body went through a lot and I didn't rest nearly enough," he quietly replies as a shudder goes through his body before it reverts to its most natural state. The sight of the dog dressed in human clothing is a bit amusing, but Hunter's condition causes him to appear more pathetic than anything else. "Did too much too soon. Need…to rest...and recover…."

Hunter's eyes slid closed to hide his golden eyes and in an instant, he's out cold. Max and Fang glance at each other. They're teenagers with uncontrollable hormones that are in a room that's locked from the inside and the only one can unlock it is unconscious on the floor.

Fang clears his throat awkwardly and Max takes a few steps to her right to put some more space between them. There's a ruffle of clothes which causes Max to tense, but when she glances over at Fang, she discovers he'd just been unfurling his jet black wings. Noticing her reaction, Fang quirks an eyebrow at her questioningly. Deciding it'd be best to ignore him, Max walks over to Hunter's side so she can search his pockets for the key to unlock the door. Rummaging through the pockets is more challenging than Max had previously thought and she quickly becomes frustrated.

"You know, you could help me Fang." Of course, her comment is met with silence.

Biting back an annoyed huff, Max peers over her shoulder to find Fang lying on his back, wings stretched out beneath him. His eyes are shut and his body is still. Eyebrows furrowing, Max straightens from her crouch beside Hunter and strolls over to her best friend.

After nudging him in the ribs with her foot and still not getting a reaction, Max crosses her arms again. Hoping to annoy him, she plops down on his stomach with her legs on either side of his torso.

Still nothing. His face is as blank as ever. Still, the teen is breathing and nothing seems to be wrong with him.

Figuring she needs to do something to pass the time, a grin sweeps across Max's face before she places her index finger below Fang's bottom lip. Repressing a laugh, she begins to move Fang's lip up and down.

"You know, I wear black all the time to hide the fact that my favorite color is really hot pink. It's so bright and I know the flock would make fun of me," Max says as she moves Fang's mouth so it appears that he's really the one speaking. "I don't stand between a dog and a hydrant anymore either. Although I like the warm feeling, I didn't really care for the smell."

Amusement shows on Max's face at how funny Fang's face looks as she does this. Her body shakes with suppressed laughter as she tries to think of something else to say.

"I know something that would be even more fun," a deep voice states from beneath her.

Max freezes before something wet comes in contact with her finger and her eyes snap down to see Fang's tongue flick out to lick her finger and bring it into his mouth. She can't help the little squeak of surprise as she quickly pulls her finger out of Fang's mouth and tries to get off him.

Arms immediately pull her back down and act as a cage around her form. Now, she's trapped and she knows she'd fallen for Fang's trick.

"I told you we'd finish what we'd started later," Fang murmurs in Max's ear. "It's later."

Although his tone sends a shiver down her spine, Max doesn't like what he's implying. Feeling him shift below her, Max looks up at Fang's face to check is expression. Those eyes that signal a loss of control bore into her own. Those lust filled eyes tell Max she needs to get away now.

When Fang begins to roll her onto her back, Max is brought back to reality and tries to fight back.

"No Fang. Down boy." This gets her nowhere as Fang buries his face in her neck and inhales deeply.

Getting desperate, Max murmurs, "Sorry Fang" and resorts to swiftly kneeing him in the groin.

Hearing him gasp, Max wastes no time slipping out from under him and standing up. Fang's face is contorted with pain momentarily before it's replaced by anger having recovered quickly. He doesn't approach her and merely stares until Max is suddenly being held against the wall by the shadows Fang had manipulated.

With wide eyes, Max can only watch as Fang comes over to her with a smirk playing on his face. Soon enough, he's standing directly before her and his lips form a twisted grin when she glares at him. He slowly places his hand behind her neck before tangling his fingers in her blonde locks and tugging. The pull makes Max tilt her head back against the wall.

"I don't understand why you resist," Fang states as he leans forward. "We both know you want this just as badly as I do."

What he says is true, but Max refuses to admit that to him. It's taking everything within her power to stay in control and not respond to him. To be completely honest, if it weren't for the shadows restraining her, Max would be having trouble resisting the urge to strip him of his clothing.

Fang nips at the pulse of her exposed neck as he takes another step closer so they're flush against one another. Waves of pleasure rush through Max's body every time Fang's flesh even brushes against hers and her body unconsciously arches into him seeking more contact.

Connecting their mouths, Fang's lips move slowly and sensually against Max's yet they demand that she return the kiss. Max chokes back a moan as Fang thrusts his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth. The wet muscle brushes her own and the fight for dominance in the kiss begins. Being in his state, Fang easily wins and he uses his tongue to stoke Max's. The two take a brief moment to come up for air before crashing their lips together again and again.

Fang maneuvers one of his legs between hers, coaxing Max to grind against him. Once Fang's sure Max no longer plans on fighting him (how could she when her brain completely short circuited), the shadows release her bound wrists and his free hand takes one of hers to guide it down to his belt buckle. Brown eyes lock with red-gold before Max's hands slowly begin working on Fang's belt as he kisses her jaw.

About halfway through getting his belt off, Max realizes exactly what she's doing and freezes. Her hands slowly come up to Fang's chest causing him to groan in her ear. When Max suddenly pushes him away, it comes as a surprise to him.

Max ignores the way his eyes narrow dangerously as she reaches behind her neck and unclips the wing necklace Fang had given her last Christmas. Approaching Fang carefully, she holds out the gift.

"I want the real Fang back. The one who gave me this," Max states as Fang studies the jewelry in her outstretched hand. "I know my best friend's in there somewhere."

Fang is silent as he reaches out to the necklace and gently touches it with his fingers.

"Take it and give it back when you're my Fang again."

Wordlessly, the dark haired teen moves forward and takes the necklace from her hand. There's silence for a moment before Fang's normal dark eyes hesitantly meet Max's.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "It's getting worse. Whatever _it_ is."

Max steps closer to her boyfriend. "I know," she remarks as she takes his head in her hands and gives him a peck on the lips. Moving back, she offers a smile. "Should get this all fixed soon though."

Fang POV

'How could I have lost control like that?'

That's the question that repeats in my head like a broken record. I'm usually Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected. Why do I keep giving in?

Inwardly sighing, I sink to the floor and lean back against the wall. My eyes are closed, but I can hear Max walk across the floor and take a seat beside me. There's silence between us as I turn the wing pendant of her necklace over with my fingers.

"When do you think we'll get treated?" she asks me. Her body is tense and I know she's thinking about the needle.

I shrug. "Probably once we get out of here."

There isn't much I can say to comfort Max despite how much I would like to soothe her. Putting things into words has never been my specialty after all. Still, just my presence seems to have a reassuring effect and soon, I hear Max's breathing even out as her head drops down on my shoulder. Cracking my eye open, a hint of a smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I watch her sleep. I don't know how long I watch her, but my thoughts are the same. I'll do anything I can to ensure she doesn't get hurt.

"When you care deeply about someone, you can feel their pain. I believe it's like a form of sympathizing with them," a familiar comments and I tear my gaze away from Max to find Hunter has finally awoken and is staring at Max and I as he too leans against the wall. To be honest, he still looks like hell, but a little better than earlier. That short rest must've really helped.

He sighs inaudibly before speaking again. "I know you wish you could take Max's pain away even if it means bearing the burden yourself. But this isn't something you can shoulder for her and she can't help you with this problem either. It's something only you can fight if you want to live."

"How can you be so confident in us?" I can't help but ask. I don't know why exactly, but hearing Hunter talk is making me angry. I don't understand how he has so much faith in us surviving. He's the strongest of all of us and he only just pulled through. "I've seen your true strength and you barely survived. How can you possibly think Max and I will live?"

His response is a strained chuckle before he answers. "It has nothing to do with strength, Fang. Whether you wish to continue to live or not is up to you. As long as your will is strong enough, you'll pull through," he states softly as he eyes Max leaning on my shoulder. "To be completely honest, I almost gave up. I've already caused so much trouble and brought suffering upon those I care for more than myself. I thought death was a suitable punishment for me because of everything I've done. Despite how much I think I deserve to be punished, I know my death would only lead to more suffering for those I love and I won't let myself hurt them again. But you're truly a good person, Fang, and you have so much to live for. That's why I have no doubt that you and Max will pull through whatever hell you're put through. You're both far too stubborn to leave everything behind."

* * *

**Hm…I got nothing so I guess I'll just have to say "Review!" and be done with it. I'll try to update again soon, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises. So….Review!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I finally got some inspiration to write it. Also, I've got a new poll on my profile so check it out. I realize that there will be mixed opinions, but I'm fine with whatever you say. My goal is to please the readers while I do something I enjoy so I'll leave the decision to you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Max POV**

"Let me go!" I shout as I struggle against Fang's hold.

I should probably catch you up. Fang and I had gone down to the labs to get our shots so this whole mess could be over and dealt with. Unfortunately, Lucky had been getting treated when we arrived and listening to his cries and violent curses didn't make me feel any more eager to get the antidote.

So to put it bluntly….I turned around and ran as if the devil himself were after my ass. Sadly, I was the only one thinking about self-preservation because a certain bird boy and canine hybrid quickly rounded me up. In the end, my plan to haul ass ended up getting thrown out the window in my place. I'd been so close to throwing the nearest window open and getting out of here too!

"Relax Max," Hunter says as he inspects his hand with a frown on his face. He'd somehow hurt it….Okay, I _may_ have bitten him in my desperate attempt to escape.

The wolf hybrid shoots me a quick glare when he hears the denial in my thoughts. He takes a deep breath before trying to soothe me again. "It's just one shot. Nothing is being taken out of you for samples. Nothing is being injected to mutate you and improve you as an experiment. We aren't Itex. We're helping you. The worst possible outcome is that you sprout feathers to keep yourself warm."

"I thought you worst possible outcome was death," I hiss in response to his ending joke.

"We aren't going to die, Max," Fang murmurs beside my ear. I glance over my shoulder to look at his face, but his gaze is locked on Hunter. The two share a look and I feel as if there was something I missed. I figure it's best not to waste my time asking because they won't tell me anyway…even if it's better that I know. Males are just stupid that way.

"I resent that," Hunter grumbles as he helps Fang guide me back to the room of doom.

"You know this whole mind reading thing is getting really old," I mutter.

"Like you're the only one suffering because of it," he retorts. "In a house full of mutants with mind connections, there's hardly any privacy. And I wouldn't be able to read you mind if you put up a barrier."

I open my mouth to speak, but Fang cuts me off.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can stop worrying." His tone is calm and confident. "We can be in the same room without everyone being concerned that we'll lose control. No chance that we'll end up hurting the rest of the flock because we snap."

Oh…he just had to play the flock card. Fang's supposed to be on my side too!

"Fine, I'll get a stupid shot," I grumble. "BUT…if I _do_ die, I won't hesitate to come back and haunt you guys."

"Fair enough," Hunter responds with a hushed sigh as he starts leading the way back to the medical wing.

Our walk down the hallway was silent after that and the phrase "dead man walking" repeatedly pops into my mind. My gut churns and I feel increasingly nauseous because it seems that I'm walking directly to my death.

There's a barely audible growl to my left that causes my muscles to tense instinctively. From the corner of my eye, I glance at Hunter to find the hybrid glaring straight ahead. His teeth are slightly bared in annoyance from my thoughts.

"For the last time, you aren't going to die," he tries to state calmly through grit teeth. "They're prepared this time and have ways to minimize the pain. Whether it's soothing music or massage, heating, or cooling a body part, we'll do our best to ensure you're muscles are relaxed and your mind is distracted so you feel as little pain as possible. If worse comes to worst, your nervous system will be stimulated so more endorphins are released."

Although the claim does comfort me greatly, Hunter's reaction reminds me of something else. The hybrid has changed now that his DNA has been mutated and that's another thing that worries me about this procedure. Hunter has lost some of his patience and other personality traits have been affected as well which makes me wonder what will happen to me once the antidote has been injected into me.

I mentally smack myself for getting so worked up. I shouldn't be freaking out over this. I should jut take it all in stride with my head held high. After all, I'm the invincible Maximum Ride. There's no way a stupid shot is going to take me out.

Shrugging out of Fang's hold, I walk with more confidence. We pass a couple doors when something in one of the windows catches my attention. Hunter appears to have noticed as well because he stops following Fang and I. Backtracking, I come to stand beside him and follow his gaze as he peers through the window.

Hunter's pups are inside and they look fatigued as well as pained. There's a tug to my heart because the sight is so sad.

My eyes flick over to Hunter to find him wiping his eyes with the heel of his palms. I'm surprised to see the grey fur on his cheeks stained from tears. But the previous tension that had occupied the hybrid's features has disappeared and I now understand the reason it had been there.

Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara all share Hunter's blood. His genes were passed down to them meaning the chance of Dark Hunter's traits being given to them was great. Of course, Angie's DNA could've prevented the appearance of growing evil within the pups. Still, no one wanted to wait and see what happened down the road. No one wanted to take the chance and see the adorable, little creatures become monsters that turned on those closest right before their eyes.

They were given the antidote and survived.

"You brought this upon so many," I murmur to Hunter. My words cut deeply and I know it. Still, I somehow know this is what Hunter wants. He doesn't want us to sweep it under a rug and pretend it never happened. He wants us to remember and hate him for everything because he feels that he deserves it.

"Unfortunately," he replies quietly in agreement. "The guilt will always tear at me. I will forever loath myself for what I've done, intentionally or not. Ever since that day, I've had a monster living him my body, I became a monster."

He's silent for a moment before he closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "But nothing I do can change the past," he finishes sorrowfully, albeit honestly, before turning away and going back the direction we'd just come from.

"After all of the pain and suffering you put us all through," I nearly shout at his retreating back, "after witnessing the evil inside you…" I take a deep breath before softly saying, "We will never hate you because we know who you truly are."

Hunter's form flinches as if the words had hit his back or even his very soul like a whip. His pace picks up and he quickly disappears down the hallway.

I spin on my heel to find Fang staring at me with suspicion. I give him a quick two fingered wave as I proceed to the examination room. I enter the room to find Dad preparing the syringe with the necessary dosage of the antidote. He offers me a smile which I force myself to return although I'm sure it was more of a grimace.

I barely register Dad telling Fang that Mom will take care of him in the other room as I seat myself on the padded table. I can feel my muscles quivering due to anxiety. Sensing my uneasiness, Dad hands me an iPod.

"You need to relax," he states. "Find a song you like and focus on it.

I give a brief nod in response before putting the buds in my ears and searching the list of songs. Once I've picked a song, I clutch the device tightly and music begins to play.

Dad places a hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me down so I'm lying on the padded table. I screw my eyes up in preparation for the needle being pushed into my skin and it's at that moment I realize that the room is lacking the normal antiseptic scent I normally encounter when forced into similar situations.

Instead, the room has a lavender smell to it and I can't help but wonder why. The odor is surprisingly relaxing and I notice my hold on the iPod loosen as I become lost in my thoughts as well as the music playing in my ears.

There's a pinch to my forearm that I barely register which I'm going to take a shot and say was my dad sliding the needle into my skin. I feel discomfort and slight pain as the somewhat thick liquid is injected into my bloodstream. It's almost as if I can feel the medicine traveling through my system because of the prickles spreading through my body. Damn my rapidly beating heart for making the liquid course through my veins so quickly.

Dad kindly rubs the spot of injection, but it does nothing to help because the pain is everywhere else already. A groan escapes my lips as my chest begins to hurt. Turning on my side, I curl up in a futile attempt to bring relief to my hurting form. But it's far from over.

I'm suddenly overcome with the sensation of fire taking the place of blood in my veins and a burning feeling consumes me. My muscles ache and my head is experiencing something similar to a brain attack, but surprisingly weaker in intensity although it isn't by much. Tear still sting my eyes from the pain.

And yet despite my own suffering, I find myself having enough awareness to worry about someone other than myself. I'm not the only one going through this torture.

As the pain increases, I bite my lip so hard that it bleeds. I won't let myself cry out because I know Fang is going through the same right now in a nearby room and I know hearing me suffering would only make things worse for him. I know because if I heard him screaming while I could do nothing to make is cease and ease his torment, it would kill me.

* * *

Hours later, my muscles and joints are sore as I lay motionless on my bed. The soft mattress does little to help me in my current condition. And on top of that, I don't feel any…healthier for lack of a better term now that I've been supposedly cured. Then again, I haven't exactly seen Fang yet so I don't know if I'll still have the urge to jump him when I do. And since I'd been unconscious when whoever it was carried me to my room, I didn't see the Red Haired Wonder either and therefore, didn't feel the need to tear her to shreds.

There's a chuckle to my left from whoever is standing in my doorway. The sound of the voice makes me groan although happiness fills me with the knowledge that he's okay.

"I was mumbling to myself again, wasn't I?"

There's silence for a moment before Fang's face suddenly appears over mine. A teasing smirk plays on his face.

"Yup," he replies.

I attempt to glare at him. "How is it that you're able to be up and about while I'm limited to my bed?"

A flicker of mischief flashes in Fang's eyes and I know he's going to say something perverted.

"Why do you have a sudden problem with lying on the bed? I recall you enjoying it very much when-"

I manage to lift my hand to cover his mouth and effectively silence him. I momentarily find it weird that of all people I need to make _Fang_ shut up.

Fang rolls his eyes and pulls my hand away. "Have you even tried to get up?" he asks.

The intensity of my glare increases before I use my arms to push myself into a sitting position. My aching limbs shake as I do so and Fang's hand presses against my back for additional support. Our faces are now much closer which isn't what I'd been going for.

Fang's hand is removed from my back as he creates some space between us. Our eyes remain locked as he digs through his pocket and finally pulls out the necklace he'd given me as a gift last Christmas.

After fastening the necklace around my neck, we both hesitate to test our conditions for fear that our inability to control our urges would still be a problem.

After a moment, I take the plunge and close the gap between our lips. I can feel Fang's uncertainty as he slowly moves his lips in time with my own before gaining confidence. The tension in our kiss diminishes and it becomes easy. The action is slow and sensual since there's no ciaos below the surface. We have complete power over our actions.

When we break apart, Fang sighs and says, "Well there goes my excuse."

The joke earns him a punch to the shoulder.

Sick of staring at the walls of my room, I decide to take a walk around the house. Fang, of course, follows me because each of my steps appears unsteady and he'll be able to catch me should I fall. Again, I curse the serum for turning my muscles to mush.

When we arrive at the living room, we learn that Dr. Lowman has left with Lissa and the Mezon experiments are free to take more comfortable forms and they as well as the flock can go about normally.

Rollo, Buck, and Gazzy are playing a game on the Xbox while Angel brushes Total. I can hear Mom teaching Iggy a new recipe in the kitchen with Nudge most likely rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

Hunter and Angie's pups along with Lucky are nowhere to be seen due to their recent treatment with the amber colored serum. Hunter, Angie, and Star are probably down with them to ensure they're recovering.

I don't get to scan for the others because I catch Kiska in the corner of my vision. I think she was taking in the scene like I had been, but now her attention is on me.

"You two seem better," she comments. "The treatment was successful then I take it."

"As far as we know," I reply in agreement. "So now what do we need to do? Has any information been squeezed out of Ciera?" Although I don't feel one hundred percent yet, I still have responsibilities.

The grey wolf nods. "When one fears death and is looking it in the face, they will do anything to escape it."

"So what was learned?"

"Names," the hybrid replies in an almost bored tone, "locations and plots. At least, that's all that was found out last I heard."

"Well where are they? We've got to stop Itex and-"

"And save the world?" Kiska cuts in. I nod although I'm slightly annoyed by the fact that the pack leader is almost mocking me.

"Max, Mezon has sent out its own experiments who are tracking down the remaining whitecoats and eliminating all of Itex's institutions as we speak," Kiska replies with a confident smile.

"Then what's left for us to do?" I ask curiously and somewhat angry that my part in this has ceased to exist.

A smile that shows even in her blue eyes appears on Kiska's face in response to my question. "Max, you may have been given the job of saving the world, but it isn't a task that you can carry out on your own. It's simply impossible. You all have already done so much and it isn't fair. We all live on this planet. Those who have rejected you and the flock should not have to stand by and do nothing. If it weren't for you, we'd all be lost due to the By-Half plan. Let someone else take the reins for now. Hopefully with Itex gone and the world saved, all you can live truly free lives. All you have to do is live life to the fullest."

* * *

**Okay guys…I've got some good and bad news. Good news is I've finally got a job (not a very good one in my opinion, but money is money and I need it). Bad news is the job cuts my fanfic writing time even shorter. Heck, I'm even working on Thanksgiving! Oh…Happy Thanksgiving! The point is I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise that I will. I can't just drop this story or any of my other ones. I finish the things I start.**

**Compliment, Complaint, or Comment. Just three 'C' words for review. And please don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. I need your opinions so I know how I need to end this story when if finally needs to be wrapped up.**


	32. Chapter 30

**This is fricken awesome! I got accepted to my top two universities and I got a promotion at work! My future is looking pretty good now that I know I have somewhere to go after high school. I just won't think about how much going to either school will cost me…**

**Of course, I realize none of you really care about what's going on in my life as long as I keep putting up new chapters or stories. You're just happy that I've finally updated.**

**Also, most people who took my poll really want me to continue this series. Honestly, I don't really know where else to go with it. If someone throws a couple ideas at me, I may continue. Otherwise, my options would be to go through with my own thought and do something drastic to keep the story going or just wrap this fanfic up and move on. Seriously, I've only got one idea and although I think that it would be a good and maybe unexpected twist, I may not be able to bring myself to write it because that was never the direction I intended to go. Feel free to send me your thoughts because this **_**is**_** the last chapter for Relaxation Fantization and unless I stumble upon some ideas, this series is over. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Max POV – 3 years later (meaning she's 18)**

Peace is hard to come by especially for a mutant bird kid. And on top of that, this bird kid is in charge of saving the fricken world! Sure, the Mezon experiments basically wiped out Itex for me and the Flock, but oh my gosh! The craziness never quite ends! There're problems everywhere and I have to somehow deal with it all.

It's constantly weighing on my shoulders, but thankfully I've got the Mezon experiments and Flock to back me up…as well as a whole army of freed Itex experiments. Yeah, I'm kinda the leader of one of the world's only two hybrid armies now. We have an alliance with the second army which consists of those from Mezon. We all help ensure that Itex doesn't reform and prevent anyone from achieving world domination. We also keep other forces from pretty much destroying the Earth. Yeah…big job. And I not only have to direct my half, but make sure they're all taken care of on top of that!

Thankfully, some people decided (won't mention who) that I need a nice long vacation from all the pressure. That's right. I, Maximum Ride, am enjoying some peace and quiet back on the ship that brought the Flock and Mezon together.

Or at least, I'm trying to.

Something wet and cold touches my cheek as someone attempts to rouse me from my sleep. Grumbling in annoyance, I roll over on my stomach and bury my head in my pillow to block out the disturbance. Unfortunately, now there's a weight across my side and something wiggles under my arm alerting me that I've pinned the object.

Faint scratches of a pen on paper greet my ears and I pry my eyelids open to find Faith sitting in a chair in the corner. She appears to be extremely focused as she writes on her notepad.

Remembering the initial annoyance, I glance down to find Ty sprawled across my ribs with my arm around his neck. He smiles sheepishly before saying a cheerful "Good morning."

I refrain from rolling my eyes and push the dog off of my body. No longer puppies, Hunter's children have grown quite a lot over the past three years and I'm relieved to have the young hybrid's weight off me. After landing on the floor, Ty sits up and puts his face near mine. His tail wags happily as he brushes his wet nose against mine.

I hear the pen meet paper again and sit up. My attention turns to Faith as I get out of bed. "Stop analyzing me," I mutter to her as I walk over to my dresser in search of clothes.

"But I find all of this fascinating!" she replies with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. "Your behavior is extremely unique and I have yet to find the key behind your ability to keep going."

Glancing over my shoulder, I find her looking down at her notes. Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as she continues. "With all the pressure you deal with, the constant stress should have severely hindered your health by now. A normal person would've cracked in hardly anytime at all which means that some other factor is influencing-"

By now, I've stopped listening. I love the now teenage hybrid, but her intelligence and constant need to learn can be overpowering at times. She's like Nudge except instead of always talking, Faith can't control her need to analyze and understand everything. It can be extremely annoying when I'm trying to relax and I'm the focus of her attention. All four of Hunter and Angie's children as well as Angel have maintained their cute as a button label (something that Ty and Blaze aren't all that thrilled about whenever it's mentioned) which is one of the reasons they've become favorites among the experiments.

Having gathered my clothes, I get ready for the day with a long, hot shower. By the time I exit the bathroom, the two dogs are gone and now Angel has taken their place. (Speak of the devil and she shall appear.) She's sitting Indian-style on my bed and is almost bouncing with excitement. Her grin is contagious and soon, a small smile graces my own features.

"Everyone is waiting to open presents," Angel states and it finally clicks in my mind.

It's Christmas which means while I wouldn't mind sleeping in, everyone else has been wide awake since four in the morning. Someone decided to send me a wake up call in the form of two "adorable puppies" and judging by the innocent look on Angel's face at my thought, it's safe to assume it was her.

I release a sigh and hold out my hand which Angel responses to by grinning widely and grabbing my hand to drag me out of the room. My arm feels as if it's going to pop out of the socket as my baby tugs me along through the hallways and finally to the lobby area. Furniture has been rearranged around a Christmas tree. Ornaments and little lights cover the prickly branches and neatly wrapped presents have been stuffed underneath.

Surrounding the luminous tree is my extended family. The Flock, Mom, Dad, Ella, and a handful of the Mezon experiments are all together for the holiday season. Although our appearances have changed slightly over the years and we've matured with age, the bonds formed have remained constant.

I plop down beside Fang on one of the couches and he slings an arm over my shoulders so he can pull me close. By now, my eyes are even with his shoulders when we're standing and thankfully, he's finally stopped growing. Black still fills his closet which makes him stand out greatly amongst all of the bright colors. However, Fang is showing some Christmas spirit by wearing a pair of antlers…although the slight downturn of his lips suggests he had been forced.

I place a teasing peck on his nose before bringing my hand up to brush his long bangs away from his eyes so I can actually see them. The dark chocolate pools immediately mesmerize me. Fang allows a glimpse of his emotions to slip through for a moment so I can see. He's happy, but I catch the flash of anxiety which makes me begin to worry.

Before I get the chance to question Fang, a present is dropped into my lap signaling that gifts are being distributed. Inwardly sighing, I reposition myself on the couch so I can take part in the merriment. I won't go into depth on who got what because it would probably bore you to tears. Basically, all the gifts were clothes, books, video game, jewelry, movie, or something of that sort.

Although the younger ones wish to slip away and use their new things, we manage to rope them into helping us clean up all the wrapping paper that litters the floor. I can hear a few mutters as they get to work. With everyone pitching in, it doesn't take long until everything is picked up and people start to clear out.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Fang standing before the tree with his hands buried deep in his pockets and I move to stand beside him. His face is impassive but I don't miss the way his dark eyes scan the tree. With some uncertainty, I place a hand on his shoulder causing Fang's attention to smoothly switch to me. I quirk an eyebrow in question and Fang responds with a smile that sends a happy shiver down my spine.

Knowing the effect he's having on me, Fang turns to face me fully. There's a smirk playing on his lips now and an aura of confidence that makes me feel quite small. The desire to take a step back and put some space between us is strong, but I stand my ground, refusing to waver under Fang's gaze.

I fail to realize Fang getting closer until I feel discomfort from how far back I've had to tilt my head to keep our eyes locked. His breath fans my face and it seems that he's sizing me up, exerting dominance. Once I feel the feather-like touch of Fang's fingertips slowly moving up and down my arm, I forget how to speak.

My face is burning as Fang leans in towards me as if to tell me a secret. His lips brush my ear and I know that my cheeks are on fire.

"Breakfast is ready," he whispers huskily before nipping my ear softly.

The amusement that laces his tone snaps me back to normal and I hear a growl emit from my throat as Fang chuckles. Resisting the urge to deck him, I push Fang away. I find the faint smile playing on his lips annoying. Spinning on my heel, I mumble curses and I head towards the dining room to grab some food.

Before I get too far, arms encircle my waist and I'm pulled back into Fang's chest.

"Hold on Max," he murmurs. "There's one present left."

"Huh?" Smooth Max. Very intelligent.

Fang's arms release me almost reluctantly before one of his hands grasps my own and he guides me back to the Christmas tree. Sure enough, there's a neatly wrapped little package nestled among the branches. A box with my name on it.

I shoot Fang a look. He shrugs before saying "I guess they just missed it when they were sorting presents."

I stare at him for a moment until he sighs and gives me a slight nudge towards the tree. Returning to my senses, I take a few more steps towards the tree and pluck the little box from it. My heart is hammering in my chest as I unwrap the gift and find myself holding a black, velvet box. Somehow, I'm still surprised when I flip open the lid and find a diamond ring inside. The sight of the three stone engagement ring has me hyperventilating and I have trouble finding my voice much less forming a coherent thought.

"Fang…wha…I…"

"Max"

"…huh?"

"Look at me."

It takes a second for me to force myself to look away from the ring long enough to focus on Fang. Holy shit…he's down on one knee. This is a dream right? I never woke up this morning, did I?

Well dream or not, a wide grin consumes my face and I practically jump on Fang. The momentum sends us to the ground with me lying on top. I hardly register Fang saying "ow" and rubbing the back of his head as I hold him tightly.

"You didn't even give me the chance to ask," he states.

I sit up and surprise shines in Fang's eyes when I grab his face and kiss it repeatedly. Tears sting my eyes and a lump forms in my throat.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

Swallowing hard, I respond, "Yes. Hell yes! Of course, I'll marry you Fang."

I quickly swoop down to smash my lips to his in a bruising kiss and squeeze my eyes shut to hide my tears. Feeling my _fiancé_ move beneath me, I allow him to sit up without breaking contact. The action resulted in me sliding onto his lap.

Fang's hands wrap around my wrists and he pulls my hands away as he rests his forehead against mine. I don't see him pick up the engagement ring which I had dropped on the floor in my haste to hold him. He slips it onto my finger with a smile and lifts my hand up to brush his lips against the ring.

Ever so slowly, he moves forward to nuzzle my neck before lifting my wing-pendant necklace and placing kiss on that too. Pulling back slightly, Fang uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the salty tears that have finally stopped leaking from my eyes.

"I love you, Max." The statement doesn't surprise me in the least and despite how many times I've heard him say them, the words still make my heart flutter and stomach twist all the same.

"Love you too Fang," I whisper back before fighting off a giggle when I suddenly remember the antlers on top of his head.

A tiny noise grabs my attention and I take a deep breath. Leaning closer to whisper into Fang's ear, I slowly drag a finger down his chest. "Remind me to thank you properly later."

I can feel his muscles tense at my touch as he catches the meaning behind my statement. "Looks like you're getting coal next year," he murmurs. "Your dirty mind is having naughty thoughts about me."

"And yours isn't doing the same for me?" I challenge.

A wicked smirk appears on Fang's face. "Never said it wasn't."

I roll my eyes before my gaze drops down to the ring. After staring down at the sparkling addition to my hand for some time, I release a happy sigh and I raise my head.

"You guys can stop snooping now," I say loud enough for everyone to hear in the other room.

In a flash, experiments are rushing into the room. Angel and Nudge give me hardly any time to brace myself before tackling me to the ground. Chattering and squealing fill the room as congratulations are expressed. As soon as Angel and Nudge release me, my Mom and Ella catch me in a crushing embrace. Somehow, my fiancé has ended up across the room from me and I can see my dad shaking Fang's hand as he smiles warmly.

Sensing that my eyes are on him, Fang looks in my direction and at that moment, I have no worries. I couldn't care less about being a mutant freak or saving the world or even how exactly me and Fang were legally going to get married.

All that matters is that Fang and I are going to be together forever and we won't let anybody stop that from happening. Not Itex or Mezon. Not Dark Hunter or the Red Haired Wonder or even Sam (the wiener) can prevent our happiness.

* * *

**I have yet another new poll up. Hope you guys will take a look and give your opinion. And please, send any ideas you may have for this story! I'll take anything because I can pretty much twist anything into a something good to write about when hit with a moment of inspiration. Also, a part of me doesn't want this to end!**

**Compliments, complaints, and other comments are welcome as always.**

**MR5 comes out March 16****th**** everybody so go out and buy it! You know I will!**


	33. AN:Nomination

**Yo! Yeah, this is an Author's Note, but it's for a good reason. I've been having a great time the last few days. Enjoying the remaining time I have with my friends before moving away to college. I feel that we've really gotten closer these past few days. Been having a really awesome time. Lots of laughs and stuff.**

**Now, you're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, I received a message saying one of my OC charaters has been nominated for a MR award! Reading that email really was the icing on the cake today...or technically yesterday and it had been a pretty sweet day. Hunter has been nominated in the Total Award category and I'm so glad that he was rememberable enough to come to mind for who ever nominated him. (By the way, special thanks to who ever that individual is.) I'm happy that something I put so much work into has been acknowledged. Hunter is a very special character to me and I hope my effort to convey to my readers who exactly this character is successful.**

**Basically, I encourage all fans of Maximum Ride fanfics to vote for the nominees of this contest. The authors deserve feedback for their stories and these awards are another form ofreview. So, check out the website (below with . in place of dot). Maybe even make nominations for some of the categories and definitely vote. If you're a fan of Hunter, you know what to do. ^_^**

www (dot) mrawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com


End file.
